EL CORAZÓN Y LA LLAMA
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Un curso, una colina, dos extraños objetos y una tonta profecía...Harry, Ron y Hermione tendrán que aprender a tolerar al enemigo...¿qué descubrirán durante el proceso?
1. Extraña invitación

**NOTA: **Todos los maravillosos personajes que aparecen en este fic, no son míos, pertenecen a la imaginación tan especial de J.K.Rowling. En cuanto a la Colina del Mago, el Diamante Corlux y el Corazón Nub, esos sí son míos (y alguna otra cosa que por ahí aparezca). Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla. Bien, empecemos...

**EL CORAZÓN Y LA LLAMA.**

"_Haces la cosa sencilla_

_enciendes mis luces y mi vida brilla._

_Luciérnagas amarillas,_

_se cruza un milagro y mi vida brilla._

_Que bellos destellos_

_candentes pedazos de sol._

_Todo cristalizas_

_me envuelve este gran esplendor."_

_Mi vida brilla/Aterciopelados._

**Capítulo I.- Extraña invitación.**

Mal...decididamente algo andaba muy mal. Y no era solamente el hecho de que se estuviera gestando una guerra allá, en el mundo mágico (que indudablemente afectaría también a los muggles), sino que, simplemente, no había tenido noticias de ellos. Nada. Ni una carta.

En su cuarto (ese que alguna vez le había cedido a regañadientes Dudley) Harry pensaba en si Dumbledore o la Orden tenían algo que ver.

El caso era, que ni Ron ni Hermione le habían escrito en el tiempo que llevaban de vacaciones.

"_Les habrán prohibido hacerlo"_ Ese era el pensamiento constante en su mente...y Harry por supuesto, no hallaba otra explicación

"Sólo eso me faltaba" se dijo, pensando en toda esa serie de infortunios que parecían perseguirlo sin tregua alguna: el regreso de Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la campaña de desprestigio que había sufrido, la muerte de Sirius, sólo por mencionar algunos...¿es que acaso no iba a tener un respiro?

Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a la ventana, imaginando lo terrible que sería el resto del verano lejos de sus amigos. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de una lechuza, grande y majestuosa, que se acercaba más y más a su ventana. Pronto la tuvo a un palmo de sus narices y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que no lo golpease. El animal entró con aire solemne dejando caer una carta en el regazo de Harry, y sin esperar nada más, salió volando de nuevo.

Harry miró el sobre. Le era muy familiar. Demasiado. Era una carta de Hogwarts. _"¿La lista de útiles? Pero si ya la enviaron_..." pensó mientras lo abría con extrañeza. No era una lista, ciertamente. Era una invitación:

Estimado Señor Potter:

Por medio de la presente se le hace una atenta invitación al "Curso de pociones", cuyo fin es apoyar a los alumnos de bajo rendimiento en esta área, y que tendrá lugar en "La Colina del Mago" a partir de la próxima semana. Tomando en cuenta su nivel de aprovechamiento, esperamos contar con su presencia. Envíe lechuza notificando su decisión.

Atte.

Profra. McGonagall

Directora Adjunta. 

¿Curso de pociones?... ¿Colina del Mago?...¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Harry no había escuchado jamás de algo parecido y ni siquiera se imaginaba que en Hogwarts organizaran ese tipo de cosas. No sabía si aceptar. Francamente el ver a Snape (porque seguramente lo vería) durante lo que restaba de vacaciones, no lo motivaba a ello.

De pronto, una pequeña lechuza irrumpió en la habitación con una carta que apenas si podía sostener.

-¡Pig!...- le dijo mientras la acariciaba y le quitaba la misiva. Por supuesto, era de Ron.

Querido Harry:

Disculpa por no haberte escrito antes. Pero Dumbledore pensó que no deberíamos hacerlo, ya te imaginarás porqué...por cierto ¿recibiste la carta de Hogwarts? ¡Apuesto a que sí!... ¿Puedes creerlo?... ¡Tendré que ir al curso! Mamá me obligó por aquello de que debo mejorar mis notas por ser Prefecto... ¡dime que tú también irás! No quiero estar solo soportando a Snape. Espero tu respuesta.

Ron.

PD. Ah, si no sabes como llegar, toma el autobús noctámbulo.

El gesto de enfado que empezaba a aparecer en el rostro de Harry, desapareció ante la expectativa de poder ver a Ron nuevamente y de no estar encerrado. No sería tan malo después de todo. Dio la vuelta al pergamino y escribió "_Nos vemos en la Colina_". Se la dio a Pig, que salió feliz y orgullosa de cumplir con su deber. Luego, tomó otro trozo de pergamino y confirmó su asistencia al curso. Rato después Hedwig volaba con dirección a Hogwarts.


	2. La Colina del Mago y una tonta profecía

**Capítulo II.- La Colina del Mago y una tonta profecía.**

Era un lugar hermoso. De eso no cabía duda. El cielo se extendía en un profundo azul con tintes rosados hasta el horizonte, y la villa, a donde había llegado Harry esa madrugada, era un conjunto de pintorescas casitas separadas por una especie de pequeños jardines y más allá, no muy lejos, parecía haber un bosque. La Colina del Mago se hallaba un poco más adelante y daba la impresión de no ser muy grande, pero algo tendría para que la hubieran elegido para el dichoso curso... ¿qué era? Harry no podía imaginarlo.

El Autobús Noctámbulo lo había dejado en una acogedora pensión, donde le dijeron, se alojarían todos los alumnos que fueran al curso, aún no había llegado nadie y Harry intuyó que se transportarían con polvos Flu, así que decidió dormir un rato. Cuando despertó el sol ya estaba bastante alto. Harry salió de su habitación para ver si alguien más había llegado, sentía curiosidad de saber quienes habían sido invitados al curso. Bajó las viejas escaleras de madera y llegó al comedor, donde pudo ver a alumnos de su mismo año, pero de Hufflepuff entre los que se encontraban Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch Fletchley, quienes lo saludaron con sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza. Nadie más... Decidió salir a ver si veía a su amigo. Caminó un rato y nada. Harry sólo se preguntaba una cosa ¿a qué horas iría a llegar Ron?

- ¡Harry!... ¡Veniste!- La voz inconfundible de su amigo lo hizo volverse al tiempo que sonreía. Y ahí estaba él. Como si lo hubiera invocado. Ron Weasley en persona. – Es increíble el lugar ¿no? Yo jamás había venido, pero moría por conocerlo...aunque, no precisamente por un curso de pociones- hablaba de una forma tan rápida que a Harry le pareció más propio de Hermione, luego, con un gesto de frustración, agregó -...¿porqué tenemos que venir a un curso durante las vacaciones?... ¿Y encima con Snape? Bill y Charlie me dijeron que ellos nunca habían escuchado algo parecido, así que...

- Así que tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos explique de que va el asunto- interrumpió Harry al fin –por cierto ¿quién te dijo que Snape nos dará el curso?

- Nadie, pero es lo más lógico.- Harry asintió con la cabeza. Si, era lo más lógico. Dos semanas con Snape ¿qué podría esperar? Suponía que al maestro de pociones aún no se le habría olvidado lo del pensadero y que, gracias a ello, tendría que soportar algún tipo de venganza. Su rostro tomó un aire sombrío que sin duda Ron notó porque dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Sé lo que piensas...pasar el resto de las vacaciones así es injusto.

-¿Qué es lo qué es injusto?- Al oír la voz, Ron y Harry voltearon de inmediato sorprendidos.

-¡Hermione!- dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Harry bruscamente.

-¿Tú?...pero ¿porqué...? Creí que te veríamos hasta el inicio de clases- le espetó Ron en igual forma, y viéndola sin pestañear.

- Si, a mí también me da gusto verlos- contestó Hermione con gesto ofendido.

-Oh, perdona...- Harry se acercó mientras le extendía la mano con una sonrisa- no lo tomes a mal, pero es que nos sorprende verte aquí, en un curso que obviamente no necesitas... ¡pero claro que nos alegramos de verte! ¿verdad Ron?

Ron miraba muy fijamente a Hermione en ese instante, aún sin creerse que asistiera a un curso de pociones para alumnos de bajo rendimiento y algo turbado contestó -…¿eh? Ah, sí...sí, claro...- y miró nuevamente a Hermione mientras ésta le sonreía.

–Nunca cambiarás ¿eh, Ron?- éste pareció de pronto muy interesado en la forma de una nube que pasaba por ahí, mientras Hermione proseguía –bueno, déjenme les explico el porqué de mi presencia: supe del curso de pociones que se estaba organizando aquí en la Colina, e inmediatamente le escribí a la profesora Mc Gonagall pidiéndole que me dejara asistir, con el argumento de que ningún conocimiento es suficiente y siempre hay algo que aprender. Aceptó, claro, pero sospecho que imaginó que venía por ustedes dos.

-¡Genial!- la sonrisa de Harry abarcó toda su cara. En verdad se veía contento, como hace mucho no lo estaba. El ver nuevamente a sus amigos realmente lo animaba.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre el curso Hermione?- preguntó Ron regresando nuevamente la vista hacia ella.

-Bueno, pues según sé, es principalmente para todos aquellos que no hayan tenido un nivel aceptable en pociones- al decir esto los miró acusadoramente, mientras Harry y Ron fingían no darse cuenta de ello…de verdad que esa nube tomaba interesantes formas, pensó por segundos Harry – Sé también…- dijo Hermione haciéndolos retomar el hilo – que el curso se dividió en tres etapas: los de segundo y tercero vinieron a uno; los de cuarto y quinto a otro…y los de sexto venimos a éste…creo que para los de séptimo ya no se consideró necesario un curso… Además, sé que se eligió este lugar porque es rico en plantas, animales y muchas otras cosas con propiedades mágicas inimaginables muy útiles para las pócimas.

-Y nos pondrán a buscarlas- concluyó Ron con un poco de fastidio, mientras Hermione asentía con la cabeza – En fin, lo bueno de todo esto es que Trewlaney no estará por aquí.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver Ron?- dijo Hermione bruscamente.

-Bueno...pues nada- dijo Ron algo tímidamente ante la mirada de impaciencia de Hermione- pero es que me acordé de algo...eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?-dijo a la defensiva.

-No lo sé, depende de lo que hayas recordado ¿no los dirás al fin? Morimos de impaciencia-dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico.

- Lo diré aunque sé bien que no te interesa...lo que pasa es que poco antes de salir de vacaciones me la topé en los pasillos...- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿Y?- Harry lo miraba intrigado.

-Pues...es que fue raro...de pronto me detuvo por el brazo y cuando habló juro que parecía otra, la verdad es que me asustó un poco- Hermione sonrió burlona, pero Ron continuó- me dijo que... ¿qué me dijo? ¡Ah sí! Me dijo que la verdad es brillante como una llama y que el corazón ayudaría a revelar todo lo que se oculta como un diamante secreto...o algo así. Después pareció reaccionar y me dijo que algo bueno llegaría a mi vida, creo que eso fue lo más extraño, ya ven que le encanta vaticinar desgracias, pero bueno...espero que sea dinero.

-…¿Eso es todo?...- Harry parecía decepcionado, esperaba una revelación más interesante.

-¡Por dios!... ¡esto es absurdo!- dijo Hermione con fastidio- lo único oculto en ti es la sensatez ¿cómo puedes tomar en serio a Trewlaney?

-¡Nunca he dicho que la tomo en serio!- contestó Ron enfadado- por eso digo que es bueno no tenerla aquí para escuchar sus tontas predicciones...pero ¿qué si esta vez fuera cierto?... ¿Qué si llegara algo bueno? Entonces...

-¡Por favor!- interrumpió Hermione con burla. Ron parecía a punto de replicar, pero Harry, harto ya, optó por poner fin a la discusión.

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Dejen de pelear! Apenas nos vemos y ustedes tienen que empezar con sus absurdas discusiones...de verdad no los entiendo. Esa manía que tienen me saca de quicio.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, no sin antes lanzarse una mirada fulminante. No lo entendía. Quien no los conociera y los viera pelear pensaría que se odiaban ¿cómo podían ser amigos si se la vivían en pleito constante?

-Vamos a comer algo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo al fin y seguido por ellos se dirigió a la pensión.


	3. Un inesperado ¿cuidador del orden?

**Capítulo III.-Un inesperado ¿cuidador del orden?**

Bien¿ahora me pueden decir porque no me habían escrito?- Harry los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

Bueno, pues verás...ya sabes...los de la Orden temían por tu seguridad. Creían que si te escribíamos, alguien podría interceptar la carta o lanzarte un hechizo en ella...no es muy probable, pero eso nos dijeron y...

Y Ron se creyó todo ese cuento...la verdad Harry es que temían lo que pudiéramos contarte sobre las actividades de la Orden...no me mires así-dijo Hermione al mirar el gesto contrariado de su amigo -Por supuesto que no sabemos más de lo que tú sabes. Sólo qué los de la Orden creyeron lo que dijeron los tontos de Fred y de George...

Hermione – Ron tenía la cara atónita - ¿cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Porque me lo dijo el profesor Lupin- contestó Hermione como si tal cosa -y no digas nada, me lo confío porque me vio muy preocupada por Harry...le platiqué lo del año pasado, cuando tampoco te escribíamos y te lo tomaste muy mal- Hermione miró a Harry quien tan sólo suspiró con resignación para luego agregar -¿Qué fue lo que dijeron los gemelos?... ¿Que tenían que ver ellos con el hecho de que no me escribieran?

Bueno, pues resulta que tuvieron un enfrentamiento terrible con su madre… - Ron sonrió gustoso mientras murmuraba algo como "_ya recuerdo_" – Ella les dijo que no iba a dejarlos participar aún directamente en las actividades de la Orden, ni en las reuniones de importancia, así que ellos muy enojados le dijeron que no importaba, que de todas formas estaban bien enterados de lo que sucedía, porque habían hecho una versión mejorada de las orejas extensibles y que además, te iban a contar todo para que tú también estuvieses informado…no sé porque te sacaron a colación, tal vez para contrariar aún más a la Sra. Weasley…el caso es que los de la Orden se lo tomaron muy en serio y nos prohibieron a todos, terminantemente, enviarte ni un saludo…pero nos contaron ese cuento de que te podrían hacer daño por medio de una carta para evitar que desobedeciéramos…

Un momento... ¿todo esto quiere decir que nuevamente estuvieron juntos en Grimmauld Place?

Sólo por unos días - dijo temerosa Hermione - Primero fui a pasar unos días con mis padres y de ahí me fui a la casa de los Black. Por eso supe del curso, por la carta que le llegó a Ron...

Oye, pero si yo no te comenté nada - dijo Ron con extrañeza.

Es cierto, y sé muy bien porque no lo hiciste...para que yo no te dijera nada al respecto ¿no es así? Pero de cualquier forma me enteré, gracias a tu madre - dijo Hermione mirándolo triunfante, mientras Ron susurraba a Harry "_Con los sermones de mamá bastaba_..."

¿Qué murmuras?

Nada... ¿Es por eso que mamá estaba furiosa con Fred y George? –Ron evidentemente estaba cambiando el tema – Se lo merecen…por culpa de ellos no pude ni enviarte una felicitación por tu cumpleaños –dijo Ron mirando a Harry – y la verdad es que yo creí todas esa patrañas.

Es que eres muy ingenuo…tanto como para creerle hasta Trewlaney – Hermione trataba de esconder una risa maliciosa.

…¿Qué?- Ron volteó con la visible intención de contestarle a Hermione. Pero en ese momento, Harry vio con alivio que nuevos compañeros llegaban al pequeño comedor donde se encontraban almorzando.

¡EH!... ¡ Por aquí!...- gritó mientras hacía señas con la mano a los recién llegados interrumpiendo afortunadamente la discusión que sin duda estaba por venir. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finniggan y Dean Thomas fueron inmediatamente hacia ellos, saludando muy efusivamente a Harry.

Qué bien que ustedes también hayan venido - Dijo Finnigan mientras le robaba un trozo de pastel a Ron.

Si pero... ¿tú que haces aquí Hermione¿No se supone que este curso es sólo...

Para aquellos que tienen malas notas en Pociones...si Neville, lo sé, pero creí divertido e interesante venir a uno.

... ¿Divertido? Pero si nadie de los presentes hubiese venido si no es porque nos obligaron... ¿no es así?- Thomas esperó a que los demás corroboraran lo que decía. Y lo hicieron asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos con excepción de Harry.

Eh...bueno, a mi tampoco me obligaron.

Pero tú tienes razones de peso para preferir estar aquí...cualquier lugar es mejor que la casa de tus tíos.

... ¿Qué insinúas Ron?... ¿Qué era preferible que no viniera?- dijo Hermione desafiándolo claramente.

No es eso. Es sólo que no te entiendo ¿porqué eres tan...tan?...-Ron no encontraba la palabra precisa para definirla -¿tan rígida contigo misma?- dijo al fin -¿Porqué prefieres un curso de pociones a estar descansando y disfrutando de la vida?

Cada quien la disfruta a su manera ¿no?- dijo Hermione cortante.

Si Ron iba a replicar, fue algo que jamás supieron, porque en ese momento Neville irrumpió con un lamento.

¡Oh, no! Miren quien llegó...

Snape...-masculló Harry entre dientes.

Y en efecto. Snape acababa de entrar al comedor. Con actitud fría e indiferente hacia todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se acercó al dueño de la pensión y comenzó a hablar con él mientras éste sonreía y le decía a todo que sí con gestos serviciales. Después salieron juntos. El dueño de la pensión iba guiando a Snape hacia las escaleras y se alcanzó a escuchar que le decía "_No se preocupe, ya verá que todo saldrá bien...estará muy contento aquí_". Snape tan sólo respondió con una mirada de hielo.

Ver a Snape en vacaciones...mi sueño más anhelado hecho realidad –susurró Thomas con un tono de voz que estaba muy lejos de la felicidad.

Pero a Harry le preocupaba otra cosa ¿acaso Snape tendría su dormitorio junto al de ellos? Probablemente. La pensión no era muy grande y por lo tanto tendrían que compartir cada habitación entre dos o tres personas. Cierto. No eran muchos los alumnos que habían asistido al curso, pero aún así, no podían gozar de una habitación para cada uno.

Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa –dijo de pronto Finnigan. Harry volteó a verlo al igual que los demás. Interrogante.

No he visto a nadie de Slytherin.

Todos rodearon el sitio con la vista. Efectivamente, había estudiantes de Hufflepuf, de Ravenclaw y ellos de Gryffindor. De Slytherin no se veía a nadie.

Es verdad...que suerte – dijo sonriendo Neville.

A lo mejor llegan después – apuntó juicioso Thomas.

No creo – Ron acompañaba a Neville en su alegría - ¿Acaso piensan que los de Slytherin van a interrumpir sus vacaciones por un curso?

Y menos si cuentan con el apoyo de Snape- completó Harry, disponiéndose a concluir su almuerzo que había interrumpido ante la llegada de sus compañeros.

Eso se ve bueno- dijo Finnigan mirando el plato de Harry. Neville y Dean seguramente pensaron lo mismo pues se sentaron a su lado dispuestos a saborear las ricas viandas que había en la mesa.

¿Con quién dormirán?... ¿Ya lo decidieron?- preguntó Finnigan al tiempo que mordisqueaba un pedazo de pastel.

Puueees...no lo hemos pensado aún- dijo Ron que disfrutaba de un buen zumo de calabaza.

No lo habrán pensado ustedes- comentó Hermione quien ya había acabado su almuerzo – pero yo sí, puesto que no hay ninguna otra chica de Gryffindor, me quedaré con Susan y con otra chica de Ravenclaw.

¿Y no habrá ningún problema por no ser de la misma casa?- preguntó Neville dudoso.

Mientras tengas donde dormir, no... En serio¿porqué no se informaron bien antes de venir?

Al parecer, todos decidieron pasar por alto el agrio comentario de Hermione. Sólo Ron puso los ojos en blanco y puso fin a su zumo de calabaza, para luego decir.

Bien señorita perfecta- miró a Hermione quien tan sólo soltó un resoplido- ya decidí con quien compartiré el cuarto- luego dirigiéndose a Harry dijo -¿puedo quedarme contigo?

Ya sabes que si…

En ese caso, Neville, Dean y yo compartiremos otro- apuntó Finnigan.

Una voz burlona y desagradablemente conocida, interrumpió su charla.

Vaya, vaya...no sabía que una reunión de intentos de mago tuviera lugar hoy- dijo la voz arrastrando las palabras y haciendo voltear a todos con caras de no-puede-ser.

¿Malfoy?... ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo en un tono no muy amable Harry.

Mira Potter, en primera, no tengo porque darte explicaciones. En segunda, de ahora en adelante cuida el tono de tu voz cuando te dirijas a mí.

¿De qué rayos hablas?- Harry comenzaba a malhumorarse. Malfoy sonrió ante eso.

De que tienes que mostrarme respeto – su voz denotaba autosuficiencia y un cierto toque de desprecio – Eso, claro, si quieres pasar este curso...que creas o no es muy importante... ¿sabes? De mi depende que no te regresen derechito a la casa de tus adorados tíos.

Mira Malfoy, deja de dar rodeos, lo que tengas que decir dilo ya o si no vete.

Uuuy, que miedo me das Potter...pero más miedo te voy a dar yo. No tendría porque decírtelo, pero de todas formas te vas a enterar...Mi presencia aquí responde a que el Profesor Snape me llamó para ayudarlo.

¿Ayudarlo?... ¿a qué?- preguntó Ron que lo miraba con furia.

Cuidado Weasley...no te dirijas a mí en esa forma...puesto que yo ayudaré a Snape a cuidar el orden en este curso...yo seré, digamos, su guardián, evitando que quieran hacer lo que se les pegue la gana.

¿Cuidar el orden?- Al rostro de Neville afloró la angustia.

Exactamente...así que mucho cuidado con querer pasarse de listos, porque de ser así pueden irse olvidando de pasar pociones...recuérdalo Weasley, porque me llegaron unos rumores de que quieres ser auror- y dicho esto lo miró de arriba abajo en forma despectiva.

Mejor vete Malfoy- le espetó Hermione deteniendo a Ron por la túnica – Deja de molestar.

Malfoy volteó a verla y con un brillo de odio en los ojos le dijo- Me voy Granger, pero no porqué tú lo digas, sino porque no soporto estar tan cerca de una asquerosa sangre inmunda como tú.

Ahora era Harry quien detenía a Ron ayudado de Hermione y Neville. Malfoy había dado la vuelta y se retiraba triunfante seguido de los insultos de su amigo..."_Esto no traerá nada bueno_", pensó Harry. La presencia del Slytherin en la Colina presagiaba problemas. Lejos estaba de imaginar lo que pasaría.


	4. El mito del corazón

Capítulo IV.- El mito del corazón.

La habitación donde dormirían era pequeña, pero lucía agradable. Con una cama cerca de la ventana y una litera a un costado. Ron y Harry se disponían a ponerse sus pijamas. El día había sido ajetreado y sabían que tenían que descansar, pues el curso empezaba al día siguiente, y pensaban, con toda razón, que Snape no les daría ni un minuto de respiro.

Un ruido de voces provenientes del pasillo llamó su atención. Parecía que alguien discutía. Luego unos pasos se dirigieron a su cuarto y en instantes llamaron a la puerta.

Iré yo –decidió Ron. Terminó de ponerse la pijama y se apresuró a abrir. Se quedaron de una pieza al descubrir de quién se trataba. Era Snape, que permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta con el semblante muy serio. Detrás de él, Draco Malfoy los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Podemos pasar?- Algo en la voz de Snape les hizo ver que trataba de parecer amable, lo cual no resultó del todo bien. De cualquier forma, Ron se hizo a un lado y Snape entró seguido de Malfoy, después cerró la puerta.

Hubo unos minutos de incómodo silencio. Harry y Ron esperaban expectantes a lo que Snape pudiera decir.

Señor Potter...señor Weasley- empezó al fin para después soltar sin más preámbulos - Quiero informarles que el señor Malfoy será su compañero de cuarto...

�¿Quéeee! – exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo sin dar crédito a sus oídos, mientras que a Draco Malfoy tampoco parecía agradarle mucho la idea.

Profesor...creo que podríamos encontrar alguna otra forma...- comenzó Malfoy con una voz casi suplicante.

Señor Malfoy- lo interrumpió Snape – este es el único cuarto en el que queda libre una cama… a no ser que quiera compartir la cama con Longbottom- Malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado.

¡Debe de haber por ahí algún otro lado donde Malfoy se pueda quedar!- señaló Harry levantándose de golpe y tirando la pijama que todavía tenía en sus manos.

Si... el jardín...- señaló Ron entre dientes.

No quiero discutir mis decisiones- en la voz susurrante de Snape había un tono peligroso – No quiero escuchar ni una queja más...el señor Malfoy se quedará aquí y no quiero saber de pleitos y riñas tontas- miró a Harry y a Ron con un brillo desagradable en los ojos -¿entendido?- y dicho esto salió sin más dejando a los tres parados mirando fijamente la puerta, como esperando que regresara y les dijera que todo había sido una broma. Pero tal cosa no sucedió. Realmente había sido su última palabra.

Bueno, supongo que no me queda de otra que ir por mis cosas –dijo Malfoy al aire y salió de la habitación con paso lento. No parecía muy convencido de tener que compartir habitación con sus peores enemigos. Harry lo vio irse sin hallar todavía que decir, mientras Ron soltaba:

Pero…pero… ¿qué le pasa a Snape?... ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?

A Harry le pareció que si…

* * *

La túnica de Snape ondeaba a la par de sus pasos que iban y venían por el granero que habían acondicionado como salón. Aunque no era muy grande, era el sitio más amplio en toda la villa. De tal modo que ahora su antiguo aspecto se había renovado dando lugar a mesas y calderos por toda el área, y alguno que otro estante con un sinfín de frascos vacíos. No era como las mazmorras en donde solían tomar clases. El sol que entraban por unas pequeñas ventanas en la parte más alta, le daban un aire extraño a todo el ambiente.

Espero que dejen de pensar en este curso como motivo de una simple excursión – decía Snape en un susurro suave y glacial – No vinieron a divertirse…vinieron a obtener un poco más de conocimiento, si es que eso en ustedes es posible, y a saber diferenciar un trébol de una berenjena…y si la suerte es mucha, que al fin dejen de hacer explotar sus calderos – su mirada se detuvo un instante en Longbottom quién se sonrojó, después se dirigió a Harry – por lo visto el señor Potter ha tenido la gentileza de acompañarnos – y con ironía agregó -...¡qué conmovedor! Sus dos inseparables amigos también están aquí – los miró duramente para luego decir de forma casi imperceptible – Tendré especial cuidado en ustedes tres…ya saben, por ese insaciable gusto de meterse en problemas – después se dirigió a Draco con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan – Sr, Malfoy, espero que no les quite la vista de encima - Malfoy respondió sonriendo con arrogancia.

Bien –continúo Snape –haremos una Poción Andrómina o de Selenosis, que sirve para que todo aquél que lo tome no diga más que mentiras. Procuré que no fuera muy complicada – todos voltearon a verse, no creían en absoluto las palabras del profesor de pociones - Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están anotados en la pizarra- hizo un movimiento de varita y enseguida una larga lista apareció – Todo lo que necesitan se halla aquí en la Colina...tendrán que buscarlo. Por cualquier duda pueden consultar los libros que se hallan en la pequeña pero útil biblioteca de este lugar o consultar conmigo, pero les advierto, no respondo a preguntas elementales- todos se miraron consternados ¿entonces que le iban a preguntar?...- Tienen ahí los frascos para todo lo que consigan. La poción debe de estar terminada para el jueves de la próxima semana... tienen el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo bien. El viernes tendrán sus resultados y el sábado podrán regresar a sus casas a esperar el fin de vacaciones... ¿alguna duda?...- sonrió burlonamente al ver que nadie contestaba – la poción la realizarán por parejas – de inmediato todos voltearon a ver a quién seguramente sería su prospecto pero Snape los frenó al decir – No...creo que no podrán elegir. Yo me encargaré de eso – y empezó a emparejar a los alumnos con compañeros de su respectiva casa – Señorita Bones trabajará con el señor Fletchley...Potter, trabajará con Finnigan; Weasley con Thomas y usted señorita Granger – su rostro se cubrió de malicia –veamos si es tan lista como para evitar que Longbottom haga estallar su caldero...- dijo terminando de acomodar a los alumnos y agregando – ah, se me olvidaba, el señor Malfoy aceptó muy cortésmente venir a este curso, que por supuesto no necesita, no en calidad de alumno, sino como mi ayudante, el vigilará que todos se comporten como debe ser y me informará de cualquier actitud no conveniente por parte de ustedes.

Rostros sombríos respondieron a estas palabras. Al parecer, a nadie le agradaba la idea de tener a un Slytherin cerca todo el tiempo. Por un momento. Harry pensó en que hubiese sido preferible quedarse con sus tíos. No sabía que era peor, si soportar a los Dursley o soportar a Malfoy. Estaba seguro que después de lo dicho por Snape, no los dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. "_Sólo serán quince días_" pensó para sí "_sólo eso_".

La voz enérgica de Snape lo sacó de su autoconsuelo – No veo que estén buscando esos ingredientes... ¡vayan ahora!

En cuestión de segundos el granero quedó vacío. Aunque lo cierto era que nadie sabía por donde comenzar. Y tampoco nadie se atrevió a preguntarlo. Algunos se dirigieron a donde se debía de encontrar la biblioteca mencionada por Snape. Harry y los demás Gryffindor se dirigieron a la Colina.

¿Por dónde empezamos? – Le preguntó Finnigan a lo que Harry respondió con un escueto encogimiento de hombros. Francamente no tenía ni idea.

Yo creo que deberíamos empezar por ahí- dijo Neville señalando hacia el lindero del bosque – es un buen lugar para que muchas de las plantas que necesitamos crezcan. Ahí seguro encontraremos varias.

Todos lo miraron dudosos. Hermione, sin embargo, lo apoyó – Neville tiene razón...recuerden que el es muy bueno en herbología – la cara de Longbottom se tornó de un rojo brillante.

Bien, entonces vamos para allá- dijo Harry empezando a caminar.

Los demás lo secundaron y pronto se encontraron buscando algunas de las plantas para la poción.

Dos raíces pequeñas de ásfodelo...polen de margarita...una pizca de ojén…larva de hormiga de fuego…alfábrega…polvo luminoso de tres luciérnagas amarillas- Ron, que revisaba muy atento la lista soltó un gruñido - ¿Luciérnagas amarillas?... ¡Luciérnagas amarillas!... ¿cómo demonios vamos a encontrar luciérnagas amarillas?...¡eso sería un milagro!

Milagro sería que tú revelaras alguna especie de sentimiento- dijo Hermione duramente.

Lo digo porque es muy difícil encontrar una luciérnaga amarilla...- contestó Ron con voz agria -... ¡ahora imagínate encontrar tres para cada uno!...¡no las debe de haber!

¡Por supuesto que hay! En algún lugar de esta colina debe haberlas...ya oyeron a Snape, todos los ingredientes que necesitamos se encuentran aquí.

Harry, que no entendía a que venía toda esta discusión por unas simples luciérnagas preguntó a Ron – ¿Porqué dices que es muy difícil encontrarlas?

Porque siguen objetos raros y brillantes...si no hay ninguno, entonces no hay luciérnagas.

¿Objetos raros? yo creí que...- empezó Harry confundido, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

No son las luciérnagas que conocemos entre los muggles Harry, estas son mágicas...aquellas son negras y pequeñas y sólo las hembras brillan en la oscuridad; pero éstas son del tamaño de una nuez, de un color amarillo brillante y emiten un fulgor anaranjado, muy tenue pero hermoso.

Y si son amarillas ¿porqué su luz es anaranjada? – dijo Thomas que había estado muy atento a la explicación de Hermione.

Es muy simple, resulta que su composición mágica es...

No nos interesa – irrumpió Ron aburrido –no importa su composición mágica...lo que importa es que no es fácil encontrarlas.

Las encontraremos – dijo Hermione tercamente – En este lugar hay cosas que ni imaginas...

Es verdad...- dijo Neville evitando que Ron contestara - ¿saben lo que podemos encontrar aquí?... ¡el Corazón Nub!...

Eso no existe Neville...es sólo un mito – objetó Hermione suavemente.

¡ Por supuesto que existe¡Me lo dijo mi tío abuelo!- objetó Longbottom en un tono muy seguro poco común en él.

¿Qué cosa es el Corazón Nub? – preguntó de nuevo Harry empezando a sentirse fuera de lugar, aunque se sintió un poco aliviado cuando vio la misma cara de perplejidad en Finniggan y en Thomas.

Bueno...pues es una fruta- comenzó a explicar Ron – muy pero muy rara, tiene forma de corazón y dicen que tiene un sabor delicioso...sólo que la planta donde crece da un fruto cada quinientos años, así que es casi imposible que encuentres un Corazón...además...

Además – Hermione le arrebató la palabra – dicen que quien coma ese fruto se enamorará perdidamente de la primera persona que se encuentre enfrente de él después de hacerlo...por supuesto esto no es cierto, son sólo cuentos que inventó alguien que no tenía...

¡Si es cierto! – Desafió Neville – mi abuelo se comió uno y para su mala suerte la persona que estaba después enfrente de él no era la mejor ¡imagínense! Estuvo a punto de casarse con una bruja más vieja que Nicolás Flammel...

¿En serio? – Thomas parecía muy interesado, pero Hermione tan sólo hizo una mueca con fastidio -¿saben? – dijo – creo que deberíamos seguir buscando lo que necesitamos.

Todos obedecieron y mientras luchaba por encontrar aunque fuera una planta de ásfodelo, Harry vio a lo lejos a Malfoy...vigilándolos muy atentamente. Parecía una serpiente dispuesta a atacar..."_que se atreva_" pensó "_y ya verá como le va_". Lo confortaba la idea que después del curso, se iría a la Madriguera con Ron y ya tendría que verle más la cara...sólo serían quince días.


	5. No es cierto, pero sucede

**Capítulo V. No es cierto...pero sucede.**

La búsqueda no era fácil... por principio de cuentas encontrar siquiera una planta de ásfodelo era más difícil que deshacerse de Malfoy. Harry se halló de pronto cubierto de tierra y vigilado por el Slytherin que no había dejado de soltar a diestra y siniestra comentarios hirientes. Era difícil soportarlo. Y no sólo para él. También para sus amigos. Ron lo miraba con el claro deseo de lanzarle una maldición (mucho temía Harry que fuera una imperdonable) en cuanto le fuera posible (y en cuanto supiera como hacerlo). Al igual que Thomas y Finnigan. Todos, incluyendo por supuesto a Harry, estaban llenos de tierra y con ganas de tener a un Slytherin menos en el mundo. Escuchar lo que decía, especialmente contra Ron, lo contrariaba tanto que hacía enormes esfuerzos por no empuñar su varita. Era mejor ahorrarse problemas… ¡y le era tan difícil hacerlo!... ¿es que acaso Malfoy no pensaba callarse? Si tan sólo no tuvieran que compartir su habitación con él. Aunque la noche anterior había pasado sin contratiempos, Harry sabía que eso no duraría mucho. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Si alguno de ustedes logra, no digamos hacer bien la poción, sino siquiera encontrar los ingredientes, yo dejo de ser un Malfoy- escuchó que decía tratando de no hacer caso, pero le fue imposible en cuanto Draco se dirigió a Hermione – Incluyéndote a ti Granger… una hija de muggles jamás podrá ser un mago…no lo eres…no lo serás- dijo perversamente.

Harry se irguió con la intención de decirle a Malfoy unas cuantas cosas. Miró a Hermione serena y sin intimidarse y se contuvo, en tanto Thomas era el primero en replicar – Por supuesto que lo somos…aunque no seamos hijos de magos…por algo estamos en Hogwarts.

-La magia se lleva en la sangre – añadió Malfoy con obstinación.

- ¡Qué tontería!...eso sólo ocurre en tu imaginación Malfoy – dijo Hermione quitándose con la mano un mechón de su cara con toda tranquilidad – la sangre no tiene nada que ver en lo que uno es.

-¿Lo crees así Granger?- en los ojos de Malfoy se notaba lo mucho que despreciaba a Hermione – No me extrañaría entonces que acabes muy mal…

-¿Porqué no la dejas en paz?- saltó de pronto Ron empuñando su varita – si no quieres que…

- ¿Qué?... ¿piensas vomitar babosas de nuevo Weasley?

Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza y paciencia para no dejar que Ron le lanzara un hechizo a Malfoy. Sabía que no les convenía que lo hiciera. No, teniendo a Snape de su lado.

-Tranquilo Ron…- fue lo único que pudo decir a su amigo tratando de detenerlo, mientras Hermione le susurraba "_No importa Ron, de veras…no dejes que te moleste_".

Ron se soltó y siguió buscando la dichosa planta de ásfodelo con rabia. Seguro que hubiera preferido mandar a Malfoy muy lejos, pero éste se sentó a un lado con actitud arrogante y por un tiempo pareció estar dispuesto a no decir nada más. Sólo que no fue así.

-Eh Weasley...- ahí de nuevo, otro comentario seguramente cruel del Slytherin – ahora si que pareces un pordiosero...con esa ropa vieja y llena de polvo.

PLAF...una bola de barro fue a parar directamente a la cara de Malfoy. Ron se encontraba completamente rojo pero satisfecho.

-Que pena…ensucié tu cara de rata – dijo mordaz al ver el resultado de su osadía.

-Esta me la pagas Weasley – Malfoy no había alcanzado a reaccionar a tiempo. Fijo sus ojos fríos y grises en Ron un instante y luego muy enojado se dirigió a todos – voy a lavarme y en cuanto regrese quiero ver esas raíces en sus manos…especialmente en las tuyas comadreja… si no tendrán que vérselas con el profesor Snape – dijo y se marchó sacudiéndose su túnica.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. No bien se había marchado Malfoy cuando se escucharon tremendas carcajadas.

-¡Ja!... ¡lo hiciste tragar barro! – decía Seamus mientras reía sin miramientos al igual que los demás.

-No estuvo bien Ron – se oyó de pronto. Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz – ahora querrá desquitarse contigo – Hermione permanecía muy seria.

- Pero tú misma has visto como lo ha estado molestando – Harry había dejado de reír y tomaba, como casi siempre, el lado de Ron.

Es verdad, se lo merecía... – apoyó Neville.

- Sí... y que de gracias a que no le partí la cara – completó Ron ocasionando que Hermione moviera negativamente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

- Eres un inconsciente Ron... siempre actúas sin antes pensar las cosas.

Y tú me aburres con tus sermones.

Hermione no contestó, pero en su rostro era notorio que lo dicho por Ron la había enfadado. "Mejor me voy a buscar el ásfodelo por otro lado" murmuró éste y se alejó.

- ¿Porqué siempre hacen una tormenta en un vaso de agua? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja a su amiga, momentos después, para que nadie más lo oyera, pero ésta fingió no escucharlo y siguió buscando entre las hierbas.

No se podría decir que habían avanzado, pero al menos Neville, Harry y Hermione habían logrado encontrar una planta de ásfodelo cada uno, en tanto Thomas se había topado con ojén y Seamus con el hábitat de hormigas de fuego. Ron no aparecía por ningún lado y Harry comenzaba a inquietarse. Tal vez tuvieran que ir a buscarlo. Pero no fue necesario. Los gritos de Ron irrumpieron de pronto y todos corrieron a ver lo que sucedía.

- ¡Chicos, no creerán lo que encontré! – les decía emocionado al tiempo que los guiaba por entre la maleza. Se detuvo después de unos minutos y todos con incredulidad miraron la planta que Ron les señalaba orgulloso.

¡¡Es el corazón Nub! – casi gritó Neville.

- Imposible...- refrenó Hermione y Neville volteó a verla sorprendido.

- ¡Míralo! ¡Ahí está, enfrente de ti!...no puedes negarlo – continuó Neville en el mismo tono.

- ¡Y además tenía un fruto! – Ron extendió su mano dejando ver una pequeña fruta de aspecto apetitoso en forma de corazón... de un rojo tan intenso que invitaba a comerlo.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! – exclamó Seamus impresionado.

- ¿Porqué se lo cortaste? -Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Ron gravemente - ¿No creerás que es cierto lo que dicen?

- No me lo voy a comer...tranquila Hermione... aunque parece delicioso – e hizo como si fuese a comer la fruta, más antes que lo consiguiera, alguien se la arrebató.

- Vaya Weasley...no pensé que fueras tan miserable...tienes tanta hambre que eres capaz de comer frutos silvestres – Malfoy había regresado y jugueteaba con la fruta entre sus manos evitando que Ron la recuperara.

- Deja eso Malfoy... No sabes lo que es - inquirió Harry mientras Ron trataba de quitársela a toda costa. "Devuélvemela" vociferaba Ron forcejeando con Draco. De un empujón éste lo alejó de si y un gesto de maldad cubrió su rostro.

- ¡Ay, que pena! Acabo de quitarle su único alimento a Weasley- y diciendo esto se comió la fruta de un bocado. Nadie atinó a detenerlo.


	6. Del odio al amor, sólo hay un Corazón

**Capítulo VI.- Del odio al amor... sólo hay un Corazón.**

¡Malfoy!...¿qué hiciste? – La inquietud comenzó a apoderarse de Harry. No era bueno... no era nada bueno que Malfoy se hubiese comido el Corazón. La sonrisa de triunfo había desaparecido del rostro de Draco, siguiéndola un terrible acceso de tos que amenazaba con atragantarlo. Nadie sabía que hacer. Se miraban asustados unos a otros confundidos, cuando Malfoy, completamente blanco, cayó de bruces sobre el pasto.

¿Estará muerto? – preguntó un cauteloso Finnigan.

Yo creo que sí... hay que tirarlo – sugirió Thomas dándole un pequeño puntapié.

Yo creo que no... mejor nos aseguramos – agregó Ron fingiendo soltarle una piedra en la cabeza.

Dejen de decir y hacer tonterías – intervino Hermione – mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer ¿qué tal que se envenenó? Lo mas sensato es pedirle ayuda a Snape.

¿Estás loca? – Harry que se encontraba en cuclillas tratando de reanimar a Malfoy se levantó al escucharla - ...¿Quieres que nos expulsen a todos?

Harry, entiende que es lo más prudente...

¡Ya está despertando! – dejó escapar Neville. Luego, recordando algo exclamó - ¡Oh, no!... ¡se enamorará de la primera persona que vea en cuanto abra los ojos!

¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Hermione enfadada.

Ponte enfrente entonces – repuso Finnigan como si le estuviera pidiendo que tomara asiento.

¡Claro que no haré tal cosa!...es darles la razón a ustedes.

¡Los va a abrir! – Y más rápido que el pensamiento, Thomas y Finnigan arrojaron a Hermione hacia Malfoy, logrando que cayera justo encima de él.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, parpadeó un instante, y luego miró a Hermione como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

¿Eres un ángel? – preguntó con una voz tan dulce y desconocida en él que Hermione titubeó un momento.

N-no... ¡Por supuesto que no! – Y muy irritada se levantó.

Harry miraba la escena sin poder creérselo y Ron parecía furioso.

¿Porqué hicieron eso? – Les recriminó a Dean y a Seamus bastante contrariado.

Porque es la única chica entre nosotros – contestó Thomas como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

¿Hubieras preferido ser tú? – continuó Seamus – ya me imagino a Malfoy diciéndote "Oh, Ron, te amo, te amo" – terminó con voz diplosa y los demás sonrieron por lo bajo.

Bu...bueno, no, pero... – Ron no terminó la frase porque un grito de Hermione los hizo voltear hacia ella.

¡Suéltame Malfoy! – decía Hermione mientras intentaba zafarse del chico que la mantenía fuertemente abrazada y que con voz melosa declaraba: _"¡Oh, dulce niña de cabellos como el trigo!... que dicha ha sido conocerte... mi corazón palpita emocionado mientras te resguardo en la dulce prisión de mis brazos_".

La expresión en la cara de Hermione era tal, que los esfuerzos de todos por contener la risa no estaban dando muchos resultados. Incluso Harry, no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada fingiendo aclararse la garganta. Hermione parecía tener la intención de querer matar a Malfoy y, observándolo bien, Ron de querer ayudarle.

¡Suéltame! – Hermione tenía la cara del mismo color del cabello de Ron - ¡qué dulce prisión ni que gárgolas galopantes!... suéltame o...- dijo soltándose al fin y apuntando con su varita a Malfoy.

Draco sonrió orgulloso diciendo – Siempre has sido muy decidida...es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Seguro... – dijo Dean entre risitas.

Neville ¿qué dijiste que hacía el Corazón¿enamorar o idiotizar? – inquirió Harry rascándose la cabeza divertido. Neville se encogió de hombros y sólo dijo "_Tal vez los efectos dependan de la persona_".

Queda todo claro... con Malfoy sólo hay una opción, aunque ya estaba así desde antes que se comiera la fruta – declaró con sorna Finnigan.

Bien, tal vez eso parecía gracioso pero no era divertido. Al menos no para Hermione, reflexionó Harry. Ahora tenían que hacer que a Malfoy se le pasara el efecto. Quizá sólo era cuestión de esperar. Al menos tendrían algo de que burlarse después. Seguro que Malfoy nunca lo olvidaría...¡él llamando ángel a Hermione! La vida era buena sólo por permitirle haber sido testigo de ello.

¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar Neville? – dijo Harry mientras observaba sonriendo la cara embelesada de Malfoy por su amiga, que aún intentaba deshacerse de él.

¿Esperar? –respondió Neville asustado - ¿esperar que?

A que pase el efecto, por supuesto – a Harry se le congeló la sonrisa al ver el rostro angustiado de Neville.

N-no...no es cuestión de tiempo – tartamudeó.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Ron, que se mantenía alejado sin despegar la vista de Malfoy y Hermione, intervino al escuchar lo que decían.

Pu..pues... – Neville respiró profundo antes de soltar de golpe – El efecto se le pasará a Malfoy en cuanto coma otro Corazón.

Un terrible silencio se apoderó del lugar. A Harry le dejó de parecer divertido todo el asunto... ¿Otro corazón?... ¡ Por mil elfos domésticos!... ¿Dónde iban a conseguir otro Corazón?

Bromeas – dijo con un intento de risa, pero su voz no denotaba alegría.

Te juro que no...

Neville ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? – Seamus también se había acercado a ellos uniéndose a la preocupación general.

Pero Neville – ahora era Thomas el que hablaba – dijiste que esa planta sólo daba un Corazón cada quinientos años ... ¡No podemos esperar todo ese tiempo! Si Snape se da cuenta de todo este asunto nos despellejará vivos y luego nos pedirá explicaciones.

Eso fue lo que me dijo mi tío abuelo... él tuvo la fortuna de encontrar otro Corazón... por eso volvió a la nor...

¿Qué sucede? – Hermione se acercó con reservas seguida de Malfoy. Era obvio que intuía que algo andaba mal.

Hermione... – Harry no sabía como comenzar – eh... respecto al efecto del Corazón hay un pequeño problema...

Hermione miró a todos con suspicacia. Harry dudaba en como darle la noticia. No le iba a caer en gracia. Y cuando al fin se había decidido a decirlo, Hermione palideció llevándose una mano a la boca.

No... no puede ser – el desasosiego apareció en su cara – ahora recuerdo que leí algo... Harry ¿cómo vamos a conseguir otro corazón?... ¡es la única forma de romper el hechizo!

Tenía que saberlo... siempre lo sabe todo – Si Ron no estuviese tan preocupado, lo que acababa de decir hubiera sonado muy cerca de la admiración.

Aún hay otra cosa – las palabras de Neville salían con esfuerzo.

¿Qué? – Hermione volteó hacia él, sin darse cuenta que Malfoy la tomaba de la mano.

Aum... eehh... ti...tienes que seguirle la corriente a Malfoy...

...�¿Quéeeee! – todos brincaron con la explosión de Hermione - ¿Seguirle la corriente?... ¡Petrificus totalus!- gritó de pronto dejando a Draco inmovilizado - ¿crees que para mí es fácil?... ¿porqué no se la siguen ustedes eh? Al fin de cuentas todo es culpa suya - nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. La furia de sus ojos les dejó claro que no sólo lanzaría hechizos contra Malfoy.

Bueno – se armó Neville de valor para continuar – entonces no se la sigas, pero debes de saber que en ese estado, Malfoy es capaz de cualquier cosa... si se siente rechazado podría hacer una locura.

Hermione meditó un rato. Dándole seguramente credibilidad a lo dicho por Neville. Malfoy no actuaba con sensatez , bueno, para ser sinceros nunca lo había hecho, pero eso no le quitaba gravedad al asunto. Sin duda alguna analizaba las consecuencias del comportamiento de Draco. Lo más probable era que todos salieran expulsados si al Slytherin le pasaba algo. Eso sin contar en los cargos de conciencia.

Esta bien – clavó su vista en el suelo – le seguiré la corriente – más luego levantó la cara para concluir - ¡pero tenemos que resolver esto cuanto antes o no resistiré mucho!

Todos le hicieron ver que así sería. Todos con excepción de Ron. No parecía muy conforme con la decisión tomada.

Por lo pronto, creo que será mejor que lo dejes así por un rato – dijo Harry mirando a Draco – en lo que seguimos buscando más ingredientes.

Y dejaron ahí a Malfoy. Totalmente petrificado. "Sólo serán quince días" pensó Harry ya sin mucha convicción.


	7. Con semejantes propuestas, un secreto es...

**Capítulo VII .- Con semejantes propuestas, un secreto es lo mejor.**

El hechizo que Hermione había utilizado sobre Malfoy tenía rato de haber concluido. Y eso les preocupaba... ¿ Cómo iban a hacerle ahora para que Snape no se diera cuenta?... mil y una ideas habían surgido de los seis Gryffindors que ahí se encontraban. Y mil y una ideas habían sido igualmente descartadas.

Seamus insistía en que encerraran a Malfoy en algún sótano o lo más parecido a eso que encontraran. Al fin y al cabo la sala común de Slytherin se hallaba cerca de las mazmorras. Ya debía estar acostumbrado. No procedió la idea porque ninguna de las casas de la Villa contaba con uno.

Neville opinaba que lo mejor era transformarlo en el hurón que alguna vez había sido. Al menos así resultaría más agradable y Hermione podría adoptarlo como mascota. La idea hubiera procedido a no ser que nadie sabía como realizar tal hechizo.

Thomas sugería que lo mejor era abandonar a Malfoy a su suerte en la Colina. Con un poco de fortuna y se lo comía alguna anaconda suelta por ahí. La idea no procedió por extremista y porque con cierto desconsuelo, descubrieron que era imposible que semejante animal anduviera por esos rumbos. "_No estamos en el amazonas_" dedujo acertadamente Hermione.

Harry creía que lo más efectivo era pedirle consejo a Lupin, La idea no procedió por los antecedentes merodeadores de aquél y porque así, Snape y Dumbledore terminarían enterándose de todos modos.

Hermione sostenía que lo único sensato era informar de todo a Snape, ya que él como maestro de pociones debía tener una solución más viable. La idea fue unánimemente rechazada por...por... pues nadie explicó porqué pero se dio por entendido que a todos les caía mal Snape.

Malfoy... bueno, él no era un Gryffindor, así que no tenía porque proponer nada, pero tenía vela en el entierro y juró y perjuró que por siempre su corazón pertenecería a Hermione. Tal declaración ganó una tanda de abucheos y una serie de empujones, a la cual respondió defendiéndose e iniciando una batalla campal que duró poco más de diez minutos, hasta que Hermione puso las cosas en paz.

Ron,Ron extrañamente había permanecido al margen del asunto, tamborileando impaciente los dedos en sus rodillas. Pero en cuanto Malfoy anunció su amor incondicional hacia Hermione, participó con singular entusiasmo en la lucha contra él. Después sostuvo que lo más recomendable por hacer era darle a Malfoy una generosa cantidad de poción encogedora hasta lograr que cupiera en un frasco, para después tirarlo. La idea no procedió por disparatada y porque a nadie le salía dicha poción, con excepción obviamente de Hermione y Malfoy, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesta a hacerla. Malfoy porque no le convenía y Hermione porque les hizo ver que no funcionaba en humanos. Así que sin más que hacer, Ron discutió dos o tres veces con ella por tonterías. Como siempre Hermione salió triunfante.

Mil y un propuestas por el estilo más tarde, habían decidido que lo mejor era tumbarse en el pasto y no decir más nada. Así que se hallaban en la falda de la colina, unos por ahí y otros por allá. Con la apariencia de quién no encuentra nada que hacer.

- Ya es muy tarde y no hemos encontrado una solución– Harry se hallaba sentado rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, completamente aburrido.

- Eso es porque nadie se toma el problema en serio. No han hecho más que decir cosas absurdas- apuntó Hermione acariciándose el cabello con gesto abatido.

- No te preocupes – Malfoy había ocupado un lugar muy cerca y no despegaba la vista de ella – ya verás mi ángel que todo va a salir muy bien - y con gentileza apartó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Hermione al tiempo que decía "_tu cabello es como el trigo_".

Hermione enmudeció. No esperaba algo así y miró a los demás turbada. Dean y Seamus cruzaron una mirada apretando los labios para no reír. Harry levantó las cejas perplejo, mientras Neville fingía ver la copa de los árboles. De Ron no se podía ver la expresión. Tenía la cara oculta tras sus manos. Más de pronto dijo, dejando entrever, que no estaba muy contento.

-¿Cabello como el trigo?...¿de qué rayos hablas?...¡El trigo es dorado y ella lo tiene castaño por si no lo has notado!

-Lo que yo noto Weasley- empezó Malfoy muy seguro – es que tú y Potter pueden irse olvidando de mi ángel...

-...Tú...¿tú ángel? – Ron levantó el rostro y parecía contener el impulso de golpear a Malfoy.

-Sí...mi án-gel- Malfoy remarcó las palabras – No los necesita. No tienen porqué estar cerca de ella todo el tiempo...ahora sólo me pertenece a mí.

Antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Hermione intervino mirando interrogante a Harry al tiempo que le decía.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?... ¿cómo vamos a evitar que actúe de esta manera?

- Pues como no sea que le lanzemos un imperius...

- ¡Eso es! – saltó de pronto Finnigan.

-¿Qué?... ¿de verdad piensas en lanzarle una maldición imperdonable? Yo sólo lo decía en broma... – dijo Harry frunciendo la frente.

- ¡No!... ¡Eso no! – aclaró Finnigan al ver las caras de susto de sus compañeros – pero podemos hacer algo similar... eh, oye Malfoy...

- ¿Qué Quieres? – gruñó este.

- Veo que no cambias – dijo Finnigan con desagrado – mmm... tú quieres mucho a Hermione ¿verdad? – nadie perdía detalle. No sabían a donde quería llegar Seamus con toda esa palabrería.

- No creo que sea algo que a ti te importe – siseó Malfoy sin dignarse a voltear.

- Me importa si – Seamus hizo alarde de una gran paciencia al no contestarle a Malfoy como se merecía – porque resulta que Hermione es mi amiga y ¿sabes? Me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¡¿Cómo!- Hermione levantó la cabeza, pero Seamus le indicó con señas que esperara.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó el Slytherin entrecerrando los ojos.

- Bueno, me ha dicho que eres lo que más quiere en la vida – los ojos de Malfoy brillaron – pero que está muy preocupada por tu futuro y por tu familia...la verdad es que a ella no le gustaría ocasionarte problemas.

-¿Problemas?...¿qué clase de problemas?

-Oh, ya sabes, cosas sin importancia... es sólo que... tú sabes... a ellos no les agrada la gente como Hermione.

-¿Cómo Hermione?- repitió Malfoy - ¿Porqué no habría de agradarles si ella es estupenda?

Thomas no pudo contenerse más y lanzó tremenda carcajada. A lo que todos respondieron con un amenazante "¡_Shhht_!". Seamus en cambio, continuó como si nada.

- Pueeees... no es que no les agrade, sino que no están muy de acuerdo con su condición... por aquello de que no es sangre pura.

- ¿Pero eso que tiene de malo?... la sangre no tiene nada que ver con lo que uno es...

Definitivo. Dean no podía aguantar más. Tapándose la boca con un puño, trataba (no muy convincentemente) de hacer parecer su risa como una terrible tos.

- ¡Exacto!- continuó Seamus sin hacer caso de Thomas que se retorcía un poco más allá – Eso es lo que Hermione cree... no cabe duda, están hechos el uno para el otro – Ron se mordió un labio y musitó un "_¿Qué?" _, pero Seamus también lo ignoró olímpicamente – Así que me comentó que lo mejor que pueden hacer por lo pronto, es mantener su relación en secreto.

-¿Relación?...¿qué relación? – Ron tenía las orejas completamente rojas, pero fue su turno de ser soberanamente callado por todos.

- ¿Pero porqué en secreto? ... ¡Si yo quisiera gritar que la amo!

-¡Tú no vas a hacer tal cosa! – dijo Ron enfurecido y poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilo Ron, deja que yo me encargue – le susurró Finnigan al tiempo que le indicaba, con una mano en el hombro, que volviera a tomar asiento – cierto, tú quisieras gritarlo pero no es lo más conveniente- continuó dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

-¿Porqué? – preguntó asombrado Draco - ¿No lo harías tú? ¿No ,lo harían todos?

-¡No!- contestó Ron con sequedad. Seamus volvió a indicarle con señas que se callara, en tanto Malfoy lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Claro que lo haríamos!- Finnigan figuraba a un doctor con su paciente – Lo haría yo, lo haría Harry y lo haría Ron, en especial si se tratara de Hermione ¿no es así?- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos. Harry contestó con un asombrado sí y Ron no respondió, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi imperceptiblemente.

- Yo también lo haría – murmuró Hermione interviniendo al fin en la conversación. Al parecer había comprendido lo que intentaba hacer Seamus. Todos voltearon a verla mientras ella hablaba ahora en un tono más claro – Yo también gritaría todo lo que siento por ti Malfoy – dijo no sin cierto esfuerzo – pero creo que por ahora sería mejor no decirlo – un leve gesto de desilusión apareció en el rostro de Draco – oh, no es que no lo vayamos a decir nunca, pero piénsalo ¿no sería increíble que sólo tú y yo supiéramos todo lo que sentimos?... un amor secreto ¡es tan romántico! – No convencía mucho. El tono fingido de su voz era muy evidente, aún así Malfoy pareció no darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- Pero ellos lo saben... –dijo señalando a los demás.

- Fingiremos que no... – se apresuró a decir Seamus.

Por la cara que tenía, seguramente Malfoy estaba dándole vueltas a la idea. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y volteó hacia Hermione.

- Está bien mi ángel... si tú me lo pides lo haré – luego agregó con petulancia – ya verás que no te arrepentirás de haberme entregado tu corazón... nadie en esta vida te querrá tanto como yo.

Dean Thomas volvió a estallar en carcajadas mientras intentaba decir "_ya...ya hasta habla en verso_". Aún contra su voluntad Harry no pudo evitar imitarlo, al igual que Neville y Seamus. En cambio, Ron y Hermione permanecían muy serios. El primero mirando a la lejanía, y la segunda, con apariencia de afligida resignación.


	8. De peleas y riñas tontas

**Capítulo VIII.- De peleas y riñas tontas.**

Había sido un día muy pesado, pero al menos, Malfoy había aceptado mantener su supuesto "amor" en secreto. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver que resultaba de todo ese enredo. Habían decidido que lo más relevante sería buscar una cura para Malfoy, o en su defecto, otro Corazón. No sería sencillo, pero por lo pronto, confiaban en que Snape no descubriera lo sucedido esa tarde. Harry, arrastrando los pies, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en descansar. Le había sugerido a Hermione aconsejar a Draco, para que cuando estuviera con Snape, pensara en todo menos en ella, no es que creyera que el maestro de pociones utilizara la legeremancia con Draco, pero era mejor no dejar ni un cabo suelto. Los demás harían lo suyo, evitando de ese modo que Snape los descubriera.

Así que después de cenar, cada quién se había ido por su lado. Ron y Harry se dirigían pesadamente a su habitación. La recolección de ingredientes para la poción de Selenosis tampoco había sido muy fructífera. Apenas si Harry tenía un par de raíces de ásfodelo en sus manos y Ron un poco de ojén. Desde esa perspectiva, no iba por muy buen rumbo el dichoso curso. Harry estaba seguro que al final, no tendrían la poción y sí muchos problemas. Empezando por Draco. Si ya de por si era todo un reto estar cerca de él, ahora, enamorado de Hermione, era mil veces peor. No se había alejado de ella ni por un minuto. Acosándola con sus constantes galanterías. Todo eso le revolvía el estómago. Y estaba seguro que a Ron le pasaba lo mismo. El rostro de su amigo, durante el trayecto de la Colina a la pensión, había ido de un verde pálido a un granate intenso. Más sin embargo, Ron no había hecho ningún comentario. Y eso le extrañaba. Tal vez fuera que la rabia de soportar a Malfoy era tanta, que las palabras se le atoraban a su amigo en la garganta. Sí, eso debía de ser.

¿Dónde se habrá metido Malfoy? – se le ocurrió de pronto. No es que le preocupara mucho, pero después de llegar a la pensión había desaparecido. Quizá el sortilegio del Corazón no era tan fuerte y ellos podrían tener algún momento de calma. Al menos Hermione había cenado tranquila.

No sé, ni me importa – fue todo lo que pudo sacar de Ron.

Bien, lo mejor era no echarle más leña al fuego. Mejor no hablar de Malfoy. Suficiente sería soportarlo por las noches. Si tan sólo no tuvieran que compartir habitación, las cosas serían más sencillas. Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había llegado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Tomó el pomo cobrizo y abrió. Para su desgracia Malfoy se encontraba ya acostado. Sin palabras, desde la noche anterior, habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de que dormirían, Malfoy en la cama y ellos en la litera. Optando Harry por la parte de arriba.

Ron resopló. No estaba muy contento de ver a Draco. Seguro que aún pensaba en la idea de Thomas, y en la ilusión de ver a Malfoy terminar en el estómago de alguna anaconda. Aunque siendo honestos, Ron no tenía ni la menor idea de que clase de bicho era aquél, pero total, era algo que se podía comer al Slytherin y eso era más que suficiente.

Se pusieron las pijamas dispuestos a descansar. Harry apagó las luces y se tumbó en la cama. Por fin cerraría sus ojos. La oscuridad lo envolvió. "_Dulces sueños Harry_" pensó. El sueño fue llegando poco a poco. Imágenes obtusas empezaron a poblar su mente. Era reconfortante... Y de pronto la sintió. Aquella terrible picazón. En los brazos, en la espalda, en todo el cuerpo.

¿Qué... demonios?- oyó la voz molesta de su amigo. Sintió que se levantaba y encendía la luz. Harry descubrió, que al igual que él, se rascaba con fuerza. – Algo me picó – dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar la parte baja de su espalda.

A mi también...tengo una horrible comezón.

Un brillo de suspicacia iluminó el rostro de Ron. Inmediatamente jaló las sábanas de su cama -¡Lo sabía!- gritó, haciendo lo mismo con las sábanas de Harry -¡Pulgas!... ¡Hay pulgas en nuestras camas!

¿Pulgas? – comentó azorado Harry. Y luego los dos a la vez -¡Malfoy! – al tiempo que volteaban hacia donde debía estar durmiendo el interpelado. Pero no estaba dormido. Recargado sobre su brazo, los miraba con una expresión de burla.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley – dijo chasqueando la lengua – siempre supuse que en esa pocilga que tienes por casa debía haber pulgas, pero nunca pensé que te las trajeras...¿qué?...¿acaso las extrañabas?

¡Tú las pusiste!... ¡estoy seguro que tú las pusiste! – rugió Ron.

¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – dijo Malfoy con ironía - ¿De dónde podría yo agarrar pulgas de dragón?

¿Pu... pulgas de dragón?...

Así es Weasley...pulgas de dragón... ¿ya ves que no trae nada bueno andar lanzándole bolas de barro a la gente?

¡Eres un...!

Y se fue contra Draco. Con un fuerte empellón logró tirarlo de la cama. Malfoy se levantó enseguida y tomando con fuerza su varita lanzó un hechizo contra Ron. Sólo que Harry se anticipó a las intenciones del Slytherin y logró poner a su amigo fuera del alcance del hechizo. Pero Malfoy no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Volvió a la carga gritando _"¡RICTUSEMPRA!"_,dando esta vez en el blanco. Ron comenzó a reír estruendosamente, mientras Malfoy celebraba su victoria.

¡No te saldrás con la tuya! – le dijo Harry al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él. Malfoy actuó con rapidez y tomando un jarrón de la mesita de noche la lanzó contra Harry. Apenas si pudo esquivarla. El jarrón fue a dar sobre la pared, justo encima de su cabeza. Se oyó un fuerte ¡CRACK! Y muchos pedacitos de porcelana le cayeron encima. Harry volvió a la carga. Malfoy lo esperaba desafiante, pero aún así no fue suficiente. Con un puñetazo en la cara, Harry le hizo ver a Malfoy todo lo que le detestaba. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos detuvieron la batalla mirando la figura perfilada a través del umbral. Era Snape.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – siseó con voz peligrosa. Harry aún tenía a Draco agarrado del pijama.

Señor, ellos empezaron, no me dejan dormir- respondió Malfoy con fingida inocencia.

¡No es verdad!...- dijo Harry soltando a Malfoy -¡Él empezó!... ¡puso pulgas de dragón en nuestras camas!

¿Pulgas de dragón señor Potter? – Snape torció la boca dándole a entender que no le creía - ¿de dónde podría sacar pulgas de dragón el señor Malfoy?... creo que alguien está buscando problemas...- su voz era tan desagradable que Harry supuso que terminaría dándole la razón a Draco. Detrás de él Ron seguía riendo sin control.

Pero... pero señor... estoy seguro que fue él, haría cualquier cosa con tal de molestarnos – Harry no supo ni porqué dijo eso. Sabía muy bien que sus palabras caerían en saco roto. En tanto, otros alumnos iban asomándose detrás de Snape. Al parecer no era al único al que habían despertado. Hermione estaba entre ellos.

Quiero que limpie este desorden y que se vayan a dormir... antes que decida castigarlos – dijo señalando los trozos de jarrón, algunas cosas tiradas y las sábanas revueltas. Luego, mirando despectivamente a Ron, añadió – Y haga que el señor Weasley se calle... no se les permitió el uso de su varita durante el curso para jugar...

Pero Malfoy le lanzó el hechizo... ¿a él no le va a decir nada? – inquirió Harry con enojo mientras Ron intentaba decir que sí. A esas alturas, Ron parecía a punto de estallar.

Le recuerdo señor Potter que usted no es nadie para decirme lo que debo o no ha...

¡Finite Incantatem! – se oyó decir de pronto. Todos voltearon hacia Hermione que guardaba con elegancia su varita en esos momentos. Ron había dejado de reír.

Señorita Granger, no recuerdo haberle dicho que interviniera... – susurró Snape venenosamente – Como siempre su arrogancia es tanta que se cree con el derecho de meterse donde no la llaman...

Malfoy frunció la frente. La ira brilló en sus ojos por unos momentos. Fue entonces que Harry recordó el hechizo del Corazón. Con todo aquél lío ya lo había olvidado. Su pulso se aceleró... ¿acaso el idiota de Malfoy lo echaría todo a perder? Miró a Hermione que también se había dado cuenta de ello. Nerviosamente se ajaba la pijama con las manos.

Bueno, alguien tenía que ayudarme ¿no? – intervino Ron de pronto. Snape volteó a verlo con encono – Digo, no podría quedarme riendo toda la noche... al menos ella hizo lo correcto – dijo valientemente.

Malfoy arrugó aún más el entrecejo. Harry alcanzó a ver las señas, tanto desesperadas como disimuladas, de Hermione hacia Draco, instándolo a no ponerse en evidencia.

Pues ya que la señorita Granger tiene un alma tan acomedida, que ella misma se encargue de limpiar este desorden...

¡Reparo! – La voz los tomó desprevenidos. Con sorpresa vieron que Malfoy había restaurado el jarrón. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita ordenó el cuarto. Por último, mirando a Ron con recelo, se acostó en su cama dándoles la espalda. Snape lo miró extrañado.

¿Qué...?

¡Eh profesor! – se oyó la voz de Thomas -¿No es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir?

Eh sí – lo apoyó Seamus – mañana tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano... ¡los ingredientes nos esperan!

Snape los miró a todos con sospecha. Pero nadie dijo nada. Al fin pareció darse por vencido y salió diciendo "_¡todos a sus cuartos!"_. Inmediatamente fue obedecido. Sólo Hermione se rezagó un poco.

Creí que nos descubría... – susurró a Harry. Luego lo tocó con su varita, haciendo después lo mismo con Ron – es un hechizo repelente – explicó – para que puedan dormir - Y salió presurosa de la habitación.

* * *

Déjenme ver como siguen sus brazos – Hermione revisaba atentamente las ronchas que Harry y Ron aún tenían. Habían pasado ya tres días y aún no se les quitaban del todo. Ni aún con el ungüento que el señor Duns (el dueño de la pensión) les había obsequiado.

¡Maldito Malfoy!... mira que ponernos esas pulgas – decía Ron poniéndose más ungüento- ¿sabes lo que nos costó deshacernos de ellas?... ¡no hemos podido dormir en tres noches!

Ron, si no han podido dormir no ha sido sólo por las pulgas – aclaró Hermione con paciencia – te recuerdo también que le dieron a Malfoy esos dulces de Fred y de George... los culiníleos..

Longuilinguos... – corrigió Harry – Y no se los dimos, él los tomó de la mesa...

Ustedes los pusieron ahí a propósito, sabían que se los comería...

Como sea. De cualquier forma nunca podré olvidar la cara de Malfoy cuando vio que la lengua le crecía y le crecía...- siguió Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

Sí y tampoco olvidarán la cara de Snape cuando se dio cuenta... ni su cara de anoche, cuando se despertó con su escándalo, después de la poción que les puso Malfoy en el jugo.

No nos lo recuerdes ¿quieres?- repuso Harry avergonzado – Eso si fue una bajeza.

¡Pero se veían graciosos cantando a medianoche! – dijo Hermione riendo.

Odio cantar – aseguró Ron – Y aún más después de lo de ayer... esa poción entonadora es algo que no debió haberse inventado...gracias a ella tuvimos que limpiar todo el granero y Malfoy como si nada.

Bueno, pues entonces, si no quieren seguir pasando por momentos bochornosos, deberían dejar la fiesta en paz.

¿De parte de quién estás Hermione? . le reprochó Harry – pudiste habernos avisado que Malfoy se traía algo entre manos, al fin y al cabo, pasas casi todo el tiempo con él.

Te recuerdo que no es por mi gusto...

Aún así – interfirió Ron – pudiste tratar de averiguar que pensaba hacernos, te lo hubiera dicho...¿o crees que podría negarle algo a _su ángel_?- terminó con ironía.

Al menos él es gentil... –dijo Hermione con sequedad – algo que para otros es imposible...

¿Gentil?... ¡Es un papanatas...!

Bueno, si es gentil o papanatas es lo de menos – dijo Harry con fastidio – lo que sí sé es que no volveré a cantar nunca...y por cierto ¿dónde se metió?... ¿acaso ya se le pasó su entusiasmo por ti?- dijo algo esperanzado.

No. Lamentablemente aún sigue igual... estuvimos hablando. Lo acabo de dejar en su habitación...

¿Estuviste tú en la habitación con Malfoy?- dijo Ron dejando el ungüento en paz.

Si, hace como una hora...

¿Una hora?- Ron empezaba a ponerse rojo -¿Y se puede saber que demonios hacías desde hace una hora en el cuarto con Malfoy?

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció - ¿Qué insinúas?...¿No escuchaste que estaba hablando con él?

Si, seguro estaban... - Ron volteó indignado hacia otra parte buscando algo que decir- confabulando contra nosotros... ¿qué?...¿acaso ahora le ayudas a hacer pociones para usarlas en nuestra contra?

Para tu información Ron – dijo Hermione respirando con dificultad y obligándolo a mirarla – estaba diciéndole lo mismo que a ustedes, que deberían tratar de ya no pelear...

Y para eso te tardaste una hora... ¿y porqué no se lo dijiste en otra parte, eh? En el comedor, en la biblioteca...

Sí claro, y que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que sucede... por si no lo recuerdas Ron, yo tengo que soportar a Malfoy gracias a tus tonterías.

Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía... ¿quién se comió el estúpido Corazón?

¡Malfoy no se lo hubiera comido si no estuvieras jugando con él!

¿Ahora lo defiendes?... ¡Tal vez el hechizo del Corazón también te esté afectando a ti!...

¡Eso no es cierto...!

Los ojos de Harry iban y venían de uno a otro sin detenerse en ninguno. No era posible. Si ya de por si era común ver a Ron y a Hermione pelear, ahora las cosas habían empeorado. Desde hace tres días que Ron explotaba por cualquier cosa haciendo que Hermione terminara furiosa. "_Mejor me voy a otro lado_" pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco "_antes de que se ponga peor_".

¡Eh Harry! ... ¿ A dónde vas? – la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

Voy a buscar a Seamus... todavía nos faltan muchos ingredientes...

Pero...

Nos vemos después... – les dijo y sin más dio media vuelta con toda la intención de huir. Primero iría al comedor. Tal vez ahí encontraría a Finnigan y a la vez, un momento de tranquilidad. "_A buena hora se me ocurrió venir al curso_" se dijo con un suspiro _"entre Malfoy, Hermione y Ron van a volverme loco"_. Esa idea no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.


	9. Si hay una vez, también hay dos veces

**Capítulo IX.- Si hay una vez, también hay dos veces.**

- Lo más importante ahora es encontrar otro Corazón y así deshacernos de Malfoy.

Harry hablaba con decisión. Seamus le daba la razón con mil gestos y Neville aprobaba asintiendo lo que decía. Atrás de ellos venían Ron y Thomas, el primero en un obstinado silencio, y el segundo tarareando una canción. Hermione y Malfoy venían un poco más lejos. A leguas se notaba que el Slytherin se desvivía por ser caballeroso con ella. Le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a subir por las veredas de la Colina para que no se hiciese daño. Harry prefería no ver. Y no comentar nada al respecto. Los demás hacían lo mismo. Cualquier alusión al tema sabían que desencadenaba una tormenta. Ya fuera por parte de Ron o por parte de Hermione. El caso era que siempre terminaban peleando. Mejor mantenerse callado y ahorrarse problemas.

-Hermione también ha estado buscando otra forma de resolver este embrollo – decía Neville con dificultad. Trepar por veredas no parecía ser su fuerte – me ha comentado de algunas pociones restablecedoras. Dice que si no le hacen bien a Malfoy, tampoco le harán mal, así que no sería peligroso usarlas en él.

- Creo que vale la pena intentarlo – dedujo Harry.

- Si es que podemos – comentó Seamus arqueando las cejas dudoso – recuerden que aún no logramos terminar de recolectar las cosas que necesitamos para la poción de Snape – y enseñó los frascos aún vacíos que llevaba en las manos.

-La poción de Snape es lo que menos importa – aclaró Harry con enfado – lo único que importa es quitarnos de encima a Malfoy.

- Dirás quitárselo a Hermione... en serio que no entiendo como nadie se ha dado cuenta de que algo anda mal... – prosiguió Seamus con incredulidad.

- Bueno, no creo que sea tan difícil... – Neville intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras hablaba – Susan Bones me comentó lo desagradable que debe ser tener a Malfoy todo el tiempo vigilándonos... todos creen que sólo nos está haciendo la vida imposible.

- Y no están muy equivocados- Harry volteaba de cuando en cuando hacia atrás. La búsqueda de otro Corazón era lo primordial en esos momentos. Era urgente que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. No podrían estar engañando a Snape toda la vida. Tal vez él pensaba lo mismo que los demás. Por eso hasta el momento no había comentado nada. Pero Harry sabía que pronto empezaría a sospechar. Al menos las riñas que constantemente tenían con Malfoy desviaban su atención.

- Bueno, ya sólo nos falta la centinodia y el polvo luminoso- dijo Seamus revisando su lista – no está tan mal.

- Cierto, y aún más tomando en cuenta que nadie de los que vinieron ha encontrado una sola luciérnaga amarilla – Neville se detuvo unos instantes. Realmente no podía más. Harry y Seamus lo secundaron. De cualquier forma tenían que esperar a los rezagados.

- Bueno, si nadie encuentra las luciérnagas, no tenemos porque hacer la poción ¿verdad? Así que para que preocuparnos – reflexionó Harry.

-No dejes que Hermione te escuche decir eso – le susurró Neville.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando los otros los alcanzaron. Venían también agitados por el esfuerzo de subir la Colina. Habían llegado a un lugar desde donde se podía ver la villa por completo. La vista era increíble.

- ¿Y bien? – decía Thomás mientras se ponía la mano a guisa de visera para contemplar el paisaje -...¿por donde empezamos?

- Hay que organizarnos... yo creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en dos grupos – Hermione miró a todos. Como nadie se mostró en desacuerdo, continuó – Seamus, Neville y Dean irán por aquél lado – dijo señalando el lugar – Harry, Ron, Malfoy y yo iremos por este otro... ya saben, si encuentran otro Corazón hagan lo que hagan no lo corten ¿entendido?

Después de prometerle a Hermione que harían lo que les pedía y que se verían más tarde en ese mismo sitio, cada grupo se fue decidido a encontrar otro Corazón. No iba a ser tan fácil, pero confiaban en que lo lograrían. Al fin y al cabo (y eso era un consuelo) las cosas no podían empeorar más.

- Pero mi ángel – Malfoy intentaba comprender la decisión de Hermione – ¿porqué teníamos que venir con Potter y con Weasley?

-Puedes regresarte – le dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada gélida.

- Sí, nadie te invitó... ni sabes a lo que venimos – Ron ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

- Por supuesto que no voy a regresarme – contestó Malfoy con arrogancia – y no me importa lo que hayan venido ustedes a hacer...si yo estoy aquí es por mi ángel.

-_Si yo estoy aquí es por mi ángel_ – repitió Ron socarronamente.

- No te burles Weasley – le dijo Malfoy al tiempo que sacaba su varita – puedo hacer que te arrepientas.

-No…por favor no – Hermione se interpuso entre ellos antes de que comenzara otra batalla – no más peleas... así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. No podemos perder el tiempo viendo como ustedes se lanzan hechizos. Lo esencial ahora es encontrar otro Corazón... luego pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Ron y Malfoy bajaron las varitas. Sin duda Hermione tenía razón. Aún así la mirada que ambos se dirigieron no era muy afectuosa. Hermione suspiró. Realmente parecía fatigada.

- Ten calma... ya verás que todo resultará bien... – Le dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro. De alguna forma tenía que manifestarle su apoyo. Hermione pareció comprender y le sonrió, Luego, reflexionando algo dijo:

- Y tú Ron ¿no me dices nada?

- ¿Eh?- Ron volteó a verla aturdido. Hermione lo miraba con cierto reproche en los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué quieres que diga?

- Pues no sé – dijo Hermione empezando a molestarse – pero es que últimamente has estado muy callado y de repente te desapareces y no dices ni a donde vas – Ron iba a responder pero Hermione continuó sin permitírselo – y no digas que te vas con Thomas a buscar los ingredientes, porque él tampoco sabe donde te metes – Hermione respiró hondo -Ya sé que no te importa lo que a mí me pase, pero al menos podrías haber tratado de buscar otro Corazón...

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho? – respondió Ron ofendido.

- Ummm... ¿qué les parece si empezamos ya? No podemos estar aquí todo el día – Harry buscaba la forma de evitar más conflictos. Tal vez lo mejor fuera separarse. Y así lo hicieron. Cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. "_Ojalá y encontremos otra de esas plantas_" pensaba con ansias "_O alguna otra cosa que evite que Ron y Hermione peleen_", pensó también. Aunque llegó a la conclusión que era más fácil lo primero.

- Nada, no hay absolutamente nada – Harry había regresado y todos sus compañeros estaban ya reunidos, incluso Malfoy estaba ya ahí, un poco apartado de los demás. Ron no se veía por ninguna parte – tendremos que seguir buscando – un suspiro de cansancio por parte de todos se dejó escuchar.

- Bueno, al menos ya tenemos casi todos los ingredientes para la poción de Snape – comentó Neville sin entusiasmo – ya sólo nos falta el polvo luminoso.

-Vaya consuelo – dijo Hermione con desánimo, mientras Malfoy se sentaba a su lado – Por cierto ¿dónde está Ron? – Draco torció la boca con desagrado, pero Hermione no lo notó, estaba muy ocupada buscando con la vista a su amigo.

- No sé, no lo he visto... y ya va a oscurecer. Será mejor que lo busquemos.

Harry se levantó. La Colina era segura, según le habían comentado, pero era mejor buscar a Ron. No sabía que clase de cosas se podían encontrar por las noches en aquél lugar. Se disponían ya a hacerlo, cuando los gritos jubilosos de Ron resonaron en la Colina.

-¡Muchachos... muchachos vengan rápido!

Todos corrieron a donde provenía la voz. Estaban casi seguros que el pelirrojo había dado con otra planta de corazones. Por fin Malfoy volvería a la normalidad. Después de unos minutos de intensa carrera, hallaron a Ron, entre un sin fin de lucecitas anaranjadas que poco a poco empezaban a aparecer.

- ¡Luciérnagas amarillas! – exclamó Neville -¡encontraste luciérnagas amarillas!

Eran hermosas. Hasta Malfoy las observaba boquiabierto. Ron comenzó a correr y brincotear entre ellas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Hermione lo miraba muy fijamente... y sonreía. Luego corrió a su lado, al tiempo que gritaba _"¿Ven? ¡Les dije que aquí se encontraba de todo!"_.

-Hermione – Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja –no volveré a dudar de lo que digas – Y clavó sus azules ojos en ella.

-Sabes bien que eso no es cierto – dijo Hermione con voz risueña, devolviéndole la mirada.

Poco a poco iba oscureciendo más y la luz de las luciérnagas cada vez era más intensa, rodeando a Ron y a Hermione con su brillo. Pronto los demás se les unieron tratando de cazarlas. Eran ágiles y veloces. Muy difíciles de atrapar. Harry se divertía de lo lindo saltando aquí y allá, tratando de agarrar alguna. A su lado Neville, gritaba gustoso que ya había cazado una.

-¿Dónde las pondremos?- preguntaba Neville sonriente y Seamus corrió con los frascos que llevaba para los ingredientes.

Ron a esas alturas, también tenía una luciérnaga en sus manos y muy orgulloso se la enseñaba a Hermione. Ambos la miraban muy atentos. Neville se les acercó entonces con un frasco mientras decía "_Guárdenla aquí_".

- Pero tan pronto como tengamos el polvo luminoso las dejaremos en libertad ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Hermione... no te preocupes –y Ron depositó al animalito en el frasco ante la mirada expectante de su amiga. Harry y Thomás llevaron sus respectivas luciérnagas a Neville, y Seamus, finalmente, atrapó otra. Después de varios intentos y otro sin fin de corretizas, los Gryffindor consiguieron una cantidad considerable de esos bichitos.

En todo ese tiempo, Malfoy se había mantenido alejado, mirando las luciérnagas, pero ya sin asombro. Harry descubrió las miradas furtivas, que de vez en vez, dirigía hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione cazando puntitos de luz. Y notó como se endureció su semblante, cuando Hermione, inconscientemente, festejó abrazando a Ron, el que ya tuvieran muchas. Parecía dudar. Más luego, decidiéndose, se acercó a ellos.

- Hermione – Malfoy trataba a toda costa de captar la atención de la chica –Son lindas ¿no? – dijo refiriéndose a las luciérnagas. Después agregó – Pero tú eres aún más hermosa – y con su mano rozó su mejilla, antes de que Hermione pudiera evitarlo.

- ¿Eh?...s-sí… gracias – dijo confundida.

-Mejor nos vamos – Ron trataba de parecer tranquilo – Ya es muy tarde y Snape puede empezar a preocuparse…

¿Snape preocupado?... Sí, seguro... Y también lloraría amargamente si a ellos les pasaba algo. Harry dudaba de la cordura de Ron en esos momentos. Y a pesar de las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigieron los demás, le hicieron caso y poco después se hallaban casi al final de la Colina. Neville aún contemplaba las luciérnagas, fascinado.

-¡Qué suerte!... ¡No puedo creer que tengamos esto en nuestras manos!...

-Pero… ¿Porqué habría tantas en un solo lugar? – dijo Thomás después de reflexionar un rato – Ron dijo que seguían objetos raros...¿qué era lo que ellas seguían?

Ron se detuvo de golpe. Dudando un poco miró a todos y confesó – eh… la verdad… es que yo encontré lo que seguían las luciérnagas.

-¿Y qué era?- preguntó Harry, a lo que Ron respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Después hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un objeto muy brillante, tan transparente que la luz de la luna, que ya estaba en lo alto, se reflejaba en su interior deshaciéndose en muchos colores. Era muy parecido a un diamante, pero del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

-¿Qué cosa es eso?- preguntó Harry sin mucho interés.

-¡Es un diamante!- contestó Ron con singular alegría – lo encontré en un agujero… ahora seré rico aunque sea entre los muggles.

-Ron – dijo Hermione ahogando una risita y Malfoy a su lado, hizo una mueca burlona –eso no es un diamante, tan sólo se parece… uno auténtico no lo encuentras en un agujero, sino muy, muy por debajo de la tierra, en minas; y no lo encuentras así, sino en forma de carbón.

Ron parecía no entender lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero el desencanto apareció en su cara. Harry supuso que el Sr. Weasley le había contado, a su modo, algo sobre los diamantes y su valor entre los muggles. Bueno, que se le iba a hacer, la suerte no tocaba dos veces a la misma puerta. Si Ron ya había tenido la fortuna de encontrar una planta extremadamente rara, no iba a encontrarse ahora un diamante, ni a volverse rico.

-¡No puede ser! – exclamó de pronto Finnigan. Todos voltearon a verlo, mientras el veía asombrado el objeto que Ron tenía entre las manos.

-¿Ahora qué? – dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-¡Es un Diamante Corlux! – Finnigan parecía extasiado - ¡Qué suerte tienes Ron!... ¡por segunda ocasión encuentras algo casi imposible de hallar!

Todos miraron a Hermione, en busca de una explicación, pero ella parecía tampoco saber nada al respecto. Su rostro denotaba la misma perplejidad que había en los demás.

-¿Diamante Corlux? – dijeron todos a la vez.

-Sí…les contaré… un día, mientras me dirigía con Lavender y Parvati a Transformaciones, nos topamos con la profesora Trewlaney en las escaleras – Hermione chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero Seamus sin hacer caso continuó – Nos detuvimos a saludarla, ya saben que Lavender y Parvati la admiran a más no poder, y yo noté que ella llevaba algo como un cristal en la mano. Lavender y Parvati le preguntaron que era, Trewlaney respondió que eso era uno de los objetos más preciados por los adivinos, el Diamante Corlux, casi imposible de encontrar y con poderes proféticos más allá del entendimiento. Dijo que a quién lo encuentra, le revela algo muy personal.

-¿Qué es lo que te revela? – preguntó Ron con ansiedad.

Seamus miró a todos como midiendo el impacto que tendrían sus palabras y con voz teatral exclamó:

-¡Te dice quién es el amor de tu vida, Ron! – si las caras de todos parecían perplejas, ahora no dejaban ninguna duda. A mil kilómetros de distancia se notaría que nadie tomaba en serio lo dicho por Finnigan.

- ¡Es verdad! – Insistió éste – Trewlaney dijo que el Diamante sólo lo pueden tocar, la persona que se lo encuentra y aquella a quién ama por sobre todas las cosas… y si tienes suerte y eres correspondido, del interior del diamante brotará una llama.

-¿Y creíste eso?... ¡Vaya! Trewlaney sí que está chiflada… - comentó Hermione haciendo ver que ya estaba harta.

- ¿Y qué pasa si quién lo toca no es la persona indicada? – preguntó Harry todavía sin interesarse del todo.

Seamus se encogió de hombros al tiempo que decía "_Eso sí no lo dijo_".

-Sólo hay una manera de saberlo- indicó Dean – alguien tiene que tocar el Diamante.

Todos se miraron como evaluando quién podría ser el valiente, pero Hermione, totalmente exasperada les espetó con crudeza.

-¿Cómo pueden creer en esas tonterías?... amor de su vida ¡...ja! Quisiera oír que Trewlaney alguna vez dijera algo sensato.

- Pero Hermione, puede ser verdad…

Hermione miró sorprendida a Harry, quien acababa de hablar– Creí que tampoco confiabas en Trewlaney – susurró.

- Bueno, después de todo tampoco creíamos en lo del Corazón Nub y ya ves – dijo señalando a Malfoy con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya!... ¡Esto es genial! – Ron por fin hablaba observando su Diamante con detenimiento - ¿quién podría tocarlo? – decía mientras daba vueltas al cristal pensando quizá en alguna candidata - ¿tal vez Fleur Delacour? – añadió por fin y su rostro tomó una expresión extraña, al tiempo que miraba a Hermione de soslayo, quién al momento reaccionó como si la hubiese picado una avispa.

-¿Ah sí?... pues no esperes que aparezca una llama – dijo en el tono más mordaz que pudo- ¡claro! En dado caso de que toda esa tontería sea verdad…

-No es ninguna tontería – se defendió Finnigan - ¿Porqué no tocas el Diamante para ver sus efectos y así comprobamos quién de los dos tiene razón?

Malfoy arrugó la frente. Y de forma disimulada se acercó aún más a Hermione.

-¿Y porqué yo? – dijo la chica enfrentando a Seamus.

-Porque está claro que yo jamás me enamoraría de ti – dijo Ron en un murmullo. Se veía algo nervioso, pero aún así miró a Hermione, quién al momento se quedó con la boca abierta, sin hallar que decir. Clavó en Ron una mirada muy rara, parecía dolida, más de pronto, sacudiendo la cabeza respondió con frialdad.

-Pues yo tampoco me enamoraría de ti Ronald Weasley, aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta – volvió la cabeza a todos lados como buscando algo y agregó con voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos la oyeran – ¡antes… prefiero a Malfoy!

Y diciendo esto, tomó a Draco de la mano y a toda prisa bajó lo que restaba de la Colina hecha una furia; jalándolo y sin fijarse en lo que hacía. Y sin escuchar a Neville que confundido preguntaba "_¿qué pasó?"_. Las caras intrigadas de los demás daban como respuesta que tampoco sabían, mientras Malfoy, que no cabía en sí del gusto, dejaba escapar un "_¡Toma eso Weasley!"_.

Ron se quedó por momentos de una pieza. Petrificado. Luego, con las orejas ardiendo, tan sólo atinó en patear un arbusto que tenía enfrente. Hermione ya había desaparecido…


	10. Bajo la mirada de Snape

Nota: Se que debí haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior, pero más vale tarde que nunca: la idea de las luciérnagas amarillas, la tomé obviamente de la canción de los Aterciopelados, pero las características que tienen se las di yo. Por cierto, cualquier parecido con las mariposas amarillas que seguían a Mauricio Babilonia (en "Cien años de soledad" de Gabriel García Márquez) es mera coincidencia. Y otra cosa muy importante: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Bueno, continuemos ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

**Capítulo X.- Bajo la mirada de Snape.**

Harry, aunque despierto, continuaba con los ojos cerrados. No deseaba abrirlos. Tenía toda la intención de seguir así. La mañana era fresca e invitaba a seguir durmiendo, pero ya no podía. La luz del día traspasaba sus párpados haciéndolo ver lucecitas de colores. Que remedio. Tendría que dejar la cama. Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad. Se desperezó y volteó hacia Malfoy. Ya no estaba. Harry no lo había escuchado levantarse. "_Qué más da_" pensó, al fin de cuentas no era cosa que le importara. Al menos, al parecer, ya habían cesado las bromas y malos ratos que se hacían pasar unos a otros. No había de que preocuparse. Incluso, reflexionó, el hechizo del Corazón no parecía ser tan grave. Cierto, Malfoy no se despegaba de Hermione, pero era sólo eso. Sólo mirarla. Sólo decirle algún cumplido. Portarse caballeroso con ella y llamarla "_mi ángel_". Sólo eso. En cuanto a su actitud con los demás, seguía igual de desagradable, aunque haciendo honor a la verdad, hasta el momento, no había ofendido ni insultado ya a ninguno, ni siquiera a él… aunque con Ron era distinto. Había cierta tensión entre ellos. Bueno, era lógico, jamás se habían soportado. Pero ahora parecía ser diferente. Malfoy parecía mostrar un especial desagrado hacia su amigo… Y ya que hablaba de él (o más bien dicho, pensaba) ¿ya se habría despertado? Se levantó con pereza y miró hacia abajo. Ron ya estaba despierto. Con el Diamante entre sus manos y mirándolo hipnotizado.

¿Ron? – llamó. Su amigo desvió la mirada del Diamante por unos segundos para dirigírsela a él, luego la regresó a su sitio - ¿Qué tanto le ves a esa cosa? – dijo Harry al tiempo que bajaba de la cama.

Nada – Ron respiró fuerte y se levantó a su vez – Ya tenemos todos los ingredientes – dijo, desviando obviamente el giro de la conversación, mientras comenzaban a cambiarse – Ahora podremos hacer la dichosa poción de Snape.

¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cabello?

Ron se había agachado y Harry descubrió un pequeño animalito amarillo asomándose por la cabeza pelirroja de su amigo. Inmediatamente se lo quitó – es una luciérnaga – dijo mirándola con detenimiento -¿Escaparía del frasco?- y el animalito echó a volar.

No, no creo – contestó Ron sin darle importancia – recuerda que siguen objetos raros y ahora yo tengo el Diamante… – inquirió Ron levantándolo – y era lo que ellas seguían – concluyó.

Oye, con respecto a ese diamante – comenzó Harry nuevamente - ¿No crees que nos ocasione más problemas? – dijo soltando algo que le preocupaba desde la noche anterior.

¿Porqué lo dices?

Pues… para empezar, tú y Hermione discutieron por él – Ron desvió la mirada – y no sabemos lo que haga en realidad… si, ya sé que aún no lo probamos – aclaró al ver el gesto de inconformidad de su amigo – pero ¿en verdad crees que revele lo que dijo Seamus?- Harry terminó de ponerse sus jeans y miró de frente a Ron – Y aunque así fuera ¿de que serviría? No tendría caso alguno porque es algo que uno ya debe de saber ¿no?... es decir, no creo que alguien quiera a otra persona sin saberlo ¿no crees?

Tal vez – contestó Ron lacónicamente – pero por lo pronto es hora de desayunar – dijo zanjando así el discurso de Harry.

¿Y Hermione?... ¿vas a seguir enojado con ella?

Es que siempre tiene que dudar de mí – dijo Ron con impaciencia. Harry sólo hizo un gesto de resignación… ¿Cómo hacer que esos dos dejaran de pelear por cualquier tontería? Si no era por los deberes, era por un gato y una rata. O por una escoba (aunque tenía que admitir que él también había estado involucrado en ese penoso asunto). O por un baile de Navidad. O (en estos momentos) por un corazón y un diamante. No pudo terminar de enumerar mentalmente las razones por las que sus amigos peleaban todo el tiempo. Draco Malfoy apareció en esos instantes a través de la puerta, con una cara que dejaba ver que algo traía entre manos. Y algo no muy bueno.

Potter, Weasley – comenzó con dudosa cortesía – me alegra ver que ya se despertaron.

Mala señal. Si Malfoy se alegraba, no podía ser de nada bueno. Una ola de desconfianza inundó a Harry -¿Te alegras? – preguntó con recelo. El rostro de Ron mostraba que pensaba lo mismo.

Si, me alegro porque traigo un mensaje de Snape – continuó Malfoy en el mismo tono – quiere que todos se reúnan en el granero a mediodía, pues supone que a estas alturas ya todos deben contar con los ingredientes para la poción de Selenosis y es tiempo de comenzarla a hacer… pero antes – dijo sonriendo con malévola alegría – quiere verlos a ustedes en una hora… a ti Potter, a ti Weasley, y también a Finnigan, a Thomas y a mi ángel, aunque ella no tiene de que preocuparse.

Harry intuyó que si Snape quería verlos, no sería para felicitarlos. Y también intuyó que Malfoy tenía algo que ver - ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- dijo conteniendo su enojo.

¿Yo Potter?... ¿porqué crees que le diría algo?... ustedes se han echado solos la soga al cuello… es que – dijo poniendo voz de profunda pena – no debieron regresar a noche tan tarde… en especial tú...- hablaba pausadamente, disfrutando lo que decía - sabiendo que tu vida está en constante peligro no deberías arriesgarte...mal, mal, mal… ahora tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias.

¡Pero si tú también estabas con nosotros! – Ron tenía una mirada asesina. Se notaba que sólo esperaba el momento propicio para saltar sobre Malfoy.

Si, pero yo no soy igual que tú… -dijo con desprecio - Yo tengo privilegios… No somos iguales Weasley. Yo merezco lo mejor en esta vida… como a _mi ángel_ por ejemplo – en el rostro de Malfoy apareció un gesto calculador, parecía medir la reacción de Ron ante sus palabras.

Ron apretó los puños, pero no pudo hacer nada, porque en ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a Seamus, a Thomas y a Neville, quienes al parecer no habían reparado en el Slytherin, pues Finnigan entró diciendo muy contrariado.

¿Saben lo que hizo el imbécil de Malfoy?... – se detuvo al ver a Draco y echando chispas por los ojos le dijo – ah...estás ahí.

Que observador eres, Finnigan – Malfoy conservaba su actitud arrogante.

Finnigan jaló aire antes de terminar de decir – Este... este idiota habló con Snape muy temprano... quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a que horas llegamos anoche, pero él – dijo señalando a Draco – fue a verlo y no sé que tanto le inventó, además, ignoro si le habrá dicho algo sobre el Corazón... pero te digo una cosa – se volvió amenazante hacia Malfoy – ¡Si nos expulsan de Hogwarts yo mismo te convertiré en un hurón y haré que te exhiban por el resto de tus días en un zoológico muggle…!

¿Dónde está Hermione? – La pregunta de Ron, evidentemente fuera de lugar, sacó a todos de la intención de dañar a Malfoy, dejándolos confundidos. Malfoy lo miró con suspicacia y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que, ciertamente, Hermione brillaba por su ausencia.

Ella se adelantó – respondió quedamente Neville, para luego agregar con voz cautelosa –Creo que aún está enojada contigo.

Ron se quedó pensando, sin mirar a nadie en especial, por ello no vio la sonrisa triunfal de Malfoy. Luego dijo, restándole importancia al asunto –Bien, entonces vamos con Snape – Y salió con paso decidido sin hacer caso de Thomas que le decía que aún faltaba media hora.

Al llegar al granero, encontraron a Hermione dando vueltas cerca de la puerta y moviendo nerviosamente las manos. Al verlos se detuvo y con una sonrisa forzada los saludó. A todos, excepto a Ron, quien tampoco la miraba.

¿Para que nos querrá Snape?... ¿será algo relacionado con el Corazón? – preguntó con notable angustia.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera contestar, Malfoy se acercó y con inusitada ternura depositó un beso en el cabello de Hermione, mientras ella se quedaba de una pieza. Draco murmuró – No te preocupes _mi ángel_, mientras yo esté contigo nada malo te pasará – Y miró a Ron (que había palidecido ante esa acción) desafiante. Los demás se miraron con la preocupación en la cara.

Eh... ¿nos permites un momento? – Harry trataba de usar el tono más conciliador que podía con Malfoy. Era necesario que hablaran sin su presencia. Un terrible presentimiento lo comenzaba a embargar, sólo que Malfoy, aferrándose al brazo de Hermione, contestó con acritud -¿para qué, Potter?

Es sólo un momento inquirió Hermione al tiempo que liberaba su brazo. Malfoy, no muy convencido, se apartó.

Creo que empieza a empeorar – comentó Harry con voz preocupada.

Si sigue así Snape no tardará en darse cuenta... claro , en dado caso de que aún Malfoy no le haya dicho nada – Finnigan aún veía con rencor a Draco, lamentándose seguramente de haber interrumpido su discusión con él.

Bien, entonces, suponiendo eso, tenemos que tomar medidas... ¿Recuerdan lo que les comenté sobre Snape?

¿Qué podía leer la mente o algo así? – preguntó Thomas diciendo que sí con la cabeza – por eso Hermione le dijo a Malfoy que pensara en todo menos en ella.

Yo se lo sugerí – corroboró Harry – Bien, entonces ahora todos tendremos que hacer lo mismo, por si Malfoy mete la pata... pero primero – se dirigió a su amiga – Hermione, trata de averiguar que tanto le dijo Malfoy a Snape, a ti no te negará nada. Y hay que evitar que tenga expresiones de cariño contigo. Tú trataras por todos los medios que eso no ocurra, a ver que le dices o como lo convences, pero que no manifieste su amor por ti ¿entendido?

Hermione resopló y con gesto renuente fue hacia Malfoy. Conforme pasaban los minutos, su semblante se iba relajando, luego, sonriendo, regresó con Malfoy siguiéndola.

No le dijo nada sobre el Corazón... ni sobre el Diamante, tan sólo le dijo que anoche regresamos muy tarde.

¿Y ya lo convenciste para...?- preguntó Harry mirándola significativamente.

Oh sí, Malfoy sabe que nuestro amor debe mantenerse en el más absoluto de los secretos y no me lo demostrará delante de los demás.

Pero recuerda _mi ángel_ que acepté con una condición...

¿Qué condición? – preguntó Neville con interés.

Aún no me la ha dicho – Hermione miró directamente al Slytherin - ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Que me des un beso aquí- dijo señalando su mejilla, mientras el rostro de Hermione se convertía en el vivo retrato del estupor. Las carcajadas de Dean y Seamus no se hicieron esperar.

Anda Hermione ¿qué es un simple beso para ti? – decía Seamus entre risas

Harry no- dijo Hermione entre dientes mirando suplicante a su sorprendido amigo – No pueden obligarme a hacer eso.

Pero ¿qué tiene de malo un simple beso en la mejilla?- Dijo Malfoy con total lógica. Hasta Neville comenzó a reírse.

Hermione no te va a dar nada- masculló Ron sin pensárselo dos veces, al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Malfoy y ella.

Ron – intervino Harry, después de dudar un minuto – Recuerda que hay que seguirle la corriente... no es tan malo lo que pide después de todo.

¿Qué no es malo?... ¿qué no es malo lo que pide?- repetía Ron furioso – ahora sólo falta que Hermione...

Bien, ya está – Hermione aprovechando el descuido de todos, rápidamente había dado un beso fugaz a Malfoy, que parecía satisfecho, mientras un _"uhhh"_ proveniente de las voces burlonas de Thomas y Finnigan se escuchaba.

¿Decías Weasley? – el tono burlón de Malfoy era exasperante. A Harry no le extrañaría que Ron le lanzara algún maleficio en ese instante, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, porque en ese oportuno momento, Snape hizo acto de presencia.

¿Porqué no están adentro? – les dijo con voz fría y de inmediato Malfoy, Neville, Seamus y Thomas entraron. Ron, Harry y Hermione se quedaron un poco más atrás.

¿Porqué hiciste eso? –le recriminó Ron en voz baja a Hermione. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, le dirigió una mirada retadora, y luego, levantando la nariz con aire digno, entró al granero. Ron volteó a ver a Harry exasperado y murmuró - ¿Por qué es tan... tan... irritante?

Creo que los dos son iguales – fue la simple respuesta de Harry, y ambos, entraron también.

Me he enterado gracias al señor Malfoy – comenzó Snape en cuanto Harry y Ron estuvieron dentro - que anoche bajaron muy tarde de la Colina... ¿podría explicarme porqué Sr. Potter?

Porque estábamos cazando luciérnagas amarillas – respondió Harry con firmeza.

Ya veo... pero creo que esa no es excusa, porque si se hubiera tomado la molestia de revisar libros sobre el tema, sabría que a esos animales también se les puede encontrar de día... pero claro – dijo con una mueca despectiva - ¿Para qué el gran Harry Potter se va a dignar a abrir siquiera un libro? Si ya es superior a cualquiera tan sólo por haberse enfrentado Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado - Harry comenzó a sentir un hueco en el estómago, pero prefirió no contestar. Trataba de no hacer caso a las palabras de Snape, quién seguía hablando – Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que su vida corre peligro lo detiene ¿no es verdad? Ni le importa si con su soberbia expone a sus "queridos" amigos.

¿Por qué Snape tan sólo se estaba dirigiendo a él? No era el único que había estado tan tarde en la Colina ¿Y desde cuando se interesaba por sus amigos? La respuesta llegó por parte de Malfoy – Es lo que yo quise hacerle entender señor, como le dije hace rato…pero ya sabe como es Potter- su voz complaciente empezaba a sacar de quicio a Harry – se aferró a quedarse en la Colina, y como Weasley lo apoyó, a los demás no les quedó otra que obedecer.

¿Obedecer¿Cuándo Harry le había dado una orden a alguien? Volteó a ver a Ron que lo miraba con la misma expresión, entre interrogante y furiosa.

E…eso no es cierto – señaló de pronto Neville, con una mezcla de decisión y miedo – Todos nos quedamos en la Colina porque quisimos.

Además, ni pasó nada importante – dijo Thomas apoyando a Neville – Y tenemos las luciérnagas… nadie más las consiguió – señaló con rotundidad.

¿Ah sí?- Snape los escudriñaba con los ojos - ¿Y qué era lo que seguían esas luciérnagas? – quiso saber - ¿o me dirán que tampoco estaban informados sobre eso?... ¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione se sobresaltó. Los últimos minutos había estado concentrada en sus pensamientos. Mirando fijamente enfrente de sí. Las caras de todos intentaban ocultar su turbación ¿qué diría Snape respecto al Diamante?

Eh… no – comenzó al fin Hermione hilvanando rápidamente ideas – No sabíamos que las luciérnagas seguían algo…

En especial Granger – la voz de Malfoy había dejado por completo su tono complaciente – Recuerde Señor que ella es hija de muggles y por lo tanto aún hay muchas cosas que desconoce – En los ojos de Snape por segundos brilló la sorpresa – pero como le dije Señor, todo fue culpa de Potter y Weasley- agregó Malfoy sin vacilar – Potter abusa de esa enfermiza admiración que le tienen todos y Weasley lo secunda…

¡Voy a…!- Ron se levantó furioso. Y Harry lo imitó, diciendo "_¿Porqué no cierras la boca?"_

Vuelvan a sentarse – siseó Snape amenazante, pero mirando de reojo a Malfoy. Harry obedeció, aunque no tanto por la orden en sí, sino por el temor de que Snape descubriera que Draco estaba bajo un hechizo. Jaló a Ron de la manga, quién de mala gana se sentó.

Snape comenzó a observarlos a todos, sin decir nada. El corazón de Harry comenzó a dar tumbos cuando el profesor de pociones detuvo su vista en él. Sintió que hurgaba en su cabeza. Hizo todo lo posible por pensar en otra cosa. En los gemelos, por ejemplo. En sus varitas de pega.

Bien Potter – habló al fin Snape y Harry suspiró aliviado – Ya que tú y Weasley son tan buenos que pueden hacer lo que les plazca… - dijo con lentitud – yo les daré gusto… ¡Finnigan, Thomas! – los aludidos voltearon a verlo espantados – ustedes dos trabajarán juntos desde ahora…Potter y Weasley, trabajarán por su cuenta.

¿Los dos? – preguntó Ron casi sonriendo.

Desde Luego que no señor Weasley… cada uno me entregará una poción por separado… y espero que sea perfecta… ¡Ahora fuera de aquí! Nos veremos a mediodía para que empiecen a demostrarme el porque de esa presunción que los caracteriza.

Harry y Ron salieron tragándose su ira. No podían decir nada porque era mejor alejarse de Snape. Antes de que la tomara también contra Hermione y Draco terminara defendiéndola. Quizás Snape empezaba a sospechar. La mirada que le había dirigido a Draco hacía unos momentos, no le había gustado nada a Harry.

¿Una poción perfecta cada uno?...¡Snape está soñando!... ¡Si no nos sale ni una poción entre los dos con ayuda de Hermione, menos nos va a salir así! – decía Ron caminando muy aprisa hacia la Colina.

De todas formas este curso iba a ser un fiasco – Harry se acomodó los lentes en la nariz y continuó con voz átona – Para Snape lo único importante es hacernos la vida imposible... lo calculó todo, desde el momento que trajo a Malfoy aquí, de una u otra forma iba encontrar una excusa para fastidiarnos.

Y hablando de fastidios – dijo Ron deteniéndose de pronto y buscando con la mirada - ¿Dónde está esa lombriz?

Harry se volvió también. Ni Draco, ni Hermione se veían por ningún lado.

Se fue por el otro lado, junto con Hermione – dijo Finnigan como si nada – parece que iban a la biblioteca, escuche decir a Malfoy que él sabía de libros con impresionantes pociones y que se los mostraría... eh, Ron ¿te pasa algo?- Finnigan, al igual que los otros, veía el color de Ron desaparecer.

Creo que... creo que no me siento bien... voy a la pensión – Y diciendo eso, se regresó corriendo. Harry lo miró irse y Neville, tímidamente, comentó "_Esta actuando muy extraño ¿no?_". Harry no sabía si actuaba extraño o no, lo único que sabía es que todo se complicaba cada vez más y más.


	11. El efecto negativo

**Capítulo XI.- El efecto negativo.**

El calor era sofocante. Y más tratando de moler las raíces de asfódelo hasta convertirlas en un polvo finísimo. Harry dejaba caer la mano del mortero con desgano ¿Qué importaba lo fino que picara los ingredientes si al final de cuentas la poción no iba a resultar? Ron hacía lo mismo. Con la mirada perdida. Tal vez, después de todo, sí se sentía mal. Harry nunca lo había visto enfermo, pero quizás ahora lo estuviera. Después de que se había ido corriendo a la pensión, Harry ya no había sabido de él, hasta el mediodía. Hora en que se encontraron afuera del granero. 

-¡Ron!... ¡shht!... ¡Ron! – le habló en voz baja, este volteó despistadamente a verlo, saliendo de su ensoñación - ¿te sientes bien? – Harry lo observaba preocupado.

-Sí... ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-Es que... no sé... te veo raro.

-Potter y Weasley ¿quieren dejar su interesante charla para más tarde y ponerse a trabajar? – Snape se había levantado y con paso firme se acercó a ellos mirando con ojo crítico todo lo que llevaban hecho – Potter ¿cuándo ha sabido que la centinodia se parta de esa forma? Y Weasley ¿cómo puede detener una bludger en un partido de quidditch si ni siquiera es capaz de pulverizar las larvas de hormiga como se debe?

No hubo respuesta. Ron y Harry continuaron su labor como si nada hubiese pasado. Snape se agachó un poco, susurrando – Señor Potter, espero de verdad ver una buena poción... debería aplicarse más en sus estudios en lugar de meterse siempre en problemas... usted cree que todos tenemos que celebrar sus actos, pero se equivoca... no a todos nos cae en gracia – se incorporó y volvió a su sitio. Harry estuvo a punto de lanzarle el mortero en la cabeza. Sus negras intenciones fueron interrumpidas, porque en ese instante, Ron se levantó de improviso yéndose hacia donde estaban los estantes con los frascos vacíos. _"Él sí que le va a hacer caso a Snape"_, pensó con ironía. Iba a volver sus raíces, cuando un pequeño detalle llamó su atención: Hermione y Malfoy también se encontraban al final del granero, junto a los estantes, charlando animadamente en voz baja. Ron se acercó un poco como buscando algún frasco en especial, sin que ellos le hicieran caso. Harry volteó temeroso a ver a Snape, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nada, porque leía muy atento una hoja de pergamino. Guardándola en un bolsillo de su túnica se levantó y dijo _"Enseguida regreso"_, antes de salir se volvió para agregar – No quiero saber que dejaron de trabajar ni un instante... ¿entendido? – el silencio aplastante hizo comprender que todos obedecerían. De todas formas ahí se quedaría Malfoy para vigilarlos. Snape salió sin reparar en lo extraño que era ver a Draco hablar con Hermione. Cosa, que los otros alumnos, si parecieron notar, pues los miraban con disimulo y luego cuchicheaban entre sí. Harry, tratando de evitar que las cosas llegaran más lejos, también se levantó y fue hacia ellos.

- Hermione – dijo bajando la voz lo más que pudo - ¿qué se supone qué estás haciendo?... ¿no te has dado cuenta que todo el mundo los mira? – Hermione echó una ojeada a través de su hombro y luego dijo a modo de disculpa – Es que tenemos que encontrar alguna solución alterna y si alguien sabe mucho de pociones, ese es Malfoy.

-¿Pero no pueden hablar en otro sitio? – le riñó Harry en voz más baja todavía.

-O no hablar nunca – Dejó caer Ron sin mirarlos. Hermione cerró los ojos por segundos y jaló aire con impaciencia. Realmente estaba decidida a no dirigirle la palabra a Ron. Éste volvió a los frascos decidiéndose por uno en la parte más alta. Harry, al ver eso, optó por volver a su trabajo. Era lo mejor. Sólo que antes de dar media vuelta, un sobresalto de su amigo lo detuvo. Una araña que se encontraba seguramente en el frasco que Ron había tomado, fue a caerle inoportunamente encima. Ron la miraba con ojos desencajados, mientras la araña iba subiendo despacito por su túnica. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento, Ron iba echar a correr.

- Ha... Harry – Tartamudeó llamándolo. Pero no fue Harry quien acudió en su rescate. Hermione, con gesto de "nunca cambiará" se acercó y con delicadeza tomó a la araña, para después llevarla lejos de Ron. El alivio llenó el rostro del pelirrojo.

- Gra... gracias – susurró tímidamente.

- ¿Le tienes miedo a las arañas Weasley? – Malfoy no había perdido detalle de la situación y lo miraba con malévola alegría – Eso sí que es patético.

-¿A ti que te importa Malfoy? –respondió Ron recuperando su agresividad.

-Por supuesto que me importa- dijo acercándose con petulancia – puede serme de mucha utilidad.

- No intentes nada Malfoy o te juro que...

Ron no pudo terminar su amenaza. Snape acababa de entrar en esos momentos, así que junto con Harry volvieron a sus ingredientes. Ron tenía la expresión de quien quiere asesinar a alguien y Malfoy una sonrisa de maldad.

-¿Quién se cree que es?- Ron todavía seguía irritado. Cada vez soportaba menos la presencia de Malfoy. Que ahora se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa muy cerca de Hermione.

- Que bueno que decidimos venir a comer después de que todos se fueron... si no ¿cómo explicaríamos porque Malfoy está tan contento con Hermione? – dijo Dean sin hacer caso de Ron y jugando con su sopa.

- Tarde o temprano vamos a tener que explicarlo – Harry suspiró con pesadumbre – Malfoy está cada vez peor y no creo que sigan pensando que simplemente nos vigila.

- Oye Ron ¿esa no es tu lechuza?

Todos voltearon a ver al animal que señalaba Finnigan. Era Errol, que volando torpemente se acercaba a la mesa. De pronto ¡BOOM! Fue a dar de cabeza contra el plato de Malfoy salpicándolo todo de comida.

-¡Estúpido animal!... ¡ahora tendré que cambiarme de túnica! – Y el Slytherin se alejó con rumbo a su cuarto limpiándose la ropa infructuosamente. Los labios de Ron se plegaron en una gran sonrisa.

- Errol, nunca volveré a decir que eres una amenaza – le dijo alegremente al tiempo que le quitaba la carta que llevaba consigo. - Es de mamá... seguramente querrá saber como estamos – la sacudió quitándole los restos de comida y de inmediato la comenzó a abrir.

- O tal vez te cuente lo de la fuga de mortífagos de Azkaban.

Neville pareció intimidarse cuando todos lo miraron con sorpresa. En especial Harry ¿Mortífagos escapando de Azkaban? Ron se había quedado con la carta en las manos a medio abrir.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?... si no hemos recibido el Profeta en todo este tiempo – Hermione tenía ese gesto de cuando empezaba a analizar algo.

- Es que no se los dije... se me olvidó por completo... con todo esto de Malfoy... mi abuela me escribió contándomelo todo, para que tomáramos nuestras precauciones, según ella... aunque dijo que confiaba en que estando con Snape, nada malo nos pasaría... eh... dijo que varios mortífagos escaparon la semana pasada de la forma más extraña, y asegura que los dementores no tardarán en declararse abiertamente a favor de Ya-saben-quién – un escalofrío recorrió a todos al escuchar esto último – bueno, el caso es que Lucius Malfoy fue uno de los que escapó de Azkaban... mi abuela cree que gracias a que su hijo está aquí, no se atreverán a atacar la Colina, de todas formas deben permanecer escondidos porque el Ministerio los está buscando…

- ¿Se te olvidó decirnos eso? – Ron tenía los ojos muy abiertos – vaya que tienes mala memoria Neville.

- ¿Tu abuela confía en Snape? – Thomas lo miraba boquiabierto – sí que tiene un sexto sentido.

Harry se había quedado muy serio. Preocupado. Todo eso no era más que el prólogo de la guerra que se aproximaba. Hermione, dándose cuenta de ello, trató de tranquilizarlo.

- Harry, estaremos bien… no te preocupes.

Harry intentó una sonrisa, que aunque fallida, alejó la tensión del lugar - ¿No vas a leer la carta Ron? – el aludido pareció recordar el pergamino que traía entre las manos y lo abrió. Comenzó a leerlo y la tranquilidad se reflejó en su cara.

- No me dice nada sobre la fuga de mortífagos – explicó – lógico en mamá… más bien me dice que ella y papá van a Rumania a ver a Charlie y que Bill los acompañará...si como no, han de andar en algún asunto de la Orden – dijo con ironía –dice que lamentan no acompañarnos cuando partamos a Hogwarts, pero que todo lo que necesitaremos durante el año ya está en la casa- luego, con un gesto de sorpresa e incredulidad terminó de leer- ¡dice que Ginny, Hermione, tú y yo estaremos a cargo de los gemelos!... ¡¿es qué mamá ha perdido el juicio! – Explotó - ¿a quién se le ocurre dejarnos bajo el cuidado de Fred y George?... más sensato sería que Ginny nos cuidara a todos.

Harry no dudaba de ello. Ginny parecía ser la Weasley con más sentido común. Aunque era extraño ¿porqué con las actuales circunstancias decidían los señores Weasley dejar a los más jóvenes solos? Era demasiada confianza en ellos. Confianza que no parecía ser normal.

- Sus razones tendrán- comentó Hermione, adivinando el pensamiento de Harry, aunque el tono de su voz delató que tampoco estaba muy convencida. Sólo que no quiso decir más, pues eso significaría hablar con Ron y era algo que se negaba por completo a hacer.

- ¡¡Hermione! – el grito entusiasmado de Malfoy rompió el silencio que comenzaba a reinar en el lugar. Se acercó corriendo y tomando la mano de Hermione la levantó del lugar arrastrándola hacia el otro lado del comedor – ¡encontré entre mis cosas un libro que había olvidado por completo! Me lo regaló mi padre, y en el vienen pociones como las que te interesan... podemos verlo cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad? – Hermione lo miraba interesada mientras Ron hacía un mohín de disgusto - ¿qué esperamos? – Y ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras.

- Ese idiota... si tanto le gustan las pociones ¿por qué no se ahoga en su caldero? – Ron movía su sopa incesantemente sin comérsela.

- Está ayudando a Hermione a buscar una poción contra los efectos del Corazón Nub, claro que eso él no lo sabe... – Neville miró de soslayo a Ron y agregó con lentitud – Y ojalá encontremos una solución pronto... ¿saben lo que me dijo Malfoy? Que si tenía alguna duda con la poción de Selenosis le dijera, que él con mucho gusto me ayudaría.

- Eso lo dijo por Hermione, como ella está trabajando contigo, es lógico que se preocupe por que hagan una buena poción – dijo Harry distraídamente.

- Lo sé... pero me da náuseas que se porte tan amable conmigo.

- Oye Ron ¿y dónde te metiste en la mañana? – Preguntó de pronto Thomas cambiando de tema – Seamus y yo fuimos a buscarte a tu cuarto por si te sentías mal, pero no estabas.

- Si, yo también fui y tampoco te encontré – reconoció Harry - ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron violentamente mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta – Pu.. pues fui... fui con el Sr. Dungs para ver si... si tenía... algo contra... contra el dolor de estómago – dijo evitando mirarlos.

-¿Te dolía el estómago?... ¿por eso te fuiste corriendo? – Neville dejó a un lado la cuchara para prestarle más atención- yo pensé que tenías otra vez prisa por buscar otro Corazón- terminó con ingenuidad. Los ojos de Ron brillaron con enojo y le lanzó una mirada que parecía decir _"¿_quieres callarte?".

- ¿Has estado buscando otro corazón por tu cuenta Ron? – preguntó Harry confuso - ¿Es por eso que te has estado desapareciendo?... Pero ¿por qué no le dijiste nada a Hermione cuando te reclamó el que no te preocuparas por lo que le pasaba?

- No... yo no...– balbuceó Ron.

-¿Te reclamó por eso? – Neville parecía asombrado – pero si yo mismo te acompañé varias veces... si dudaba de ti, yo podría atestiguar en tu favor.

- Vaya Ron, tú si que tienes prisa por deshacerte de Malfoy – dijo Finnigan volviendo a su sopa.

Ron estaba tan abochornado que no atinaba ni a contestar. Si el suelo se lo hubiera tragado en ese momento le hubiera echo un gran favor.

- Oye ¿y el diamante? – la serie de preguntas no parecía terminar - ¿vas a probarlo por fin? – preguntó nuevamente Thomas.

- ¿Ya pensaste en alguna candidata? – inquirió maliciosamente Finnigan – a la Colina vinieron chicas guapas... ¿qué me dices de la compañera de habitación de Hermione? La Ravenclaw...

- Yo no estaría muy seguro- Harry no parecía muy de acuerdo – podría ser peligroso, no sabemos que efecto tenga el Diamante en la persona que no es la indicada.

-¡Oh, vamos Harry!... no debe ser tan peligroso – insistió Seamus – y si tienen tanto miedo por eso, pues Ron puede dárselo al amor de su vida y así no pasará nada – concluyó entre risitas.

- Jaja – Ron cambió su expresión a una más adusta - ¿Qué tal que te lo doy a ti? Así veremos que pasa si no lo eres.

-Francamente, me preocuparía más serlo.

Para alivio de Ron, las preguntas cesaron gracias a que Draco Malfoy llegó en ese instante buscando algo y distrayendo la atención de los demás.

- ¡Sabía que la había dejado aquí! – dijo tomando un pequeño objeto de la mesa y volviendo sobre sus pasos. Al verlo, el rostro de Ron tomó un tinte maquiavélico.

- Ya sé con quien voy a probar el Diamante – Y al decir esto se levantó y fue a donde Malfoy. Los demás lo miraban divertidos, con excepción de Harry, que lo miró dudoso – Oye Malfoy... – llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió altanero el Slytherin.

- Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un favor...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo podría hacerte un favor a ti Weasley?

- Bueno, no a mí específicamente – dijo Ron molesto – Yo tampoco te pediría nunca nada... pero en fin, sólo quiero que le lleves esto a Hermione – Ron sacó del bolsillo el Diamante extendiéndolo hacia Malfoy - ¿sabes? Quiere analizarlo y me lo pidió prestado- inventó.

Una mirada de astucia apareció en los ojos de Draco - ¿Piensas que soy tan tonto como para tocar esa cosa?... ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

- No pretendo nada... y si pienso que eres tonto porque crees en tontas historias ¿de verdad piensas que este Diamante tiene poderes adivinos? ¡Por favor! No me dirás que le crees a Trewlaney ¿verdad? Creo que Hermione estaría encantada de escuchar eso... ya sabes el concepto que ella tiene sobre la adivinación... – Ron había dejado escapar todo su discurso sin tomar aire. Malfoy lo miró dubitativo – Bien, entonces se lo llevaré yo.

- No te hará caso, ella está enojada contigo – repuso Malfoy rápidamente.

- No es la primera vez y te aseguro que no es nada serio... y si le llevó el Diamante, seguramente se contentará conmigo...

- ¡No! – dijo deteniéndolo por el brazo – Yo se lo llevaré.

- Bueno – Harry se asombró de la seriedad de Ron al decir eso – Tómalo entonces – Y alargando el brazo dejó caer el Diamante. Nadie sabría a ciencia cierta que fue lo que pasó. Lo único que pudieron ver fue un cegador destello de luz y a Malfoy salir disparado, seguido de dos gritos a la vez...

-Aaaaaaagggg!

-¡¡RON NO!

Hermione había llegado corriendo tratando de evitar que Ron le diera el Diamante a Malfoy, pero obviamente no lo consiguió. Ya Draco se hallaba en el suelo quejándose amargamente, después de dejar escapar la piedra. _"¡Me...me quemó!_"Fue lo único que pudo articular. Ron atrapó el Diamante en el aire riendo como loco.

- ­ ¡Eres un inconsciente Ron!... ¿No ves que puede ser peligroso? – Hermione ayudó de inmediato a Malfoy a levantarse. Los demás se acercaron corriendo para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Vaya!... ¡Así que eso es lo que hace el Diamante!... ¡Wow! – Dean Thomas estaba encantado.

- Sí, es un tipo de descarga eléctrica, aunque en menor grado... y parece ser que la magnitud de ella dependerá del grado de simpatía que tenga el dueño del Diamante con la persona que lo toque... no está eso muy claro aún – Hermione había revisado las manos de Draco sin encontrar ninguna herida – Estas bien, no te pasó nada... al parecer no causa ningún daño – dijo muy segura.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Harry intrigado, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Porque estuve investigando y documentándome... – De verdad que Hermione era asombrosa, pensó Harry por un momento.

- Esto será divertido – se oyó de pronto. Ron miraba feliz su Diamante.

- Ya lo creo que lo será – Hermione enarcó una ceja con burla – Me gustará ver la cara de cualquier chica que intente tocar el Diamante... ya la imagino volando por los aires.

- ¿De qué hablas?... ¿es que acaso piensas que nadie podrá tocarlo nunca?... por si no lo sabes existe alguien por ahí que bien podría hacerlo...

- ¿El amor de tu vida? – la voz de Hermione sonaba despectiva – Lo dudo... falta ver si todo ese cuento es realmente cierto. Tal vez el efecto sea igual con todas las personas, a excepción claro, de aquella que lo encontró... además, dudo mucho que tú realmente puedas enamorarte, te interesas demasiado en el físico de las personas y eso no es amor...

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh?... ¡Tienes tan espléndidos gustos! ¿No te gustaba Lockhart aunque tuviera cabeza de chorlito?... claro, por eso has de pensar que para enamorarme tendría que llenar mi horario con corazoncitos – Hermione enrojeció, mientras Ron seguía con su letanía - ¿Y que me dices de Krum?... ¡Ni siquiera sabe pronunciar tu nombre!... ¿Y este... este gusano con el que ahora tanto platicas?... como si amor fuera tener que mantener la cabeza dentro de un caldero.

Malfoy iba a replicar, pero Hermione se le adelantó muy airada - ¡Por favor Ron! ¡No digas tonterías!... ¡para tu información, el conocimiento de Malfoy sobre pociones, ha sido de mucha utilidad para tratar de resolver un problema que tú comenzaste! Y como no veo que nadie este haciendo algo útil – todos fingieron no entender de lo que hablaba – pues entonces yo tengo que tratar de encontrar una solución.

- Yo no comencé nada ¿quién manda a Malfoy a meterse en donde no le importa?

- Cuidado Weasley – Malfoy dirigió su mano hacia su varita pero Hermione con un gesto autoritario lo detuvo.

- Y si quieres saber más… - siguió - platico mucho con Draco...

- ¿Draco?... ¿desde cuando es Draco? – las orejas de Ron estaban más rojas que nunca.

- Desde que lo bautizaron – contestó mordaz Hermione – Y si platico con él – continuó – es porque el hechizo del Corazón saca a flote lo más escondido en él: sus sentimientos... algo que tú Ronald Weasley también tienes muy, pero muy oculto...

La discusión iba a alargarse si alguien no hacia algo para detenerla. Las miradas de todos iban de uno a otro y nadie se atrevía a ponerle punto final a la disputa. Ron ya se disponía a contraatacar, cuando Harry, completamente harto, estalló - ¿Pueden callarse los dos?... –dijo poniéndose enfrente de ellos - ¡No han dejado de pelear desde que llegamos!... un momento, no, me corrijo... desde que nos conocemos... ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir así?... por cualquier cosa de nada ustedes comienzan a pelear... Vámonos – Se dirigió a los demás – mejor empleemos nuestro tiempo en buscar otro Corazón para que esto se acabe – Dio la vuelta y antes de salir, alcanzó a ver que Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas gélidas. _"¿Es que nunca cambiarán?_" se dijo aún muy molesto. Ron lo alcanzó y apuró el paso a su lado, sin decir nada más. Hermione, sin embargo, volvió con Draco a la mesa. Neville se les acercó también y dijo con voz insegura a Ron "_Al menos volvió a hablarte_"

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Ron sin comprender, pero Neville tan sólo lo miró fijamente y después se adelantó.

-¿Porqué me mira tan raro?- Ron volvió su rostro a Harry en absoluto desconcierto.

Harry no contestó. Pensaba. Raro. Esa era la palabra exacta para definirlos a todos. Se dijo Harry mientras caminaba aún más aprisa, pensando en el curso. Raros eran en Hogwarts por haber organizado un curso sin utilidad alguna. Raro era Snape por no darse cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba y por haberlos puesto a buscar ingredientes en una colina donde se podían hallar objetos extraños con poderes tan estúpidos. Raro era Neville que le había dado por mirar a Ron de una forma indefinida. Raros eran Dean y Seamus que a la menor provocación estallaban en carcajadas y no tomaban nada en serio. Rara era Hermione que ahora se la pasaba hablando con Draco. Raro era Malfoy que por idiota se había comido un Corazón Nub, yéndose a enamorar de la persona que más detestaba en la vida. Raro era Ron que estallaba por maldita sea la cosa. Y raro era él, por encontrarse en compañía de semejantes rarezas.

Siguió caminando sin hacer caso de Ron. Una serie de preguntas rondaba en su cabeza ¿conseguirían otro Corazón? ¿Realmente habría alguna poción que pudiera ayudarlos? ¿Qué otros problemas traería el Diamante? ¿Tendría razón Hermione y todo no sería más que un absurdo cuento? ¿Por qué los Weasley los dejarían bajo el cuidado de Fred y George? ¿Cuándo demonios volvería Malfoy a la normalidad? ¿Se daría cuenta Snape de lo que pasaba? Esperaba que las respuestas fueran satisfactorias... por el bien de todos.


	12. Sin poción y sin respuestas

Capítulo XII.- Sin poción y sin respuestas.

No era fácil. No era nada fácil. Simple y sencillamente era muy complicado hacer una poción perfecta. Cortar los ingredientes y pulverizarlos era una cosa. Mezclarlos y ponerlos a cocer durante el tiempo preciso, era otra. Y por último, que la poción diera resultado, era algo muy distinto. El curso iba llegando a su término y esa tarde tendrían que entregarle la poción a Snape, para que al día siguiente les diera sus notas... ¡cómo si realmente fueran a hacer algo que valiera la pena¿Una poción para decir mentiras¿Quién podría ver algo útil en eso? Al menos Harry no. Y a pesar de ello, estaba concentrado en su trabajo, echando los ingredientes al caldero, moviendo constantemente, vigilando el momento en agregar el diente de león y el polvo luminoso. Era eso o pensar en Malfoy, Hermione y Ron.

El polvo luminoso se esparció por el caldero y unas burbujas anaranjadas brotaron de él. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Todos parecían absortos en su trabajo. Lo bueno de que las luciérnagas amarillas rondaran a Ron, era que habían podido surtir del polvo que soltaban a todos los demás. Claro, sin contestar nunca que era lo que seguían las luciérnagas.

Observó a su amigo de reojo. Luchaba por controlar la poción que amenazaba con derramarse. Su humor había mejorado desde que Hermione había vuelto a hablarle. Con mucha formalidad, sí, pero bueno, no habían peleado más y con eso era más que suficiente, al menos para él. El que no parecía muy a gusto con ese hecho era Malfoy. Pero lo que él pensara importaba poco. Además, en cuanto estuvieran en la Madriguera, se olvidarían del Slytherin y todo sería únicamente tranquilidad.

Observó también a Hermione y Neville, quienes se turnaban para mover su poción y agregar los ingredientes. Neville lucía tranquilo. Sin esa desazón que parecía embargarlo siempre que estaba delante de un caldero. Harry notó, que Malfoy, muy disimuladamente, se acercaba a Neville murmurando seguramente instrucciones. Tenía razón el chico, daba náuseas verlo comportarse amable.

Bien, ya sólo faltaba añadir el diente de león y listo. Dejarlo hervir. Harry contempló el líquido espeso dentro de su caldero. Había seguido fielmente todas las instrucciones ¿quedaría perfecta? Lanzó una ojeada al caldero de Hermione y Neville, no lucía muy diferente. Buen indicio.

¡Maldición!... ¡así no era! – Dean trataba por todos los medios de evitar que la poción que preparaba, se derramara, o explotara o algo por el estilo. Finnigan lo ayudaba aunque sin mucho éxito.

¡Te dije que no le pusieras tanto ojén! – Exclamaba el muchacho de cabello arenoso. Afortunadamente, con un extraño movimiento de varita, Thomas pudo controlar la poción, aunque Harry apostaría lo que fuera a que ni él mismo sabía como lo había hecho.

Tienen quince minutos para acabar – siseó Snape como advertencia – recuerden como deben quedar sus pociones para que sean dignas de llamarse así – y sus ojos sombríos se posaron en Harry – en cuanto terminen, colóquenlas en un frasco y déjenlas en aquella mesa... no olviden poner su nombre...

Harry no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Snape, ni al hecho de que se hubiera levantado y caminara por las mesas. Más bien pensaba en la fuga de mortífagos de Azkaban. Estaba seguro de que Snape se había enterado el mismo día que ellos... por la carta que había estado leyendo durante las clases y por la forma en que salió después, sin tomar en cuenta nada más... Lucius Malfoy libre, pensó¿qué tan terrible podría ser?

La poción ya había hervido lo suficiente. Apagó el fuego y la contempló, esperando a que enfriara. El vapor se disipó y entonces, Harry pudo comprobar estupefacto el estado de aquél líquido blancuzco... ¡No lo podía creer! Lo removió un poco para cerciorarse de la maravillosa idea que surgió en su cabeza ¡Tenía el color, la textura y la consistencia que Snape había pedido¡Por fin¡Una poción bien hecha¡Una poción en toda la extensión de la palabra¡Y la había hecho él solo! Un sentimiento de orgullo y arrogancia lo embargó ¿qué diría Snape cuando viera que realmente tenía una poción perfecta? Tal vez no dijera nada. Seguramente la furia de ver que había sobrepasado sus expectativas no lo dejaría ni hablar. Se volvió para buscar un frasco, estaba un poco más allá, dio unos pasos, pero su corazón se fue al piso en cuanto escuchó aquel terrible "_¡Evanesco!"._

Sin querer voltear, lo hizo, muy lentamente. Miró su caldero. De aquella maravillosa poción ya no quedaba nada. Snape lo observaba con perversa satisfacción mientras decía -¿No habías acabado aún Potter?... Oh ¡cuánto lo siento! Yo tan sólo quería ayudarte a limpiar tu caldero – Y se fue muy ufano. Harry, completamente trabado de furia, tomó sus cosas en un santiamén y salió como un huracán del granero ¿es que Snape nunca se cansaría de hacerle la vida imposible?

¡No me importa!... ¡no me importan sus estúpidas pociones!- Se decía mientras caminaba sin rumbo definido. Maldiciendo para sí, llegó al comedor. En esos momentos sólo el Sr. Dungs se encontraba limpiando algunas mesas. Se sentó a un lado botando sus cosas y ocultó el rostro entre sus brazos.

¿Sucede algo señor Potter? – la voz amable lo hizo levantar la cabeza.

No... nada – balbuceó. La verdad es que no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba con un desconocido. Y el Sr. Dungs en cierta forma lo era.

No luce muy bien ¿alguien lo hizo enojar?... ¿tal vez el Sr. Malfoy?

No... es sólo... que no me salió una poción – dijo para evitar más preguntas.

No debería preocuparse... mejor trate de divertirse y disfrutar de su estancia aquí – Harry lo miró con escepticismo. Como si fuera tan fácil, con Malfoy y Snape en el mismo sitio.

Me... me duele un poco la cabeza, tal vez pudiera darme algo – pidió levantándose. El Sr. Dungs sonrió.

No sabe lo que me pide Sr. Potter, no soy muy bueno para los remedios... nadie me confiaría su salud.

Pero, el otro día ¿no le pidió Ron un remedio para el dolor de estómago?- El Sr. Dungs no parecía saber a quien se refería – el chico pelirrojo – aclaró Harry.

¿El Sr. Weasley?

Si, fue muy temprano... él llegó corriendo y no se veía bien – Harry empezaba a tener dudas de lo dicho por su amigo.

Ah, sí... creo haberlo visto pasar corriendo. Parecía, no sé, preocupado... sólo que no se entretuvo conmigo, es más, supongo que ni me vio... tenía prisa por llegar a la biblioteca, y la estuvo rondando un buen rato – Harry no comprendía ¿porqué había mentido Ron? El Sr. Dungs murmuró dándole una palmada afectuosa en el hombro - No se preocupe por su amigo, estoy seguro que no sufre de nada... creo que su malestar es de otra índole mucho más interesante – y sus ojos chispearon. Dio media vuelta y silbando alegremente, regresó a limpiar las mesas. Harry se quedó parado sin entender a que se refería el Sr. Dungs.

* * *

Fue muy injusto – Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro todavía enojada – Si dices que la poción de Selenosis te había salido muy bien ¿porqué la desapareció?

Pues para martirizarle la existencia – Ron, sentado en el pasto, arrancaba hierba también muy molesto – No te preocupes Harry, a excepción de Hermione y Neville, nadie más pasará este curso.

Ron y yo quisimos ir detrás de ti cuando saliste del granero, pero Snape no nos lo permitió... en fin, lo bueno de esto es que has descubierto que eres capaz de hacer una buena poción – Harry suspiró. Ya no quería hablar de eso. De todas formas tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza.

¿Y Malfoy? – preguntó -¿Cómo es que no lo tienes dando vueltas a tu alrededor y diciéndote "mi ángel"?

Hermione encogió los hombros sin interés –Estará por ahí, supongo... la verdad no sé. Después de que le entregamos la poción a Snape salió con él y ya no lo vimos. Ron y yo preferimos buscarte... los otros se fueron a comer.

Lo mismo que nosotros deberíamos hacer... ya está oscureciendo y no hemos probado bocado... teníamos rato buscándote...

Sólo quería pensar y no hay sitio más tranquilo que la Colina...

¿Pensar¿En qué¿En la fuga masiva de Azkaban?- Ron desistió de seguir arrancando hierba, un buen montón de ella había quedado a sus pies.

No... no precisamente en eso... es que no sé, me da la impresión de que todos ocultan algo.

¿Todos¿Quiénes todos? – Hermione lo miró intrigada.

Pues todos... o no es precisamente que oculten algo, o bueno sí – Hermione enarcó una ceja incrédula – es que no sé como explicarlo ¿no sienten que algo raro sucede?

No – dijeron sus amigos a la vez.

Sí, sucede algo raro –insistió Harry – Hay algo que no va... o si no explíquenme ¿porqué Snape no ha descubierto que Malfoy actúa de forma extraña?

¿Por qué lo hemos evitado? –sugirió Ron.

Bueno sí, pero aparte, Snape no es ningún tonto, además ¿no les da la impresión de que nos ha dado mucha libertad durante el curso? Al principio creí que lo tendríamos todo el tiempo sobre nosotros, pero no fue así...

Para eso trajo a Malfoy – opinó Hermione.

Pero no es lo mismo... y a pesar de Malfoy, hemos ido y venido a nuestro antojo por la Colina, en cierta forma ha sido hasta divertido... y no creo que esa sea la intención de Snape... por otra parte ¿porqué quince días para hacer una poción que bien podría haberse hecho en dos o tres días?

¿Por la dificultad de encontrar a las luciérnagas amarillas? – dedujo Ron un tanto aburrido.

¿Y tú crees que eso le importa a Snape? Lo que menos le gustaría es darnos la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas.

Creo que eres injusto – objetó Hermione – Snape no debe ser tan malo.

Ron soltó una risita sarcástica, pero Harry continuó, ignorándolo – Bueno, dejemos a Snape... pero díganme ¿porqué un curso¿y en este lugar¿alguno de ustedes había oído mencionar algo parecido?

Sus dos amigos negaron con la cabeza – Lo más similar son las salidas a Hogsmeade – Ron bostezó y se frotó el estómago – debemos irnos, me muero de hambre.

Tu estómago puede esperar, aún no acabo – le espetó Harry con crudeza –hay otras cosas que me intrigan, Ron ¿tus papás habían mencionado que irían a Rumania a ver a Charlie? – Ron lo meditó un rato y luego negó.

No, al menos no que yo recuerde...

¿Y no se les hace insensato que nos dejen bajo el cuidado de Fred y de George?... ¿Porqué la Señora Weasley aceptó semejante cosa?

Eso es algo que también quisiera yo saber – dijo Hermione tocándose la barbilla. Ron asintió dándole la razón.

¡Hasta Neville y el Señor Dungs parecen saber algo! – exclamó Harry con gesto hosco.

¿Saber¿cómo que pueden saber ellos? – Hermione sonrió condescendiente, como si Harry hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

No lo sé exactamente, pero es algo sobre Ron... –el chico se sobresaltó y volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿Qué pueden saber ellos de mí? – dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Eso me lo vas a explicar tú, porque eres el último en mi lista.

No entien...

Por supuesto que entiendes – dijo Harry impaciente – tú también ocultas algo – Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

¿Qué es, Ron? – dijo a su amigo quien se encontraba completamente azorado.

No oculto nada... ¿cómo que podría ocultar?- Ron caminaba hacia atrás con nerviosismo, sin querer mirarlos directamente.

No lo sé... pero ¿me podrías decir, por qué te fuiste corriendo el otro día¿por qué nos dijiste que te sentías mal y que habías ido con el Sr. Dungs por un remedio para el estómago, cuando en realidad andabas rondando la biblioteca?

La sorpresa se acentuó aún más en el rostro de Hermione. Harry notó que le temblaba ligeramente un labio, pero lo controló de inmediato - ¿No sería ese día en que fui con Malfoy a buscar libros de pociones? – dijo cautelosamente.

¡Exacto! – Agregó Harry - ¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Por qué no confías en nosotros Ron?

¿Me estabas vigilando? – susurró Hermione.

Ron parecía haberse olvidado de hablar, el rubor de sus mejillas era intenso. Por fin suspiró y mirando al suelo, dijo muy quedamente – Si, estaba... estaba rondando la biblioteca... pero no te estaba vigilando – dijo mirando fugazmente a Hermione - es sólo... es sólo que estaba preocupado... es que escuché alguna vez, que... que el hechizo del Corazón podría afectar a la otra persona... y... y – se dirigió a Harry - Hermione empezaba a mostrar mucho interés en Malfoy... y yo... yo creí que tal vez ella podría... podría... enamorarse de él – dijo aún más bajo, tanto, que era casi imposible entender lo que decía – y como la conozco, sé que eso no le gustaría... no en sus cinco sentidos... por eso fui a averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

Harry miró a Hermione con suspicacia, dándole crédito a las palabras de Ron. Su amiga sonreía y tenía un brillo muy especial en los ojos - ¿De verdad creen eso? – dijo riendo – Vamos Ron, mírame – el pelirrojo levantó la vista hacia ella, aún muy colorado – Para que yo me enamore de Malfoy, tendrían que obligarme a comer mil Corazones Nub ¿entiendes? – El rostro de Ron resplandeció.

Entonces eso no puede suceder – dijo Harry con alivio- Bueno, pero si eso era lo que te preocupaba, me hubieras dicho, yo te hubiera ayudado a investigar.

Eh, sí... lo pensé después- dijo Ron soltando aire. Ahora más tranquilo – Ahora ¿ya nos podemos ir a comer?

El estómago de Harry protestó, como aceptando la petición que Ron hacía. La noche les había caído encima sin haber probado alimento. Bajaron la Colina en silencio, que fue nuevamente roto por la voz de Hermione.

Estas luciérnagas ¿es que no dejarán de seguirte?- dijo espantando con las manos algunas de ellas. Otras, se posaron en el cabello de Ron, sin que él se preocupara por eso.

Es porque tiene el Diamante – confirmó Harry avanzando aún más rápido.

Terminas acostumbrándote – añadió Ron con indiferencia - ¡Eh¿Qué haces?

Trato de quitártelas de encima – Hermione había atrapado a las luciérnagas, quitándolas del cabello de Ron - ¡vamos, vuelen a otro sitio! – Y muchas lucecitas se alejaron. Harry y Ron continuaron bajando, oyendo la voz irónica de Hermione a sus espaldas. - ¡Qué bien! Tenemos que encontrar otro Corazón o algún remedio para Malfoy y lo único que encontramos es ese estúpido Diamante.

¡Oye! – se quejó Ron enfadado volviéndose hacia atrás. Más de pronto empezó a reír divertido.

¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

Harry también volteó, descubriendo que era lo que hacía reír a su amigo. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, él también comenzó a reír.

¡Tienes polvo luminoso en la nariz!... ¡parece una vela anaranjada!

No veo que pueda tener eso de divertido – dijo Hermione tratando de limpiarse, logrando, al parecer, lo contrario, pues Harry y Ron rieron aún más fuerte.

¡Estás haciendo bizcos! – dijo Ron con hilaridad. Hermione, al ver tal cosa, se llevó las manos a la cara.

Ahora te has ensuciado también las mejillas – comentó Harry sonriente –tienes el polvo en las manos.

Ni hablar – Como último recurso quedaba la túnica, así que Hermione iba a intentar limpiarse con ella.

No...no ensucies tu ropa – Ron hurgó en sus bolsillos por unos segundos – sí, aquí está – y sacando un pañuelo se acercó a Hermione – déjame ayudarte con eso – le dijo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

Ron...

¿Sí?

¿Sabes que cuando te lo propones puedes ser gentil?

Ron se detuvo fijando la mirada en ella. Un poco apenado agregó – toma, puedes limpiarte las manos... eso te pasa por querer espantar luciérnagas – sonrió – para la próx...

Un rayo de luz surgió de pronto arrojando lejos a Ron. Harry y Hermione voltearon asustados a ver de donde provenía. Malfoy se hallaba parado a unos cuantos pasos. Con actitud autosuficiente y la ira brillándole en los ojos, guardó la varita.

¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy? – le espetó Harry furioso.

Malfoy se aproximó a Hermione sin contestar. Cuando estuvo a su lado, dijo, con la vista hacia los árboles – Ya es muy tarde para que estén en la Colina...

¡Pero no tenías porque haber atacado a Ron! – Hermione reaccionó yendo a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse. Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

Ron se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Qué... qué pasó? – Al descubrir a Malfoy ahí, entendió todo. Se levantó de golpe y sacó a su vez la varita - ¡Maldito gusano... esto no se quedará así...!

¡No van a pelear ahora! – la actitud de Hermione era determinante. Se había interpuesto entre Malfoy y sus amigos. Harry también tenía la varita en la mano.

Pero Hermione... – empezó Harry – deja que le demos una lección a ese cobarde ¿por qué siempre tiene que atacar por la espalda?

Ya es muy tarde para que estén en la Colina – repitió Malfoy pausadamente, sin verlos.

Pero ¿por qué me atacaste?- quiso saber Ron.

La gris mirada de Malfoy se volvió de hielo. Con todo el odio que era capaz de albergar en sus palabras, contestó – Porque no quiero que te acerques a mi ángel – fijando sus ojos fríos en Ron le advirtió – tú menos que nadie... – dejando al pelirrojo completamente consternado.

¿Te has vuelto loco? – Harry no dudaba que eso realmente sucediera. El efecto del Corazón comenzaba a agravarse.

Tampoco tú, Potter... tampoco te quiero cerca de ella...

Hermione estaba angustiada. Seguramente pensaba lo mismo que Harry. Dudó unos momentos, mirando a los tres, buscando la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.

Malfoy – dijo al fin – ellos van a estar a mi lado porque son mis amigos ¡siempre hemos estado juntos!

¡No los necesitas!- Malfoy había tomado las manos de Hermione entre las suyas –ahora me tienes a mí... además, Weasley sólo te hace enojar con sus tonterías...

Antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, Ron lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Malfoy haciendo que soltara a Hermione y tirándolo al suelo por el impacto. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre él y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Hermione les gritaba para que se detuvieran.

¡Basta!... ¡Dejen de pelear!... ¡Deténganse!... ¡Harry¿Es qué no piensas detenerlos?

El aludido volteó, alejando su atención de la pelea. Al ver la mirada imperativa de Hermione replicó – Pero Ron va ganando...

No es posible – masculló Hermione tratando de contener su enojo -¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! –gritó y los dos contendientes quedaron más que quietos – ahora escúchenme bien... no quiero saber de más peleas. Nuestra estancia en Hogwarts está en juego y ustedes no lo van a arruinar. Así que compórtense o nos podemos ir despidiendo todos de la escuela... ¡Finite Incantatem!

No sin cierta dificultad se levantaron del suelo, sacudiéndose y lanzándose miradas de odio. Hermione comenzó a bajar la Colina muy aprisa y los demás la imitaron. Malfoy se adelantó tratando de alcanzarla. Al pasar al lado de Ron y Harry, siseó – No quiero verlos cerca de ella... haré hasta lo imposible porque sea así- y apurando el paso, logró alcanzar a Hermione. Harry sólo pudo decir "_Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco_" sin creer ahora que encontraran pronto una solución. Ron asintió con la furia todavía recorriéndole la piel. Las luces de la pensión aparecieron ante sus ojos…


	13. Entre arañas, pruebas y tratos te veas

**Capítulo XIII.- Entre arañas, pruebas y tratos te veas. **

- Me hubiera gustado verlo – Finnigan acercó un poco de budín a un hambriento Harry. Thomas y Neville hacían lo mismo con Ron y Hermione.

- Pero ¿dices que te atacó así nomás porque sí? – Thomas alargó un vaso de leche a Ron, quien se la bebió de un trago afirmando con la cabeza.

-No, no fue así nomás porque sí- corrigió Neville – recuerden que Ron estaba ayudando a Hermione a limpiarse la cara... estaba celoso.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Por tan poca cosa? Pues que sensible resultó ser Malfoy... – opinó Finnigan – Me hubiera gustado ver cuando le diste su merecido, Ron– dijo pasándole un pastel de calabaza. Él de inmediato le ofreció un poco a Hermione.

- ¿Quieres?

- Gracias – Hermione tomó el pastel que le ofrecían al tiempo de decir – Pues todo esto no es más que el indicio de que las cosas pueden complicarse. Debemos de pensar en buscar una solución – con un gesto de gravedad añadió – por mi parte he pensado que tal vez una poción podría ayudar en algo, pero no sé que tanto... tengo anotada la fórmula de varias de ellas, las podríamos hacer entre todos en cuanto entremos a clases, para que las probemos con Malfoy.

- ¿Porqué hasta que entremos a clases? – Harry concluyó su comida-cena y prestó más atención a lo que se decía.

- Porque ahora ya no nos va a dar tiempo de hacerlas... lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de obtener todos los ingredientes posibles.

- ¿Robarlos? – preguntó Ron.

- No me gusta ese término, pero es el más indicado - dijo Hermione – sí, en cierta forma así es... miren – dijo sacando un arrugado pergamino de su túnica – de los libros que revisé con Malfoy saqué estas pociones reestablecedoras. Los ingredientes los tengo anotados ya y les pasaré una lista a cada uno, para que durante el tiempo que no nos veamos consigan lo que vamos a necesitar para hacerlas.

-Pero yo no voy a poder conseguir nada – dijo Thomas mirando la lista – mis papás no son magos.

- No te preocupes, hay ingredientes tan sencillos que incluso puedes conseguirlos en una despensa muggle.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Malfoy?- interrogó Seamus.

- Yo espero que durante el tiempo que no me vea se le pase un poco el efecto del Corazón... supongo que podrá pensar en otra cosa.

-Bueno, pues no sé ustedes, pero yo estoy muy cansado – interrumpió Ron -¿qué les parece si dejamos todo esto para mañana y nos vamos a dormir?

-Buena idea – secundó Harry levantándose en el acto. Minutos después todos se dirigían a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, Harry se quedó un momento con la perilla en las manos - ¿Crees que Malfoy esté ya aquí?- preguntó bajando la voz.

Ron, con un mohín de disgusto se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Por la cara que puso, Harry imaginó que Malfoy ya estaba dentro ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Como no había otra opción, no les quedaba más que resignarse a compartir las dos últimas noches esa habitación con él.

Malfoy ya estaba dormido. Harry pensó que era una suerte porque de otra forma, seguramente habría más peleas. Se puso la pijama y subió a su cama. Era tan reconfortante que enseguida comenzó a dormitar. Entrecerrando los ojos alcanzó a distinguir a Ron terminando de ponerse su ropa de dormir. No le importó nada más. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a hundirse en un profundo sueño.

No supo si había pasado mucho o poco tiempo. Tan sólo supo que escuchó la voz de Ron gritar.

-Aaaaaaahhhhh!

Se despertó de golpe tanteando en su cama para encontrar sus lentes y varita. La voz de Ron continuaba oyéndose con angustia.

-¡Quítenmelas!... ¡quítenmelas!

Bajó con atropello de la cama, golpeándose la espinilla con una esquina, _"¡maldición!"_ rumió y como pudo encendió la luz. Entonces descubrió lo que había asustado a Ron. Un grupo de arañas del tamaño de un conejo pululaban en la cama de su amigo. La cara de Ron no podía ser de mayor temor. Blanco como la cera, intentaba con la almohada alejarlas de él. Una idea repentina cruzó la mente de Harry. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro extremo de la habitación. Y ahí estaba Malfoy. Desternillándose de risa y ahogando sus carcajadas con una almohadilla.

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había hecho Malfoy para que las arañas obtuvieran semejante tamaño. Intentó uno, dos, varios hechizos para hacerlas desaparecer, pero ninguno funcionó. Y sin más alternativa se lanzó sobre la cama para alejar las arañas con sus manos. Malfoy seguía retorciéndose en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las arañas cayeron al suelo. Entonces Ron pareció recobrarse - ¡arañas!... ¡es... estúpidas arañas! – fue todo lo que pudo decir agitadamente.

- ¿Qué... Weasley?... – empezó entrecortadamente Malfoy - ¿te asustan... te asustan unas pequeñas arañas? – y comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

-¡Hazlas desaparecer Malfoy! – Harry apuntó a Draco con su varita y una expresión decidida. La risa de Malfoy cedió.

-¿Qué Potter?- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa que tenía en la cara - ¿Es que acaso tu amigo no es capaz de defenderse solo? – el rostro de Ron enrojeció.

-¡Desaparécelas, te digo! – Y de una patada lanzó lejos a una de ellas. Malfoy adoptó una expresión de burla.

- No puedo – dijo con increíble cinismo – no sé como hacerlo – Y Harry comprendió que era verdad.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó a un costado de Harry, impactándose contra Malfoy. La nariz del Slytherin comenzó a crecer y crecer y crecer -¡Maldita comadreja! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. Harry se giró y pudo ver a Ron satisfecho - ¡Ojalá explote! – Dijo su amigo sin más.

La puerta se abrió a la voz de un repentino _"¡Alohomora!"_ . Dando paso a un no muy contento Snape -¿Es qué no piensan...? – se detuvo al ver las arañas correteando por todos los rincones y a Malfoy, con la nariz colgando de su cara e intentando decirle algo. Sólo que no podía. La voz se ahogaba en su garganta.

Un movimiento de varita de parte de Snape hizo desaparecer arañas, nariz y cualquier otra cosa ajena que estuviera por ahí. Luego se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿Pueden decirme que diablos estaban haciendo? ¿Porqué pretenden no dejarnos dormir? – el tono de su voz presagiaba tormenta.

- Fue Weasley señor Snape – Draco tomaba la palabra acariciándose la nariz recuperada – él comenzó a gritar de pronto y a jugar con esos asquerosos bichos...- mintió descaradamente - luego me lanzó un hechizo...

- ¿Así que usted convocó a esas arañas? – Snape se dirigió a Ron con una mirada peligrosa.

-No... yo no... –intentó decir el pelirrojo.

- Bien, ya que le gusta hacerse el gracioso...

- ¡Él no fue!... ¡Él no podría...! – Harry no terminó la frase. No podía poner en evidencia a Ron delante de Snape. Ignoraba si el maestro de pociones sabía de la fobia de su amigo. De cualquier forma, dedujo que a Ron no le agradaría que él lo supiera. La sonrisa autosuficiente de Malfoy le retorcía el estómago, pero era mejor no decir nada.

- ¿Y bien señor Potter? – Snape cruzó las manos con fingida atención - ¿decía usted?

-Ron no fue – dijo enojado.

- Y supongo que usted tampoco hizo nada... ¿me equivoco?

- No, pero terminará castigándonos de todas formas – afirmó sin poder contenerse. Snape lo miró con furia.

- Tiene razón Potter... quiero verlos el sábado muy temprano en el granero, ayudarán a limpiarlo, hasta la última paja... sin magia.

Harry volvió el rostro hacia la pared. Indiferente. No le asustaba limpiar un poco cuando en casa de sus tíos había obtenido práctica. Snape pareció adivinarlo.

- Su arrogancia no tiene límites... debería tener cuidado o... – hizo una pausa saboreando lo que iba a decir - acabará como su padre.

Harry apretó la varita a punto de levantarla, pero Ron lo detuvo sin pensarlo. Tratando de evitar que hiciera alguna tontería, murmuraba preocupado_"¡No, Harry!". _Snape los miraba forcejear con desprecio.

- Hace muy bien en detenerlo Señor Weasley... sólo hace falta un pretexto para que ustedes salgan así... – sonrió chasqueando los dedos – para siempre de Hogwarts – Y salió con paso firme de la habitación.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Harry zafándose bruscamente de Ron. Se subió a su cama y envolviéndose en las sábanas intentó no hacer caso ni de Ron, ni de Malfoy, ni de nada que no fuera su furia.

La mañana se había ido entre malhumor y desayuno a medias. Hermione, sentada a su lado había tratado de hacerle la plática, pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta que no podía sacar de Harry más de dos palabras. Ron se había ido con los chicos, no sabía a donde.

Temprano, muy temprano, había querido hablar con él, pero Harry aún estaba muy disgustado. No era culpa de Ron, lo sabía. Ni siquiera era culpa de Malfoy. La culpa de todo la tenía Snape por ser tan odioso y detestable ¿Por qué siempre buscaba hacer algún comentario venenoso contra su padre? ¿Por qué simplemente no olvidaba todo lo sucedido hacia bastantes años? ¿Era tan difícil? Se imaginó de pronto a Malfoy en un futuro remoto haciéndole la vida imposible a sus hijos. Sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo... ¿Hijos? Empezaba a pensar tonterías. Mejor era olvidarse de todo.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ron? – preguntó por fin a Hermione.

- Después de cómo lo has tratado, muy lejos, supongo – Hermione anotaba diligentemente los ingredientes para las pociones en varios pergaminos – en serio ¿por qué siempre te tienes que desquitar con nosotros?

- No me desquito... es que me da coraje con Snape.

- Y por eso no le hablas a Ron y te enojas con él sólo porque intentó detenerte – Por lo visto, ya Ron había hablado con Hermione de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Aunque todos se habían dado cuenta de que hubo problemas. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. Nadie excepto Hermione y eso gracias a su amigo.

-No me enojo con él – intentó explicar Harry, pero como no tenía ninguna justificación válida al hecho de haberlo ignorado toda la mañana, decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Un ruido de gente corriendo interrumpió la tranquilidad del comedor. Entre gritos y empujones, Ron y los otros chicos entraron como si un basilisco los persiguiera. Detectando a Harry y Hermione en una esquina fueron hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Nunca... – intentó Finnigan hablar – nunca hagas... hagas...

- ... enojar... a una... Ravenclaw – terminó de decir Thomas.

-¿Qué quieren decir? – Hermione frunció el entrecejo mirándolos severamente.

Finnigan tomó aire antes de responder – Queríamos... queríamos probar el diamante – reponiéndose continuó – así que le sugerimos a Ron dárselo a tu compañera de cuarto – los ojos de Hermione ensombrecieron –pero...

- ¿Tú hiciste eso Ron? – inquirió Hermione con voz velada.

- Sí, pero no funcionó – dijo sentándose de golpe – el diamante la hizo estremecerse, como si la hubiera quemado o como si un hechizo desagradable la sacudiera o como...

- Le dio una descarga – resumió Harry.

- Si, eso... supongo... el caso es que ella se enojó tanto que comenzó a lanzarnos maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Creo que venía detrás de nosotros...

- Y ustedes salieron huyendo – rió Harry – pero muchachos, ustedes pueden defenderse de esos ataques ¿no son parte del ED?

La pregunta hizo verse a todos con cara de "¿cómo-se-nos-fue-a-olvidar?" Pero ya era demasiado tarde para sobreponerse al bochorno.

- De todas formas no podíamos atacarla – se excusó Thomas – además, tenía razón en enojarse.

- Al menos lo reconocen – Hermione había retomado su aspecto severo, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-En fin, eso no importa, tenemos una misión importante que cumplir – Finnigan adoptó un aire de líder – No importa lo difícil que sea. No importa a cuantas chicas tengamos que abordar... encontraremos el alma gemela de Ron.

- La chica furibunda no lo es, entonces prosigamos con... – Dean sacó un pedazo de pergamino – Susan Bones.

- ¿Tienen una lista? – Harry se acercó sin poder creérselo.

- ¿En serio la tienen? – Ron tenía una expresión por completo confusa - ¿cuándo la hicieron?

- Ayer por la noche, viendo que tú no tomabas en serio algo tan importante... – Finnigan tomó el pergamino y se la entregó. En él podía verse una larga lista de nombres. Ron la ojeó sin detenerse en ninguno y se la devolvió a Thomas - ¿La hicieron los tres?

- En realidad Neville no quiso ayudarnos – dijo Dean en tono acusador, recuperando el pergamino.

- Esto es estúpido – Hermione dobló las hojas de pergamino en las que había estado escribiendo los ingredientes y luego levantó la vista hacia ellos - ¿de verdad creen que uno puede encontrar el amor con algo tan absurdo como eso?- dirigiéndose a Ron agregó - ¿De verdad vas a ir de un lado a otro dándole ese diamante a cuanta chica se te atraviese?

- Pues no suena mal- Ron puso una cara parecida a la de un niño travieso– tal vez podrían tocarlo chicas de séptimo...

- Hay unas muy guapas – añadió Thomas.

- Una cosa es que te gusten y otra cosa es que las quieras – replicó Hermione sabiamente – Además, ¡puede ser peligroso! – dijo intentando hacerlos entrar en razón.

- Entonces toca el diamante...- Neville habló casi en un susurro, como dudando en decirlo.

- Imposible – advirtió Dean revisando el pergamino –eso nos llevaría casi al final de la lista.

- ¿Hermione está en esa lista? – Harry los miraba escéptico.

- Cualquiera que sea una chica lo está – sentenció Finnigan – aunque dejamos al último las de menor probabilidad... pero si quieres hacerlo, podemos pasar por alto la lista.

- ¡No voy a tocarlo! – las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron – ¡No voy a seguirles el juego!... ¡ya ven lo que pasó por ese tonto Corazón y por su empeño en no ignorarlo y dejarlo donde estaba!

- Siendo así... continuaremos entonces... ¿no habrás visto a Susan por aquí? – preguntó Thomas paseando su vista alrededor de la estancia.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – soltó Hermione golpeando la mesa con las manos – ¡mejor me voy a hacer algo más provechoso! – Y tomando sus hojas con rapidez salió atropelladamente del comedor.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Aparte de Malfoy y el hechizo del Corazón, ahora tendría que lidiar con el Diamante y el disgusto de Hermione por él.

- ¡Allá va! – gritó de pronto Seamus - ¡Vamos Ron, es hora! – y jaló al pelirrojo distrayéndolo de mirar atentamente la puerta por donde Hermione se había ido. Harry los siguió sin mucha convicción.

- ¿Y porqué Susan Bones es la segunda de la lista?- se le ocurrió de pronto – Yo no sabía que a Ron le gustara.

- De hecho, nosotros tampoco –confesó Thomas – en realidad hicimos la lista arbitrariamente, conforme se nos iban ocurriendo los nombres... hubiéramos puesto a las profesoras, pero creímos que ya era demasiado.

Harry rodó los ojos. Ese diamante parecía divertir a sus amigos, pero estaba seguro que quienes lo tocaran no pensarían lo mismo.

- ¡Susan!... ¡Susan!- llamó Finnigan. La chica se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sin saludarlos.

- Queremos que nos hagas un enorme favor –Susan frunció las cejas sin entender que clase de favor podrían pedirle a ella - ¿sabes? Ron quiere mostrarte algo... anda Ron ¡dáselo!

- ¿No debíamos explicarle primero? – contestó, mientras Bones ponía un gesto de expectación.

-¿Qué es? – dijo mirando a Ron casi con una sonrisa.

- Eh... bueno... pues es esto – dijo poniéndole el diamante en las manos. El rostro de Susan se llenó de sorpresa en cuanto tocó el diamante y lanzando un leve gritito se lo aventó a Ron.

- ¡Aaaay!... ¡Quema!

- Tampoco – Thomas sacó el pergamino con los nombres tachando el nombre de ella– esto va a ser muy, muy difícil.

- Susan ¿qué pasa?- era Justin Finch-Fletchley quien se había acercado corriendo cuando oyó a la chica gritar - ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Esa cosa!... me la dio Weasley y me quemó- contestó la Hufflepuff. Justin se volvió a Ron airado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le diste?

- Tranquilo Justin... déjanos explicarte – Comenzó Finnigan tratando de tranquilizarlo – lo que sucede es que Ron quiere encontrar a su alma gemela...

- ¿Y por eso queman a Susan?... ¿Qué? ¿Así la va a encontrar más rápido?

- No se quemó – aclaró Harry recordando lo ocurrido con Malfoy – en realidad no le pasó nada, es sólo la sensación... revísale las manos si no me crees – agregó viendo el gesto desconfiado de Justin. Bones, al escuchar la afirmación de Harry, observó sus manos detenidamente y su cara denotó alivio.

- ¡Es verdad! – aseveró, luego se volvió a Ron – pero, ¿que tiene que ver esa piedra con que Weasley encuentre a su alma gemela?

Ron, un tanto cohibido, se dispuso a explicar –No es una piedra... Y no es que yo quiera encontrar nada... es sólo que hallé este diamante y según Finnigan te revela quien es el amor de tu vida – al terminar de decirlo sus mejillas lucían sonrosadas. Al parecer no era muy cómodo para Ron hablar de esas cosas.

- Según Trewlaney, recuerda –Thomas se adelantó a Susan y siguió – Mira, ese diamante, sólo lo puede tocar Ron y la chica que haga latir su corazón como tambor africano – Ron lanzó un gruñido, en cambio Susan lo miró emocionada.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué lindo!...- El pelirrojo volteó hacia Harry con una mueca de fastidio que nadie más alcanzó a ver. Harry levantó las cejas divertido - ¿Y quién más lo ha tocado?

- Pues hasta ahora tú, tu compañera de cuarto y Malfoy –enumeró Thomas.

-¡¿Malfoy! – soltaron a la vez Susan y Justin.

- Si, pero lo de Malfoy fue solamente una broma ¡Hubieran visto su cara! – Finnigan imitó a la perfección la cara de angustia del slytherin.

- Si, lo imagino, duele – confesó Susan de pronto seria – bueno, no tanto, pero si es desagradable – corrigió.

- Pues más desagradable fue para Malfoy... ese diamante reacciona según la simpatía que le tenga su dueño a la persona que lo toque ¡ya se imaginarán! – Finnigan soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Y piensan seguir probándolo con más chicas?- Susan parecía encantada con la idea – Yo puedo hablar con todas las que vinieron al curso y decirles que lo toquen... ¡claro que tendrán que explicar de que va el asunto o más de una se molestará...

- ¿De verdad nos harás ese favor? – Thomas sacó el pergamino con la lista agitándolo en el aire– con eso avanzaremos más rápido.

- ¿Y no será peligroso?- Neville por fin hablaba mostrándose no muy de acuerdo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ya te pareces a Hermione! – le espetó Finnigan.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Justin viendo el pergamino que Thomas seguía agitando.

- Es la lista de candidatas ¿quieres verla? – El Hufflepuff asintió y comenzó a leer los nombres escritos conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Hannah Abbott? Pero ella no vino al curso, bueno, ya lo tocará en cuanto entremos a clases... ¿Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown?- rió - ¿Marietta? Después de lo del año pasado no creo que quiera saber nada de nosotros... Padma Patil... ¿Luna Lovegood? ¡A lo mejor es ella! – dijo contemplando a Ron con burla, mientras éste susurraba un molesto "_Sí, como no_" - ¿Hermione Granger? – rió aún más fuerte – Ni siquiera creo que ella se digne a tocar el diamante, le parecerá muy poco ético... y te reñirá por esto, ya ves como es con ustedes – señaló, mirando también a Harry.

- ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?- protestó Ron, pero todos seguían riendo con la lista –Oumm– lanzó un gruñido – tengo que amarrar las cintas de mi zapato ¿Me detienes esto Justin?- el chico estiró la mano aún atento al pergamino diciendo _"Sí, claro", _sin dejar de reír.

Un chispazo de luz brotó de pronto y Justin trastabilló a punto de caer, lanzando al Diamante muy lejos. Todos voltearon a ver a Ron quien sonreía con ganas, mientras iba a recogerlo.

- ¿Porqué rayos me lo diste a mí? – dijo Justin sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa - ¡esa cosa da una descarga eléctrica!...

- Para que sigas riendo... – dijo Ron limpiando su diamante y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

El chico iba a protestar pero Susan lo interrumpió con algo que había notado - ¿Por qué el Diamante chisporroteó con él y conmigo no?

Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros – A lo mejor porque el Diamante responde al estado de ánimo de Ron – comentó Harry después de pensarlo un momento – Y como él estaba empezando a molestarse porque no dejaban de reír, el efecto fue más intenso...

Los demás clavaron su vista en él, no sin un poco de asombro. Harry se sintió por un momento extraño - ¿Qué? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-¿Sabes que Granger influye mucho en ti? – comentó Susan.

- ¡Claro que influye! ¡Somos amigos! ¿No?- dijo Ron enfatizando las palabras.

- Bueno, bueno, no peleemos – Finnigan hablaba en tono conciliador levantando las manos en señal de paz – Lo importante ahora es que Susan nos ayudará a que las chicas toquen el Diamante... Ron ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Significa que todo no es más que una tontería y que esa cosa no sirve- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Hermione iba llegando, con Malfoy siguiéndola muy de cerca. Ron los miró con recelo – Vine por ustedes – dijo refiriéndose a los Gryffindor – Ya es hora de que se dejen de niñerías y se pongan a trabajar – Y al momento empezó a repartirles los pergaminos con los ingredientes de las pociones.

- Pero si ya terminó el curso Hermione ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Justin echándole un vistazo al pergamino que Thomas había recibido – hoy por la tarde Snape nos dará los resultados.

- Es un trabajo extra que tenemos nosotros – dijo Hermione con tal seguridad que Justin ya no siguió preguntando. Extendió a Ron los ingredientes que le tocaban y éste, entornando los ojos y tomando el pergamino, muy despacio, le dijo.

- ¿Tan pronto fuiste a buscarlo?

Justin y Susan parecían no entender a que se refería el pelirrojo, pero Harry sabía muy bien que Ron hablaba de Malfoy. Al ver la contrariedad en el rostro de su amiga, supo que se acercaba una de tantas peleas. Y no creía conveniente que los Hufflepuff fueran testigos de ella.

- Bueno muchachos – les dijo – tenemos que irnos – Tomó del brazo a Hermione apartándola de Ron, luego, bajando la voz agregó – Y sobre el Diamante... sería conveniente que no llegara a oídos de Snape su existencia ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?

- Cuenta con eso – afirmó Justin mientras se despedía diciéndoles adiós con la mano. Enseguida caminaron lo más aprisa posible alejándose de ellos. Malfoy los seguía con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Potter!- dijo encarándolo y obligándolo a detenerse - ¿quieres soltar a mi ángel?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry que no se había dado cuenta que seguía, en cierta forma, deteniendo a Hermione – Ah... entiendo – y soltándola también enfrentó con los ojos a Draco – Mira Malfoy, yo sólo estaba tratando de evi... Un momento...¿porqué te estoy dando explicaciones? – farfulló malhumorado dándose cuenta de ese desliz.

- Porque eres un tonto Potter, y a pesar de eso sabes quien es superior- dijo el Slytherin irguiéndose con altanería, luego, con ojos brillantes de desdén, susurró – Aunque te afanes en llamar siempre la atención, nunca, óyelo bien Potter, nunca serás mejor que yo.

- En lo único en lo que eres mejor es en arrastrarte como las serpientes, Malfoy...

- ¿Eso crees Potter?... ¿Crees que diciendo eso puedes ofenderme? – dejando escapar una risa despectiva lo volvió a encarar - ¿Cómo puede ofenderme un triste huérfano cuyos padres murieron por tontos?

Harry no esperó a que terminara de decirlo. Con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz se abalanzó sobre él y de un empujón lo derribó al suelo. Animado por los gritos de los muchachos, quería darle una lección que no se le olvidara en la vida.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Tú puedes!

- ¡Dale su merecido!

- ¡Eso es Harry! ¡Rómpele esa cara de rata!

- ¡No, Harry!

- ¡ Hermione, no! – Al escuchar la voz de Ron, Malfoy dejó de luchar y Harry volteó a ver que era lo que había detenido al Slytherin. Agitados y llenos de polvo, ambos habían suspendido la lucha con las manos aferrándose a las túnicas. Ron, simplemente, sostenía la mano de Hermione con la varita en alto, evitando que lanzara algún hechizo para terminar la pelea.

- ¡Suéltame Ron! ¿Qué pretendes?

- ¡Deja que Harry le de su merecido a Malfoy! ¿No oíste lo que dijo de sus padres?

- ¡Pero no puede lastimarlo!

- ¿Tanto te importa? – dijo Ron soltando abruptamente la mano de Hermione - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que lastimen a tu adorado hurón?- y el tono de su voz sonaba entre mordaz y colérico.

- ¡Ronald, no empecemos de nuevo! ¡No voy a explicarte mil veces las cosas!... – más sin embargo, a trompicones, añadió - ¡Snape no tendrá inconveniente de castigar a Harry nuevamente! ¿No lo entiendes?

- ¡Lo único que entiendo es que defiendes demasiado a Malfoy!

- ¿Y qué con eso Weasley? – Malfoy se había levantado librándose de las manos de Harry, y con enormes zancadas se acercó a ellos.– Mi ángel sólo se preocupa por mí... ¿eso te duele? – dijo con especial entonación.

Las palabras parecieron esfumarse de los labios de Ron por unos segundos. Más luego, con voz ronca murmuró – Hermione es libre de hacer lo que quiera... – mordiéndose un labio repitió – lo que quiera... no me importa – y dándoles la espalda se dispuso a irse. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un peligroso tono escarlata.

-¿No te importa? – Ron se quedó quieto, escuchándola - ¡Y a mí si tiene que importarme lo que a ti te pase! ¿No?

Las caras de Neville, Seamus y Thomas parecían preguntarse _"¿Qué hacemos?"_ , pero al no hallar una respuesta satisfactoria decidieron seguir como estaban.

- No es eso lo que yo veo – Ron seguía sin mirar de frente a Hermione, quien pareció encenderse.

- ¡Por supuesto que no lo ves!... ¡Tú no ves nada!... ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada!... ¡No te das cuenta... ¡ - Hermione se interrumpió de pronto. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos se nublaron. La furia de Ron pareció desmoronarse. Fue entonces que Harry comprendió que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Toda esa discusión no debía haber sido. Parándose a su lado, decidió que era hora de hacer una tregua.

- Hermione, Ron, escúchenme... – sus amigos lo vieron intentando ponerle atención, sin alterarse uno contra el otro – Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos... no podemos seguir así, de verdad, no podemos – Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza, empezaba a dolerle y no era por causa de la cicatriz, era por otra cosa... por primera vez en su vida, estaba preocupándose por algo que no fuera Voldemort o la guerra o algo relacionado a ellos – Vamos a resolver esto– dijo después de meditarlo – No podemos deshacernos de Malfoy... – Draco enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. También él parecía muy atento - ¿Por qué no... – aparentemente, no era tan fácil lo que Harry iba a decir - ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? – la intriga que causó lo dicho por Harry fue evidente.

- ¿Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato Potter? – La voz de Malfoy no dejaba ese tono soberbio.

- Tú yo no pelearemos más... – A pesar de la propuesta, Harry hablaba con voz decidida, sin titubear – ni tampoco lo harás con Ron... ni Ron con Hermione, ni Hermione con Ron...

- ¿Y porqué habría yo de hacer un trato contigo Potter? ¿Por quién me tomas? – la arrogancia en Malfoy era tanta que por un momento Harry pensó en mandar todo al diablo.

- Mira Malfoy... por mí tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si a ti no te importa Hermione a mí sí – Malfoy respingó pero Harry continuó sin dejarlo replicar - y no quiero que todo esto ocasione más problemas... entiéndelo de una vez: Hermione no va a alejarse de nosotros, ni nosotros de ella. Siempre hemos estado juntos y eso es algo que tú no vas a cambiar. Y si quieres estar con ella vas a tener que tolerarnos, como nosotros vamos a tener que tolerarte a ti.

- ¡Pero yo no...!

- Vamos a hacerlo... – siguió Harry con voz imperturbable, sin atender el intento de protesta de Ron – y todo esto será para que Hermione esté tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

Malfoy y Ron voltearon a verse sin ocultar su rencor. Sin embargo, algo hacía pensar que estaban evaluando las palabras de Harry. Hermione los miraba alternadamente uno a otro. Con la expectación en su cara. Después de unos instantes de tensión y silencio, Draco fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Qué sabes tú lo que me importa Hermione? – siseó y arrastró las palabras como usualmente lo hacía, sólo que había algo en esa frase que era diferente esta vez. Tal vez la forma en que había remarcado el nombre de su amiga. Como si realmente fuera lo más especial para él. Harry no supo porque sintió una especie de miedo subiendo por su estómago, pero no había tiempo para analizar las cosas, puesto que Malfoy seguía hablando – Está bien Potter – casi escupió sus palabras – acepto el trato. Pero ustedes no deben tratar de quitarme la atención de ella... no quiero verlos rondándola todo el tiempo... ustedes evitan eso y yo dejo de molestarlos.

Dean Thomas tenía la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo - ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! – exclamó. Un codazo de parte de Finnigan lo hizo recobrar la compostura.

- ¡sht!... ¡se puede arrepentir! - murmuró tan bajo que apenas si Harry pudo oírlo.

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Aceptan el trato?- preguntó a sus amigos. Ron, con la vista hacia el cielo y grandes esfuerzos, dijo en un silbido.

- Sabes que siempre te apoyo... si quieres hacer un trato, pues hacemos un trato.

Harry casi sonríe. No podía esperar menos de Ron. Se dirigió a Hermione en busca de una respuesta. Ésta tan sólo musitó _"¡Harry!"_ ... y abrazándolo, rompió a llorar.

Harry sabía que algunas veces, se decían cosas que lastimaban mucho más que las acciones. Aunque fuera sin esa mala intención . Sólo que no comprendía porque sus amigos insistían en hacerlo tan seguido. Porque esa manía de estarse punzando siempre. Esa incorregible actitud los había hecho pelear una y otra vez. Y aunque sabía que cada uno de ellos daría su vida por el otro, nunca dejaban de discutir. Tal vez fuera la única forma que tenían de demostrarse su afecto. O tal vez no supieran como hacerlo.

Y mientras Hermione comenzaba a tranquilizarse, vio la mirada culpable de Ron e imaginó que quizá él también quisiera abrazarla y decirle un _"lo siento"._ Pero sabía bien que no lo haría. Dejó escapar un poco de aire por la boca y pensó, que un trato con Malfoy bien valía la pena si sus amigos encontraban otra forma de resolver sus diferencias. Esas diferencias que durante años lo habían equilibrado, entre la enorme responsabilidad de ser el niño que vivió, y la intensa gama de emociones que traía consigo su corta edad.


	14. A grandes problemas, soluciones extremas

Capítulo XIV.- A grandes problemas... soluciones extremas.

Como ustedes podrán darse cuenta, mi desconfianza hacia este curso estaba bien fundamentada – Snape recorría el granero entregando a cada alumno un pergamino con su respectivo resultado – Señor Fletchley, Señorita Bones, pésimo trabajo... – ambos bajaron la cabeza -Señor Weasley. Si por mi fuera lo pondría lejos, muy lejos de un caldero... – Ron hizo una mueca en cuanto Snape le dio la espalda -Señor Thomas, Señor Finnigan, aún ignoro que fue exactamente lo que ustedes entregaron...- risas disimuladas por parte de los dos - Señor Longbottom, Señorita Granger –sin detenerse y sin hacer ningún comentario dejó caer el pergamino sobre el pupitre. Al revisarlo, el rostro de Neville se cubrió de alegría e incredulidad.

¡Saqué una S!... ¡Saqué una S! – se tapó la boca encogiéndose en su mesa, al ver la expresión helada de Snape.

Señor Longbottom... le recuerdo que si tiene esa calificación es gracias a la intolerable presunción de sabiduría de la Señorita Granger – Snape se había acercado tanto que Neville había palidecido. Aún así, sin saber de donde, sacó fuerzas para responder.

Yo... yo también ayudé... recogí ingredientes y participé en la preparación de...

Si usted hubiera ayudado como dice, esa poción hubiese sin duda explotado.

La ayuda de Neville fue muy valiosa – afirmó Hermione sin poder contenerse. Snape se dirigió a ella con burla.

¡Ah¡Se me olvidaba! Usted no puede ver que se cometa alguna injusticia sin sentirse en la enfermiza necesidad de enfrentarla ¿no es así?

Tanto Longbottom como Granger hicieron un buen trabajo – La voz de Malfoy sonó de pronto desde un rincón del granero – Yo mismo me encargué de explicarle algunas cosas a Longbottom que no entendía.

Sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, Snape dirigió su rostro hacia Malfoy mirándolo fijamente. Después se volvió a Harry como si quisiera encontrarlo culpable de algo. Harry ni pestañeó. Los otros alumnos en tanto, murmuraban entre sí como si hubieran obtenido una gran revelación. Los seis Gryffindors ahí presentes, parecían haber olvidado hasta como respirar. Hermione, por su parte, miró suplicante a Malfoy, quien pareció entender el mensaje.

Claro, eso sólo lo hice para comprobar su incapacidad como mago – dijo cruzándose de brazos y volviendo el rostro hacia la pared, añadió – No entendió nada de lo que le dije... es estúpido- El desprecio de su voz era muy convincente. Harry sintió el enorme peso de sus hombros diluyéndose en la nada. Nunca. Jamás, un insulto de Malfoy le había parecido tan oportuno. Sin embargo, ya la duda se había clavado en el profesor Snape. Podía verse en su semblante, aunque no dijera nada al respecto.

Bien – prosiguió dirigiendo una última mirada a Malfoy y zanjando así el asunto – Potter – su voz cambió radicalmente al regodearse con lo que iba a decir – otro cero – con infinito placer dejó caer el pergamino en la mesa – claro que eso en usted no es ninguna novedad...

Harry no protestó. Aunque en su estómago sentía miles de piedrecitas cayendo vertiginosamente... Ese Snape era el colmo del rencor.

* * *

¡Qué poco faltó! – Neville caminaba muy despacio al lado de Harry. Todos comentaban lo cerca que había estado que Snape los descubriera – De verdad que nunca me había alegrado tanto el hecho de que Malfoy me insultara.

¡Ese Malfoy es un idiota!... – Seamus pateaba sin cesar cuanta piedrecilla se encontrara a su paso - ¿Qué es lo primero que le decimos? Que tiene que disimular su ridículo amor por Hermione... ¡se lo recalcamos mil veces¿Y qué es lo que hace en la primera oportunidad¡Defenderla y rendirle pleitesía!

Bueno, al menos no pasó de ahí – dijo Harry en tono abatido – aunque estoy seguro que Snape ya sospecha que algo anda mal.

¿Y dónde se metió ahora?- Thomas arrugó el pergamino con su nota y empezó a jugar con él – No vaya a andar por ahí diciéndole a medio mundo que ama a Hermione... ¡es tan capaz!

No lo sé... pero por mí puede haberse ido al diablo – Ron caminaba muy cerca de Hermione, quién alcanzó a reprenderle _"¡Ron!"_.

¿Qué? – preguntó Ron con indiferencia.

Chicos, chicos... recuerden que tienen un trato – Thomas hacía malabares muy poco exitosos con su pergamino hecho una bola – sobre todo tú Ron. No puedes insultar a Malfoy.

¡Valiente cosa! – masculló el pelirrojo entre dientes, para luego agregar en un tono más alto - ¿Qué quieren¿Qué ahora me preocupe por él?

¡Hermione¡Hermione! – La voz extraña y espeluznantemente alegre de Malfoy se oyó, cortando de golpe toda respuesta que se pudiera tener a lo dicho por Ron.

¿Qué pasa Malfoy?- Hermione se detuvo y Malfoy, corriendo, llegó junto a ella.

El profesor Snape me llamó, quiere hablar conmigo – el silencio abrumador que siguió a estas palabras casi era tangible – le dije que sí, sólo que antes tenía que hacer una cosa y vine corriendo a avisarte.

¿Para qué? – Ron no pudo evitar la crudeza en su voz.

Por milésimas de segundo la expresión de Malfoy volvió a endurecerse, pero recordando seguramente el trato, controló con increíble aplomo su acostumbrada altanería.

Tenía que darte esto – sin hacer caso de Ron, puso algo en las manos de Hermione y retrocediendo de espaldas le explicó – son algunos de los ingredientes que necesitas para tus pociones... los robé de la habitación de Snape... casi me descubre, pero nunca sospecharía de mí – sonrió orgulloso – he trabajado durante años para ganarme su confianza- y acto seguido dio media vuelta disponiéndose a irse.

¡Malfoy! – Hermione, dando pasos presurosos, le dio alcance y sacando un pequeño frasco de su túnica se lo dio diciéndole – bébete esto – al ver la mirada interrogante de el chico, añadió – es para la buena suerte... no me gustaría que Snape te reprendiera o algo así.

Los ojos brillantes de Malfoy y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no parecían agradar mucho a Ron, que dejó escapar un pequeño bufido. Malfoy, en tanto, había destapado el frasco y sin más preámbulos se lo empinó tomándoselo de un solo trago.

¡Puagggg! – exclamó el Slytherin sin poder evitarlo - ¡sabe asquerosamente horrible! – rectificó con toda la compostura de que era capaz al ver la cara seria de Hermione – bueno, sólo un poco... pero si me lo das tú, cualquier cosa sabe a gloria- de pronto se agarró la frente como si un dolor repentino lo hubiese atacado. Hermione sonrió.

Malfoy ¿me quieres? – Cinco pares de ojos voltearon a verla con la impresión de quien mira un meteorito caer de la nada.

¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo Malfoy con rotundidad - ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? – Y con una sonrisa llena de complicidad se alejó rápidamente.

¿Qué fue lo que le diste? –Ron la miraba intrigado.

Piensa Ron... ¿no lo imaginas?

¡La poción de Selenosis! – exclamó Harry para después agregar - ¿pero no se la habías entregado a Snape?

Si, pero guardé un poco por si la llegábamos a necesitar. Y ya vieron que hice bien en hacerlo... fue sólo una pequeña dosis, para que Malfoy diga mentiras creíbles y no una sarta de patrañas exageradas... así, si Snape le pregunta algo sobre nosotros, él no dirá nada que nos eche de cabeza.

¡Qué bien! Y yo que creí por un momento que ya se había curado... Fue una buena poción– Longbottom parecía satisfecho. El orgullo de haber sacado una "S" en pociones aún lo llenaba de alegría.

Si, es buena, aunque el efecto no durará mucho... al menos lo indispensable para que Malfoy hable con Snape como se debe – Hermione recordó de pronto los ingredientes que le había dado Malfoy – Al menos consiguió lo más difícil de obtener... es una suerte tenerlo de nuestro lado – caminó altiva diciendo las últimas palabras con cierta entonación. Ron a su lado, únicamente se limitó a refunfuñar.

* * *

¡Efto fabe deflifioso! – Ron comía atropelladamente las chuletas de cerdo en receta especial que el Sr. Dungs había personalmente preparado para esa noche. Sería la última cena que disfrutarían en la Colina. Hermione, observaba de cuando en cuando a Ron negando con la cabeza.

Bien – empezó, haciendo de lado la atención prestada a Ron – puesto que Malfoy ya consiguió los ingredientes más difíciles, tenemos la mitad del camino andado. Ahora, cada quien en su casa, buscará los otros ingredientes que son mucho más sencillos...

¿Y ya averiguaste de que habló Malfoy con Snape? – A Harry por lo pronto le parecía más importante saber eso, que cualquier cosa relacionada con ingredientes y pociones.

Sí, lo averigüé... hice bien en darle la poción de Selenosis – respondió más para sí misma que para Harry. Luego, escuetamente, continuó – Hablé con Malfoy por la tarde, ya que se le había pasado el efecto de la poción... eh, al parecer Snape sí sospechaba algo, bueno, no sé si ha dejado de sospechar, pero supongo que estará más tranquilo... al parecer Malfoy habló horrores sobre mí.

Eso es un alivio... –Harry pinchó una papa con el tenedor pudiéndolo disfrutar ahora más tranquilo. Sin embargo, el alivio, como llegó se fue. Malfoy acababa de entrar por la puerta principal y por la expresión de su cara, Harry sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería.

¡Hermione!- gritó al ver a su amiga y Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón. De inmediato volteó a ver si Snape no se encontraba por ahí. Por suerte para ellos, el profesor de pociones no había cenado ni un sólo día con los alumnos, y esa noche, no era la excepción. Harry podría haberse sentido a salvo de que Malfoy pudiera ponerse en evidencia delante de Snape, pero lamentablemente, todos los demás estudiantes que habían asistido al curso si estaban presentes, y eso, indicaba más peligro de que la noticia sobre Malfoy y su enamoramiento por Hermione se regara como pólvora, que si salía publicada en primera plana en el Profeta.

Malfoy, muy ufano, llegó al lado de Hermione y blandió una carta enfrente de ella - ¡Mamá me escribió! – Ojos desorbitados de todas las mesas con dirección a ellos seguido de un rumor de varias voces se hizo latente dentro del comedor. Harry, completamente aterrado y sin tomar conciencia de sus actos, jaló a Malfoy por la túnica y lo sentó a su lado mientras mascullaba "¿qué diablos estás haciendo?". Tarde descubrió que había sido un error, porque los murmullos en el comedor se intensificaron.

¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme, Potter? – las palabras salieron con dificultad de la boca del Slytherin. Y Harry lo soltó, más por la sorpresa de que Malfoy se dirigiera a él con un "por favor" a cualquier otra causa. Los murmullos crecían y crecían a una velocidad alarmante.

¿Para que quieres enseñarle esa carta a Hermione¿No habíamos quedado en que todo lo de ustedes sería altamente secreto?- refunfuñó Harry con la voz tan baja como fuera posible. Malfoy contestó de igual manera, aunque todos los Gryffindor lo alcanzaron a oír.

Pues dentro de poco ya no más – unos con otros se voltearon a ver con temor – le escribí a mamá para decirle que me encontraba bien – nada de que alarmarse por el momento – y además le comenté... – hizo una pausa. Finnigan dijo algo así como "tengo la boca seca" y se empinó un vaso de zumo de calabaza, Draco desplegó una enorme sonrisa -... le comenté que pronto conocería a mi prometida...

El zumo de calabaza fue a dar directamente a la cara de Ron, que ni se inmutó por eso. Un sonoro "¡Quuuuéee?" de varias voces interrumpió el rumor del comedor. Silencio absoluto. Todos estaban pendientes de ellos. Aunque nadie de los otros alumnos podía haber escuchado la declaración de Malfoy.

NO – dijo Harry como si con eso invalidara lo hecho por Draco- ¡NO¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? – calló al darse cuenta de que nadie perdía detalle de lo que pudiera estar pasando en su mesa -¡Es hora de irnos!- dijo y sin importarle nada, tomó a Malfoy de la túnica y a rastras lo sacó de ahí. Sus amigos no tardaron en seguirlo. El comedor entero no despegaba la vista de ellos.

Ya afuera, Draco se soltó de un tirón y conteniéndose le espetó - ¿Qué te pasa Potter¿No tenemos un trato?

Lo tenemos, pero ahora explícanos¿qué fue todo eso que dijiste allá adentro?

Sólo quería compartir con mis padres la noticia...

¿Tus padres¿Hablaste con los dos? – Ron estaba entre alterado y asustado. Miraba a Malfoy como si de pronto empezaran a brotar alas de su espalda. Sin prestar atención, tomó un pañuelo que le extendió Hermione y se empezó a limpiar.

Malfoy pareció meditar su respuesta. Aunque estuviera bajo el efecto del Corazón, no perdía del todo su esencia y lo más probable es que no quisiera hablar de su padre, y menos si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba por haberse escapado de Azkaban. Esquivando la mirada fija de todos contestó simulando indiferencia – En realidad sólo hablé con mi madre... pero en cuanto pueda... – se detuvo, aunque Harry sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. Lucius Malfoy se enteraría en cuanto Draco pudiera comunicarse con él.

Mira, no me parece buena idea que tus padres se enteren de... a todo esto ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a tu madre?

Que tengo una novia y que en un futuro pienso casarme con ella – dijo Malfoy como si nada. A Ron se le resbaló el pañuelo de las manos. Miraba al Slytherin con la boca abierta.

Pero... pero... – Hermione hablaba con voz trémula agarrándose el cabello nerviosamente –pero ¿le dijiste mi nombre?

No... le dije que sería una sorpresa – recuperando su sonrisa tomó de la mano a Hermione – Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la mansión Malfoy... estoy seguro que te encantará.

Sí, desde luego... y más le encantará si tu madre la tortura... – Dean Thomas no pudo reprimirse y soltó el comentario con total desfachatez.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Malfoy había volteado y por un instante, volvió a parecer el chico arrogante y perverso.

Malfoy, la verdad de las cosas es...

Thomas, no... – Harry intuía que Dean iba a soltarle de golpe toda la verdad sobre los prejuicios de los Malfoy. No sabía si eso afectaría de algún modo a Draco, ya que al parecer, no recordaba nada de eso – no comentemos nada de detalles sobre la familia de Malfoy... – miró a Thomas quién pareció comprender.

¿Detalles? – Malfoy levantó una ceja con arrogancia pero prefirió dejar pasar el asunto, algo le interesaba más – Entonces mi ángel ¿qué dices¿vendrás conmigo?

Hermione sólo podía balbucear. Aparentemente no sabía que respuesta darle. Fue Ron el que se adelantó a responder, sorprendiendo a todos por la tranquilidad con que lo hacía.

Hermione no va a poder ir en esta ocasión contigo...

¿Porqué no Weasley?

Porque yo la invité a mi casa junto con Harry – una señal de enojo apareció en el rostro de Draco – y no... no te molestes en agredirme... tenemos un trato, recuérdalo, y además, yo los invité antes que todo esto pasara –Hermione lo miró como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez.

¿Es eso cierto? – Hermione asintió. Malfoy únicamente se dedicó a golpear un puño sobre la palma abierta de su mano – bien, entonces... supongo que tendré que hablar yo solo con mi madre... pensaba que lo hiciéramos juntos, quería que te conociera para que tuviera referencias que darle a mi padre.

¡No Malfoy! – ahora era Harry el que intentaba hablar con la misma tranquilidad de Ron – No puedes decirle a tu padre que piensas casarte con una hija de muggles. A...además, todavía son muy jóvenes y...

Pero si no quiero casarme con Hermione hoy... es sólo un plan para el futuro.

Todos guardaron silencio. El asunto se había puesto peor... ¿qué diría Narcisa Malfoy cuando se enterará que la supuesta novia de su hijo era una hija de muggles¿ Y Lucius Malfoy? No quería ni imaginarlo. Finnigan pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Harry, porque dijo:

Si Lucius Malfoy se entera de esto no descansará hasta encontrar a Hermione, pensando que es la culpable de todo el enredo... y si sospecha que algo tuvimos que ver...- se agarró la frente con desolación- nos mandará al otro barrio.

¿No somos muy drásticos? – opinó Ron – creo que estamos exagerando, al fin de cuentas, Malfoy no le dijo el nombre de Hermione, puede escribirle a su madre y decirle que se trataba de una broma.

Nadie contestó. Pero Dean Thomas, dando unos pasos hacia Hermione, con voz de cavernosa susurró – Hermione... si Lucius Malfoy viene a buscarte recuerda una cosa: nunca hemos hablado, nunca nos hemos visto... nunca estuvimos juntos.

Thomas – dijo Harry algo exasperado - ¿puedes tomarte las cosas en serio¡Esto es importante! A ver díganme ¿cómo evitaremos que Malfoy hable con sus padres... aunque se lo pidamos no va a entender.

Tal vez si yo se lo pido – opinó Hermione.

No, no funcionará Hermione – Ron caminaba de un lado a otro- ya le pediste que lo de ustedes fuera un secreto ¿e hizo caso? NO. Ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza que su madre te conozca o sepa quien eres ¿vas a hacerlo cambiar de opinión? NO.

¿Entonces? – Neville lucía angustiado – Mi abuela me matará si llega a saber en que lío estoy metido. Casi prefiero la ira de Lucius Malfoy.

Te entiendo – Ron hizo una mueca de horror – yo también la prefiero a la ira de mi madre. Por suerte no está en casa.

Una idea pareció alumbrar el cerebro de Harry. Sabía que Ron lo mataría, pero después de meditarlo un momento, le pareció lo más rescatable por hacer. Llenándose de valor por lo que iba a decir, se puso enfrente de todos.

Yo...yo creo – carraspeó – yo creo que lo que tenemos que impedir es que Malfoy se comunique de alguna forma con sus padres – Malfoy exclamó un ofendido _"¡Cómo"!_ Harry, sin prestarle atención sugirió - tenemos que vigilarlo y...

¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso si mañana nos vamos a nuestras casas?-Interrumpió Ron frotándose los ojos un tanto aburrido e impaciente. Harry miró a los demás hablando con la mirada. Una descabellada idea iluminó también la cabeza de todos, que miraron al pelirrojo fijamente. Al ver que nadie decía nada, Ron se detuvo con las manos a la altura de su frente y examinó a sus amigos para ver porque se habían callado. Lo que encontró no le gustó.

¿Qué? – dijo, más luego, analizando el asunto pareció comprender – NO... sé lo que están pensando pero NO... definitivamente NO.

Veo que entendiste – susurró Harry.

Es la única forma de vigilarlo... – comentó Hermione con un intento de sonrisa.

Tus padres no están – agregó Thomas.

¿Se piensan que voy a llevar a Draco Malfoy a mi casa! – Ron marcó bien cada sílaba, como queriendo hacerles ver lo descabellado que eso sonaba.

¿Quuée? – Malfoy que tampoco parecía haberse enterado de nada reaccionó como una víbora - ¿Yo en esa pocilga?

¡Cuida tus palabras Malfoy! – Harry lo detuvo evitando que mandara el trato al diablo. A Malfoy ni le importó.

¿Cómo pretenden que yo vaya a ...

Estaré yo ahí – dijo con resolución Hermione. Malfoy cerró la boca y se quedó pensando.

Pero estarán los gemelos... y... y Ginny – Ron intentaba por todos los medios de hacerlos desistir – ya saben lo que opinan George y Fred de Malfoy... y Ginny, no le agradará la idea... y...

Ellos podrían ayudarnos.

Ron miró a Harry como si hubiera perdido el juicio. -¿Te has vuelto loco Harry¿Cómo piensas que Malfoy va a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en mi casa¡Eso es absurdo!

Pues es eso o que Malfoy vaya por ahí diciéndole a medio mundo que se va a casar con Hermione... ¡todos pensarán que le dio un filtro amoroso y sabes que eso está prohibido!

Hermione respingó. Hasta el momento no había pensado en ese detalle. Con horror empezó a musitar _"¡Merlín!... ¡me van a expulsar!"_. Harry intuyó que ella también prefería la ira de Lucius antes que salir expulsada de Hogwarts.

La cara de susto de Hermione pareció convencer a Ron, quien tan sólo gruñó – está bien... lo llevaremos a casa ¿pero que les va a decir a sus padres?

Que me voy con Crabbe... ya me pondré en contacto con él para que me cubra - Malfoy también se lo había pensado, y como estar cerca de Hermione importaba más que nada, finalmente terminaba aceptando la idea.

Durante unos minutos, todos guardaron silencio, haciéndose a la idea de lo que acababan de aceptar. Finnigan fue el primero en volver a hablar con algo de cautela.

Eh, bueno...- miró a Thomas y a Neville – esperamos que tengan un feliz fin de vacaciones... nosotros les escribiremos para ver como va todo.

¿Qué?...- Ron volteó hacia Finnigan enfadado - ¡Esperen un momento¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes se dirigirán a sus casas tan tranquilos como si nada?

Sí... supongo que sí- dijo Neville encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Por supuesto que no¡Ustedes vendrán con nosotros!

¿A la Madriguera?- Dean frunció las cejas –eh... a mí no me parece buena idea.

Eso es porque ahí estará Ginny – Finnigan escondió una risita burlona con la mano.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a adquirir un peligroso rojo escarlata, mientras Dean le daba con el codo en las costillas a Finnigan. _"Auch"_ se escuchó y Thomas se volvió sonriéndole exageradamente a Ron. Neville entró al rescate.

Pero Ron¿qué digo? No será tan fácil convencer a mi abuela...

Igual a mi madre.

Y a la mía.

Los tres lo miraban con expresiones inocentes, pero Ron, terco, no se dejó convencer -¡A mí no me importa lo que tengan que hacer o decir¡Ustedes irán a la Madriguera y nos ayudarán con Malfoy¡Estamos en la misma escoba... y si se cae uno, nos caemos todos!

¡Bien dicho Weasley! – seis caras llenas de la más absoluta de las sorpresas se dirigieron a Malfoy – Si yo voy a hacer el sacrificio de ir a ese lugar, no veo porque ustedes no...

Pero tendremos que esperar a que nos llegue la respuesta de nuestra familia ¿no piensan en eso? – farfulló Finnigan en cuanto la sorpresa lo dejó hablar.

Harry conoce un método para que se comuniquen con su familia ahora mismo...estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún reparo en mostrárselos.

La manera como hablaba con Sirius. Los polvos Flu. Harry entendió que era eso a lo que se refería Hermione – sí... se los mostraré – dijo, derribando así cualquier otra objeción que pudiera existir.

Neville, Finnigan y Thomas aceptaron con desgano. Al día siguiente se encontrarían todos en la Madriguera. Harry sentía curiosidad por ver las reacciones de Ginny, Fred y George. Y tenía miedo de que la Sra. Weasley los descubriera. Y también pensó en lo extraño que era ver a Malfoy apoyando a Ron en algo. El dichoso Corazón estaba poniendo de cabeza todo su mundo... Harry sintió por un desesperado momento, que extrañaba Privet Drive.


	15. Un dragón en la Madriguera

**Capítulo XV.- Un dragón en la Madriguera. **

Sábado muy temprano. Con una mañana muy fresca. Harry podría estar cómodamente en su cama durmiendo a pierna suelta como sus demás compañeros. Desgraciadamente, tanto él como Ron, estaban castigados. Tenían que limpiar concienzudamente el granero "hasta la última paja", tal y como había dicho Snape... sin magia por supuesto.

Ya tenían buen rato así, acomodando, sacudiendo, barriendo y bostezando. Ambos aún tenían sueño, pues la noche anterior habían dormido hasta muy tarde, puliendo el inverosímil plan que habían concebido.

Draco había escrito dos cartas, una para su madre y otra para Crabbe. En la primera explicaba a Narcisa Malfoy que iría a pasar unos días con su amigo Vincent, y de ahí se iría a Hogwarts. En cuanto a lo de su supuesta prometida, por hostigamiento de Ron, había terminado diciendo que sólo se trataba de una broma. La segunda carta la dirigió a Crabbe, a quién le pidió, no, le ordenó, que si por cualquier causa, la señora Malfoy preguntaba por él, dijera que estaba cómodamente instalado en su casa.

Seamus, Thomas y Neville, por su parte, habían escuchado atentamente las explicaciones de Harry para comunicarse por medio de polvos Flu con su familia, aún estaban un poco renuentes por no saber que decir en sus casas, pero terminaron aceptando valientemente enfrentarse a sus madres, y en el caso de Neville, a su abuela.

Ahora sólo faltaría convencer a Ginny y a los gemelos de que no dijeran nada. Cosa que no consideraban difícil. Probablemente hasta los ayudarían con las pociones restableecedoras para intentar curar a Malfoy. En eso, los gemelos parecían tener un talento especial. Talento que, por lo general, no era utilizado para cosas serias.

Harry rebobinaba una y otra vez en su mente todo el curso. Seguía pensando que había algo extraño en todo aquello, pero no podía especificar exactamente que era. Mientras barría con desgano, por su cabeza pasaba todo lo sucedido en esos días: la carta de Hogwarts, las infaltables peleas entre Ron y Hermione, Malfoy y su característica petulancia, Snape diciéndoles que el Slytherin compartiría el cuarto con ellos, las riñas, el Corazón, el Diamante... y esa repentina vuelta de campana de todo lo que siempre era y había sido. Ahora Malfoy se la pasaba con ellos, y no precisamente vigilándolos, sino perdidamente enamorado de la persona que más había despreciado en la vida, En los últimos días, las peleas habían remitido. Él había dejado de pensar en una guerra y en un señor tenebroso, por preocuparse en evitar que todos descubrieran lo que le sucedía a Malfoy, quién para finalizar espectacularmente, iría a parar ni más ni menos que a la Madriguera, única y exclusivamente por Hermione.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, de pronto, con claridad. _"¿Qué sabes tú lo que me importa Hermione?"_ Las palabras de Malfoy dichas aquél día en que hicieron el trato... y esa sensación extraña, muy parecida al miedo, que lo embargó al oír el tono con que la pregunta había sido formulada. Desmenuzó el sentimiento ¿porqué habría él de sentir miedo? Los tres siempre habían estado juntos, era verdad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que daba por hecho que así sería siempre y nunca se detuvo a calcular que un día eso podría acabarse. Que podría llegar un día en que esa alianza tácita que un día habían formado corriera peligro. No por Ron, obviamente. Harry estaba seguro que pasase lo que pasase ellos siempre seguirían en contacto. Pero con Hermione era distinto... ¿y si un día llegaba algo o alguien que se las arrebatase? La guerra. Fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente, pero la desechó de inmediato porque no quería ni pensar en eso. Podría ser una persona. No precisamente Malfoy, sino cualquiera ¿Qué si un día Hermione llegaba a enamorarse y se olvidaba de ellos? ¿Quién sería aquél que los separara? ¿Tal vez krum? Lo dudaba, aunque Hermione jamás externaba sus sentimientos y era difícil de adivinar que tanto le interesaba. De cualquier forma, él no se imaginaba vivir sin la constante sobreprotección a la que lo sometía esa pequeña sabelotodo. Cierto, muchas veces lo fastidiaba con su punzante manía de exigirle estar a la altura de ser el niño que vivió. Y cierto, consideraba más divertido pasar el tiempo con Ron que con ella. Pero eso no significaba que no temiera perderla. Eran tres. Y ahora deseaba casi con rabia que siguieran siendo por siempre solamente ellos tres. Porque Harry no era Harry sin Ron, y Ron no era Ron sin Hermione... y Hermione tenía que estar con ellos para seguir siendo Hermione Granger, la perfecta sabelotodo. Tan distintos. Ron y su niñez todavía no del todo abandonada. Hermione y su madurez precoz (muchas veces exasperante) y él... él que muchas veces se sentía arrastrado por un río de sucesos que no alcanzaba a comprender y que buscaba desesperadamente una tabla de la cual asirse. Y ahí estaban ellos. Salvándolo constantemente de hundirse sin remedio.

No reparó en que momento había dejado de barrer para recargarse en la escoba. Miró a Ron quien sacudía las mesas golpeándolas fuertemente con un trapo, sin preocuparse por el polvo que levantaba ¿Estaría de acuerdo con él? ¿Le diría que estaba loco por pensar en tonterías? O tal vez, imaginó, el pelirrojo ya lo había intuido antes y por eso mostraba aquella furia contenida siempre que llegaba una carta de Bulgaria. No lo sabía. Tampoco Ron era muy dado a externar sus sentimientos.

-Ron – vaciló un momento. No sabía si preguntarle. Tal vez el Corazón también le estaba afectando la cabeza y por eso pensaba en esas cosas. Su amigo dejo de golpear las mesas y aventó el trapo para voltear a verlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sencillamente.

- Sabes... estaba pensando en... ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos de amigos?

-Cinco ¿porqué? – contestó Ron rápidamente.

- Bueno, es que... – no sabía ni que decir – todo esto del Corazón me ha hecho pensar en una cosa – Ron lo miró intrigado – es que ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en Hermione...

La cara de Ron adquirió un matiz de desconcierto - ¿Hermione?

- Si en Hermione... es que ¿has pensado que un día podría alejarse de nosotros?-

-¿Cómo?

Esa plática no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Ron parecía no entender a dónde quería ir a parar Harry. Lo vio de frente, olvidando por completo todo lo relacionado a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con limpieza.

- Bueno, es que...- organizó sus ideas – con todo esto del Corazón, Hermione pasa mucho tiempo con Malfoy, y yo, me puse a pensar... – dudó - ¿qué sucederá cuando ella... ella... llegue a enamorarse?

Bien, ya lo había dicho, aunque en un tono de voz que apenas si él mismo había podido escuchar; sin embargo, era obvio que Ron también lo había hecho, porque su rostro se congeló. Luego, con una actitud que a Harry le pareció desafiante le preguntó - ¿Porqué te interesa eso?

A Harry le sorprendió por un momento el tono de reproche y un poco defensivo que adquirió la pregunta de su amigo. Algo avergonzado contestó – Es que... bueno – se ruborizó, tampoco él era muy bueno externando sus sentimientos – estaba pensando que la amistad de ustedes dos me da... no sé como decirlo... fortaleza... si, eso creo... y no me gustaría perderla – respiró y miró a Ron que parecía aliviado- sé que tú y yo, pase lo que pase jamás dejaremos de vernos, pero ¿y Hermione? ¿Qué tal que encuentra a una persona especial para ella y se aleja de nosotros?¿Quién cuidará entonces de que hagamos lo correcto?

- Eso no sucederá... no lo permitiré – dijo Ron con tal convicción, que Harry lo observó con suspicacia. El pelirrojo, que en esos momentos apretaba con fuerza el trapo que tenía entre las manos, lo dejó caer y un tanto cohibido dijo - ¿Porqué estamos hablando de esto? Lo que deberíamos hacer es terminar de limpiar para largarnos cuanto antes de aquí- y recogiendo el trapo del suelo, volvió a su tarea.

No llevaban ni cinco minutos limpiando nuevamente, cuando la puerta del granero se abrió, para cederle paso a Hermione, seguida de Malfoy, Neville, Seamus y Dean. - ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó mirando alrededor suyo con gesto evaluador.

- No, aún no- contestó Harry sonriendo y volteando hacia Ron, lo miró con complicidad. A Ron, en esos momentos, tampoco parecía desagradarle que Hermione los mirara con ojos severos al señalarles:

- Pero ya llevan mucho tiempo aquí ¿qué tanto hacían?

- Limpiar... ¿no lo parece señorita perfecta? - contestó Ron en su acostumbrado tono mordaz, sólo que esta vez, había algo sutilmente distinto. Tal vez era la sonrisa complacida de Ron al ver a Hermione, como siempre, vigilando que hicieran lo que debían.

- Ya nos falta poco Hermione- Harry se acercó y apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara de su amiga – y todo quedará más que limpio. Si señor.

La extrañeza en la cara de Hermione era visible, volvió su vista a los demás como para cerciorarse de que ellos también habían reparado en la actitud de esos dos incorregibles Gryffindors. Nada. Los demás parecían no darse cuenta de nada. Se cruzó de brazos y levantando una ceja inquisitivamente, preguntó – ¿Se puede saber que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Qué es lo que están tramando?

- Nada Hermione – contestó Ron – es sólo que ya estamos fastidiados de limpiar ¿porqué no nos ayudan? –Y lanzándole el trapo se sentó descaradamente en una silla. Hermione alcanzó a atraparlo y con un mohín de disgusto se acercó a él.

- Eres un fresco... ¿cómo se te ocurre que les ayudemos a limpiar? ¡El castigo es de ustedes dos!

- Sí, pero es un castigo injusto – Ron mantenía el equilibrio de la silla en dos patas, mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Hay que ayudarles – intervino Seamus – no creo que eso sea mucho problema, además, ya les falta poco.

- Tan sólo esas dos mesas de ahí, terminar de barrer esta área y acomodar los frascos en su lugar – señaló Harry con la esperanza de que los ayudaran. A decir verdad él también estaba un poco fastidiado de limpiar el granero que a estas alturas le parecía enorme.

- Bien, yo te ayudo a barrer – Neville se apresuró a agarrar una escoba para ayudar a Harry, mientras Thomas le quitaba el trapo a Hermione diciendo _"yo limpio las mesas"_.

– Que se le va a hacer...- Hermione suspiró resignada - Ron, te ayudo a guardar los frascos en su lugar. Vamos.

- ¿Y yo que hago?- preguntó Finnigan volviendo la cabeza a todos lados.

-Puedes ayudarle a Hermione a guardar los frascos- dijo Ron con total ligereza, pero al ver la expresión de advertencia en el rostro de su amiga corrigió - bueno, puedes ayudarme a mí y entre tanto Hermione puede esperarnos.

- ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Él que va a hacer? – inquirió Neville reparando en el Slytherin que se hallaba sentado cerca de la entrada. Éste los miró desdeñosamente y escupió.

- En el trato que hicimos nunca se especificó que yo tendría que ayudarles en algo a Potter y a Weasley. Así que cumplir su castigo es cosa de ellos... será suficiente ayuda el hecho de que no le diga a Snape que no han hecho el trabajo solos.

- Malfoy... – Harry detuvo a Ron antes de que dijera algo que comenzara una batalla de nuevo _"olvídalo, no necesitamos de su ayuda"_ susurró y pareció convencerlo, porque de inmediato el pelirrojo se dirigió a los estantes con una caja de frascos en las manos.

Casi acababan. Ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos frascos y acomodar las mesas y listo. Terminarían y podrían irse a la Madriguera. Mientras Seamus y Ron seguían en los estantes, Harry platicaba con Neville y Thomas sobre lo que les habían dicho en sus casas.

- Creí que mi abuela se enojaría y no me dejaría ir... pero se alegró ¿pueden creerlo? Dijo que estaba muy bien que conviviera con mis amigos y que únicamente no dejara de comunicarme con ella para ver que tal me iba en la casa de los Weasley – Neville lucía entusiasmado por pasar unos días lejos de la casa de sus abuelos. Cosa que nunca había hecho.

- Pues a mi madre no le hizo ninguna gracia ver mi cabeza en la chimenea, casi se muere del susto – empezó Thomas con una sonrisa divertida - Pero bueno, después del susto inicial pude convencerla de que me dejara quedar en la casa de Ron... no lo conoce, pero le dije que para que estuviera más tranquila le escribiría desde la Madriguera. Aceptó, aunque no la vi del todo convencida.

- ¿Y tú Seamus? – preguntó Harry en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Finnigan lo escuchara.

- Bueno, pues mamá primero me lanzó un sermón. Dijo que bien podía haberle pedido permiso con anticipación. Después empezó a acosarme con preguntas – Seamus empezó a fingir la voz aguda de su madre -¿a casa de quién vas? ¿porqué con los Weasleys? ¿Estará Potter ahí?... uff, la verdad no sé ni que contesté, pero terminé convenciéndola de que me dejara ir. - El muchacho siguió guardando los frascos que uno a uno le iba pasando Ron, mientras hablaba sin despegar la vista de Harry – Tuve que decirle que no irías... no te enfades, pero aún sigue pensando que estás algo tocado de la cabeza.

Harry sonrió. Eso ya no le molestaba. Seamus pareció más tranquilo al ver que Harry no hacía ningún comentario al respecto. Ron le pasaba ya los últimos frascos. Y Hermione murmuró _"Por dios ¿no sería más sencillo si ambos guardaran los frascos? ¿qué necesidad hay de que Ron te los pase?"_. Finnigan se encogió de hombros y estiró el brazo. Hubo un destello y un grito ahogado de Seamus. Voltearon todos a la vez para descubrir a Ron agarrándose el estómago sin poder controlar las carcajadas que brotaban escandalosamente. Seamus sacudía su mano con fuerza respirando trabajosamente. Luego, mirando enojado a Ron le espetó:

- Pero ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?... ¿Porqué me diste esa estúpida piedra?

Ron no contestó, seguía riendo. Se agachó para recoger el Diamante que Finnigan había botado lejos y tomando aire trató de decir – ¡Tu... tu cara... hubieras visto tu cara! – y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- Le divierte esa cosa ¿eh? – comentó por lo bajo Thomas a Harry. Sí, le divertía. Y Harry supuso que habría que cuidarse de Ron. Algo muy dentro de él le decía que Malfoy, Justin y Seamus no serían sus únicas víctimas. En tanto, el enojo de Finnigan había disminuido. Hasta parecía querer reírse con el pelirrojo. Colocó el último frasco en su lugar y levantando sus manos en forma triunfal, gritó _"¡Listo!"_.

- Bien, es hora de irnos – sentenció Hermione - ¿ya tienen preparadas sus cosas?- La afirmación de todos le hizo levantar las cejas en forma satisfecha.

- ¿Y Snape? – preguntó Harry. Habían dejado pasar ese pequeño detalle. El profesor de pociones no se iría hasta que el último alumno se fuera de la Colina. Seguro estaría pendiente junto a la chimenea del comedor. Malfoy calmó sus inquietudes al decir:

- Está esperándome en el comedor. Me mandó a vigilar que ustedes terminaran su trabajo, como ya lo concluyeron me despediré y me iré yo primero mientras ustedes lo distraen. Así él no se dará cuenta de adonde fui.

- Mala idea – señaló Ron mientras Draco respondía con gesto hosco– No puedes llegar primero a la Madriguera ¿qué tal que te ve Ginny o alguno de los gemelos? Tiene que ir uno de nosotros primero, para explicarles lo que pasa.

- Entonces haremos esto – Hermione se puso al centro de todos, que la escuchaban con atención – Irá Harry primero, después Neville, Seamus y Thomas... Ron y yo nos quedaremos para preguntarle algunas dudas que tengo sobre la poción de Selenosis a Snape...

- Dudo que te conteste...

- Me contestará Ron... él dijo que no respondería a preguntas elementales y las mías no lo son. – Dijo Hermione categóricamente – Y mientras el responde a mis cuestionamientos, Malfoy se irá a la Madriguera.

- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – Neville se veía ansioso por partir a la Madriguera. No en balde era la primera vez que terminaba un verano lejos de la vigilancia de un adulto. Salió presuroso rumbo a la pensión y a todos no les quedó más que seguirlo.

Tal y como lo habían pensado, Snape se encontraba muy al pendiente viendo desaparecer uno a uno a los alumnos por la chimenea. Los chicos espiaban por la ventana viendo como Justin Finch Fletchley desaparecía en ese instante. Harry apretó los puños decidido - Bien, ya es hora... cada quién arrastrará su baúl hasta la chimenena y se despedirá de Snape...

- ¿Es necesario? – Seamus puso cara de horror mientras hacia la pregunta, Harry sólo dejó escapar una risita irónica y continuó explicando.

- Ron y Hermione distraerán a Snape con lo que sea que le vayan a preguntar...

-¡Yo no le voy a preguntar nada! – rumió Ron, pero Hermione le dio un codazo para que se callara. Harry lo miró impaciente pero siguió hablando.

- Es entonces que Malfoy podrá escabullirse... ¿seguro que llegará en cuánto yo me haya ido? – preguntó a Hermione.

- Seguro que llegará – dijo segura de sí misma- le advertí que si no lo hacía no volvería a hablarle en la vida... sólo para cerciorarme que no nos saliera con alguna estupidez.

Todos rieron, mientras Neville susurraba alegremente _"¡Esa es Hermione!"_ .

- Bueno, entonces iré yo primero y les explicaré a los gemelos y a Ginny el porque Malfoy se quedará en la Madriguera... ¿qué es eso que traes en el hombro? – preguntó intempestivamente al mirar a Ron – Maldición, es otra luciérnaga... ¡te están siguiendo de nuevo!

- ¡No es mi culpa!- protestó Ron.

- Por supuesto que lo es – terció Hermione – te siguen de nuevo porque utilizaste esa cosa.

- Si Snape ve luciérnagas revoloteando a tu alrededor, va a sospechar del Diamante... ¡y suficiente tenemos con el problema del Corazón. – Masculló Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡No dejan de seguirme!... ¡Mira! Están hasta en el cabello de Hermione...

- Bueno ¡pues espántelas y ya!- opinó Thomas mientras manoteaba junto con Neville ahuyentando a las luciérnagas - ¿Ven? ¡Eso era todo!

Harry rodó los ojos. Si no era una cosa era otra. Por fortuna para todos, las luciérnagas se marcharon con los manoteos de Dean y Neville.- Bien... vamos – y seguido por todos, excepto por Malfoy que llegaría un poco después, entró al comedor.

Snape les dedicó una mirada muy fría en cuanto entraron. En cambio, el señor Dungs al verlo, salió contento a despedirlo - ¡Oh, señor Potter! ¿Así que por fin se va a casa? ¡Me alegro, me alegro! – dijo frotándose las manos y luego, extendiendo una hacia él, le dio un fuerte apretón de manos diciendo - espero que su estancia en la Colina del mago haya sido placentera... nos esforzamos mucho para que fuera así.- Calló de pronto, mirando de reojo a Snape. Algo turbado murmuró un _"hasta luego señor Potter"_ y desapareció rumbo a la cocina. Harry hubiera jurado que en los ojos de Snape brilló por segundos una señal de advertencia.

- ¿Así que es hora de irnos Potter?... Espero que el granero haya quedado perfectamente limpio – siseó Snape y fue entonces que a Harry se le ocurrió lo extraño que resultaba el hecho de que Snape no hubiera ido a revisarlo personalmente. – Aunque supongo – interrumpió sus pensamientos – que el curso para usted fue una pérdida de tiempo...

Harry ignoró por completo el gesto de burla que apareció en el rostro de Snape. Seguro se refería a su poción cuando hablaba de pérdida de tiempo. Sin decir ni adiós, arrastró su baúl hasta la chimenea. Tomó un poco de polvos Flu y se dispuso a irse. Alcanzó a ver a Ron que le hacía una señal con la cabeza y a Malfoy llegando al comedor. Mirando una vez más a todos, lanzó el polvo y exclamó _"¡A la Madriguera!"_. Una sacudida despegó sus pies del suelo.

Salió dando traspiés de la chimenea de los Weasleys y tosiendo fuertemente. Sacó su baúl y esperó. En uno de los pisos de arriba, se escuchaban tremendas explosiones. Sin duda era en el cuarto de los gemelos. Era obvio que nadie se había dado cuenta que había llegado. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Thomas salió también carraspeando.

- Esto de viajar con polvos Flu nunca me ha gustado... – y al decirlo se sacudió con fuerza la túnica que estaba llena de ceniza.

Instantes después llegaron Neville y Seamus. El primero miraba complacido la casa de Ron. El segundo, se acariciaba el tobillo donde se había golpeado, al salir, con su baúl. Ahora seguía Malfoy, Harry sintió un hueco en el estómago ¿y si los descubrían? ¿qué diría la Señora Weasley? Pero no fue Malfoy el que salió de la chimenea. Era Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntaron a coro preocupados. Mientras arriba, las explosiones en el cuarto de los gemelos no dejaban de cimbrar la casa. Ron se sacudió y con disgusto dijo:

- ¡Le dije a Hermione que Snape no iba a respondernos nada!... ¡pero, ah, no! ¡ Tenía que ignorarme por completo para salirse con la suya!... pero esta vez no dio resultado.

- ¿Se negó a responderles? – Harry empezaba a sentir como la furia hacia Snape iba creciendo poco a poco.

- Nos dijo que el curso ya había acabado y que no tenía por que respondernos nada... así que nos envió derechito para acá... Hermione no debe tardar en salir.

Y así fue, en pocos minutos Hermione salió tosiendo y sacudiendo su túnica. Con una expresión de impotencia en la cara. - ¡Malfoy se quedó!... ojalá y no se le ocurra hacer una tontería. Snape definitivamente no quiso contestarme nada aunque le insistí de nuevo. Me obligó a marcharme de inmediato, ni siquiera pude decirle nada a Malfoy.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Seamus dejando en paz su pie.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder a la pregunta, un pequeño estallido salió de la chimenea y tras el humo salió Malfoy. Tosiendo y maldiciendo.

- ¡Demonios! ¿No podrían limpiar alguna vez está estúpida chimenea? ¡Está asquerosamente llena de hollín!

- ¡Óyeme!- saltó Ron, pero Hermione lo detuvo mirando enojada a Malfoy.

- Vas a tener que comportarte – dijo con determinación – por que si no lo haces, no voy abogar por ti.

- Está bien... sólo porque tú me lo pides, mi ángel... pero esto es un martirio.

Harry hubiera querido partirse de risa al ver la expresión de Malfoy. Sólo que primero tenían que anunciar su llegada. No fue necesario que él lo hiciera porque ya Ron estaba gritando.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Fred! ¡George!...¡Ya llegamos!

Se escuchó el gritó de júbilo de Ginny y sus pasos bajando apresuradamente las escaleras mientras canturreaba - ¡Ya llegaron... ya llegaron... ya llegaron!

La vieron descender dando brinquitos sin dejar su tonadita – Ya llegaron... ya llegaron...ya llegaron – y con un salto final llegó al pie de la escalera – ya llegaron... ya llegaron... ya lle.. – se quedó parada mientras dejaba escapar en un soplido la última palabra - ...ga...ron.

Harry no sabría decir a ciencia cierta que emoción dejaba entrever el rostro de Ginny al ver a Malfoy, ¿horror? ¿sorpresa? ¿o la más completa conmoción? Sólo sabía que su boca llegaba hasta el piso y que daba la impresión de que nunca jamás podría pronunciar una palabra.

- ¿Porqué me miras así Weasley? – le dijo Malfoy en tono desdeñoso - ¿qué? ¿acaso nadie de mi nivel a pisado nunca este lugar?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ginny, seguía mirando a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron, en cambio lo miró enfurruñado y a punto de decirle algo, sólo que en ese momento se escuchó un doble ¡Crack! Y todos saltaron asustados. Los Gemelos Weasley se habían aparecido.

- ¡Así que al fin los tenemos en... – Lo que iba a decir George se quedó en el olvido. Miró a Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hace este cretino aquí? – Fred fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Es una larga historia –murmuró Harry.

- ¿No van a decirnos que ahora...- comenzó Fred.

- ... son amigos de este tipo? – terminó George.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo tajante Ron – es sólo que estamos metidos en un grave aprieto.

- ¿Y por eso lo traen a la casa? – preguntó Fred molesto.

- No sólo a él... – interrumpió Hermione – por si no se han dado cuenta Neville, Seamus y Dean también están aquí.

- ¿En que lío estás metido mi querido hermanito? – Fred miraba intrigado a Ron, mientras saludaba escuetamente con un gesto a los recién llegados.

- Es que verás... estando en la Colina y buscando ingredientes, me encontré un Corazón...

- ¿Te refieres al Corazón Nub?- Ron asintió con la cabeza a George..

- ¡¿Encontraste un Corazón Nub y se lo diste a comer al estúpido de Malfoy!... ¡¿En qué estabas pensando Ronald!... ¿No sabes que hay fines mucho más útiles para un Corazón casi imposible de hallar? – Fred estaba completamente horrorizado de sólo pensar que el Corazón Nub se había desperdiciado de semejante manera. Por lo visto ellos también sabían de la existencia de esa fruta

- ¡YO NO LE DI NADA!... ¡ÉL SE LO COMIÓ SOLO! – explotó Ron viéndose culpado nuevamente.

- ¿Y quién fue la primera persona a la que vio? – Ginny al fin había salido de su estupor y con su pregunta logró que la discusión se detuviera. Por las miradas que dirigía a Hermione, Harry comprendió que ya sabía la respuesta.

- A mí – suspiró su amiga.

- En buen lío están metidos – dijo Fred meneando la cabeza - ¿tan grave está que tuvieron que traerlo?

- Si, así es y mejor será que les platiquemos todo lo que ha ocurrido...- Harry arrastró los pies hacia la cocina mientras iba diciendo– pero sentémonos en un lugar cómodo, porque esto va para largo... necesitamos su ayuda.

Y vaya que si la necesitaban. Malfoy tenía ratos de lucidez y se comportaba como el engreído que siempre había sido, pero cuando los efectos del Corazón llegaran a tope, Harry no sabía lo que podía ocurrir y eso le preocupaba... ¿realmente Malfoy iba a querer estar siempre al lado de Hermione? Eso, se viera por donde se viera, le parecía un horror... ahora sólo quedaba ver que pasaría en la Madriguera. Esperaba que encontraran alguna solución. Fuera la que fuera.


	16. Un poco de ayuda, que no ayuda mucho

**Capítulo XVI.- Un poco de ayuda... que no ayuda mucho. **

- Entonces ¿Malfoy tenía la intención de presentar a Hermione cómo su prometida?- George lanzó un gran silbido – eso si que le hubiera caído como bomba a Narcisa Malfoy.

- Me gustaría ver su cara – el rostro de Fred se convirtió en una mueca burlona - ¿se imaginan una hija de muggles en su familia?

Se hallaban en la cocina de la Madriguera. Hablando sobre la mesa. Malfoy, por su parte, se encontraba recargado en sus brazos, lanzando indiscriminadamente miradas desdeñosas a la casa. Oyendo la charla. Aunque daba la impresión de no entender cuando hablaban del hechizo del Corazón. Parecía como si él diera por hecho que siempre había estado enamorado de Hermione, y todo lo anterior, insultos y desdenes, se hubieran borrado de su memoria.

- ¿Así que aquí es donde viven los Weasleys? – preguntó el Slytherin conteniendo una mueca de asco. – Bueno, tengo que reconocer que así me lo había imaginado...

- No Malfoy – interrumpió Fred al ver su expresión – ni te imaginas lo que es vivir en la Madriguera... – sus ojos brillaron con auténtica malicia.

- Pero lo sabrás... – la voz de George sonó emitiendo una advertencia -de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.

- No quiero que abusen del estado de Malfoy ni que se pasen de listos...- Hermione los miraba con censura - si lo trajimos aquí fue para no hacer más grande el problema.

Fred la miró fijamente unos segundos y después echó a reír – vamos Hermione, no estamos en Howgarts, así que, aunque seas una prefecta, a nosotros ya no puedes hacernos nada.

Hermione iba a responder a eso, pero George se le adelantó – Y no pensamos pasarnos de listos... sabes que tenemos que comportarnos a la altura de las circunstancias. Hemos madurado – Hermione levantó una ceja dudosa, los demás sonrieron sin creer a los gemelos – por algo los han dejado bajo nuestro cuidado...

- Además – continuó Fred- tenemos la completa seguridad de que no le dirás nada a mamá. No puedes amenazarnos con eso...

- ¡Sí puedo si me obligan! – les enfrentó Hermione sin dejarse amedrentar.

- ¿Y qué le dirás? ¿Qué por su culpa Malfoy está así? ¿O sólo le echarás la culpa a Ron?... –Fred parecía disfrutar del enfado de Hermione, al igual que George, que para rematar añadió:

- ¡Pobre Ronnie! Mamá lo descuartizará vivo... ¡Mira que arriesgar de una forma tan tonta su brillante, pero probablemente corta, carrera de prefecto!

Hermione los fulminó con la mirada, mientras Ron dejaba escapar un molesto _"¡Oigan!"_ que los gemelos pasaron por alto. En tanto Malfoy, con una mueca burlona preguntaba a Ron _"¿Ronnie? ¿eres Ronnie?"_ El pelirrojo sólo le dedicó una mirada gélida.

George volvió a tomar la palabra – no veo porque te preocupas tanto por ese cretino, si siempre les hace la vida imposible... además, no le caería mal una lección.

- Hermione siempre quiere hacer lo correcto – declaró Ron un tanto tímido, mirando de frente a los gemelos.

- Eso no tienes que recordárnoslo hermanito, lo sabemos de sobra...

- Pues yo creo – dijo Harry interviniendo en la conversación – que Hermione tiene razón. No es conveniente abusar del estado de Malfoy... ¿Qué si después del efecto recuerda algo?

- Tanto mejor – añadió Fred con entusiasmo - ¿se imaginan su cara?

- Ojalá yo esté ahí para verlo – empezó a reír Finnigan.

- Francamente prefiero que no recuerde nada... – dijo Harry pensando en todo lo que posiblemente podría haber escuchado Malfoy estando con ellos. Aunque no se le venía nada comprometedor a la mente. Aún así era mejor evitar riesgos.

- Creo que en lugar de estarnos preocupando en si Malfoy merece o no una lección, deberíamos pensar en como solucionar el problema – Ginny los observaba ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Hermione aseguró – no creo que sea muy divertido tener a Malfoy detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

- Eh… no – Hermione indudablemente no quería hablar mucho delante de Malfoy, tal vez porque no sabía que tanto podría afectarle el saber que no era correspondido. – ¿Saben? durante la estancia en la Colina me dediqué a buscar pociones que pudieran ayudarnos…

- No Hermione, eso no se puede – interrumpió Fred- por si no lo sabes el hechizo del Corazón sólo se puede romper con otro corazón…

- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! – dijo Hermione con firmeza, un tanto ofendida porque Fred insinuara que no sabía algo tan simple. – Pero sería bueno evitar que Malfoy llegara a extremos. Así que pensé en pociones restablecedoras, para que al menos actúe lo más normal que sea posible.

- ¿Eso se puede? –preguntó Ginny a los gemelos. Fred se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

- No lo sé. No sé si sirvan de algo... para ser sincero nunca supe de alguien que hubiese comido un corazón.

- Pero nada perdemos con intentarlo – señaló Neville – al menos dejen que Hermione les muestre las recetas de las pociones que encontró.

Hermione, sin decir nada, fue hacia su baúl y enseguida regresó con unos pergaminos en la mano, dejándolos caer enfrente de los gemelos. Fred y George comenzaron a revisarlos frunciendo de cuando en cuando el ceño. Después de un rato de revisión minuciosa voltearon a verla.

- Son perfectas- dijo Fred – pero aquí hay muchos ingredientes difíciles de conseguir.

- Los tenemos – en la cara de Hermione se dibujó una sonrisa autosuficiente – gracias a Malfoy…

- Y a la atracción fatal que ejerces en él – comentó Seamus maliciosamente mientras los demás dejaban escapar risitas burlonas. Hermione se ruborizó pero al parecer nadie más que Harry reparó en el gesto hosco que apareció en el rostro de Ron.

- Eso es una ventaja Hermione… -dijo Ginny, tratando de ser comprensiva con su amiga – al menos puedes aprovechar el conocimiento de Malfoy sobre… ¿qué es eso que traes en el cabello?- Ginny estiró la mano y retiro del imposible cabello castaño a un pequeño animal.-¡Es una luciérnaga amarilla! – exclamó al tiempo que extendía la palma de su mano acercándosela a los ojos para observar mejor al bichito que se había hecho un ovillo – pero… pero…

- ¿Una luciérnaga amarilla?- dijo Fred extrañado sentándose junto a su hermana para verla también – Oye Hermione, eres rara pero no tanto, ¿porqué te sigue una luciérnaga amarilla?

Todos enmudecieron, pero no pudieron evitar mirar con el rabillo del ojo a Ron que parecía querer hundirse en su asiento. George sin duda lo notó porque preguntó de inmediato - ¿qué está siguiendo, Ron?

Fred y Ginny apartaron la vista del animal para dirigirla a su hermano -¿es a causa del Corazón?- preguntó Ginny, no del todo convencida.

- En realidad no – empezó Harry entrando al rescate de Ron. Si lo del Diamante se tenía que saber y era inevitable, pues que más daba. De todas formas no era tan importante si lo pensaba con detenimiento. Hasta el momento, esa dichosa piedra no había dado muestras de tener un poder que valiera la pena. – Es que mientras estábamos en la Colina buscando los ingredientes para Snape y de paso otro Corazón, Ron halló... – hizo una pausa dudando – díselos tú Ron.- Le dijo a su amigo.

El aludido se irguió en su asiento y sacudiendo la cabeza levemente en un gesto afirmativo, comenzó – encontré dentro de un agujero esto – dijo y al momento sacó de su bolsillo el Diamante. Fred y George fruncieron el ceño, mientras Ginny lo miraba con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó al fin George señalando a la piedra que Ron les mostraba.

- Es un Diamante Corlux – dijo Ron en voz baja.

- ¡Ah sí!... ¡Un Diamante Corlux! – dijo Fred con emoción.

- ¡Claro!... ¡Por supuesto!... ¡Un Diamante Corlux! – corroboró George de igual forma, para después añadir - ¿qué demonios es un Diamante Corlux?

Voltearon a ver a Ginny que tan sólo hizo un gesto de "yo que voy a saber" un tanto indiferente.

- Se supone que es una piedra con grandes poderes adivinos – explicó Harry – o al menos eso es lo que dijo Finnigan.

- No lo dije yo, lo dijo Trewlaney...

- ¿Esa troll? ¿Hacen caso de lo que dice esa troll?

- ¿Y cómo se los dijo? ¿Qué? ¿Ella también fue al curso?

- Por supuesto que no. No sean tontos – dijo Hermione empezando a fastidiarse –Seamus escuchó una conversación al respecto antes de salir de vacaciones. Al parecer Trewlaney tenía una piedra similar y por eso él pudo verla y después reconocer lo que había encontrado Ron.

- ¿Y qué clase de poderes adivinos tiene? – preguntó Ginny curiosa.

Todos fijaron su mirada en Hermione, ya que ella estaba explicando, bien podría continuar. Hermione dejó escapar una bocanada de aire – pues te revela – dudó un poco – según Trewlaney y según Finnigan, ese Diamante le revela a la persona que lo encuentra quien es el amor de su vida. Yo estuve indagando en diversos libros, pero no pude encontrar nada que...

Los gemelos y Ginny voltearon a verse con caras de "¿qué?", para enseguida lanzar tremendas carcajadas.

- ¡Esa Trewlaney es única! – rió Fred interrumpiendo a Hermione– ¡y más lo son ustedes por creer semejantes historias!

- Ron – trataba de decir George - ¿de verdad creíste eso? ¡Oh! ¡el pobre Ronnie quiere saber quien es el amor de su vida!

Las orejas de Ron empezaban a arder. Señal de que no estaba muy contento. Miró muy enojado a George, que reía sin miramientos, y dijo - ¡pues míralo bien para que veas que es lo que te revela! – y al momento puso la piedra en sus manos. De inmediato George dejó de reír. Una fuerte sacudida y un destello lo hicieron callar.

-¡Por Merlín! – exclamó y arrojó la piedra a Ron. Luego lo miró aturdido y segundos después enojado -¿qué hechizo le pusiste a esa piedra?

- Ningún hechizo – comentó Ron con una sonrisa guardándose el Diamante, mientras Fred y Ginny parecían confundidos – Esta piedra sólo la puedo tocar yo.

- Y la persona de quién esté enamorado – intervino Thomas – y si es correspondido brotará una llama del interior del Diamante.

- Ya veo – George se revisó la mano con la ceja junta– quema, pero no deja señales.

- Es sólo la sensación – explicó Harry.

- ¿Porqué Ron puede encontrar este tipo de cosas y nosotros no?- se quejó Fred - ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer nosotros con un Corazón y una piedra de ese tipo? – Se dirigió a George quién sólo asintió con una mueca trágica. Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo afortunados que habían sido en que fuera Ron quien encontrara esos dos objetos y no los gemelos. En sus manos hubieran sido un inminente peligro. – ¿Y al menos lo ha tocado alguien? – volvió a preguntar Fred.

- Sí, pero a todos les pasa lo mismo que a George – susurró Hermione.

- ¿Y quiénes han sido? ¿Trewlaney y Winky?

- No, pero si Malfoy, Justin, Seamus, una chica de Ravenclaw y Susan Bones. Ah, y ahora George. – enumeró Neville.

- Ron, ¿porqué presiento que sólo estás jugando con esa cosa? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

Ron también sonrió pero Fred con tono de advertencia le dijo – Pues mucho cuidado Ron, no vaya a ser que ese Diamante lo toque Pig y descubras...

- Que es el amor de tu vida... – añadió George aún sobándose la mano.

- Y con tan mala suerte...

- Que no seas correspondido.

Ron no respondió, porque en ese momento la voz de Malfoy, aburrida y desdeñosa, se oyó preguntando.

- ¿Cuál va a ser mi habitación? quiero descansar y dejar de escuchar toda esta sarta de tonterías.

- Puedes quedarte en el ático – señaló Ginny con voz seca- y hacerle compañía al ghoul en cuanto regrese.

- ¿No está? – preguntó Ron levantándose e ignorando a Malfoy - ¿y a dónde se fue? – dijo yendo hacia su baúl

- Ni idea hermanito – susurró Fred también levantándose. Los demás lo imitaron – tal vez a dar un paseo por Escocia.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa- ¿saben qué? Creo que Malfoy tiene razón... debemos organizarnos y ver donde se va a quedar cada uno de nosotros.

- Eso no es problema. Como siempre, tú en mi habitación – Ginny se acercó a Hermione para ayudarla con su baúl.

- Y Harry, como siempre, conmigo.

- Neville puede quedarse en la habitación de Bill – opinó George.

- Y Dean y Seamus en la de Charlie – sugirió Fred.

- ¿Y yo?- preguntó con enfado Malfoy.

- Puedes quedarte en la de Percy – dijo Fred y después añadió en voz baja – así le dejas tus malas pulgas a él... si es que regresa.

- Bueno, pues subamos los baúles y ya después veremos que hacer – Harry tomó el suyo que estaba cerca de la chimenea disponiéndose a llevarlo al cuarto de Ron. Un ligero ¡bomp! y una llamarada lo detuvieron. Un humo intenso se extendió por toda el área.

- ¿Llegué al lugar correcto? –dijo una voz conocida por todo saludo. La cabeza de Tonks, que ahora tenía en el cabello un hermoso tono morado, surgió de entre el humo. Para después salir por completo sacudiéndose su túnica- Sí. Llegué... demasiados polvos Flu, supongo. Eso ocasionó todo este humo. Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisita al ver que todos tosían. Sólo que esa sonrisita desapareció en cuanto sus ojos descubrieron a Malfoy muy por detrás, y en su lugar, una expresión pasmada ocupó el rostro de Tonks.

- ¿Tonks? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry nervioso mientras intentaba dejar de toser.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿Me preguntas a mí que hago aquí?... ¿No debería mejor yo preguntar que hace él aquí? – Tonks señalaba a Draco mientras miraba interrogante a Harry y se acercaba a él.

- Eh... Pues... Verás...

Intentaban todos explicarse al mismo tiempo sin lograr decir nada. Tonks tan sólo ironizó - ¡No me dirán que ahora son amigos de un Malfoy! ¡Porque primero Snape me confiesa su amor eterno, de rodillas y con flores, antes de que eso suceda!

Hermione, al ver la cara aterrada de todos, optó por decir la verdad- Mira Tonks La verdad es que tenemos un muy grave problema... quizás tú nos puedas ayudar.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué problema? – Los ojos de Tonks se entornaron con suspicacia.

- Pues verás, durante el curso de pociones, Ron encontró una planta. – Harry tenía la sensación de haber escuchado esa historia mil veces y de que tendría que escucharla otras mil – Y esa planta era... bueno, un corazón Nub – soltó Hermione sin más rodeos.

- ¿Un Corazón Nub? – Tonks trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado - ¿Cómo qué un Corazón Nub? ¡Esa planta es imposible de encontrar!

- Pues Ron lo consiguió... encontró una. Y con un fruto.

- ¿En serio? – dijo acercándose a Ron para inspeccionarlo - ¿Y te lo comiste?

- No... el que se lo comió fue Malfoy – dijo Harry con pesadumbre – por eso decidimos traerlo aquí.

- Ya veo – Tonks adquirió un tono grave al decir – Pues sí que están metidos en un gran lío... ¿dónde piensan conseguir otro Corazón? Pues aunque ahora Malfoy parezca inofensivo, puede llegar a terribles extremos... o eso es lo que yo he escuchado. – Dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a Malfoy y observarlo como si se tratara de algo muy raro. – Nunca había visto a alguien que se hubiese comido un Corazón- murmuró.

La cara de Malfoy era una mueca de ira, mientras Tonks lo rodeaba sin dejar de examinarlo – Vaya, parece normal... ¡oh, perdón! – le dijo a Draco al empujarlo sin querer, pues había tropezado con uno de los baúles. Un leve color rosado apareció en el rostro del Slytherin - ¡Miren! ¡Puede sonrojarse! – exclamó Tonks con dulzura haciendo que todos estallaran en risas – Esa es una cualidad que yo no sabía que tuvieras, primito.

- ¡No me digas así!... ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! – estalló por fin Malfoy – ¡Y deja de verme como si fuera un fenómeno!

- ¡Qué genio!... aunque a decir verdad, el hecho de que tú y yo seamos parientes tampoco es algo que me enorgullezca... – puntualizó Tonks con un mohín y se alejó de Draco.

- ¿Parientes? – murmuró Malfoy despreciativamente – Que yo sepa tu madre dejó de pertenecer a una buena familia por ir detrás de un sangre inmunda... ese Ted Tonks... ¡Qué estupidez!

- Mira niño – Tonks había sacado la varita con asombrosa rapidez y apuntaba con ella a Malfoy. Harry no recordaba haberla visto tan enojada – Tú no sabes nada – dijo enfatizando el "_tú_"- No sabes todo lo que esas absurdas ideas han ocasionado. No sabes valorar a una persona. No sabes lo que valían Andrómeda Black o Ted Tonks sin que la sangre o cualquier otra estupidez tuvieran algo que ver. Y no sabes... – su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un agrio susurro – lo que yo soy capaz de hacer. Así que ándate con cuidado y mide tus palabras.

- Tonks – Harry la detuvo por un brazo mirándola impresionado. Si se detenía a pensarlo, Tonks tenía que ser muy poderosa, aunque no lo pareciera, para poder ser una auror. La joven maga volteó a verlo, y para alivio de Harry, la Tonks alegre y despistada volvió a salir a flote.

- ¿Eh?... ¡oh, disculpa! – dijo guardando su varita – creo que me dejé llevar por la ira... entonces ¿en qué íbamos? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- En que ibas a ayudarnos – comentó Ron con voz tranquilizadora – a buscar la forma de deshacernos de las malas compañías.

- Pues yo que ustedes le pedía ayuda a Snape... él sabe de estas cosas.

- Es lo que yo sugerí- Harry notó que mientras hablaba, Hermione lanzaba miradas discretas a Malfoy, como si lo analizara.

- ¡Por supuesto que no harán tal cosa! – dijo George escandalizado.- Snape brincará de gusto al tener un pretexto para expulsar a Harry o a Ron.

- Bueno ¿entonces? ¿qué sugieren? – Tonks cruzó los brazos y los miró con desafió – Más vale que se les ocurra algo bueno, porque si no, será mejor que vayan pensando donde será la fiesta.

- ¿Qué fiesta? – preguntó Ron sin entender a lo que se refería Tonks.

- Pues la de la boda de Malfoy y Hermione, por supuesto.

- ¡Mm! – fue todo lo que respondió Ron con un gruñido. Luego se dirigió a su baúl y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Ginny levantando las cejas y poniendo los brazos en jarras – aún no terminamos.

- Ni terminaremos – dijo Ron con enfado – nadie da una solución.

- Eso es porque no es nada sencillo dar una solución – admitió Tonks – no te encuentras un Corazón Nub a la vuelta de la esquina... y no existe otro método conocido que deshaga el hechizo.

- O sea, que vamos preparando las invitaciones – dijo Harry con ironía – y también vamos resignándonos a dejar con bombo y platillo la escuela...

- ¿Por qué piensan que los van a expulsar si cuentan lo que sucede?- Tonks se sentó sobre el baúl de Harry, levantando la vista al hablar y clavándola en él. Era obvio que ella no pensaba en que semejante cosa fuera a ocurrir. – Dumbledore es comprensivo... entenderá que todo fue un accidente... así que no veo el problema de pedir ayuda a Snape

Las palabras de Tonks fueron seguidas de un aplastante silencio. Al parecer todos meditaban en la posibilidad de pedir consejo a Severus Snape. Sólo que la infinidad de veces que había sido injusto, no daba la suficiente confianza como para que se acercaran a él. ¿Snape ayudándolos o preocupado por ellos? Ni hablar. Era algo que simple y sencillamente no iba a suceder.

- No lo sé Tonks – dijo en un suspiro Harry – No lo sé... vamos a ver que podemos resolver nosotros. Algo tiene que funcionar, y sea lo que sea, nosotros lo encontraremos.

Una especie de orgullo resplandeció en el rostro de Tonks, pero fue tan breve que Harry creyó habérselo imaginado. – Entonces ¿qué piensan hacer?

- Pociones restableecedoras – dijeron a un tiempo Fred y Hermione. Tonks sonrió.

- Y eso es para...

- Para que Malfoy no se ponga peor de lo que ya está... y quien sabe, a lo mejor encontramos una cura alterna – dijo George con total seguridad.

- No soy muy buena con las pociones... pero en lo que pueda les ayudaré.

- También tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie – se le ocurrió de pronto a Harry – ni a Dumbledore, ni a Snape, ni a los papás de Ron... absolutamente a nadie.

- ¿Pero porqué?- Tonks volteó haciendo un mohín.

-¿Porqué no queremos que nadie sepa lo del Corazón? – preguntó Ginny con obviedad.

- Ni lo del Diamante- La mirada de los ahí presentes, estupefactas en unos, asesina en Ron, se dirigieron a Thomas - ¿qué?- dijo éste- se lo íbamos a terminar diciendo de todas maneras... mejor nos ahorramos todo aquello de las luciérnagas, de lo que siguen y bla, bla, bla.

- Hay que admitir que tienes razón- apoyó Finnigan.

- ¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Tonks sin entender.

Ginny se adelantó a contestar – Resumiendo... Ron se encontró un Diamante Corlux y tampoco quiere que nadie sepa de su existencia.

Tonks tenía un gesto de perplejidad – Así que un Diamante Corlux... mmm... ¿qué se supone qué es eso?

Y la historia fue nuevamente contada, esta vez por Ron, quién depositó con sumo cuidado el Diamante sobre uno de los baúles para que Tonks pudiera observarlo mientras él explicaba.

- Es una piedra con poderes adivinos, eso según Trewlaney... y lo que te adivina – se apresuró a decir Ron al ver venir la pregunta de Tonks – o más bien dicho te revela, es... – suspiró con desgano – quién es el amor de tu vida... ¡no te rías!

Pero Tonks no podía evitarlo, aún con cierta reserva, reía bajito tratando de ocultar su hilaridad.

- ¿En serio? – dijo tratando de permanecer lo más seria posible - ¿Y cómo se supone que hace eso?

- Es al tocarlo – respondió Harry al ver la negativa ofendida de Ron, a seguir contestando – Tiene que tocarlo la persona de quién Ron está enamorado y si le corresponde, hará brotar una llama del interior del...

- ¿De verdad?... – Tonks se levantó y con falsa emoción agregó - ¡oh, Ron! ¡Déjame tocarlo! ¡Tal vez estás enamorado de mí sin saberlo!

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera evitarlo, Tonks corrió a tomar el Diamante.

- ¡Tonks, no! ¡Espera! – alcanzó a gritarle Harry. Demasiado tarde. Una fuerte descarga sacudió a Tonks, que cayó tendida, cual larga era, sobre el suelo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿Tonks? – dijeron todos acercándose a ella.

- ¿Se habrá desmayado? – inquirió Fred con algo muy parecido a la preocupación.

- Sacúdela a ver si reacciona – sugirió Harry al ver que no respondía. Pero antes de intentarlo siquiera, un chorro de agua helada cayó sobre el rostro de Tonks que se incorporó tosiendo violentamente. Todos los rostros se volvieron a Ginny que aún tenía un vaso en la mano.

- ¿Qué?... querían que reaccionara ¿no?

- Bueno, de todo esto concluimos una cosa... – señaló Fred.

- Sí, que Ron no está enamorado de Nimphadora... – remató George.

- Tonks... dime Tonks, si no te molesta – dijo la aludida levantándose del suelo.

- No me dejaste decir que al Diamante sólo lo pueden tocar Ron y de quién está enamorado... de lo contrario, eso es lo que sucede. – Señaló Harry apenado. Tonks tan sólo se sacudió su túnica al tiempo de decir con ironía.

- Pues que cosas tan interesantes se encuentran... ¿saben qué? Creo que esa cosa no sirve y que Trewlaney está chiflada. – con pasos decididos fue hacia la chimenea con toda la intención de irse.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Ginny la miró con interés - ¿te enojaste por lo del Diamante?

- No – dijo Tonks después de meditarlo un segundo- pero ya cumplí con mi deber… su madre me pidió de favor que de cuando en cuando les echara un vistazo… misión cumplida, así que ya me voy… ¿y saben algo? Molly tenía una enorme razón en desconfiar de ustedes. Bueno, adiós- dijo tomando un puñado de polvos Flu – hasta luego, primito – enfatizó dirigiéndose a Malfoy. Éste tan sólo lanzó un gruñido.

- Oye ¿pero no vas a ayudarnos? – le gritó Ron, pero Tonks ya no alcanzó a escucharlo, después de murmurar unas palabras, simplemente desapareció. – Vaya, ni siquiera juró que no se lo diría a nadie – rumió el pelirrojo.

Harry no despegó la vista de la chimenea hasta un rato después, cuando todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, precedidos por los Weasleys. Tonks, los gemelos y Ginny ¿serviría de algo el que todos ellos supieran lo que Ron había encontrado? Al parecer, no mucho.

Arrastró su baúl y empezó a subirlo por las escaleras. No sería mucho el tiempo que estarían en la Madriguera, pero con Malfoy ahí, quizás se le haría eterno.


	17. Cuando no siempre se puede ser tolerante

**Capítulo XVII. Cuando no siempre se puede ser tolerante**.

- Y bien, este será tu cuarto.

Fue a Ron y a Harry a quienes les tocó llevar a Malfoy a la habitación de Percy. Harry era el que había hablado, pues Ron estaba muy ocupado tratando de reprimir la risa, próxima a estallar, al ver al Slytherin subir a duras penas su baúl por las tortuosas escaleras de la Madriguera. Un último empujón, y el baúl de Draco estuvo por fin arriba. - ¡Maldita sea! – rumió el Slytherin. Su cabello, siempre impecable, ahora se hallaba ligeramente despeinado, con algunos mechones platinos cayéndole sobre la cara por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Harry imaginó que seguramente no era muy común ver a Draco en tales predicamentos. Él y Ron trataban con mucho esfuerzo de no soltar la risa al ver semejante espectáculo.

Draco apartó su cabello con elegancia, luego, con porte altanero se asomó a la habitación. Una ligera mueca, entre el fastidio y el enojo, apareció en su rostro. Después se volvió a ellos - ¿Aquí dormiré? – preguntó. Ron y Harry tan sólo asintieron con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus risitas sin tener éxito. – Ahora comprendo porque se fue tu hermano – señaló punzante y la sonrisa de Ron se congeló.

- No empecemos – Con una señal de su mano, Harry contuvo a Ron y miró a Malfoy severamente – recuerda porque estás aquí y recuerda que tenemos un trato.

- Ah, sí... el trato – comentó Malfoy desdeñosamente. – Lo siento Weasley – aunque en su voz no se notaba que lo sintiera en absoluto – es sólo que no he podido evitar hacer un inocente comentario. – y pareció a punto de sonreír con burla.

- Buenas noches Malfoy – se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que Ron contestara o quisiera iniciar una pelea. Aunque sus "buenas noches" sonaron a algo parecido como "ojalá te cayeras de tu escoba", Malfoy le respondió escuetamente y metiendo su baúl les cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Es un maldito gusarajo! – rumió Ron haciendo el ademán de lanzarse sobre la puerta.

- Olvídalo – le dijo Harry a su amigo – es un gusarajo y no vale la pena.

Dio media vuelta y seguido por Ron, se encaminó a las escaleras.

El sol pegó directamente en sus ojos, haciendo que los abriera, aún sin quererlo. El fuerte tono naranja lo deslumbró por algunos instantes. En parte era por el sol, que ya estaba bastante alto, y en parte era por la habitación de Ron y su eterna fascinación por los Chudley Cannons. Se incorporó dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaba solo en la estancia.

Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Quizás ya todos a esas alturas habrían desayunado. Bajó a la cocina para darse cuenta de que no era así. Los Weasleys, Hermione y Neville se hallaban de pie en la cocina, en una especie de danza, preparando lo que esperaba Harry, fuera un buen desayuno, aunque dudaba que las dotes culinarias de todos ellos pudieran competir con los de Molly Weasley.

Carraspeó llamando la atención de todos. –Por fin despertaste – dijo sonriente Ron – estaba pensando en ir a ver si aún respirabas – Ginny soltó una risita ante la broma - nosotros también acabamos de levantarnos, pensamos que es una ofensa que no estando tus padres, te atrevas a madrugar...

- Disculpa – Hermione levantó la nariz con un gesto que, Harry sabía, Ron consideraba irritante– pero no todos somos igual de perezosos, en lo personal...

- Sí, sí... ya sé que te levantaste desde las cinco de la madrugada, aunque no sepa ni para qué... – dejó escapar Ron, mirando con entendimiento a Harry.

- ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer Ron! Supongo que tu madre habrá dejado deberes por realizar y supongo también que no te habrás olvidado de las pociones que tenemos pendientes.

- Hermione, ¡estoy tratando de disfrutar lo poco que me resta de vacaciones! – se quejó Ron comenzando a exasperarse.

Harry no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Esos dos. Siempre igual. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para comenzar a punzarse. Fred, pensando quizás lo mismo, se acercó y abrazándolos al mismo tiempo, dijo – Tienes que hacer caso de lo que diga Hermione hermanito, ella sólo quiere lo mejor para ti...

- ¿Ah sí? Pues tú nunca haces caso de lo que ella dice – comentó el pelirrojo con acritud.

- ¿Eh?... ah sí, en cierta medida eso es cierto… pero también hay que tomar en cuenta que yo no paso tanto tiempo a su lado como tú... Peleando y peleando pero siempre están juntitos.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada azorada por unos segundos, después la dirigieron a otro lado evidentemente incómodos. Justo en ese instante entraron Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, con algo que parecían ser hierbas, pero que Harry no pudo identificar del todo.

-¡Vaya!

-Al fin despertaste, Harry... – dijeron como todo saludo.

- ¡Sí las encontraron!... ¡Qué bien!– Fred hizo a un lado a Ron y a Hermione para ir hacia los chicos que le extendían aquello que llevaban en las manos. Tomó lo que Harry pensó eran hierbas y las partió a la mitad. Después fue hacia donde la comida hervía con un aspecto aceptable y las agregó al caldero. Éste enseguida emitió un silbido y luego una voluta de humo espesa escapó de su interior.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Harry con reticencia.

-Ingredientes para mejorar el sabor de las comidas... secretos de familia- dijo George con despreocupación empezando a mover el caldero – en un minuto estará listo.

Harry dudaba de las palabras de George. Una intensa nostalgia por los guisos de la señora Weasley le llegó de pronto. Al menos sus comidas no silbaban ni lanzaban humo. No creía en absoluto que eso fuera a ser un delicioso banquete. Pero tenían que comer, de eso no cabía duda, así que el ponerse remilgoso venía sobrando.

- ¡Esto ya está!- exclamó George triunfante y sacudió sus manos - ¡Todos a la mesa!

- ¿No llamaremos a Malfoy?- Neville miraba alternadamente a los gemelos y a las escaleras, buscando una respuesta.

- Ah, sí... Malfoy- susurró Fred como si no lo recordara – tal vez el niño bonito aún esté durmiendo.

- O quizás espere a que le llevemos el desayuno a la cama – soltó George con ironía – creo que si es así tendrá que esperar mucho, pero mucho, mucho tiempo.

Como si la sola mención de su nombre bastara para invocarlo. Los pasos pesados de Malfoy se escucharon descendiendo la escalera. Cuando llegó a la cocina, llevaba todo el aspecto de quién no ha dormido nada. Ni se dignó a saludar.

- ¿Puedo saber que demonios significaba todo ese ruido de anoche?

Todos se miraron, evidentemente sin entender a lo que Malfoy se refería.

- Un ruido... provenía de la parte de arriba, como si lanzaran cosas – explicó Draco con mal talante.

-Debió ser el ghoul – dedujo Ginny sin apuro y comenzó a servir el desayuno a sus hambrientos huéspedes– suele suceder.

- Nosotros no oímos nada, y eso que el ghoul está precisamente encima de mi cuarto – objetó Ron sin chistar.

Malfoy hizo una mueca desdeñosa- ¿Un ghoul? ¿Qué clase de casa es esta donde un estúpido ghoul no deja dormir a las personas? –rumió Malfoy sentándose al fin. Nadie se molestó en responderle - ¿Qué cosa es esto? – dijo levantando con una cuchara el contenido del plato que Ginny le sirvió y dejándolo caer repetidamente.

- Se llama comida Malfoy. Supongo que sabrás lo que es la CO-MI-DA – recalcó Ginny con los ojos brillantes por el enojo.

- ¿Comida? – Malfoy resopló – Más bien parece alimento para los fenómenos que cría ese gigante tonto de Hag...

- ¡Ya basta! – Harry se había incorporado golpeando con los puños la mesa logrando que todos se sobresaltaran – ¡Malfoy! ¡Tienes dos opciones: o comerte esto o prepararte tus propios alimentos! – dijo respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo de contenerse.

- O puedes irte a tu casa. Nadie te extrañará – agregó Ron también furioso.

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron de rabia. Miró a Ron por unos instantes como si quisiera desaparecerlo y siseó – Eso Weasley, es lo que tú quisieras para poder quedarte con mi ángel- Ron enrojeció ante el comentario - pero no va a suceder... – continuó Draco - yo me quedo aquí aunque tenga que soportarte y comerme lo que tú prepares – y dicho esto comenzó a comer deprisa.

Un ruido de alas interrumpió la tensión que comenzaba a gestarse en la cocina en esos momentos. Dos lechuzas, una blanca y hermosa, y la otra pequeña y alborotada entraron por la ventana dirigiéndose a sus respectivos dueños.

- ¡Pig!

-¡Hedwgid!

- Estuvieron de caza por mucho tiempo ¿no creen?- comentó Ginny mientras acariciaba al mochuelo de su hermano. Éste no dejó de alborotar yendo y viniendo por toda la mesa. Mientras Hedwgid, completamente correcta, miraba con reprobación a su compañera desde el hombro de Harry.

-¡Quítate de aquí!- Malfoy trataba de alejar a Pig de su plato, al parecer a la lechuza le había gustado el lugar y ahora revoloteaba cerca del Slytherin - ¡ya llenaste mi plato de plumas...! ¡Vete! – gritó y Pig emprendió el vuelo hacia la ventana.

El ambiente, aunque tirante, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para inhibir el hambre de los ahí presentes, así que sin hacer caso ya del Slytherin, comenzaron a devorar su desayuno. Harry se sentó, mientras Hedwgid volaba hasta posarse cerca de Pig, y probó el invento alimenticio de los gemelos. No estaba mal después de todo. De hecho, estaba delicioso. Hasta Malfoy empezó a comer más despacio saboreando la comida, no sin antes quitar las plumas de lechuza de ella.

- Te dije que era un secreto de familia para mejorar el sabor de los guisos – susurró George a su lado. Esta vez Harry le dio la razón.

La primera tarea del día sería desgnomizar el jardín. Había dicho Ginny. Esa noticia no le había agradado del todo a Ron, pero habían sido órdenes muy estrictas de su madre y tenían que obedecer. No todos tendrían que hacerlo, obviamente. Así que decidieron dividir el trabajo para completar la limpieza de la casa en un dos por tres. Aparte del jardín, estaba la cocina, las habitaciones, el cobertizo (donde guardaban toda la colección de objetos muggles del señor Weasley), la comida de la tarde y el ático, pues a Molly Weasley se le había metido en la cabeza que tendrían que limpiar hasta el último sitio de la Madriguera para que no pensaran en hacer barbaridades.

A Thomas y a Hermione les tocó el aseo de las habitaciones. A Fred y a George el cobertizo, pues no les convenía que Malfoy supiera de la existencia de todo lo que ahí se guardaba. A Ginny se le encomendó la tarea de preparar la comida. A Neville y a Seamus les tocó la limpieza de la cocina. A Harry, Ron y Malfoy, por ser el trabajo más pesado, les tocó desgnomizar el jardín. El ático lo dejarían para después.

-A ver, explíquenme de nuevo... - Malfoy se hallaba de pie en el jardín, mirando con muy mal semblante la charca cerca de él, donde las ranas saltaban alegremente- ¿de verdad creen que yo voy a ensuciarme las manos limpiando el jardín de los Weasleys?- Harry y Ron voltearon a verse con fastidio.

- Tienes que hacerlo – le indicó Harry – Todo el que viene a la Madriguera tiene que cooperar con algo...

- ¡Pero ese es un trabajo para elfos domésticos! – refunfuñó Malfoy.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que piensa Hermione al respecto – comentó Ron con sorna.

- ¿Sucede algo? – la voz femenina y autoritaria los hizo volverse. Era Hermione. Los ojos de Malfoy se iluminaron.

- Nada mi ángel – contestó – es sólo que...

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Hermione interrumpiéndolo abruptamente - ¿Podrías llevarle esto a Ginny? Es para la comida.

- ¿A esa Weasley? – Hermione enarcó una ceja – Por supuesto... claro que se lo llevaré – corrigió Malfoy al ver el disgusto de la chica. Tomó lo que Hermione le daba y se dirigió presuroso a la casa.

- ¿Qué pretendes Hermione? – Ron la miraba con suspicacia, en tanto ella, dejaba escapar una gran sonrisa.

- Veo que lo notaste... no eres tan despistado después de todo – Ron pareció turbado ante el elogio – Quería hablar con ustedes, por eso alejé a Malfoy.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó Harry.

- Pues sobre Malfoy y el hechizo... ¿han notado algo raro en él.

- ¿Raro? No... en realidad es tan desagradable como siempre.

- ¡Ese es el punto Ron! – remarcó Hermione acercándose a ambos y explicando en voz baja– el caso es que Malfoy había dejado de ser así, como es siempre, y en cierta forma se había comportado de manera decorosa, pero en estos últimos días parece que ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Con sus comentarios hirientes y prejuiciosos.

- ¿Lo dices por lo que le dijo a Tonks? ¿Lo de su padre? – dedujo Harry al recordar la manera en que su amiga veía a Malfoy el día anterior.

- Por eso y por como se ha comportado hoy... ¿será que el hechizo está perdiendo efecto?

- No lo creo – dijo Ron firmemente – el hechizo del Corazón no desaparece así como así.

- Estoy con Ron – Harry miró a su amigo asintiendo y dijo a Hermione – Para mí que es por su naturaleza... no puede volverse buena gente de la noche a la mañana.

Hermione sonrió orgullosa – Exacto... ¿saben que he pensado? Que quizás tenga lapsos. Le pregunté a Neville si él sabía como se había comportado su abuelo cuando estuvo bajo los efectos de la fruta, pero no tuvo ni idea. También investigué con Fred, George y Ginny pero saben lo mismo que Ron y Neville. Como no es muy común, es difícil saber exactamente como reacciona una persona con el Corazón. Tal vez influya la personalidad del individuo en sí.

- ¿Entonces crees que tenemos que prepararnos para otro derroche de amor hacia ti de Malfoy? – preguntó Harry con pesadumbre. Hermione asintió.

- Supongo – miró a Ron por unos segundos – por eso tienen que comportarse como personas maduras.

- ¿Personas maduras? Pero sí... –intentó decir Harry.

- No quiero que peleen... podremos solucionar las cosas razonablemente.

- ¡Somos razonables Hermione! – aseguró Ron con vehemencia - ¡hasta un trato hicimos con él! ¿No es suficiente?

- Esta bien – suspiró Hermione – sólo quiero que recuerden, pase lo que pase, que Malfoy está bajo un hechizo y que yo sólo le sigo la corriente ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí – Harry se encogió de hombros sin entender de todo a todo porque Hermione les hacía esa aclaración. Aunque, sin temor a equivocarse, juraría que estaba dirigida especialmente a Ron.

- ¿Hermione? – Se volvieron. Malfoy había regresado y miraba alternadamente a los tres, como si tratara de adivinar de que habían estado hablando.

- Vamos, tenemos que desgnomizar el jardín antes de que haga más calor – puntualizó Harry. En realidad lo único que quería era evitar una escena tonta de celos por parte de Draco.

- Sí, yo también me voy... dejé solo a Thomas y tengo que ayudarle con las habitaciones... – se excusó Hermione- hasta luego –se despidió de todos y comenzó a andar. Malfoy no despegó la vista de ella hasta que su silueta se perdió dentro de la casa.

- Manos a la obra – Ron, tampoco había apartado la vista, ni de Malfoy, ni de Hermione, pero al parecer recordó la advertencia de su amiga y ahora se veía más preocupado por buscar gnomos entre las plantas y setos. Al fin dio con uno, y dándole vueltas, lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo. - ¡Ve eso Harry! ¿Cuánto a que tú no lo lanzas más lejos?

- ¿Ah, no? Pues eso lo veremos... –Harry enseguida aceptó el reto y tomó uno de los tantos gnomos que habían salido a curiosear. Una, dos, tres vueltas y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de enviarlo más allá que el de Ron. - ¡No! – se quejó al ver que el gnomo arrojado por su amigo le llevaba clara ventaja al suyo.

Ron, con actitud de vencedor, tomó otro gnomo y volvió a lanzarlo por los aires. Harry hizo lo propio y esta vez, su gnomo llegó más lejos.

- Fue sólo suerte – concluyó Ron con un gesto condescendiente.

- No, soy mejor que tú, acéptalo – desafió Harry y ambos se aprestaron a tomar otros gnomos.

- Ese es un juego para idiotas – Malfoy, sentado cómodamente en el pasto, lanzó su malintencionada opinión con desprecio. Harry y Ron, que hasta el momento se habían olvidado de él, cayeron en cuenta que el Slytherin también tendría que estarlos ayudando.

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! – Harry fue el primero en acercarse. Si era necesario, lo arrastraría de los pies para que se moviera y limpiara el jardín.

- ¿Desgnomizar yo, Potter? En el trato que hicimos jamás se estipuló tal cosa. – aclaró Malfoy con cinismo.

- A Hermione le gusta la gente trabajadora...- Harry se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver a Ron asombrado. Este tan sólo continuó como si comportarse razonable con Malfoy fuera de lo más normal. – Así que si quieres agradarle, podrías echarnos una mano.

Malfoy lo miró con recelo. Obviamente, dudaba de lo dicho por Ron. – No te creo – dijo – eso sólo lo dices para que les ayude ¿crees que soy tan tonto?

- Puedes preguntarle – instó Ron con voz contenida. – Siempre nos persigue para que hagamos todos nuestros trabajos y seamos responsables.

- No lo voy a hacer... porque no es cierto. La prueba está en que, aunque tu fueras el mago más responsable y trabajador... – Malfoy lo evaluaba de arriba a abajo, luego con una sonrisa perversa, soltó - jamás le gustarías.

Fue suficiente. Ron arrojó a los suelos toda su falsa paciencia y explotó - ¿ah? ¿ah sí?- tartamudeó por unos instantes - ... ¡pues no nos ayudes si no quieres! ¡No te necesitamos! ¡Nunca lo hemos hecho y no vamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora!... – respiró con fuerza- ¡Tú no eres más que un maldito cobarde que siempre ha sentido envidia de Harry porque es mejor que tú! – Malfoy palideció.

- Ron...

- ¡ Y puedes pensar lo que quieras! Porque... porque... ¿sabes que es lo que pienso de ti? ¡Qué eres tan inepto que ni un simple jardín puedes desgnomizar!...

- Ron...

- ¡Escucha comadreja...! –intentó decir Malfoy alzándose de golpe, pero Ron, completamente enojado, no se lo permitió.

- ¡No! ¡Escúchame tú a mí, maldito hurón! No tenemos ni porque soportarte! ¡Si lo hacemos es sólo por Hermione! ¡Sólo por ella! Porque por ella seríamos capaces de cualquier cosa... ¿Lo entiendes?

- Ron...

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo Weasley! – pudo decir por fin Malfoy – Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas – advirtió con segunda intención – eres capaz de cualquier cosa por andar rondando siempre a mi ángel, pero...

- ¡No es tu ángel! ¡Jamás lo ha sido!... para que lo sepas, Hermione ...

- ¡RON! – Harry por fin había logrado captar la atención de su amigo jalándolo por el brazo. No sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir, pero eso era lo de menos. Con su furia hubiera sido capaz de decirle cualquier cosa, hasta que Hermione no tenía el menor interés en él. Respirando agitadamente volteó a verlo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cortante.

- Nada, es sólo que con tus gritos llamaste la atención de los demás.

Ron se giró para darse cuenta que Neville, Seamus y Thomas lo miraban atónitos. Mientras Hermione, un poco más allá, lucía completamente azorada. Si Ron estaba ya rojo de coraje, ahora su rubor se extendió hasta la punta de los pies. Balbuceó algo ininteligible y luego se dirigió a Harry.

- Hay que desgnomizar el jardín – dijo con voz cortada y regresó a buscar más gnomos sin volver la vista atrás.

Con la ayuda de Seamus, Dean y Neville. El jardín pronto fue desgnomizado. Ellos ya habían acabado sus deberes y por lo tanto se ofrecieron ayudarles. Después de la riña, Malfoy se encerró en la habitación de Percy y nadie hizo el intento de sacarlo de ahí.

Una ducha era lo que ahora necesitaban.

Llegó el turno de Harry y entró a la regadera. El agua cayó deliciosamente por su cuerpo relajándolo un poco. Dos días en la Madriguera y la paciencia de Ron estaba llegando al límite. Si Malfoy continuaba actuando de esa forma, estaba seguro que pronto todo aquello del trato, iba a terminar yéndose al diablo. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le preocupaba, si Malfoy tenía lapsos en los que parecía normal y otros en los que su "amor" por Hermione lo sobrepasaban, y cada vez era peor ¿qué podrían esperar ahora de él? Lo mejor sería, como había dicho Hermione después de que regresaran a la casa, empezar a hacer las pociones cuanto antes y no darles más largas. Cualquier cosa con tal de que Malfoy se estuviera en paz.

Fresco y limpio, bajó a la cocina. Ron era el último para entrar a la ducha, así que a estas alturas estaría bajando su mal humor con el agua. Harry encontró a Neville y Seamus hablando con los gemelos y Ginny, mientras Hermione escribía diligentemente en un pergamino sin prestarles mucha atención. Al parecer, Seamus les estaba contando lo del pleito entre Malfoy y Ron. Fred y George sonreían divertidos.

- ¿Pero porqué empezó todo? – preguntó Ginny, después de que Harry se sentara con ellos.

- Aquí nuestro amigo Harry te lo puede decir... el estaba ahí cuando comenzó todo – repuso Seamus – ya sabes que nosotros llegamos en la parte final de la pelea, en aquello de lo del "_maldito hurón_"... ¡ fue un momento sublime! – aseguró Finnigan con un suspiro.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó George a Harry - ¿Nos vas a contar como sucedió todo desde el principio?

- Pues... – Harry no estaba muy seguro de querer contar nada. Las cosas habían sucedido así, simplemente. Un comentario agrio del Slytherin, Ron que no iba a permitirlo, y sin más preámbulos, ya estaban peleando. Y así se los dijo. Sólo que los Weasleys no quedaron muy convencidos.

- ¿Pero qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Malfoy para que Ron reaccionara así? –quiso saber Fred.

- Lo dices como si Ron jamás se enojara.. – comentó Harry con ironía.

- Bueno, sí, está bien... Ron tiene un carácter de los mil diablos, pero algo debe de haber dicho Malfoy para que Ron se pusiera a gritar de tal forma que todos lo oyeran...

- Ustedes no lo escucharon...

- Es que estábamos en la cochera tratando de arreglar la colección de enchufes de papá que George tiró – explicó Ginny con desgano.

- Fue un accidente – aseguró George – pero dinos ¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Malfoy? ¿Acaso se puso a cantarle algo parecido a lo de _Weasley es nuestro rey_?

Harry, ante la insistencia de los gemelos, lo pensó un rato – No, no fue nada de eso, en realidad fue algo muy tonto – reconoció- Lo que sucede es que Malfoy no quería ayudarnos a desgnomizar el jardín.

- Ah, ya... y Ron iba a obligarlo a hacerlo – teorizó Seamus.

- Tampoco. Yo quería obligarlo, Ron quería convencerlo. Así que le dijo que a Hermione le gustaba la gente trabajadora y que si él quería agradarle más, podía ayudarnos.

Todos, con una expresión incrédula, miraron de reojo a Hermione, que por un segundo se detuvo, pero de inmediato siguió escribiendo. Neville murmuró- ¿Y Malfoy creyó eso?

- No, por eso empezó la pelea – prosiguió Harry – Por eso Ron le dijo que si quería que le preguntara y entonces Malfoy dijo... – Harry se detuvo, y por su mente cruzó fugaz una pregunta, que no acabó a formularse del todo – dijo que no era verdad y... y que la prueba estaba en que por más trabajador y responsable que fuera Ron, a... a Hermione jamás le gustaría.

En esta ocasión, ya no miraron de reojo a Hermione, sino abiertamente. La pluma con la que Hermione estaba escribiendo, se le escapó de las manos y torpemente se agachó a recogerla. Después volvió a su sitio sin que le pudieran ver el rostro, cubierto por su abundante cabello, y sin hacer el menor comentario, continuó con su labor.

- Mmm – meditó Seamus – por eso Ron estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas a Malfoy cuando llegamos... ¡vaya! – giró hacia Hermione – ya sabíamos que Ron te estimaba, pero él jamás lo reconoce... es toda una sorpresa que de buenas a primeras diga que por ti es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Bueno, también se refería a mí – corrigió Harry algo incómodo.

- No debieron de haber peleado – fue todo lo que dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del pergamino. A su lado, Ginny, le lanzó una ojeada suspicaz y después indicó- Típico de Ron... el caso era buscar un pretexto para pelearse con Malfoy... ¿Qué es eso que tanto escribes?

Hermione al fin levantó la cara, y con un suspiro exclamó - ¡No hemos empezado a hacer ninguna poción y tenemos el tiempo encima! Si para cuando regresemos a Hogwarts, Malfoy sigue en las mismas, estaremos metidos en serios problemas.

- Pues si se comporta como lo ha estado haciendo aquí, no creo que nadie lo note – comentó Neville con rotundidad.

- Tal vez, pero lo mejor es no confiarnos – Hermione dobló el pergamino diciendo – así que evalué las propiedades y la dificultad de cada poción, anulando unas y eligiendo otras. Al final han quedado estas tres... – le pasó el pergamino a Fred quién enseguida lo desdobló – Tendremos que dividirnos, así avanzaremos más rápido – concluyó.

- Bien Hermione – respondió Fred echando un vistazo al pergamino - hoy mismo empezaremos a organizar los ingredientes y mañana empezaremos la preparación... al fin de cuentas la Madriguera ya está limpia. Tan sólo falta el ático... – luego añadió alegremente - ¡Mamá nunca pensó que tendríamos ayuda extra!

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras los distrajo. Eran Ron y Thomas que bajaban corriendo, tratando de llegar primero. Por lo visto, a Ron ya se le había bajado el mal humor.

- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Thomas cuando al fin llegaron con los demás.

- Viendo lo de las pociones – contestó Fred – tendremos que dividirnos el trabajo.

- ¿Quiénes son los que más saben de pociones? – inquirió Ginny meditando seguramente algo importante.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – le espetó Ron sentándose junto a ella.

- Es obvio Ron... no todos son buenos en esa materia y aquí no está Snape – la miraron sin entender a que venía eso - ¿no lo entienden? No podemos darnos el lujo de que algún caldero explote sin supervisión de un experto – Neville se sonrojó – no lo digo por ti Neville- aclaró- cualquiera de nosotros puede hacer estallar un caldero. Así que será mejor que en cada equipo esté uno que al menos sepa más de la materia.

- Pues Fred, George, Hermione y Malfoy son los más indicados – sugirió Harry.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Crees que Malfoy va a querer trabajar con nosotros? – Thomas hizo un mohín de desconfianza – primero tendríamos que sacarlo de su habitación.

- De eso se encargará Hermione... ella lo convencerá- Harry estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Hermione rodó los ojos.

- Si no hay otro remedio...

- Si no quieres no lo convenzas – gruñó Ron – no necesitamos de él.

- Malfoy es bueno en pociones... – opinó Hermione.

- Sí, pero tú eres mejor que él... siempre has tenido notas más altas.

- Pero entre más seamos, mejor... tal vez su ayuda nos sea necesaria después de todo. El caso es avanzar – dijo Ginny sabiamente.

Y así, aclarando unas cosas, discutiendo otras, en la cocina de la Madriguera se dispusieron a formar los tres grupos que harían las distintas pociones. Fred y George, por supuesto trabajarían juntos.

- ¡Yo trabajo con ustedes! – manifestó Seamus animado.

- Yo con Hermione... – se apresuró a decir Ginny.

- Y yo también... – la secundó Thomas.

- Bien, entonces los que sobran trabajarán con Malfoy – apuntó Hermione, logrando que Harry, Ron y Neville adquirieran un aspecto trágico –pues si se niega a colaborar, seguirán siendo tres.

-Y con un poco de maña, igual y termina haciendo el trabajo solo- Ginny sonrió maliciosa y volteó a mirar a Hermione – quizás puedas convencerlo.

- No Ginny, aunque sea como es, no debemos abusar de Malfoy... además, él solo no terminaría una poción, necesita ayuda.

Harry lo pensó y dijo – está bien, yo trabajaré con él. Así, si quiere pasarse de listo, le pondré un alto.

El que no estaba muy convencido era Ron - ¿Pero porqué yo tengo que estar con él? – dijo con un hilo de voz- ¡terminará sacándome de quicio!

Fred evaluó la situación y terminó apoyando a su hermano - Creo que Ron tiene razón... terminaran peleando.

Hermione dirigió a Ginny una mirada solicitante. Ginny entendió aceptando con aspavientos - ¡está bien! Yo trabajaré con Malfoy... y Ron, tú puedes trabajar con Hermione.

La sonrisa de Ron ocupó toda su cara. Harry pensó que al menos, por lo pronto, ya no habrían más peleas.

Convencer a Malfoy no fue difícil, tal y como Harry ya lo había dicho. Y como Ron no trabajaría con él, su objeción fue casi nula. Aunque Harry pudo vislumbrar claramente el gesto ceñudo de Draco, al saber que Hermione y Ron estarían juntos en un equipo.

Por la noche, acomodaron todos los ingredientes que utilizarían al día siguiente. Pues las tres pociones tendrían que dejarse reposar por varios días antes de concluirlas. Sí que iba a ser un gran trabajo. Harry esperaba, que al final de cuentas, alguna de ellas resultara realmente eficaz.

Fueron a la cama después de cenar otro experimento de los gemelos. Raros, pero a pesar de eso, deliciosos, eran los guisos de Fred y de George. Quizás era un don familiar, pues Ginny también había demostrado tener grandes cualidades culinarias.

- ¿Crees que funcionen? – Le preguntó Ron ya en la cama, en total penumbra, refiriéndose sin duda a las pociones.

- Esperemos que sí – contestó Harry tratando de sonar esperanzado.

Fue todo. Callaron e intentaron dormir. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de que el silencio reinara en la Madriguera, cuando un grito irrumpió en ella. Por la voz, pudieron comprender que se trataba de Hermione.

- ¡Demonios! – dijeron a un tiempo y se levantaron.

Como pudieron, patinaron y corrieron tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hacia la habitación de las chicas. Ahí se encontraron a Fred, George y Neville.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry a Fred.

- Lo ignoro... ya no se oye nada... tenemos que abrir la puerta.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos. La voz dudosa de Ginny se dejó escuchar – ¡Lumus! - luego un sorprendido - ¿pero qué...?- y otro grito de Hermione.

Fred y Harry no lo dudaron más - ¡Alohomora! – gritó Fred apuntando la puerta con su varita mientras Harry empujaba con todas sus fuerzas. La puerta cedió, más por el hechizo de Fred que por la fuerza de Harry, y entraron todos a la habitación.

- ¡Lumus! – De la varita de Neville también surgió una luz que alumbró aún más la habitación de Ginny. Lo que vieron entonces los dejó congelados.

Ginny se hallaba de pie sobre su cama, con las cintas de su pequeño camisón cayendo sobre sus hombros, mirando con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, quién a su vez estaba hecha un ovillo cerca de la pared, y a su lado, muy cerca, envuelto en las sábanas, se encontraba Malfoy tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Pero mi ángel ¿por qué te asustas? – le susurraba dulcemente.

- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que pasa aquí?- Preguntó un confundido Fred. Fue entonces que los tres repararon en ellos. Ginny, al verlos, completamente roja soltó su varita y se dejó caer en su cama cubriéndose enseguida con las cobijas.

La expresión de Hermione no podía definirse. Se había levantado poco a poco, alisándose la bata totalmente cohibida y apartándose de Malfoy. Éste enarcó una ceja y les espetó a todos con furia sin soltar las sábanas- ¿Qué demonios hacen en el cuarto de mi ángel?

Harry no podía creer que Malfoy fuera capaz de semejante descaro - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarnos eso? – le dijo entre atónito y enojado - ¡Si tú eres el que no debería estar aquí!

- Pero yo sólo estoy con mi prometida... quiero estar a su lado día y noche – afirmó Malfoy con rotundidad.

No, no, no. De nuevo empezaba a empeorar el asunto. Harry volteó a ver a Ron en busca de ayuda para asimilar la situación, pero no fue lo más indicado, ya que Ron se hallaba completamente azorado, boquiabierto y con una palidez nada agradable. Sus ojos iban de Hermione a Malfoy y parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso. Neville y George tampoco estaban en la mejor de las disposiciones, miraban a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry optó entonces por Fred.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – volvió a preguntar el gemelo sin reponerse del todo de la sorpresa.

Fue entonces que Hermione pareció reaccionar, y su expresión consternada empezó a transformarse en enojo - ¿Cómo... cómo? – balbuceaba sin hilar una frase completa.

- Hermione... ¿ qué es lo que hace Malfoy aquí? ¿Tú lo dejaste entrar? – preguntó Neville imprudentemente. Ron volteó a verlo y su tez adquirió un tono verdoso.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre que yo soy capaz de semejante cosa! –explotó Hermione al fin - ¡¡FUERA! ¡¡ LARGO DE AQUÍ!

- ¡Pero mi ángel! – suplicó Malfoy – yo nada más quiero estar contigo... no separarme de...

- ¡He dicho que se vayan! – dijo empujándolos a todos. Luego, de un portazo cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías en la habitación de mi hermana? –reclamó, ya afuera, George.

- No me interesa tu hermana... yo sólo quería dormir con mi ángel.

Harry alcanzó a agarrar a Ron por la camisa de la pijama antes que golpeara a Malfoy, pero su amigo hacía desesperados esfuerzos por soltarse y lanzarse contra él, tanto que Neville entró en su ayuda. Por fin el pelirrojo logró jalar las sábanas comenzando a forcejear- ¡Suéltame Weasley! – dijo el Slytherin a su vez, tratando de no cedérselas a Ron.

- ¡No Ron! – decía Harry – ¡recuerda lo que nos advirtió Hermione... ¡

- ¡Voy a... voy a... ¡ - trataba de decir Ron.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijeron a la vez Fred y George, pero nadie hizo caso. Así que con un supremo esfuerzo los gemelos lograron contenerlos a todos.

- ¿Pueden estarse quietos? – ordenó George. Harry y Neville soltaron todavía dubitativos a Ron, quién aún lanzaba miradas asesinas a Malfoy.

- ¡Tú deja eso! – le dijo Fred a Draco arrebatándole las sábanas. Malfoy dejó ver una pijama de seda, que en otra situación, quizás hubiera llamado la atención de todos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... – dijo Fred respirando hondo – ya mañana arreglaremos todo esto.

- ¿Dor... dormir? ¡Pero Fred!– protestó Ron.

- Sí, dormir – dijo George secamente – tenemos que pensar bien las cosas... ¡vete a tu cuarto Malfoy!... Y cuidado con querer regresarte a la habitación de Ginny- advirtió.

La mirada de Fred y George no era muy amistosa. De hecho, se veía que serían capaces de cualquier cosa si comenzaba otro barullo. De mala gana Malfoy se dirigió a su habitación. Después de todo no era tan tonto como para enfrentarse a los gemelos él solo.

Harry, Neville y Ron hicieron lo propio. Antes de entrar a su cuarto Neville susurró - ¿pero qué fue todo eso?

Harry, muy dentro de sí, se hizo la misma pregunta.


	18. Flores vía lechuza para un ángel especia

Nota: Y vía lechuza llega un nuevo capítulo... espero que ya pronto regresemos a Hogwarts.

**Capítulo XVIII.- Flores vía lechuza para un ángel especial.**

El ambiente esa mañana, era inusualmente incómodo. En esos momentos, sólo Ron, los gemelos, Neville y Harry se hallaban en la cocina, pero según se veía, ninguno se atrevía a comentar los sucesos de la noche anterior. Harry estaba deseoso de saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado. Neville, mientras tanto, muy acomedido ayudaba a los gemelos con el desayuno. Cuestión que por lo visto no le era del todo desconocida. Quizás el ayudaba también a sus abuelos en esos menesteres. Ron, por su parte, simulaba revisar meticulosamente cada átomo de polvo que hubiera en la cocina. Harry sabía muy bien que fingía porque no quería hablar de lo sucedido. Al parecer aún estaba muy molesto. De todas formas no encontraría ni un ápice de polvo, por más que se afanara, ya que Neville y Seamus se habían encargado de desaparecerlo.

- ¿Dónde pude haberlos dejado?

- Si acomodaras tus cosas eso no sucedería...

Dean y Seamus bajaban en ese momento a la cocina. Al parecer, completamente descansados.

- Deberían estar en mi baúl – repuso Finnigan con voz quejosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió Harry, más por romper el silencio que por querer saberlo de verdad.

- Seamus perdió sus calcetines favoritos – fue la respuesta de Thomas.

- ¡No los perdí! – contradijo con énfasis el aludido.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces porque no los encuentras?

Seamus dejó escapar un malhumorado "_¡Mmm!"_, pero inmediatamente reparó en el tirante ambiente que se respiraba. Paseó la vista por el lugar con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No... ¿cómo que habría de pasar? – contestó Harry sucintamente.

- No sé, pero aquí pasa algo... ¿por qué están tan callados?

- ¿Es qué no podemos estarlo? – refunfuñó Ron.

- ¡Qué genio! – dijo Seamus tomando unas galletas de un recipiente hallado en la mesa y comenzando a mordisquearlas – sfe vfe quef te levantafste con el pfie izquiefrdo.

- No le des vueltas Seamus, si Ron está así, debe ser por algo relacionado a Malfoy – opinó acertadamente Thomas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se le escapó a Neville involuntariamente.

- ¿Qué otra persona logra poner a Ron de tan mal humor?

El pelirrojo no contestó, pero Harry comprendiendo que el asunto no pasaría sin saberse, con resignación soltó – bueno, de cualquier forma se tenían que enterar, así que se los diré: anocheencontramosaMalfoyenlahabitacióndeGinny – dijo muy bajo y sin respirar.

Lo poco de galleta que le quedaba a Seamus fue a parar directamente al suelo, mientras la cabeza de Thomas giró a la velocidad del rayo.

- ¡¿Quéeee! – dijeron a un tiempo.

- No, no... espera Harry – dijo Finnigan sentándose con presteza cerca de él y sacudiéndose las migajas de la túnica.- No puedes soltarnos ese tipo de cosas así como así... ¡por Merlín! ¡Lograrás que me de un ataque!

- Dinos exactamente que fue lo que sucedió – pidió Thomas flemáticamente. - ¿Cómo es eso de que Malfoy estaba en la habitación de Ginny? – y adoptó un gesto severo.

Harry, aún con cierto aire de desconcierto, contó a Thomas y a Seamus lo que habían visto la noche anterior. Por un ingenuo momento creyó que sus amigos se darían cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, más no fue así... ambos comenzaron a palmarse de la risa.

- ¿Entonces... entonces Malfoy...? – una risa ahogada impedía a Seamus hablar con claridad - ¿Entonces Malfoy... – tomó aire – le preguntó a Hermione porque se asustaba? – y soltó una carcajada mientras su estómago se estremecía de la risa.

- ¡Por las barbas de mi abuelo! ¿Cómo fuimos a perdernos eso Seamus?- decía Thomas tratando de sonar a fatalidad, pero sin poder dejar de reír. – Mataría por ver la expresión de Hermione...

- Entonces... ¿ustedes no escucharon nada? – la pregunta de Neville impidió que la expresión ceñuda de Ron fuera evidente para todos.

- ¡NO! – dijo Thomas trágicamente – Como no podíamos dormir por el escándalo del ghoul, nos pusimos unas orejeras.

- ¿Orequé? – inquirió Neville con extrañeza.

- Son unas cosas que utilizan los muggles para poder dormir sin que un ruido los moles...

- Tú y tus ideas... por culpa de esas cosas no pudimos presenciar el espectáculo de anoche. – interrumpió Seamus recobrando el aliento.

- No fue ningún espectáculo – con inaudita seriedad, Fred los miraba desde un rincón de la cocina. – Todo lo de anoche indica que Malfoy va de mal en peor y que tenemos que encontrar una solución enseguida.

- Creo que exageran... nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió anoche.

Callaron. Lo dicho por Thomas era verdad. Aunque Harry no creía que fueran exageraciones... ¿cómo iban a regresar a Hogwarts con Malfoy queriendo estar día y noche con Hermione? Buena se les iba a armar si tal cosa sucedía.

Justo en ese momento, Ginny bajó a la cocina y la esperanza de saber todos los detalles de lo sucedido, los iluminó.

- ¡Ginny! – dijeron al unísono. Sólo Ron se mantuvo al margen. La pelirroja se sentó y preguntó escuetamente - ¿No vamos a desayunar? Me muero de hambre.

- El desayuno puede esperar – George se acercó a ella y mirándola fijamente le pidió – Ginny, cuéntanos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿Te contó algo Hermione?

Un matiz de enojo cruzó fugazmente por el rostro de Ginny, pero viendo el talante ávido de sus hermanos cedió – Son una bola de curiosos – dijo entre enfadada y divertida – está bien, les diré...

De inmediato el ruido de sillas arrastrándose se escuchó. Cuando se habían dado cuenta, ya todos hacían un círculo alrededor de Ginny. Atentos, unos de pie y otros sentados muy cerca, esperaban a que la pelirroja comenzara a contar. Ella caviló unos segundos e inició su explicación.- Pues... pues sí, Hermione me contó lo que pasó... sobra decir que estaba bastante preocupada... – la miraron extrañados.

- A mi me parecía furiosa – interrumpió Neville.

- ¡Neville! – le reprendieron a coro.

- No te interrumpas hermanita, sigue contando – solicitó George con una sonrisa de conejo.

- Pueees... sí, estaba furiosa al principio pero luego se preocupó...no sé... el caso es que nos cambiamos, nos acostamos a dormir y apagamos las luces. Yo ya casi estaba dormida cuando escuché el primer grito de Hermione, me asusté tanto que al primer momento no supe que hacer, pero enseguida me repuse y conjuré luz... luego Hermione volvió a gritar.

El silencio en la cocina casi era religioso. Los muchachos escuchaban conteniendo la respiración. No querían perderse ni un detalle de lo que Ginny contaba. Incluso Ron, que estaba un tanto alejado, prestaba oídos a las palabras de su hermana con un rostro muy, muy serio.

Ginny tomó aire y continuó – Lo que vi fue... – sus oyentes se acercaron aún más – fue... a Hermione echa un ovillo cerca de la pared y Malfoy de cuclillas a su lado...

- ¡Ginny! ¡Eso también lo vimos nosotros! – dijeron Los gemelos, Harry y Neville.

- Shhhhttt – Seamus y Thomas los instaron a callar.

- ¿Van a dejar que les cuente o no? – Les lanzó la pelirroja con aire de enfado.

- Sí... sí... tú síguele antes de que baje Hermione... – le pidió Seamus fervorosamente.

- Y bueno, fue cuando entraron ustedes y... ¡sí, ya sé que eso ya lo saben! – se adelantó a las protestas de los chicos – pero lo que no saben es lo que me contó Hermione – pensó un momento y prosiguió – me dijo que estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió que... que... que...

- ¿Quée? – le dijeron a un tiempo.

- ¡Anda Ginny, dinos que pasó! – apresuró Harry. Ginny lo miró enojada.

- Oigan, es un asunto bastante bochornoso ¿siquiera puedo tomarme mi tiempo para poderlo contar? – todos refunfuñaron y se alejaron un poco – bien, así está mejor... ¿en qué iba? ¡ah, sí! Bueno, pues ella sintió que... que alguien entraba en su cama y pensó que era yo, así que no dijo nada. Creyó que quizás tendría yo miedo...

- ¿Cómo qué creyó que eras tú? – Preguntó Fred.

- ¿Porqué creyó que tendrías miedo? – quiso saber Neville.

- ¿Cómo que no dijo nada? – la voz de Ron sobresaltó a todos, incluyendo a Harry, se había acercado de golpe emitiendo la pregunta con voz potente. Lo miraron por unos segundos, incrédulos, pero Ginny prosiguió apagando las preguntas.

- Pensó que era yo, porque se supone que era la única que estaba en la habitación con ella- y miró a Fred – Y no sé, tal vez creyó que tendría miedo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió – se dirigió a Neville. Por último, entornó los ojos y contestó a Ron – Y no dijo nada, porque repito, creyó que era yo y no encontró en eso nada de malo ¿estamos?

- No, no estamos... Hermione sabe perfectamente que tú, lo que menos eres, es miedosa... además, no había razón para tener miedo ¿o sí?... por lo tanto, debió haber dicho algo - arguyó Ron con terquedad.

- ¡Ron! ¡Cállate y escucha! – increpó Fred y Ron guardó silencio, aunque en sus ojos podía seguirse viendo que no estaba tan contento.

- Hay todavía algo que yo no entiendo – reflexionó Neville, - ¿Porqué Hermione confundió a Malfoy contigo? – la observó escrupulosamente de arriba abajo – la verdad es que no se parecen mucho que digamos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ginny es bonita – comentó Thomas también evaluándola y logrando que Ginny se sonrojara. Lo que recibieron a continuación ambos chicos, fue un par de porrazos en la cabeza por parte de George.

- ¡Auch! – dijeron a la vez.

Harry rodó los ojos con impaciencia y pidió - ¿quieren dejarse de tonterías? No importa lo que haya pensado Hermione o si haya dicho o no algo, obviamente no iba a ponerse a razonar las cosas estando medio dormida...

- Pues en Hermione es muy probable, siempre está razonando... – Ron se había cruzado de brazos volviéndose hacia la pared. Harry le lanzó un vistazo furibundo

- ¡Por favor Ron!... supongo que esto te pondrá muy contento – los ojos de todos se clavaron en Harry con un enorme signo de interrogación, y Ron, completamente perplejo volteó a verlo. Harry sin turbarse simplemente soltó – Ahora tendrás una buena razón para pelearte con ella... es lo que siempre hacen ¿no? – luego sin pensarlo murmuró – deberían encontrar otra cosa que hacer cuando están juntos.

Las mejillas de Ron se tornaron de un escandaloso color escarlata, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de prestarle mucha atención, porque Ginny, lanzando una ojeada casi imperceptible a su hermano, dijo con firmeza - ¿Van a seguir discutiendo por tonterías o van a dejar que por fin les termine de contar como sucedieron las cosas?

- Ginny, tienes la palabra – dijo Fred con un ademán.

- Bien, pues les decía... Hermione, aunque sintió que alguien entraba en su cama no hizo caso y continuó tratando de dormir. A esas alturas yo ya estaba completamente dormida. Fue entonces que Malfoy se acercó y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, susurró _"dulces sueños, mi ángel" _y... bueno, intentó abrazarla... y ahí fue cuando Hermione gritó... no esperaba que Malfoy fuera capaz de semejante cosa y realmente se asustó. Yo me desperté de golpe e inmediatamente me puse a buscar mi varita sin saber todavía que era lo que pasaba, mientras escuchaba un golpe y algo arrastrándose... ese algo era Hermione, que en su intento de alejarse de Malfoy se cayó de la cama y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la pared. Creo que Malfoy iba tras ella tratando de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Y porqué volvió a gritar? – preguntó Fred intrigado.

- Ah... pues porque algo se le subió en la mano y pensó que podría ser un bicho peligroso... pero tan sólo era una de esas luciérnagas amarillas.

Un gesto de escepticismo cubrió el rostro de los ahí presentes, se miraron unos a otros como esperando otra historia, y por fin Seamus dijo - ¿y ya? ¿eso es todo?

- Sí... eso es todo... ¿pues que se imaginaban? – Preguntó Ginny mirándolos con censura.

-Nada – dijo Thomas con decepción- ese Malfoy sí que es tonto – añadió después de pensarlo un rato.

- Y que lo digas- respondió Seamus en un murmullo.

Nadie los contradijo y un pensativo mutismo invadió la cocina. Las escaleras crujieron suavemente con las pisadas ligeras de alguien que en esos momentos descendía. Era Hermione, quién titubeó unos momentos en el último escalón, pero respirando hondo terminó por bajar.

- Buenos días – saludó con propiedad como si la noche anterior no hubiese sucedido nada. Se pasó un rizo detrás de la oreja, después se cruzó de brazos. Recorrió con la mirada a todos diciendo – Supongo que Ginny ya los habrá puesto al tanto de todo.

- Eh...

- Pues...

- Ya veo que sí – confirmó al ver farfullar a los ahí presentes sin poder completar una frase – Entonces... ya sabrán la magnitud del problema.

Un silencio total le respondió. Silencio que fue roto por Harry.

- Pero, ya no volvió a molestarte ¿o sí? – Harry, a diferencia de los demás, realmente estaba preocupado. No es que pensara que a los demás el asunto de Malfoy les importara un comino, pero por la forma en que se tomaban las cosas, parecía que les divertía más que alarmarles. Excepto a Ron. Aunque era lógico. El pelirrojo no podía soportar a Malfoy. Tenerlo en la Madriguera, para él implicaba un gran sacrificio.

- No, no volvió a molestarme después de lo de anoche – contestó Hermione sin poder evitar enrojecerse, más se recuperó enseguida e irguiéndose continuó – pero esa es la prueba irrefutable de que no podemos seguir posponiendo la elaboración de las pociones– con aire preocupado dijo – Malfoy tiene de nuevo otro de esos terribles lapsos a causa del Corazón.

- No te preocupes – Ginny se acercó y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Hermione comentó para tranquilizarla- hoy mismo comenzaremos con las pociones y verás que todo estará mejor.

- Y nosotros vigilaremos que Malfoy no vuelva a intentar nada parecido a lo de anoche – remató con sinceridad Harry, logrando que Hermione sonriera.

La tarde, con su esplendoroso sol, invitaba a corretear por el jardín de la Madriguera o a tumbarse sobre el césped y dormitar. Lejos de eso, dentro de la casa había un gran bullicio. Se podía ver a todos y cada uno de los chicos andar de aquí para allá preparando ingredientes y eligiendo cazos donde hervir las pociones.

Fred, George y Seamus harían una poción _Inhibidora de efectos mágicos_. La cola de salamandra, los polvos de diente de dragón, el pelo de unicornio, y otra lista semejante de componentes, se encontraban ya sobre la mesa. Se podía observar a los tres chicos discutir y maniobrar completamente concentrados.

Un poco más allá. Sentados sobre el suelo. Hermione, Thomas y Ron, conversaban en voz baja mientras se dividían una serie de hierbas y polvos con las cuales hacer su poción. A ellos les tocaba hacer la pócima _Contra efectos mágicos no deseados_; según Hermione, esa era una de las más difíciles, porque incluso los sanadores solían ocuparla.

Y finalmente, sentados en las escaleras, se encontraban Malfoy, Ginny, Neville y Harry. Eligiendo que cosa haría cada uno. Evidentemente, era el equipo al que más trabajo le estaba costando organizarse, Harry sólo esperaba que la poción _Para Inhabilitar sortilegios producidos por objetos mágicos_, diera resultado.

- Yo partiré en trozos pequeños a las plantas que tenemos que agregar... sé como hacerlo – demandó Longbottom con timidez.

- Dudo que haya algo que tu sepas hacer – refutó Malfoy con burla sin despegar ni un momento la vista de Hermione.

- Él es mil veces mejor que tú – La voz peligrosamente agria de Ginny Weasley se dejó escuchar casi en un susurro. Trabajar juntos, por lo visto, no sería sencillo.

- Malfoy, de verdad, nosotros dejaríamos que tu trabajaras solo... – Harry, sin hacer mucho caso de la nada inusual discusión, revisaba de arriba abajo la fórmula de la pócima por hacerse. No se veía nada fácil. Dando vuelta al pergamino añadió.-... Pero no tenemos tiempo para hacerte a un lado. Hermione quiere que antes de regresar a Hogwarts, se puedan probar ya las pociones.

- Sólo por ella acepté a trabajar con ustedes...

- Sí, sí... eso ya lo sabemos – Canturreó Ginny sin inmutarse – entonces, si Neville parte las plantas, yo pulverizaré los escarabajos y las patas de araña, ¿no pudiste habernos ahorrado ese trabajo y robarte los ingredientes ya pulverizados? – preguntó con desfachatez dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

- ¡Por favor! – Malfoy la miró con puya – Eso es algo que deberían tener ustedes... ¿Qué clase de magos son que no cuentan con ingredientes tan comunes como polvo de araña o escarabajos?

- ¡Se nos acabaron! – se excusó Ginny ruborizándose. Harry sabía que no habían podido comprar más. Por la mirada de Malfoy dedujo que él pensaba lo mismo, más sin embargo no dijo nada.

- Acabemos pronto con esto. Ginny, mejor tú le ayudarás a Neville con las plantas y Malfoy me ayudará a mí con los demás ingredientes –. Para Harry esta era la mejor manera de dividir al equipo, al menos él podría mantener al Slytherin a raya. Sólo que al parecer no fue suficiente.

- No recuerdo el momento en que te nombramos nuestro jefe Potter... ¿por qué me quieres dar órdenes entonces?

- No estoy dando órdenes Malfoy – Harry hizo a un lado el pergamino y con una seña de contrariedad dijo – pero alguien tiene que organizar esto... si tan bueno eres, ¿por qué no nos organizas tú, eh?

- Muy bien – el Slytherin se levantó y por la forma en que los veía se notaba que los estaba valorando. Neville intentaba no prestarle atención y Ginny realmente no se la prestaba. Contemplaba distraída sus zapatos. Malfoy observó un momento a Harry, quien le sostuvo la mirada, e hizo un gesto negativo, después barrió con los ojos a Neville y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Por último miró a Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal eres para las pociones Weasley?

- Me defiendo- comentó distraídamente Ginny. Malfoy pareció pensárselo.

- Bien, entonces tú me ayudaras a mezclar los ingredientes y a hervir la poción – Ginny lo observó con sorpresa, mientras Malfoy, enarcando una ceja desdeñosamente, decía a Harry – Tú y Longbottom harán todo lo demás.

- ¿Cómo que todo lo demás? – Saltaron a un tiempo Harry y Neville.

- Mira Potter, admítelo, tú en pociones eres un verdadero fracaso y de Longbottom mejor ni hablar... ¿crees que es conveniente que alguno de ustedes dos participe en la elaboración de la pócima? Terminarán haciendo estallar el caldero – respiró con fastidió y continuó- supongo que Weasley no será tan mala como ustedes, así que ella me ayudará a hacerlo. No será sencillo. Y en mezclar, dejar reposar, hervir, cuidar y otras lindezas de ese tipo nos llevaremos por lo menos dos días, así, que como ves no será precisamente sencillo para nosotros. Ustedes trabajan ahora partiendo, picando, lavando, pulverizando, etc, etc, etc. Y nosotros trabajamos después ¿qué dices?

Harry odiaba tener que admitir que Malfoy tenía razón, antes que aceptarlo le gustaría pelear contra mil colacuernos húngaros, pero la tranquilidad de Hermione y el hechizo del Corazón estaban en juego. Muy a su pesar, terminó aceptando lo que Malfoy proponía. - Esta bien- rumió – vamos Neville, es hora de pulverizar escarabajos.

- ¿Y mientras yo que hago? – dijo Ginny poniéndose enfrente de Harry, aún desconcertada.

- Lo que quieras Weasley – apuró Malfoy, sin permitir a Harry contestar –por lo pronto yo me voy con mi ángel- Y bajando las escaleras deprisa se encaminó a Hermione. Ginny se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación.

Buena la había hecho, consideró por un instante Harry. Le había dado a Malfoy la libertad necesaria para molestar a su amiga. Y por lo que alcanzó a ver, no sólo a ella. Ron, al ver al Slytherin sentarse al lado de una estupefacta Hermione hizo una cara de pocos amigos. Malo, malo. Antes de cualquier reclamo prefirió emprender la huida. Tomó como pudo los ingredientes y dijo a Neville – Vayamos a afuera a lavar las raíces de mandrágora y la centidonia...

- Pero ¿no es muy pronto para eso? – inquirió Neville ayudando a Harry de inmediato y siguiéndolo hacia el jardín.

- No, las lavaremos y las guardaremos en los frascos ya limpias, recuerda que según las instrucciones, no deben tener ni una pizca de tierra.

Longbottom pareció conformarse con eso. Instantes después la mandrágora y la centidonia lucían más que limpias en los frascos. A Neville se le ocurrió que podrían trabajar en el cobertizo, cosa que a Harry no le pareció mala idea. Todos en la cocina no harían más que estorbarse.

Pulverizaban y picaban unos cuantos ingredientes, cuando una extraña figura cruzó el cielo. Harry y Neville voltearon a verse y salieron enseguida del cobertizo. Eran dos lechuzas y traían algo enorme bien sujetas en sus picos. Con total gala entraron en la Madriguera y Harry aceptó para sí mismo, que cualquier cosa que trajeran, quería verlo y saber de lo que se trataba.

Neville echó a correr hacia la casa, adelantándose a las intenciones de Harry. Un minuto después entraban abriendo impetuosamente la puerta de la Madriguera. En la cocina estaban ya reunidos todos, incluyendo a Ginny. Mirando fascinados lo que las lechuzas habían dejado sobre la mesa frente a Hermione. Eran flores. Muy hermosas. Harry nunca había visto nada parecido. Lucían como orquídeas, pero eran entre azuladas y violetas, con reflejos plateados. Parecían de cristal.

- ¡Dorellinías!- Exclamó Ginny con indudable asombro.

Hermione estaba lívida. Veía estupefacta las flores. Acercó fantasmalmente su mano como queriendo tocarlas, pero temiendo romperlas. Ginny, dándose cuenta de eso la animó - ¡Anda Hermione, tómalas! ¡Las lechuzas te las trajeron a ti!

Hermione se animó entonces y las tomó delicadamente. Harry escuchó a George lanzar un pequeño silbido, para después susurrar – Ninguno de nosotros podría ni soñar en comprar esas flores ¡valen una fortuna!

Ron, que no despegaba la vista ni de Hermione ni de las dorellíneas, giró la cabeza hacia George mirándolo fijamente. George tan sólo musitó – De verdad Ron... así que si alguna vez has pensado regalar flores, mejor olvídate de esas. – Ron esquivó la mirada. Harry, por un momento, creyó ver en los ojos de su amigo una sombra de tristeza.

- Flores – terció Fred con desdén – Aunque hay que admitir que a las chicas les fascinan – mirando a Ginny y a Hermione con gracia, remarcó - ¡conquistan su corazón!

- ¿No vas a revisar la nota que viene en las flores? – Ginny le señalaba a su amiga un pequeño pedazo de pergamino muy fino, donde se veía algo escrito con trazos largos y elegantes. Hermione tomando la nota con mano temblorosa, leyó. - Para el ángel especial que ha alumbrado mi vida – De inmediato todos se volvieron hacia Malfoy, a quien el rostro le resplandecía de pura satisfacción. Era tan obvio que había sido él, que Harry se preguntó como no lo había imaginado desde un principio.

- Son... son sólo flores – farfulló Ron tan bajo que casi si Harry pudo oírlo.

A quién si pudo oír perfectamente fue a Hermione cuando olió las flores y sin ocultar su entusiasmo, profirió - ¡Son un sueño Ginny! ¡ Mira su perfume! – y se las extendió para que la pelirroja también pudiera olerlas.

Harry sintió un leve empujón en su espalda, se volvió para ver a Ron disponiéndose a irse. Nadie hizo mucho caso porque en ese momento George se acercó a Hermione diciendo- ¿Podrías regalarme una? – ante las risas de todos, declaró – Oigan, son buenas para las pociones, quizás nos sirvan de algo a Fred y a mí.

- ¡Por supuesto que no les dará nada! ¡Yo se las obsequié a mi ángel! ¡No a ustedes! – protestó airado Malfoy.

- Y yo que soñaba verte llegar hasta mí con un inmenso ramo de flores – subrayó Fred con sarcasmo.

Harry, al igual que los otros, estaba muy ocupado prestando atención a la tonta disputa por las flores que mantenían los gemelos y Malfoy. Tanto que no se percató en que momento Hermione había llegado a su lado – Harry... – le dijo muy bajito cerca del oído - ¿a dónde se fue Ron?

Harry interrumpió su risa para voltear a su amiga - ¿Eh? No sé... supongo que al jardín – Hermione se mordió un labio, con tal expresión en el rostro que a Harry le pareció ausente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le dijo preocupado.

- No... no pasa nada.- Respondió su amiga oliendo las dorellíneas nuevamente. Luego dejando escapar un ligero suspiro susurró – son sólo flores. – Y dándose vuelta se dirigió a las escaleras.


	19. El temor de Malfoy

**Capítulo XIX.- El temor de Malfoy.**

Ni Malfoy ni los gemelos habían cedido en su discusión. Hartos ya, los gemelos lo habían agarrado fuertemente obligándolo a comer uno de sus bombones desmayo ¿consecuencia? El Slytherin yacía inconsciente sobre dos sillas que Seamus y Thomas habían improvisado como cama. Neville, Harry y Ginny habían tratado de impedirlo, aunque no con mucho entusiasmo.

Habían pasado varios minutos y Ron seguía sin aparecer. Los gemelos y Finnigan regresaron muy circunspectos a su poción. Thomas al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo daba señales de vida, decidió unirse por un momento al equipo de Seamus y los gemelos. Neville, por su parte, parecía haber olvidado todo lo relacionado a Harry o a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con pociones y se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con Ginny. Harry, al ver tal cosa, decidió que era hora de buscar a Ron.

Salió al jardín para ver si lo encontraba.

Recorrió el lugar sin encontrar ni sombra de su amigo. Echó un vistazo en el cobertizo y nada. Extraño, ¿dónde se habría metido?

Caminó un poco más allá hasta llegar al pie de la colina que enmarcaba la Madriguera. Entonces lo vio. Sentado. Mirando al suelo. Se dirigió hacia él y el sonido de sus pasos, sin duda, llamó la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo? – los ojos azules usualmente chispeantes de Ron, lucían apagados.

- No, sólo que allá adentro todos tienen algo que hacer, y como Hermione subió a su habitación a no se qué, pues mi única opción de no aburrirme fuiste tú, así que vine a buscarte.

- Ah- fue lo único que Ron respondió.

Harry ocupó un lugar a su lado. Y sin saber porqué sintió a Ron muy lejano. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento no podía llegar hasta él.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió al notar el semblante taciturno del pelirrojo.

- Eso ya lo pregunté yo – dijo Ron intentando una sonrisa pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

Y ahí de nuevo, esa sensación de lejanía. Algo le ocurría a su amigo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir y Harry no entendía porqué. No es que hubiera sido siempre muy abierto, pero al menos habían girado en un mismo sentido. Y ahora era diferente. Y Ron no se lo diría.

- Bonitas flores – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, quizás insultando a Malfoy todo se volvería más normal – ese Malfoy si que está loco. Mira que gastar tanto dinero. George dice que esas flores son carísimas, pero a Hermione le gustaron...

Obviamente no era lo que debía haber dicho. Ron se levantó bruscamente diciendo – Debemos irnos, hace frío acá afuera – y sin más comenzó a andar.

Bien, era hora de ser directos. Harry dando zancadas le dio alcance y sin darse por vencido lo enfrentó – Ron ¿puedo saber que demonios te pasa? ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

Ron se detuvo. No parecía molesto, más bien desilusionado - Nada ¿qué habría de molestarme?

- Ron, te conozco desde que teníamos once años y si algo he aprendido, es a detectar cuando algo te molesta... ¿qué es? ¿vas a decírmelo?

Por un momento Ron pareció dudar. Miró a Harry como si en realidad quisiera decirle algo importante, pero tan sólo soltó en voz muy baja – No soporto a Malfoy.

- Yo tampoco, pero es necesario sobrellevarlo – Harry trataba de reanimarlo, aunque intuía que Draco no era la única causa del malestar de su amigo – Mira, pronto volveremos a Hogwarts y las cosas volverán a ser como antes...

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Aún no sabemos si de verdad las pociones que estamos preparando sirvan de algo.

- ¡Tienen que servir! ¡Demonios Ron! ¡Algo de lo que hacemos tiene que resultar! ¡Es eso, encontrar otro Corazón o resignarnos a que Malfoy eternamente esté enamorado de Hermione! – La sola idea le daba escalofríos. Y por lo visto a Ron también, porque murmuró entre dientes "No quiero que eso suceda".

- Mira, sé que Malfoy te está llevando al límite – Ron volteó a verlo como si de pronto algo significativo se le hubiera revelado – pero ten calma, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts te prometo que ya no tendrás que soportarlo más. Al menos no de la forma en que lo haces aquí... además, si sigues así tendré que pedirle a Hermione que hable contigo...

Ese fue un golpe bajo, pero al menos dio resultado. Ron, entre todas las cosas no soportaría una de las charlas de su amiga y mucho menos su enfado o exasperación. Así que dándose por vencido exclamó- ¡No te atrevas!- para luego añadir en un tono más bajo - Está bien, lo toleraré, pero no le digas nada a Hermione. A ella menos que a nadie.

Harry lanzó una sonora carcajada. – Ahora ya sé cual es tu punto débil– . A Ron por lo visto, aquello no le hizo mucha gracia.

Volvieron a avanzar, dirigiéndose a la Madriguera. Un poco antes de llegar descubrieron a Hermione. Muy seria. Esperándolos.

- ¿Dónde andaban? – Fue lo que preguntó.

- Por ahí...- Fue la respuesta de Ron.

Hermione parecía cohibida. Algo no marchaba bien y Harry podía sentir cierta tensión. Oh, no. Esperaba que no hubiera otra discusión, tan absurda y tonta como las que siempre solían tener. Esperaba que no olvidaran su trato.

- Pensé que estarían aquí abajo haciendo su...

- ¿Dónde estabas tú? – la pregunta tajante de Ron hizo titubear a Hermione unos segundos.

-Su... subí a mi cuarto a... a guardar las flores. – Hermione intentaba disimuladamente esquivar cualquier contacto visual con Ron.

- Muy bonitas – el tono sarcástico de Ron, hizo ver a Harry que, efectivamente, venía en camino otra pelea. – Y además muy caras.

Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos. Con la sorpresa y el enojo titilando en los suyos. – Eso no importa – musitó.

- Claro. – La sonrisa mordaz de Ron no mejoró el ambiente. Y fue peor cuando dijo - Harry, vamos adentro, te reto a una partida de ajedrez. – Y sin hacer más caso de Hermione, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la Madriguera. Eso acabó con la paciencia de la chica.

- Son sólo flores – marcó muy bien las palabras para que Ron la oyera – Y no me importan. Por muy caras que sean, porque Malfoy es Malfoy y ni siquiera sabe lo que hace.

- Seguro – dijo Ron con ironía deteniéndose un momento. Volvió a ver a Harry que seguía parado en el mismo lugar sin decidirse a seguirlo – Vamos ¿no quieres ver como te gano por milésima ocasión?- insistió.

Hermione entonces hizo algo muy raro. Con un gesto airado caminó deprisa hasta un seto de flores silvestres que había delante de ella. Arrancó una con vehemencia y se dirigió a Ron diciendo. – Tantos años de tratarme Ronald Weasley y aún no terminas de conocerme – poniéndose enfrente de él tomó su mano con fuerza y puso la flor en ella– Tal vez esta valdría mil veces más que esas dorellíneas – Clavó los ojos en Ron que había palidecido con el contacto. Hermione lo soltó entonces y con voz muy baja pero aún colérica le aseveró – pero eres tan ciego que no puedes verlo. – Y dicho esto se volvió furiosa y a trancos entró a la Madriguera.

- Está loca – balbuceó Ron aún confuso, apretando la flor con su mano – loca de remate.

Harry fijó sus ojos en Ron, pero no dijo nada. Él tampoco entendía del todo a Hermione.

Después del incidente de las flores, la prioridad de Ron y Hermione era tratar de evitarse a toda costa. Harry se daba clara cuenta de eso, pero le parecía mejor no intervenir. Ya se contentarían. Al menos no habían discutido como solían hacerlo.

Terminando la hora de la comida, todo mundo prosiguió en el trabajo de las pociones. Exceptuando Malfoy y Ginny. El primero se hallaba completamente recuperado del desmayo sufrido por culpa de los bombones y ahora se encontraba dedicado a observar a Hermione trabajar, cosa que a simple vista, se notaba, ponía nerviosa a la chica. Ron fingía no darse cuenta de ello y se concentraba en picar lo que parecían hojas de ásfodelo y alguna que otra planta de aspecto extraño.

Ginny, por su parte, se había acomodado en un sillón y leía algo sobre _Adivinación en tres pasos_. Era eso o aburrirse. Ni Seamus ni los gemelos la habían dejado ayudarles y Harry presintió que algo no muy bueno estaban tramando. En primera porque le habían pedido a Harry y a Neville cambiar el lugar de trabajo, yéndose ellos al cobertizo. En segunda, porque habían prohibido expresamente a cualquiera de los demás acercarse.

Ginny finalmente se dio por vencida. Cerró el libro de golpe y dijo – Me voy a volar un rato en la escoba – Ron levantó la cabeza y Ginny con tono aburrido agregó – No te preocupes Ron, procuraré que nadie me vea -. Y salió arrastrando los pies. Un sonido fuerte se escuchó en cuanto la pelirroja se hubo marchado. Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia Thomas que había derramado un oscuro líquido en su túnica.

- ¡Augh! – se quejó tratando de limpiarse - ¡Acabo de echarme encima lágrimas de troll y huelen horrible!

Y era cierto. Un fuerte aroma empezó a invadir la cocina.

- ¡Thomas! ¡Vete a dar un baño antes de que el aroma se te impregne! – Le advirtió Hermione y el chico salió disparado hacia su habitación.

Malfoy reía abiertamente - ¡Qué idiota! ¿cómo fue a echarse esa cosa encima?

- Fue un accidente – refutó Ron con acritud – Y para idioteces tú eres el maestro.

La atención se concentró en ellos dos por unos instantes. Tanto trabajo para hacer un trato y de buenas a primeras se iba a ir al diablo. Malfoy sonrió socarronamente y contestó - ¿molesto Weasley? – un gesto maligno cubrió su cara y temerariamente se acercó aún más a Hermione – me pregunto que será lo que tanto le disgusta a Weasley – acariciando el cabello de Hermione preguntó - ¿lo sabes tú mi ángel?

Hermione dio un respingo ante la cercanía de Malfoy. Tratando de ser lo más prudente posible se alejó diciendo – Voy a buscar un poco de lirio... me pareció ver que en la charca del jardín hay. – y salió apresuradamente de la casa, sin detenerse a reparar en las intenciones asesinas de Ron en esos momentos.

- ¿Porqué no la dejas en paz? ¿eh? – le lanzó Harry lo más apaciblemente que era capaz. A estas alturas no quería pelear con Malfoy, pero no podía evitar que lo sacara de quicio.

- ¿Celoso Potter?

- ¿De ti? Sueñas Malfoy. Lo único que quiero es que dejes de importunarla con tonterías.

- Mejor vete acostumbrando Potter, porque me verás a su lado siempre – remarcó la última frase pausadamente, como queriendo sin duda que quedara muy claro. Volteó a Ron con desafío y añadió - ¿Lo oíste bien Weasley? Siempre. Día y noche. Respiraré el aire que ella respira. Soñaré sus sueños... será el ángel que cada día esté conmigo. – Ron pretendía no oírlo, machacaba con rabia las distintas hierbas que a esas alturas se hallaban reducidas a una masa viscosa y verde, sin dignarse a verlo. Malfoy lo barrió con la mirada y salió muy presuntuoso en busca de Hermione. El pelirrojo entonces dejó caer la cuchilla con fuerza, y, sin decir palabra, subió hecho un basilisco a su habitación. Harry y Neville lo vieron irse sin intentar detenerlo.

- Parece que Ron se está tomando muy mal todo eso de sobrellevar a Malfoy – dijo Harry después de que su amigo se había ido hecho una furia.

- No sé – Neville picaba muy finamente raíces de mandrágora. – Me da la impresión de que... – se interrumpió y miró a Harry directamente a los ojos.- ¿Sabes? No sé como decirlo, digo, tal vez esté equivocado, por lo regular siempre sucede, pero...

- Neville ¿quieres terminar de una buena vez? – le apresuró Harry con impaciencia.

Neville dejó las raíces y enfrentó entonces a Harry, aunque un poco tímidamente. Con voz insegura empezó a decir – Bueno, tú conoces a Ron mejor que yo, digo, es tu amigo. Ya deberías haberlo notado... o no sé, tal vez son sólo figuraciones mías.

- ¿Notar que? – preguntó Harry dejando por un momento de machacar escarabajos.

- Es que... ¿no te parece que Ron actúa muy raro? Parece como si estuviera... como si estuviera...

- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – Hermione acababa de entrar, con unos cuantos lirios en las manos, sobresaltando a Neville.

- De nada – se apresuró a contestar el chico con nerviosismo. Hermione lo miró un segundo con sospecha, sólo que en ese instante entró Malfoy diciendo _"¿porqué no me esperaste?"_ entre otras cosas por el estilo. La conversación se fue al olvido mientras Hermione hacía un gesto de exasperación, demostrando que ella también estaba harta de todo ese asunto.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – dijo con voz controlada – iré a darme un baño.

Harry comprendió que eso no era más que un pretexto para librarse, aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo, de Malfoy.

Los días corrieron y el trabajo en la Madriguera era más arduo que nunca. Los gnomos habían vuelto a invadir el jardín y aunque entre todos lo habían limpiado rápidamente, aún así había sido cansado. La elaboración de pociones iba viento en popa y el turnarse para cocinar ya no se remitía únicamente a los Weasleys. Incluso a Harry y a Ron les había tocado su turno, demostrando, sin lugar a dudas, que mejor deberían dedicarse a otra cosa.

Todos trabajaban. Todos excepto Malfoy. Que seguía argumentando que nada de eso se había especificado en el trato y por lo tanto no tenía que hacerlo. A Fred se le ocurrió que Malfoy sería más agradable siendo canario y entre él y George le dieron a comer una de sus galletas. Todo fue bien hasta que Hermione, completamente fastidiada de tener al Slytherin revoloteando sin cesar a su alrededor, los obligó a volverlo a la normalidad.

Harry y Neville estaban a punto de terminar con la pre-elaboración de su pócima. Así que pronto tendrían un descanso, mientras Malfoy y Ginny se dedicarían a darle forma. Harry se sentía un poco apenado con la pelirroja. Le sentaba mal que ella tuviera que trabajar con el antipático chico, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

- ¿Dónde los dejé? – Seamus revolvía afanosamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso, en tanto los demás estaban dándose unos minutos de descanso.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Le preguntó Ginny dándole vuelta a la hoja de su ejemplar del Quisquilloso que Luna le había enviado.

- Mi orejeras. No sé dónde las dejé.

- ¿Porqué no las buscas en tu cuarto? – opinó convenientemente Hermione, leyendo algo sobre _La vida de grandes magos y su aportación a la magia moderna. _

- Ya lo hice, pero no encontré nada.

- Te dije que si guardabas tus cosas eso no te pasaría – Le recalcó Thomas, cómodamente recostado en un sillón. Seamus no contestó y continuó rebuscando.

- ¿Para que las quieres? ¿qué? ¿piensas dormirte a esta hora de la tarde? – Harry se hallaba muy concentrado tratando de encontrar una jugada que librara a su caballo del ataque de Ron. No dudaba que por milésima ocasión, Ron le terminaría ganando en la partida de ajedrez a la que lo había retado.

- No, pero si las necesitaré más tarde... anoche casi no pude dormir por culpa del escándalo del ghoul.

- Nosotros no escuchamos nada – aseguró Ron, entrando desafiante con su alfil entre las piezas de Harry. Fred y George le susurraban consejos, según ellos, muy efectivos, pero la verdad era que a Harry no le estaban sirviendo de mucho.

- Eso es porque ustedes ya están acostumbrados – Se defendió Finnigan sin dejar de buscar.

- Ese ghoul... – con voz desdeñosa Malfoy entraba en la conversación dejando de observar con atención las cosas que había en la Madriguera – A mi tampoco me deja dormir... ¿es necesario que golpee el suelo o no se qué de esa manera?

- A decir verdad tienen algo de razón – Fred dejó un momento de darle consejos a Harry para dirigir su atención a Seamus y Malfoy – Ese ghoul nunca había estado tan molesto como ahora... creímos que se había ido, pero de unos días para acá anda muy inoportuno. – Harry, sin la ayuda del gemelo, pudo librarse por un pelo del ataque de Ron. Soltó una bocanada de aire con alivio y continuó concentrado sin hacer caso de nada más.

- Podrás enfrentarte a él y decirle lo que piensas, Malfoy – Todos miraron a George, quién había hablado y ahora lanzaba miradas maliciosas al slytherin, que con temor preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, que como no has querido colaborar con nosotros en el mantenimiento impecable e ineludible de la Madriguera, hemos decidido que tendrás el grandísimo honor de limpiar el ático tú solo.

- ¿Lo decidimos? – preguntó Fred mirándolo gozosamente, para después refutar - ¡oh sí! ¡Lo decidimos!

- ¿Están locos? – preguntó Malfoy con aprensión. Los demás dejaron a un lado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlos.- ¡Por supuesto que no voy a limpiar nada!

- ¡No me digas que le temes a un simple ghoul! Por favor Malfoy... ¡Cualquier mago decente sabe como defenderse de un ghoul... – continuó George con perversidad.

- Además, no querrás pasar por un cobarde delante de esta bella dama – dijo Fred extendiendo las manos hacia Hermione, quién los miró con reprobación.

- No creo que esté bien que lo manden a limpiar al ático y menos si le teme al ghoul.- Lo había dicho sin ninguna intención, pero las risas de todos lograron que eso sirviera de ayuda para los planes de los gemelos, pues Malfoy se apresuró a decir – Oh no mi ángel. Yo no le temo a nada. Y para demostrártelo limpiaré el ático.- Y subió corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

- ¡Gracias Hermione! ¡Realmente eres un ángel! – profirió Fred con inmensa satisfacción, mientras Hermione, totalmente desconcertada, veía a Malfoy desaparecer por la escalera.

- ¿Qué les parece si mientras Malfoy limpia nosotros jugamos un poco de quiddicht? – sugirió George y de inmediato su propuesta fue aceptada, saliendo todos atropelladamente hacia la colina.

- Vamos Hermione – dijo Harry dándole una palmadita en la espalda – ven a ver como jugamos – al ver que su amiga no despegaba la vista de las escaleras agregó – no te preocupes por Malfoy, él estará muy ocupado haciendo algo de provecho y el ghoul, te aseguro que no lo dañará. Después de todo no le caerá mal enfrentarse a algo, aunque sea sólo el espíritu del ático. – Hermione lo siguió después de un minuto. Al parecer no le convencía del todo el optimismo de Harry.

Jugar al quiddicht era algo que realmente valía la pena hacer. Sentir el viento en la cara. Rozar la gloria con los dedos. Oír los gritos desaforados e insolentemente alegres de los chicos que montados en sus escobas no se dejarían ganar. Seamus, Fred y George estaban en un equipo. En el otro Ron, Harry y Thomas. Ginny, en un completo acto de solidaridad, se hallaba sentada con Hermione, aunque a leguas se notaba que en cualquier otra circunstancia también entraría en la batalla.

No utilizaban ni bludgers ni la quaffle ni la snitch, por temor a que se perdieran y asustaran a los muggles que vivían por los alrededores. Aún con ese inconveniente, el juego realmente estaba resultando divertido. Las calabazas que usaban por pelotas y que los gemelos habían encantado, muy oportunamente se estrellaban en el cuerpo del enemigo, ensuciándolo todo y haciendo estallar a los ahí reunidos, en una ruidosa algarabía. Para Harry ese momento era de antología. Seguro estaba que se quedaría grabado en su memoria: los gritos, las risas, las caras sucias y alegres de sus amigos, Ginny saltando y echando porras y… Hermione preocupada viendo hacia la Madriguera.

En un descuido, no sin un poco de renuencia, descendió hacia ella, Bajó de su escoba y ya cerca, preguntó - ¿Sucede algo? – Su amiga volteó con un evidente semblante de preocupación.

- No… es sólo que ya llevamos rato aquí y Malfoy no se ha aparecido.

- El ático es grande Hermione, lo más seguro es que aún no acaba de limpiarlo.

- No sé, algo me dice que no es normal esto. La verdad no creo que Malfoy se afanara así en limpiar algo de la Madriguera, y tampoco creo, que estando bajo el efecto del Corazón, pueda estar alejado de mí mucho tiempo.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la parte alta de la casa ¿qué de malo podría haber ahí? Hermione exageraba, pero aunque así fuera, no le gustaba verla tan inquieta.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos por él y comprobemos que nada malo le pasa?

Los ojos de Hermione se posaron en los suyos. Harry interpretó eso como un sí, y diciéndole un _"¿Me cubres?"_, le pasó a Ginny su escoba. La pelirroja de inmediato, salió corriendo a unirse al juego. Hermione se levantó en aquel momento y comenzó a caminar al lado de Harry.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde van? – les gritó Fred desde las alturas.

Harry tan sólo hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole a sus amigos que regresaba enseguida. Ron, deslizándose veloz por el aire y descendiendo de su escoba, la arrojó a un lado, para después alcanzarlos corriendo mientras gritaba -¡Voy con ustedes!

- ¡Oigan! ¿Me van a dejar a mí solo? – les espetó un poco contrariado Thomas, pero Ginny, elevándose en el aire, le dijo a viva voz que ella jugaría con él.

Sin nada más que discutir, Ron, Harry y Hermione caminaron juntos hacia la Madriguera. El pelirrojo, observándolos por el rabillo del ojo, preguntó en un tono aparentemente despreocupado. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- A verificar que Malfoy no se haya muerto del susto ante el ghoul. – soltó Harry con ironía. Ron guardó silencio. Aunque Harry pudo darse cuenta, que al mirar a Hermione, entrecerraba los ojos con enfado.

Por fin entraron a la casa y empezaron a ascender las escaleras con paso firme, Harry iba por delante sin mucha convicción. El cuidar de Malfoy no era para él algo con lo que hubiera soñado desde hace tiempo. Iba pensando en la pérdida de tiempo que era aquello, cuando un alarido proveniente de arriba se dejó escuchar. Era Malfoy. Y su voz sonaba angustiada. Los amigos se miraron por un segundo perplejos y de inmediato echaron a correr hacia el ático.

Al llegar, abrieron la puerta de golpe. Un haz de luz irrumpió en la oscuridad imperante. Buscaron a Malfoy rápidamente con la mirada y lo descubrieron en un rincón a donde la luz no llegaba, tirado en el piso y cubriéndose el rostro con una mano mientras gemía. Justo enfrente de él se vislumbró una figura que les congeló el corazón: el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona.

Hermione ahogó un grito y Ron palideció con violencia, sin embargo, instintivamente se adelantó cubriéndolos con su cuerpo. Malfoy entre tanto gimoteaba - ¡Ve...vete! ¡por...por favor! ¡aléjate de mí!

Harry pensaba con la velocidad del rayo ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenía que ayudar a Malfoy. Aunque el miedo le consumiera el alma. Ron, delante de él y de Hermione, parecía pensar lo mismo, sacó su varita muy lentamente y Harry advirtió que Hermione hacía lo mismo con mano temblorosa. Harry hizo lo propio. Lord Voldemort ni siquiera reparó en ellos. Se acercaba paulatinamente a Malfoy. Harry no podía ver bien que sucedía, Ese lugar tan oscuro y tan encerrado... ¿Oscuro y cerrado? "_Un momento_" pensó. Se tocó la cicatriz. No dolía. Entonces comprendió.

- ¡¡RIDDÍKULO! – gritó adelantándose con la varita en alto. Voldemort giró hacia él y enseguida se transformó en un dementor. Sus manos viscosas se dirigieron a Harry - ¡¡RIDDÍKULO! – volvió a gritar y el mounstro desapareció en una voluta de humo.

Sin reponerse aún del susto, volteó a sus amigos. Hermione se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Ron aún con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, en tanto su amigo comenzaba poco a poco a recuperar el color.

Malfoy seguía en el suelo. Sin atinar a levantarse. Respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba más blanco que nunca. De pronto pareció asimilar lo ocurrido. De un tirón se levantó y dirigiendo una mirada de inmenso odio a Harry salió, dando de paso un empellón a Ron en su prisa por alejarse de ellos.

- ¡Podrías agradecerlo! – vociferó Ron, pero el slytherin no se detuvo.- ¡Es un malagradecido! ¡Casi le salvaste la...! – se interrumpió al darse cuenta que Hermione seguía asida a su brazo. La miró casi más asustado que unos minutos antes. Hermione, dándose cuenta de ello, enseguida lo soltó.

- ¡Harry! ¡Por poco me muero del pavor! – dijo yendo hacia él y evitando mirar a Ron.

Harry tan sólo respiró hondo. – Vamos abajo – les dijo pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus amigos. La imagen de Ron delante de él y la de ambos sacando sus varitas luchando contra el miedo, difícilmente podía ser olvidada. Nunca, de una manera tan tajante, le había llegado la certeza de que aquellos días en que la soledad reinaba en Privet Drive, se habían desvanecido en un soplo de magia que no todos podían conjurar.


	20. Quiddicht y amistades imposibles

Capítulo XX.- Quiddicht y amistades imposibles.

- Boggart... era sólo un boggart.

Sentados en la cocina, tratando de reponerse del aún inesperado susto, Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaban en voz muy baja, comentando lo sucedido. Harry podía sentir todavía sus rodillas temblar ligeramente, mientras la voz de Ron, algo entrecortada, algo aliviada, se seguía escuchando en un susurro.

- Pero no entiendo... ¿Porqué Malfoy le teme a Ya-saben-quién?... digo, yo siempre creí que él quería ser mortífago, bueno, su padre lo es, entonces no debería de temerle, sino más bien, no sé¿admirarlo quizás?

- Creo que cualquiera le teme- contestó Hermione dejando escapar brevemente una bocanada de aire mientras los miraba pensativa.- Y el hecho de que alguien sea mortífago no cambia las cosas – meditó un segundo para después añadir cuidadosamente- aunque pudiera ser que Malfoy realmente no quiera serlo y por eso su boggart toma la forma de Lord Voldemort...

- ¡Hermione! – reclamó Ron con un respingo.

- Tienes que acostumbrarte Ron, no puedes temerle siempre al nombre.

Ron se enfurruñó encogiéndose en su silla mientras mascullaba entre dientes "_como si el susto de hace un rato no fuera suficiente"_.

- Puede que tengas razón Hermione – terció Harry, tomando la palabra por primera vez después del incidente – tal vez Malfoy no quiera ser mortífago... – guardó silencio unos instantes y con voz velada dijo – lo curioso es que en tercer año, el profesor Lupin creyó que mi boggart sería precisamente ese, el de Lord Voldemort.

Ron volvió a respingar y los miró seriamente ofendido. - ¿Pueden dejar de decir ese nombre por favor?

Harry continuó hablando sin hacer el menor caso del comentario de Ron – Pero... ¿se habrá dado cuenta Lupin? Es decir, él nos examinó ese año y nos puso un boggart... debería haberlo advertido...

- Probablemente Malfoy ni siquiera llegó a ese punto – Ron se había levantado con una gran sonrisa en la cara – si mal no recuerdo, creo que el único en pasar el examen por completo fuiste tú.- Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más con malicia al observar fijamente a Hermione, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos chispeantes y azules.- Oye Hermione ¿recuerdas cual fue tu boggart? – y comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

- Por favor Ron, no seas infantil. – le espetó Hermione acremente.

- Está bien, lo olvidaré si eso es lo que quieres – pero por su sonrisa no se notaba que pretendiera olvidarlo. – Y volviendo al tema ¿qué creen que diría Lucius Malfoy si se enterara de esto?

- No lo sé... quizás lo desheredaría – respondió Harry prontamente – tal vez tú podrías indagar algo al respecto – comentó dirigiéndose a su amiga – quizás a ti si te diría el porque de su temor.

- No lo creo – contestó la chica tajante – No creo que el hechizo del Corazón llegue a tanto. Su orgullo es aún más fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo... ¿no notaron su comportamiento después de darse cuenta de que sólo se trataba de un boggart? Por un momento volvió a ser el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

- Pues como sea, con Corazón o sin Corazón, Malfoy sigue siendo completamente desagradable. – Y para Ron eso era contundente. El ruido de muchas voces entrando en la Madriguera los instó a guardar silencio. Los demás llegaban en ese momento, completamente felices.

-¿Dónde se metieron¿Por qué no fueron a terminar el juego? – preguntó Fred tratando de simular enfado. Su cabello lucía inusualmente pegajoso, seguramente por la pulpa de calabaza que había estallado en su cabeza.

-Al parecer la batalla fue dura – comentó Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione y a Ron. Un acuerdo tácito se formó entre los tres: el de no decir a nadie lo del boggart de Malfoy.

- Sí, casi ganamos pero éramos dos contra tres – dijo Ginny con algo de desconsuelo.

- ¿Y Malfoy? – Seamus no parecía muy interesado, pero al parecer, esa se estaba convirtiendo en una pregunta de rutina.

- Por ahí... - contestó Hermione escuetamente -¿qué tal el juego? – dijo con toda la intención de cambiar de tema.

- Fue un gran juego- afirmó con gran alegría Seamus – lástima que Ron y Harry hayan decidido poner los pies en polvorosa.

- Y nosotros perdimos monumentalmente – aseguró Ginny sentándose junto a Ron y mirándolo ofendida.

- Pues cuando quieran les damos la revancha... y esta vez Ron y Harry no podrán escabullirse huyendo como cobardes. – George los contemplaba sonriente, con la túnica llena también de la misma sustancia anaranjada que la cabeza de Fred.

- ¡No huimos! Lo que pasa es que... teníamos cosas que hacer. – se defendió Ron. El "_Sí, claro_" de los gemelos, no estaba lleno de credibilidad hacia ellos, como pudo advertir Harry.

Un batir de alas interrumpió la plática. Una lechuza muy conocida entró por la ventana y de pronto ¡bum! Fue a caer directamente dentro de un caldero. Ginny fue corriendo a sacarla de ahí, para después acariciarla con ternura.

- ¡Errol¿Es que siempre terminarás estrellándote en algo? – le quitó la carta que Errol traía fuertemente sujetada en una de sus patas y vio el remitente – Es de mamá y papá – les aclaró sin necesidad de ello, pues desde el momento en que la desfalleciente lechuza había llegado, ya todos sabían de quien era la carta.

- ¿Qué dicen? –preguntó Fred a Ginny, quien ya la había comenzado a leer.

-Muy poco, en realidad. Es la letra de papá, pero seguramente se la dictó mamá. Dice:

_Queridos Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny y por supuesto también Hermione: _

_  
Esperamos que todo marche bien por la Madriguera. Supimos por Tonks, a quién le pedimos de favor que les echara un vistazo ( Y bien sabe Merlín que no hallamos a nadie más), que tienen invitados en la casa. No dijo sus nombres pero imaginamos que son chicos de su curso. Ya hablaremos de eso después ¿cómo es posible que no nos avisaran nada?_

_Esperamos que se comporten y no hagan cosas que no deben. Duerman temprano, coman bien ¡Ah! Y nada de fiestas y esas cosas que les gustan a ustedes los jóvenes. _

_Charlie y Bill les mandan saludos. Sentimos mucho no estar con ustedes para cuando partan a Hogwarts, pero hay cosas que no podemos evitar. _

_Pórtense bien y hagan sus deberes. _

_Los quieren. _

_Mamá y papá. _

- ¿Mandaron a Tonks a echarnos un vistazo? – inquirió George con escepticismo, después de que Ginny hubiera concluido de leer la carta - ¡pero si sólo ha venido una vez!

- Quizás ella sí nos tiene confianza – dedujo Ginny con un tonillo de burla – al menos no les dijo que Malfoy está aquí.

- Bueno, eso no importa, lo que no debemos de desaprovechar son las ideas de mamá.

- ¿Ideas¿Qué ideas? – Ron había arrebatado la carta de sus padres a Ginny buscando indicios de lo que hablaba Fred. – oh, no... no me digas que... – lo miró de frente cayendo en la cuenta de sus intenciones.

- ¡Sí¡Haremos una fiesta de despedida! – concluyó el gemelo. La idea fue aplaudida por casi todos los ahí presentes.

- ¿Despedida de qué? Si tan sólo regresamos a la escuela.- les dijo Hermione con rigor deteniendo el júbilo en seco – además, en esa carta no les está dando ideas, por si no se han dado cuenta, sus padres los están exhortando a que se porten bien.

-¡Cómo se ve que no sabes leer entre líneas Hermione! – le espetó George escandalizado – obviamente papá y mamá querían que celebráramos la estancia de todos ustedes aquí, y muy sutilmente dejaron caer esa idea entre exigencias de un buen comportamiento ¿para qué¡Pues para que nos divirtiéramos más!...

Harry levantó una ceja, dudoso de la lógica retorcida de George, quién al notarlo explicó – Claro ¿no ven que algo prohibido es aún más divertido? Definitivamente nuestros padres son únicos.

- ¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido!- señaló Hermione con crudeza poniendo sus manos en la cadera en actitud autoritaria. - ¡No permitiré que desobedezcan a Molly! –

Fred puso cara indulgente al decir – a veces pienso que te pareces mucho a mi madre... pareces una pequeña tirana.

La risa bulló en la cocina. Hermione no pudo oponerse más. Eran mayoría y de inmediato se habían puesto a hacer una lista de lo que necesitarían sin hacer caso de sus protestas. Al fin pareció resignarse. Fred, para consolarla, le prometió – te juro que nada más será una pequeña fiesta entre nosotros, nadie más vendrá, o bueno sí, quizás Lee.

- ¿Creen que sería bueno traer Wisky de Fuego? – Thomas, con un pergamino en la mano, iba anotando todo lo que Seamus y los gemelos le iban diciendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que sería bueno! Es imprescindible diría yo. – Repuso Finnigan con gestos exagerados.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Hermione nuevamente había entrado a la defensiva. De ninguna manera iba a permitir semejante cosa.

- Pero Hermione, es una fiesta... – intentó decirle Seamus.

- No me importa. No habrá Wisky de Fuego en la Madriguera...

- ¿Y cerveza de mantequilla?

- ¿Porqué no? A la cerveza de mantequilla no le veo ningún problema.

Hermione dio media vuelta para revisar la lista que Thomas traía en sus manos. Los gemelos de inmediato voltearon a verse y con total seguridad se dijeron en un susurro firme del que Hermione no llegó a enterarse - Wisky de Fuego.

Todo el regocijo reinante por la dichosa fiesta, no llegaba a adueñarse por completo de Harry. Ron, en cambio, parecía haberse olvidado del boggart y también se había unido a los demás, aunque si lo observaba bien, tampoco estaba muy participativo. Tal vez fuera que después de todo, las fiestas no iban con él. Harry, entre tanto, meditaba en algo, y veía con insistencia la ventana. Ninguna señal. Nada que indicara que se hubieran dado cuenta. De pronto reparó en algo.

- Oigan¿y Neville?

La pregunta vibró logrando que todos detuvieran un momento su parloteo. Voltearon a verse y al fin Thomas dijo – No lo sé, desde hace rato que no lo veo.

- Dijo que iba a dormir un rato – contestó Ginny, - pero eso fue antes de ir a jugar quiddicht.

- Ya hace horas de eso ¿tanto tiempo dormirá?

La inquietud que se había apoderado de Harry ante los últimos acontecimientos le hizo decir – voy a buscarlo -. Subió dejando a los demás todavía con los preparativos de la fiesta. Una voz susurró a sus espaldas – Voy contigo -. Era Hermione quién con paso lento lo acompañó a través de las angulosas escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta Harry tocó suavemente - ¿Neville? – llamó con voz clara. Otra vocecilla le respondió desde adentro con un ahogado "_pasen_". Harry abrió la puerta y seguido de Hermione entró. Neville se encontraba escribiendo. Se detuvo y los miró con la pluma en la mano.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

- No, nada – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama cerca de él Hermione se acercó quedando de pie frente a ellos – es sólo que estábamos preocupados porque no bajabas.

- Es que me quedé dormido, y ahora le estoy escribiendo a mi abuela- sonrió- ¿saben? Le platico lo mucho que me estoy divirtiendo en la casa de los Weasleys. Y también le cuento que Hermione me está ayudando con pociones – los ojos de ambos chicos mostraron alarma – oh, no se apuren, no le digo exactamente lo que estamos haciendo ¡me mataría! Tan sólo le digo que Hermione me está explicando cosas que no entiendo. Eso la tranquilizará porque la hará pensar que no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Escribió un poco y luego dijo – listo, ya terminé – miró a Harry sonriente al enrollar su pergamino y preguntarle - ¿Podrías… podrías prestarme a Hedwig?

- Por supuesto, en cuanto regrese de cazar podrás mandar la carta a tu abuela.

Neville sonrió una vez más, sólo que ahora de una forma extraña. Como pensando en algo - Gracias Harry.- Susurró.

Hermione y Harry voltearon a verse con entendimiento. Hermione espetó – Neville, nosotros nos vamos ¿vienes o prefieres…?

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó repentinamente dejando a Hermione perpleja.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Los vi en el ático – dijo agachando la cabeza y con voz muy baja comenzó a explicar - Es que... estaba durmiendo cuando un ruido me despertó. Me pareció que alguien gritaba, pero no estaba muy seguro de si estaba soñando. Me levanté y me asomé. Los vi pasar a ustedes con prisa... la verdad dudé un poco pero decidí seguirlos. Cuando llegaron arriba noté que se quedaban parados sin hacer nada y por la cara que pusieron supuse que algo muy grave estaba pasando. Saqué mi varita, pero fue entonces que Harry lanzó un Riddikulus... ¿había... había un boggart?

Dudaron un instante antes de contestar. Luego, Harry se acercó a Neville con reservas, miró a Hermione con una interrogante en los ojos y ella asintió suavemente. Entonces Harry no dudó en hablar – Neville, promete que no le dirás a nadie lo que te contemos...

- Sí, lo prometo – contestó Neville con firmeza.

- Bien, pues si, era un boggart lo que estaba allá arriba y no el ghoul que todos pensaban que era el que escandalizaba. Y atacó a Malfoy.

- ¿A Malfoy? – dijo Neville con asombro. Parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se atrevía. Por fin se animó. - ¿Y... y qué forma tenía?

- Lord Voldemort – contestó de inmediato Harry y Neville respingó asustado. Hermione continuó callada sin dejar de ver al chico con fijeza.

- Pero... pero... ¿por qué Quién-tú-sabes es el mayor temor de Malfoy¿No se supone...¿O entonces...?

- Nosotros tampoco lo entendemos – explicó Harry con paciencia – pero al menos lo vencimos.

- No dudaste en ayudarlo – Neville había dejado repentinamente el temor a un lado. Y lo dicho sonó inusualmente con voz muy segura.

Hermione suspiró – sí, Harry lo ayudó, pero eso a Malfoy no pareció agradarle mucho.

- Por eso iba tan enojado – dijo Neville con categóricamente– lo vi cuando bajó furioso, aunque no me dijo nada. Únicamente me vio como si quisiera fulminarme. Parecía el mismo Malfoy de siempre.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa – Harry se levantó con inquietud. – Hay otra cosa que me preocupa.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

- Es que, utilicé un hechizo fuera de la escuela... ¿porqué entonces el Ministerio no ha enviado ninguna lechuza?

- Harry, con todos los problemas actuales, no creo que el Ministerio se preocupe por un simple riddikulus – aclaró Hermione con total seguridad – además, en cualquier caso fue en defensa propia y Ron y yo estamos de testigos.

Harry meditó un momento lo que Hermione aseguraba y terminó aceptándolo como cierto, después de todo, las lechuzas de amonestación que enviaba el Ministerio llegaban minutos después de que se hubiera hecho algo indebido. Eso lo sabía bien. Tal vez realmente el Ministerio tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y no sólo estar preocupándose por él.

* * *

Por fin Neville y Harry habían concluido la parte que les tocaba y ahora era el turno de Malfoy y Ginny de trabajar. Lejos de lo que había imaginado, no parecía haber tantas fricciones y desacuerdos entre los dos. Al menos, hasta el momento, no habían peleado para nada. Quizás la razón fuera que Malfoy no se arriesgara a decir nada hiriente en contra de Ginny, porque aún tenía claramente presente el hechizo de los mocomurciélagos.

La pequeña Weasley era bastante fuerte y decidida como bien lo podía uno notar.

En cuanto a lo del hechizo utilizado por Harry, Hermione parecía haber tenido razón, pues no existía ninguna señal de que el Ministerio pensara en enviar alguna lechuza. Ron también lo había tranquilizado apoyando en lo dicho a Hermione, agregando además, que el Ministerio no se arriesgaría a quedar en ridículo una vez más ante Harry, al fin de cuentas, ahora gozaba de mayor credibilidad en el mundo mágico.

Ahora sólo le preocupaba saber en que utilizaría su tiempo libre. Quizás, como Ginny, se dedicara a leer o a ayudar a otros con su trabajo. Lo segundo le pareció lo más apropiado. Y Ron y Hermione eran la mejor opción. Así que junto con Neville se la pasaba horas y horas viéndolos trabajar, ayudando de cuando en cuando, y escuchando las disertaciones de Hermione sobre las posibles variables de la poción si se agregaba tal o cual ingrediente.

- Bien Weasley, ahora agrega la mandrágora – Malfoy, después de lo del incidente con el boggart, había mantenido su distancia. Acosando incluso menos a Hermione, aunque esa situación, después de las experiencias anteriores, no indicaban nada bueno. Harry los observaba trabajar. No hacían mal equipo después de todo. La renuencia inicial de la pelirroja ya no era tan latente. La poción, por lo visto, iba viento en popa.

En cuanto a los gemelos y Finnigan, seguían con su descomunal hermetismo. Harry seguía teniendo la sensación de que no era precisamente en la cura de Malfoy en la que trabajaban con tanto esmero. Podría apostar lo que fuera a que algo turbio tramaban.

- No Ron, el lirio va después, primero es el diente de león – la voz suave y a la vez autoritaria de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya lo sé Hermione¡Sólo lo tomé para verlo!

Hermione, sin hacer caso de la actitud de Ron, pidió a Harry – pásame la centidonia por favor – Harry le alcanzó un frasco, mientras Neville y Thomas salían al jardín por un poco más de lirio.

-¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente? – Preguntó Ron después de agregar un polvo blancuzco al caldero. Hermione echó un vistazo para luego decir – Sí, con eso será suficiente… ahora sólo tiene que hervir un poco, después lo dejaremos reposar dos días y…

- finalmente le echaremos el resto de los ingredientes y la poción estará lista – terminó Ron en sonsonete, por lo que Harry comprendió que Hermione lo había repetido más de una vez, y por eso su amigo lo repetía en esa forma. Hermione suspiró con desgano.

- Habrá que vigilarlo – comentó como al descuido, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a los gemelos, Finnigan, Thomas y Neville.

- ¿Cómo van con eso?- Fred lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, señal de que a ellos, por lo visto, les iba muy bien.

- Ya casi terminamos. Sólo tiene que reposar, unos ingredientes más y listo – confirmó Ron mirando de reojo su caldero que burbujeaba suavemente.

- ¿Y ustedes? – George se dirigió a Harry que nuevamente veía a Ginny y Malfoy trabajar.

- Bien… vamos más bien de lo que pensaba – murmuró con vaguedad.

- ¿No han peleado? – Harry negó con la cabeza y Fred sonriendo agregó – vaya, al menos Malfoy sabe con quien no meterse.

A lo lejos, vieron como Ginny daba unos golpecitos con su varita al caldero y este de inmediato se apagó. Luego Malfoy lo hizo levitar hasta el jardín y en instantes regresó triunfante.

- Bien Weasley, eso es todo… ahora se tiene que dejar bañar por los rayos del sol y el sereno de la noche durante dos días y listo, nuestra poción estará terminada.

- ¡Harry¡Ya casi la tenemos! – gritó feliz Ginny corriendo a acercarse a ellos – dentro de dos días veremos si alguna de las pociones funciona y de ser así, regresaremos sin ningún problema a Hogwarts.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó entusiasmado Finnigan – pero ahora se me ocurre una gran idea ¿Por qué no les damos la revancha a ellos? – dijo señalando a Thomas y a Ginny.

- ¡Sí, sí¡Vamos a jugar quiddicht! – exclamaron los chicos con entusiasmo.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en salir todos disparados hacia la colina. Ron se había rezagado un poco convenciendo a Hermione para que los acompañara, y cuando al fin la chica cedió, alcanzaron a los demás cuando ya los equipos se habían dividido.

- Ron y yo estaremos con Ginny y Dean – les informó Harry a lo que los gemelos y Seamus respondieron con un gesto hosco.

- ¡Pero ustedes son cuatro y nosotros tres! – protestó con arrebato Seamus sin dejar de juguetear con su escoba.

- No te quejabas igual cuando nada más éramos Thomas y yo ¿verdad? – Ginny trataba de aparentar enfado y fruncía las cejas para convencerlos de ello. George tan sólo sonrió al decir por lo bajo- no te preocupes Seamus, de cualquier forma les ganaremos.

- ¿Y porque no meten a Malfoy en su equipo? Así seremos cuatro y cuatro y nadie dudará de nuestra victoria – El desafió de Thomas hizo que todos se volvieran a Malfoy, evaluándolo mientras el slytherin ponía cara de aversión.

- Jugar con ustedes no me interesa en lo absoluto – confirmó con voz agria.

- Eso es porque sabes que Harry es mejor que tú – se le escapó a Ron no tan involuntariamente, logrando que el rostro de Malfoy adquiriera tal dureza que Harry no dudó en que se aproximaban problemas. Con voz contenida el Slytherin aclaró – Tengo todo el derecho de negarme a jugar con ustedes sin dar ninguna explicación, pero no quiero que piensen que soy un cobarde… jugaré y más les vale que ganemos.

Los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros – bien, entonces vamos a empezar- dijo Fred y en minutos todos volaban en sus escobas. El juego empezó y pronto se dieron cuenta que sería una lucha encarnizada. Abajo, cerca de un grupo de árboles, Hermione y Neville no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía. Harry al principio creyó que Malfoy se la tomaría contra él, más curiosamente no fue así. Era Ron contra quién Malfoy mostraba mayor encono. Lo seguía constantemente, volando a la par de él e intentando tirarlo de su escoba.

- ¡Eso es jugar sucio! – gritó Thomas inconforme, pero una calabaza encantada le dio de lleno en la cabeza y las risotadas de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Malfoy¿Qué haces ahí¡Vigila la snicht! – le reprendió Finnigan alejándose rápidamente. Aunque no era propiamente una snicht lo que tenían que atrapar, sino una bellota encantada que zumbaba de aquí para allá sin ton ni son. Como no brillaba, para Harry era un poco más difícil encontrarla, y más si no despegaba la vista de Malfoy en espera de que no hubiera más problemas.

- ¡Harry¡La snicht! – advirtió Ginny pasando veloz con su escoba. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar, así que empezó a poner sus sentidos en encontrar la bellota. De reojo miró que una calabaza se estrellaba sin miramientos en el hombro de Ginny, poniendo toda su túnica perdida.

- ¡Eh, Weasley! – retumbó la voz de Malfoy y todos los Weasleys voltearon hacia él, pero sin duda, era a Ron a quién se refería - ¿Por fin aprendiste a jugar? – dijo tratando de molestarlo, sólo que Ron no se inmutó, porque en ese instante, de un solo golpe, desvió una calabaza que fue a parar justo encima de Draco.

Malfoy lanzó una maldición al verse cubierto por la sustancia anaranjada y Ron estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Otros tantos más y ganamos! – Harry se había acercado con regocijo a Ron, confirmándole lo que el equipo de los gemelos ya temía.

Ese juego no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo único importante parecía ser ensuciar lo más posible de calabaza a los del equipo contrario. Harry se había librado hábilmente de quedar todo anaranjado, como en esos momentos le sucedía a Ron. La bellota, que marcaría la victoria para cualquiera de los dos equipos, se mantenía en el olvido, zumbaba de aquí para allá sin que Harry o Malfoy hicieran nada por atraparla. Por su parte, Harry se entretenía más riendo al ver el aspecto y las caras de sus amigos que en buscar dicha fruta. En cuanto a Malfoy, parecía más interesado en llamar continuamente la atención de Hermione sobrevolando cerca de ella y haciendo mil tonterías.

- ¡Malfoy¿Qué demonios haces? – gritó irritado Fred al darse cuenta de que el Slytherin había volado al ras del suelo cortando una flor y dándosela ceremoniosamente a Hermione, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Estoy con mi ángel! – respondió Malfoy por toda excusa.

- ¡Pues Hermione no se va a ir a ningún lado¡Ven acá y haz lo que tienes que hacer!

Con disimulo, Ron observaba todo lo que Malfoy hacía por llamar la atención de Hermione. Harry notó que ahora golpeaba con más fuerza las calabazas sin errar el tino.

Algo pasó zumbando cerca del oído de Harry. La bellota. Decidió que ya era hora de dar fin a tan absurdo juego y se preparó para volar en picada, pero una calabaza mandada directamente por George se lo impidió.

- Ups… lo siento Harry – dijo el gemelo fingiendo arrepentimiento, lo cual no se le daba muy bien. Harry se quitó los anteojos completamente cubiertos y comenzó a limpiarlos. – Una batalla es una batalla – alcanzó escuchar decir a George mientras se alejaba riendo.

- ¡Ron¡Tú no debes volar de esa forma! – oyó que Ginny decía. - ¡Cuida la portería!

Harry terminó de limpiar sus lentes y se los colocó justo a tiempo para mirar a Ron volando muy despistado e inusualmente rápido. Se veía enfadado, mirando fijamente hacia un punto de la colina al que Harry no pudo echar un vistazo porque otra cosa era más importante en esos momentos.

- ¡Ron¡Cuidado! – alcanzó a gritar pero ya era muy tarde. Un árbol justo enfrente del chico paró en seco su vuelo. La escoba del pelirrojo chocó aparatosamente contra una rama, rebotando y pegando de lleno en la cara de Ron. Éste soltó su escoba y cayó, cayó, cayó. Harry no perdió tiempo, volando lo más rápido posible intentaba alcanzar a su amigo antes de que cayera al piso y se lastimara seriamente. No iba a lograrlo. Y cuando creyó que su amigo acabaría al pie del árbol, alguien más llegó impidiendo que tal cosa sucediera.

Los ojos de Harry no daban crédito a lo que veían. Malfoy sujetaba fuertemente a Ron, evitando que alcanzara el piso. Dio dos vueltas y lentamente lo dejó en el suelo. Ron quedó recostado agarrándose con fuerza la frente.

Harry aventó su escoba a un lado y llegó al lado de Ron. Detrás de él llegaron los demás jugadores.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Se distrajo y chocó con el árbol explicó Harry al grupo de voces que preguntaban por Ron. Luego se dirigió a su amigo - ¿te encuentras bien? – un quejido ahogado fue la única respuesta.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione apareció de pronto al lado de Neville, con el susto en la cara - ¡Ron! – parecía lo único capaz de decir. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras Ron se sentaba sin dejar de frotarse la frente. Fue entonces que Hermione lo abrazó impulsivamente, para acto seguido, soltarlo y tomar con las manos su rostro, buscando angustiosamente alguna herida de gravedad.

- Her… Hermione… no – balbuceaba Ron incómodo – estoy… estoy bien – pero Hermione parecía no oírlo, revolvió su cabello por si encontraba alguna otra herida por muy leve que fuera y no sólo el morado que empezaba a cubrir la frente de Ron. Suspiró aliviada cuando confirmó que no había sido nada importante. De inmediato enarcó una ceja enfadada.

- ¡Eres un idiota¿Cómo se te ocurre volar de esa manera? – Le espetó - ¿qué no sabes que tienes que mirar al frente¿Qué demonios era lo que estabas viendo?

Ron enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza ante tal acoso de preguntas y tan sólo musitó – Na…nada… me distraje y choqué.

- Si no es por Malfoy a estas horas estarías hecho papilla en el piso – Finnigan miraba gravemente la escena y todos asintieron imperceptiblemente. Malfoy tan sólo arrugó la frente con desdén y tomando su escoba, se alejó de ahí sin decir palabra.

* * *

- Malfoy de verdad que está enloqueciendo – Harry se hallaba recostado en la cama, viendo a Ron ir y venir por el cuarto con sus cómics del Muggle loco en sus manos y tratando de acomodarlos en una caja. – Ese corazón sí que le afectó la cabeza.

Ron no contestaba. Buscaba la mejor manera de acomodar sus cosas para que cupieran perfectamente en la caja, pero no lo estaba logrando. A Harry se le ocurrió de repente algo – Oye¿no pretenderá Malfoy volverse amigo nuestro? – dijo recargándose sobre sus codos. Ron en cambio lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues, no sé, ya ves como funciona últimamente la lógica de Malfoy, quizás piense que así haría feliz a Hermione.

Ron botó una de las revistas en la cama. Era obvio que dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de Harry, pero éste continuó sin dejarse amilanar.- De verdad, piénsalo. No ha peleado con nadie, trabajó tranquilamente con Ginny y ahora, encima, te salva de estrellarte contra el piso.

Ron dudó un instante negando con la cabeza - ¿Malfoy nuestro amigo¿Por qué Malfoy iba a querer a estas alturas nuestra amistad?

- No te equivoques Weasley – una voz fría y burlona se oyó proveniente de la puerta. Malfoy se hallaba recargado sobre los goznes, con los brazos cruzados y un dejo de ironía.- Yo nunca sería amigo de alguien como tú… por más que lo desearas tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigos.

- Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, desearía tal cosa. – Ron volvió a concentrar la atención en su caja, evitando a toda costa hacer algún caso de Malfoy.

- Lo mismo va para ti Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos y contestó mordaz – Por favor no digas eso… no podré volver a dormir.

Malfoy avanzó unos pasos al tiempo que decía con voz susurrante – Si los he soportado hasta ahora es tan sólo por mi ángel.

- Sí, sí Malfoy, lo que tú digas – Ron hizo a un lado sus cosas con impaciencia y se giró hasta quedar de frente al Slytherin. – Ahora ¿puedes decirme que diablos haces en mi cuarto?

- No creas que vine a verte, únicamente pasaba por aquí y los escuché hablar sobre mí.

- ¿Es imposible para ti no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? – dijo Ron con enfado.

- ¿Peleando? – Hermione entraba en ese momento a la habitación, y observaba a los tres con censura.

- No… únicamente hablábamos de la imposibilidad de algunas amistades – Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – ahora Malfoy ¿puedes hacer el favor de esfumarte? – y con la mano levantada lo invitó a salir. Malfoy, sin esperar a que Harry terminara de decir aquello, salió con altivez mientras mascullaba burlonamente _"¿Yo¿Amigo de Potter y de Weasley¡Ja!_"

- ¿De qué habla? – Hermione se ocupó de cerrar la puerta, después de verificar que Malfoy se había perdido escaleras abajo.

- De nada importante –La actitud de Hermione fue la de quién no cree lo que le dicen y Harry terminó por ceder – Promete que no te reirás – Hermione enarcó una ceja dudosa – Es que con todo esto que sucedió y por el comportamiento de Malfoy, se me ocurrió que tal vez ahora se le había metido en la cabeza ser nuestro amigo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Harry se sintió apenado – Ya lo sé, fue una idea muy tonta, pero entonces ¿cómo explicas que haya ayudado a Ron?

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero no creo que quiera ser amigo de ustedes, ni siquiera por mí… ¿qué haces? – preguntó al darse cuenta que Ron miraba su trabajo no muy convencido. La caja ya estaba llena y sobre la cama aún podían verse varios cómics.

- Intento acomodar esto para guardarlos debajo de mi cama.

- ¿Y eso?

- Si mamá regresa y descubre que aún están regados por todas partes, podría asesinarme… lleva tiempo acosándome para que los guarde.

Hermione se acercó quitándole los cómics de las manos – deja, yo te ayudaré – y comenzó a acomodar las revistas de tal manera, que al cabo de un rato todas estaban perfectamente guardadas.

- Eres el orden en nuestras vidas – Ron estaba exultante y se inclinó para meter la caja bajo la cama- ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – murmuró aún inclinado, sin alcanzar a distinguir la sonrisa de enorme satisfacción que se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione. De pronto la chica pareció recordar algo y sacó un frasco de su bolsillo.

- Se me olvidaba, te traje esto.

- ¿Qué es? – Ron se levantó y tomó el frasco con aprensión, para después olerlo y devolvérselo con una mueca de asco - ¡Esto huele horrible!

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que es bueno para ese golpe que tienes en la cabeza.

- No voy a usarlo – dijocon rotundidad.

-Tienes que usarlo Ron, si no esa herida podría ponerse peor.

- Peor sería ir por ahí apestando a esa cosa.

- No seas terco – Hermione destapó el frasco untándose un poco de ungüento en los dedos. – A ver, yo te lo pondré.

- Ya te dije que no – Ron retrocedió hacia la pared intentando huir de Hermione y su ungüento sanador.

- Te comportas como un chiquillo… Harry ¿quieres ayudarme con esto?

Harry negó con ambas manos.- A mí ni me metan en sus cosas – y se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomando un libro con toda la intención de no hacerles caso.

- ¡Ron¡Por favor¡Deja que te lo ponga! – Hermione hacía vanos intentos por acercarse a Ron, pero el pelirrojo seguía decidido a no dejarse convencer, cosa que comenzó a exasperar a la chica.

- Ronald ¿vas a dejar que te ponga el ungüento?

- Ni muerto – dijo saltando por encima de Harry y poniéndose lejos del alcance de Hermione.

-Odio cuando te comportas así ¿lo sabías?

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte cuando pretendes que vaya por ahí oliendo a troll?

- ¡Es por tu bien¿Quién te manda a no fijarte por donde vuelas? Si no fuera por Malfoy a estas horas no sé que sería de ti – Hermione dándose por vencida cerró el frasco y se limpió el ungüento de la mano. En tanto el pelirrojo se mesaba el cabello con fastidio.

- Malfoy es un idiota… pero por lo visto a ti te encantan sus tonterías.

- No sé de que hablas – contestó Hermione tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

- ¿No? – Ron se acercó lentamente a Hermione sin despegar los ojos de ella. – Vi como le sonreías cuando volaba como un tonto enfrente de ti.

- ¡Por supuesto que sonreía¡No me negarás que se veía gracioso!

- Eso es cierto. Hasta yo estaba a punto de sonreír - intervino Harry distraídamente sin dejar de hojear su libro sin leerlo.

- ¿Y también fue gracioso lo de la flor¿Y lo del beso?

Harry, al escuchar aquello, cerró automáticamente el libro y los miró confundido. Las mejillas de Hermione se habían coloreado intensamente. Aún así respondió dominándose.

- ¿Me estabas vigilando?

- ¿De qué beso hablan?- quiso saber Harry pero sus amigos ni caso le hicieron. Seguían mirándose uno al otro midiendo sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo¿Mi ángel adorado o cualquier otra cursilería de esas? – La gran estatura de Ron y su enorme enfado parecían intimidar a Hermione, aunque ella hizo lo posible por no demostrarlo.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- ¿De qué beso hablan? – volvió a insistir Harry.

Hermione completamente enojada respondió. – No tiene importancia, fue sólo que Malfoy en un descuido me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero ¿qué importa si…?

- ¿A qué horas fue eso? – Preguntó Harry a punto de soltar una carcajada. Imaginarse la cara de Hermione en ese instante resultaba hilarante.

- Pues fue antes de que… un momento – dijo cayendo en la cuenta de algo y volviéndose hacia Ron - ¿por eso chocaste¿por estarme espiando?

- ¡No te estaba espiando¡Cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta!

- Pero nadie lo hizo porque fue muy rápido – objetó Hermione con acritud – claro, solamente tú. Lo cual indica la poca confianza que me tienes.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a Ron que la miró boquiabierto. Hermione dejó caer el frasco en la cama y salió con pasos presurosos. Harry, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes? – preguntó Ron al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

- De lo tonto que resulta todo esto – contestó Harry tratando de controlarse – además, por esta vez reconoce que Hermione tiene razón.

Ron cayó pesadamente sobre la cama tomando el frasco que Hermione había dejado. Jugueteando con él, pensaba muy concentrado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la puerta. Harry creyó oportuno bajar a despejarse un poco. Salió diciéndole un "ahora regreso" a Ron, quien con el frasco en la mano, apenas si respondió.


	21. Pequeños errores de prueba

Capítulo XXI.- Pequeños errores de prueba.

Los dos últimos días parecieron evaporarse y pronto sería hora de probar las pociones. Aunque nadie lo diera a notar, los nervios dominaban el ambiente… ¿de verdad serviría alguna de las pócimas?

Contrariamente a los que Harry había pensado, Hermione no había durado mucho tiempo enfadada con Ron, gracias a que el pelirrojo tuvo el buen tino de ponerse el ünguento que ella le había dado, que con todo y que olía a mil diablos, era muy efectiva, así que el pelirrojo pronto estuvo mejor. Harry aún recordaba las caras de todos cuando Ron se presentó oliendo a esa cosa. Por supuesto las burlas no se hicieron esperar y eso logró que de pronto, Ron recordara su diamante e hiciera uso de él, siendo Fred y Thomas las dos incautas víctimas del efecto negativo de la piedra. Thomas no dijo nada, pero Fred persiguió a su hermano por toda la Madriguera hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos. Huelga decir que Ron la pasó bastante mal.

Mientras montones de luciérnagas amarillas revoloteaban nuevamente por todos lados, Harry se hizo la nota mental de cuidarse de Ron.

- ¿A qué horas probaremos las pociones? – Ginny servía el desayuno ayudada por Harry y Hermione. Siendo los últimos días que pasarían en la Madriguera, los Weasleys se habían ofrecido muy amablemente a cocinar.

- Dejemos que reposen un poco más y a mediodía sabremos que tal resultan – pensativa, un poco inquieta, Hermione terminó de servir el último plato y al fin todos se sentaron a la mesa.

Un chisporroteo en la chimenea llamó la atención general. Tonks, con una hermosa y larga cabellera negra, salió irradiando alegría.

-¡Tonks! – Fred se levantó y fue hacia la joven bruja para conducirla a la mesa. La sonrisa de Tonks se ensanchó aún más. - ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿Podemos saber el motivo de tu visita?

Tonks frunció los labios y con ojos sonrientes respondió – no te hagas el chistoso, sabes muy bien que tu madre me pidió echarles un vistazo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con asombro George.

- ¡Fabuloso! – Exclamó Fred como si la noticia fuese para él desconocida y maravillosa.

- ¡Bah! ¡No sean tontos! – Tonks ocupó el sitio que Fred le ofrecía con charlatana galantería. – Si no he venido antes es porque múltiples asuntos me han tenido muy ocupada.

- Seguro – respondió Ginny incrédula y llevándose un poco de pan a la boca. Tonks levantó una ceja y miró a Ginny con advertencia.

- ¿Creen que únicamente tengo la misión de hacer de niñera con unos aprendices de mago que no hacen nada más que meterse en problemas? Sus líos amorosos no son tan importantes como lo que estamos llevando a cabo Lupin y yo.

- ¿Lupin? ¿Cómo está? – Harry estaba interesado en saber de él, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias suyas.

- Bien, muy bien, con mucho trabajo por supuesto – Harry supuso que se refería a asuntos de la Orden. Tonks por su parte, miraba el desayuno con antojo - ¿puedo probar esto? – dijo tomando un poco de pastel y degustándolo con inmensa satisfacción. – Mmmm, está delicioso.

- Yo lo hice – declaró Ginny orgullosa – con un poco de ayuda de George – confesó también.

Tonks se dedicó a saborear el pastel y nada más. Su gula pareció desvanecerse cuando descubrió a Malfoy, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, callado y acabando su desayuno muy lentamente.

- ¿Cómo van con eso? – preguntó a Harry señalando imperceptiblemente a Malfoy con la cabeza. Harry hizo un escueto movimiento de hombros.

- Esta tarde probaremos las pociones. Ojalá alguna resulte.

- Entonces me quedaré – aseguró Tonks y siguió disfrutando su pastel.

Atardecía. Y la expectativa aunada a los nervios era tan densa que podía palparse. Sólo Fred y George aparentaban ser un mar de tranquilidad. Los demás, en cambio, dejaban traslucir su inquietud andando de allá para acá e intercambiando comentarios intrascendentes. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero ninguno tanto como Hermione. Mejor darse prisa. Thomas y Harry se ocuparon de poner las pociones en frascos y los gemelos de limpiar los calderos con un simple _evanesco_. Mientras tanto, Hermione convencía a Malfoy de probar las pociones, cosa que no fue muy difícil, ya que el Slytherin aceptó por ser mera petición de su ángel y sin detenerse a pensar el porque debía probarlas. Puesto que Hermione era quien se lo pedía, obviamente no tenía por que objetar nada.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

La atención estaba fijada en Malfoy para no perderse detalle de su reacción.

A pesar de estar en el jardín, el aire no parecía suficiente para relajar el ambiente asfixiante que ahí se vivía. Malfoy, sentado despreocupadamente sobre el pasto, era la imagen viva de la ingenuidad. Era claro que no tenía ni idea de por que precisamente tenía que ser él quien probara las pociones.

- Creo que es hora – animó Harry a su amiga. Hermione dio unos pasos hacia Malfoy, dudando y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, más luego, armándose de valor, tomó uno de los frascos y lo abrió con firmeza.

- Tómate esto – pidió a Malfoy dándole el frasco con la poción hecha por el mismo Slytherin, Harry, Neville y Ginny. El chico se tomó la poción en tres largos tragos. Al parecer no sabía tan mal.

Hermione contuvo el aliento en espera de lo que pudiera pasar. Un silencio pesado cayó sobre todos. Malfoy, sin entender, miró el frasco y se dispuso a devolvérselo a Hermione pero una fuerte sacudida se lo impidió.

¡Tal vez la poción si había funcionado!

El Slytherin tosió fuertemente y se volvió a Hermione diciéndole – que desagradable, pero al menos ya me lo tomé… ¿contenta mi ángel?

Oh, no. La pócima no había funcionado. Aún así todavía quedaban dos esperanzas. Hermione abrió el segundo frasco con la poción hecha por ella, Ron y Thomas. Draco dudó un poco, pero al fin se tomó la poción con tragos más cortos. El sabor debía ser menos agradable, Sus gestos así lo hacían ver.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos. Aguardando. Malfoy le devolvió el frasco a Hermione, pero esta vez nada sucedió. Esperaron un poco más y nada. Malfoy, un poco confuso, preguntó - ¿qué se supone que tiene que pasar?

Expresiones de desilusión se dejaron escuchar. Todos se revolvieron inquietos en su sitio. Cada vez la esperanza de recuperar al antiguo Malfoy se hacía más lejana. Faltaba una pócima y Hermione destapó el frasco con más furia que decisión. Si esa poción tampoco funcionaba, únicamente les quedaría buscar otro Corazón Nub. El problema era que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de donde podrían hacerlo.

Malfoy hizo un gesto renuente cuando Hermione le pasó el último frasco. La poción hecha por los gemelos y Finnigan representaba la última oportunidad de resolver el problema por la vía más fácil. Sólo que el chico no parecía muy seguro de querérselo tomar.

- Malfoy, por favor, tómatelo – dijo Hermione con voz suplicante y se acercó un poquito más al Slytherin. Realmente tenía que estar desesperada por quitarse de encima a Malfoy.

Draco tomó la poción y conteniendo la respiración lo apuró de un solo trago. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en él, pero nadie estaba tan expectante como los gemelos y Finnigan. Por un momento pareció que nada sucedería. Malfoy le devolvió el frasco a Hermione y se incorporó. Hermione hizo lo mismo con aspecto decaído. El Slytherin, al verla, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un sonoro ¡CROAC! se lo impidió.

Se miró las manos aterrado. Un color verdoso comenzó a cubrirlas extendiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo y de pronto ¡BUM! Malfoy desapareció con un chasquido.

Hermione lanzó un grito de espanto y Fred corrió hacia ella. - ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!- Gritaba con algarabía mientras recogía algo del suelo.

- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a musitar Hermione, cuando con sorpresa vieron que Fred levantaba en alto un pequeño sapo. George y Finnigan comenzaron a saltar contentos y victoriosos.

- ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó! – Gritaban y festejaban ellos también.

- ¿Un sapo? ¿Lo convirtieron en un sapo? – preguntó Neville sin saber si reír o asustarse. A Harry todo aquello no le extrañó demasiado.

- Oye, ¿pero no tenía que quedar platino? – Finnigan inspeccionaba el sapo detenidamente y George se aproximó para examinarlo también.

- Es verdad, quedó completamente verde.

- Tal vez fue un pequeño error al mezclar los ingredientes – dedujo Fred pasándole el sapo a su gemelo.

- ¿No hicieron la poción que les correspondía? – El tono de Hermione sonaba terriblemente amenazador. Dio unos pasos hacia ellos conteniéndose todo lo humanamente posible. – No…no puedo creer que sean tan irresponsables – las palabras se atoraban en su boca, mientras se agarraba la frente con impotencia.

- Por supuesto que la hicimos – George dejó de mirar al sapo para concentrar su atención en Hermione – ésta es sólo una poción que desde hace tiempo queríamos probar.

- ¡Vuélvanlo a la normalidad ahora mismo! – ordenó Hermione apuntándoles con un dedo.

- Qué carácter – murmuró Fred sin dejarse impresionar. Luego, ceremoniosamente, extendió una mano a Seamus y pidió – cuchara -. Finnigan rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una cucharilla que de inmediato puso en la mano del gemelo. Fred la cambió de mano y volvió a extender la otra hacia Finnigan pidiendo – poción -. El chico buscó otra vez en sus bolsillos, sacando esta vez un frasco que no dudó en poner en la mano de Fred. El gemelo, con toda la solemnidad posible, destapó el frasco y puso una pequeña cantidad de pócima en la cuchara. De inmediato se la dio al sapo.

Un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió al animalillo en las manos de George. Sorpresivamente ¡BUM! se transformó en un pequeño ratón.

Ron movió la cabeza apesadumbrado mirando como Hermione estaba a punto de estallar.

- Éste si quedó platino y debió haber quedado normal – apuntó Finnigan tocando levemente al ratón con el índice.

- Debió haber sido a causa de los ingredientes – murmuró George mirando detenidamente al ratón, que tenía una extraña apariencia de pelo platino y ojos grisáceos.

- Otro error – determinó Fred rascándose la cabeza – tenemos que revisar en que nos equivocamos.

- Cuando terminen con eso, tal vez decidan hacer lo que deben – Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente por el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de controlarse. Harry puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, pero logramos lo que queríamos ¿no? – Hermione se volvió a Fred pulverizándolo con la mirada. Fred explicó - ¿No querías deshacerte de él?

- ¡No! – Contestó Hermione de forma airada - ¡Quería que volviera a la normalidad! ¡Aunque fuera el mismo arrogante y desagradable Malfoy de siempre!

Los gemelos y Seamus intercambiaron una mirada. Finnigan sacó otro frasco y se lo pasó a Fred. El gemelo hizo que el ratón se tragara una cantidad considerable de pócima, luego George lo puso en el suelo. El animalillo de inmediato echó a correr y de repente ¡BUM! Apareció Malfoy en el suelo.

Titubearon un poco, pero en seguida Harry y Neville fueron en ayuda de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué… qué me hicieron? – balbuceaba Malfoy todavía asustado.

- Nada, fue un pequeño error en la pócima – contestó Neville con cara de seriedad – pero no fue nada grave estás bien ¿no?

Malfoy, de un jalón, se soltó de ambos chicos – estoy bien, pero no gracias a ustedes – rumió.

- Eh, Hermione – Fred se había acercado a Hermione extendiéndole un nuevo frasco – será mejor que se la des –. Al ver la expresión de la chica, aseguró – te juro que esta si es reestablecedora.

Hermione le arrebató el frasco aún dudosa, sin embargo, fue a donde Malfoy diciéndole – todavía falta ésta.

- Pero mi ángel… - intentó decir Draco.

Hermione sin hacer caso le puso el frasco en la mano. – Por favor, hazlo por mí – pidió con sequedad.

Malfoy vaciló un poco, pero al fin, decidiéndose, se llevó el frasco a la boca. El interés creció. Era la última oportunidad de salir bien librados de todo ese barullo. Hasta Tonks parecía contener el aliento.

Pasaron unos segundos y nada. Esperaron otro poco y ningún efecto, para bien o para mal, hizo acto de presencia. Mala suerte. Ninguna poción había servido.

- Les dije que el maleficio sólo se rompía con otro Corazón – dijo Neville rato después de haber entrado a la Madriguera, rompiendo con estas palabras el abrumante silencia que se había extendido por la casa.

- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – La cara de Hermione dejaba ver su angustia - ¿cómo volveremos a Hogwarts con este problema?

- Lo resolverán – trató de consolarla Tonks – ya verás Hermione, las cosas resultan mejor cuando se sabe esperar.

Hermione respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Tonks se había marchado con una cordial invitación a la fiesta de despedida que planeaban los gemelos. La joven bruja dio su palabra de que no se la perdería y prometió llevar una sorpresa.

A esas alturas Hermione parecía haberse resignado y Harry, como buen amigo, le había hecho ver que tanto él como Ron la ayudarían a que nadie de la escuela notara el estado de Malfoy. Sin ninguna idea, claro, de cómo llevar aquello a cabo.

- ¿Cómo lograrás que nadie note que algo raro le sucede a Malfoy? – Neville, Ron y Harry se encontraban aquella noche cerca del fuego, los demás, sin demoras de ningún tipo, se habían ido a dormir. Neville interrogaba a Harry acercando sus manos a las llamas. El clima esa noche no era tan agradable. - ¿Cómo le haremos para encontrar otro corazón?

- Ni idea – Harry respiró hondo observando con fijeza el fuego – tal vez lo único que tengamos que hacer es mantener a Malfoy alejado de Hermione… aunque si se le ocurre abrir la bocota echará todo a perder.

- Lo hará – dijo Ron con convicción – el muy idiota no dudará en hacerlo.

- Podríamos darle más poción de selenosis – opinó Neville, pero Ron lo contradijo.

- Con Malfoy necesitaríamos un caldero… no, no creo que funcione. En cuanto al Corazón… - meditó unos instantes pero no se le ocurrió nada digno de decir. Harry entró en su ayuda.

- Podríamos pedirle a Tonks que nos ayude con la búsqueda de uno.

-¿Dónde? ¿En la Colina? Ya la recorrimos toda y no encontramos nada – Respondió Ron con furia lanzando una especie de polvo azul al fuego y haciendo que explotara en pequeñas chispas.

Los tres guardaron silencio, sin dejar de mirar las chispas que coloreaban las llamas de un intenso azul, casi hipnótico. Ese regreso a Hogwarts sería más que complicado, ¿cómo reaccionarían en el colegio ante cualquier cosa rara que Malfoy hiciera? El rumor se propagaría como un incendio. Eso ni dudarlo. ¿Y si se enteraban los profesores? ¿Qué harían, qué pasaría?

- A saber lo que se le ocurrirá a Malfoy – Neville se sentó en el suelo, apartando por fin su atención de las llamas – sólo falta que le proponga matrimonio a Hermione en pleno Gran Comedor.

La cara que puso Ron fue suficiente para saber su opinión al respecto. A Neville pareció ocurrírsele de pronto algo.

- ¿Por qué te ayudaría Malfoy cuando chocaste con el árbol?

- Porque está loco – fue la simple respuesta de Ron.

- Fue por Hermione. – Harry se ajustó las gafas en la nariz y se quedó pensando, después añadió – tal vez creyó que si algo malo le pasaba a Ron, eso le dolería a Hermione.

Neville echó un rápido vistazo a Ron, pero no dijo nada. Una voz agria susurró desde las sombras – no me importa en lo absoluto lo que le pase a Weasley – Malfoy dio unos pasos permitiendo que la luz de la chimenea lo iluminase – aunque tienes algo de razón Potter, si lo ayudé fue por mi ángel.

- ¿No puedes evitar meterte en lo que no te importa? ¿Es que tienes un sexto sentido para interrumpir conversaciones privadas? – Ron, refunfuñando, lanzó el resto del polvo a la chimenea, logrando hacer saltar nuevas y numerosas chispas.

- Para tú información sólo bajé por un vaso de agua –contestó Malfoy apenas despegando los labios. – Pero al menos no soy tan tonto como para chocar con un árbol y romperme toda la cara – Draco se deleitaba con el malhumor que ocasionaba en Ron con su comentario. – De no ser por el rostro angustiado de mi ángel mientras caías, ni me hubiera molestado en ayudarte.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué Ron te lo agradezca de rodillas? – Harry tampoco tenía el humor suficiente como para soportar a Malfoy, así que antes de que empezaran a pelear, decidió mejor marcharse. – Vámonos – dijo – ya es hora de dormir.

No pudieron evitar pasar al lado de Malfoy, ni pudieron evitar oír que susurraba – por mí que los devoré un dragón – Harry pasó de largo sin hacer caso, pero antes de subir las escaleras, Malfoy le indicó con intensidad – Potter, estamos a mano. – Harry se detuvo y lo miró sin comprender. Draco aclaró – conmigo no te hagas el héroe porqué para mí no lo eres. Tú me salvaste del boggart y yo le salvé a Weasley el pellejo. No te debo nada.

- No pensaba cobrarte – le contestó Harry fríamente. Luego, los tres, subieron sin dejar de preguntarse com demonios harían para resolver ese problema.

Mil y un disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo. Era más largo pero no sé que rayos le pasó a mi diskette y perdí la otra mitad. De cualquier forma no quise demorar más y aquí lo tienen. Lo más pronto posible recuperaré o reescribiré la otra parte y la publicaré aunque ya como otro capítulo.

Quería terminar el fic para antes de la publicación del sexto libro en español. Supongo que no me será posible, así que les pido que no tomen en cuenta nada del Príncipe Mestizo para esta historia. Después de muchas dudas decidí dejarlo como estaba planeado originalmente.

Gracias por su paciencia y pronto, muy pronto, entraremos ya en la recta final.

Y ahora será el turno del diamante.


	22. Quién que quiere ¿no quiere bailar?

Quiero agradecer por este capítulo a ABBA y su "Reina del baile" que me dieron la idea.

También a la paciencia infinita de todos ustedes.

**Capítulo XXII.-Quién que quiere... ¿no quiere bailar?**

Los preparativos para la fiesta de despedida fueron irremediablemente en progreso. Los gemelos intensificaron sus actividades organizando dicha reunión. Según ellos, era imprescindible que fueran al callejón Diagon por algunas cosas de vital importancia. Así que, ni tardos ni perezosos, se dirigieron hacia allá acompañados de Seamus y Thomas.

- Creo que le falta un poco más de levadura - Hermione, siempre atenta, ayudaba a Ginny con la preparación de un pastel. A Ginny al parecer le preocupaba otra cosa.

- ¿Qué crees que traigan los gemelos del callejón Diagon? - preguntó poniendo distraídamente un poco más de levadura a la harina.

- Suficiente - Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera y no tuvieran después una calamidad con la masa. Luego contestó moviendo la mezcla con precisión - algo indebido, seguramente - ante la mirada divertida de Ginny.

Harry, Neville y Ron trataban, con gran esfuerzo, de limpiar la Madriguera lo más ràpido que fuera posible. Si al menos no dejaran su ropa aquí y allá, la cosa sería más sencilla.

- ¿De quién es esta túnica? - Harry levantó una prenda de debajo de una sillón, mientras Malfoy, sentado frente a Hermione, lanzaba con desprecio _"son asquerosos"._

Por acuerdo general, se había desistido de insistir en que Malfoy ayudara con las labores de limpieza. Cosa que no afectó mucho al Slytherin, pues no sufrió ninguna conmoción por eso, al contrario, se alegraba de tener más tiempo para contemplar a sus anchas a Hermione, su ángel.

- Es mía - contestó Ron a la pregunta de Neville y confirmó con ello las sospechas de Harry. -Ahora la guardo - dijo acercándose con pasos perezosos y quitándosela de las manos. Sólo que en lugar de guardarla, la arrojó a un lado cerca de Longbottom.

- Ya había limpiado yo aquí - protestó Neville con voz queda, pero lo suficientemente molesto como para fruncir la frente. Tiró de la túnica, pero antes de arrojársela a Ron reparó en algo - oye, traes algo en el bolsillo.- No bien había acabado de decir eso, cuando un pequeño destello lo sorprendió y un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. La túnica y otro objeto que salió de ella dieron a parar al piso.

- ¿Dejaste el Diamante en esa túnica? - Le reprendió Harry al pelirrojo, yendo a socorrer a Neville.

- Se me olvidó, lo siento - dijo Ron avergonzado, en tanto Ginny y Hermione continuaban con su trabajo interrumpido sólo para mirar que era lo que había pasado.

- Sigue jugando con esa cosa y pronto tendremos más luciérnagas revoloteando por todos lados - murmuró con reproche Hermione poniendo a hornear el pastel.

- Se meten en todos los rincones - Ginny se había sentado poniendo la barbilla y brazos sobre el respaldo de una silla y balanceándose con habilidad - He encontrado algunas en la cama de Hermione, parece que tienen especial simpatía hacia ella.

- No es mi culpa - se defendió Ron - yo no tengo la culpa que esos tontos bichos sigan a mi diamante - sonriendo lo levantó y lo puso a la altura de sus ojos - este Diamante significa la suerte que tengo, por eso lo valoro y unas tontas luciérnagas no cambiarán eso.

- La suerte no sólo está en una piedra.- contestó Hermione acremente.

- Tú la odias, si por ti fuera la desaparecerías - le respondió Ron enfadado.

Harry consultó el reloj Weasley y concluyó que no tenían tiempo para peleas.- Los gemelos ya están en camino, mejor nos damos prisa.

Dieron rápidamente los últimos toques a la casa y ésta quedó lista. Los gemelos, Seamus y Thomas no tardaron en aparecer por la chimenea, cargando una serie de enormes bultos.

- ¿Qué tanto trajeron? - Ginny, curiosa, intentaba husmear las bolsas para averiguar su contenido, sólo que George se lo impidió.

- No puedes verlo, se supone que es una sorpresa- dijo con aire misterioso y la alejó de ellas.

- ¿Y a que horas se supone que iniciará la dichosa fiesta? - Ron también intentó husmear, con los mismos resultados que Ginny.

- En cuanto lleguen Lee y Tonks, son nuestros invitados especiales - contestó Fred - espero que no tarden mucho, aunque Lee me prometió que estaría aquí lo antes posible.

Y así fue, el primero en llegar fue Jordan Lee, que fue efusivamente recibido por los gemelos. Y poco después hizo su aparición triunfal Tonks, quien llegó con dos extraños cargamentos. Uno en brazos y otro flotando muy cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? - Neville se había acercado para ayudarle pero Tonks no lo dejó y ella misma puso su carga sobre la mesa.

-Ah, esto... Es la sorpresa que les prometí - Tonks sonrió y entonces dejó al descubierto lo que había traído. Luego añadió- una fiesta no es una fiesta sin música.

De entre una bolsa negra salió imponente y mágico el gramófono que Harry reconoció enseguida como el del Profesor Lupin. En el otro bulto había una serie de discos que los muchachos ya revisaban con escéptica curiosidad.

- Remus me los prestó con la condición de que se los cuidaríamos y de que no harían nada que pudiera desatar la ira de Molly, por supuesto.

Hermione revisaba los discos, complacida. Tenía en la mano uno y examinándolo por ambos lados, dijo - no sabía que al profesor Lupin le gustara este tipo de música.

- Ah, sí - contestó Tonks distraída - me dijo que es un tipo de música que los muggles suelen bailar.

Harry vio de reojo la portada del disco. Si era música bailable, pero no de actualidad. Que más daba. A nadie le importaría. El de cualquier forma no iba a bailar y los otros, puesto que no sabían de música muggle, seguro tampoco se interesarían mucho por eso.

Ron tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba sin mucho interés todo aquello. A él tampoco le gustaba bailar y Harry apostaría cualquier cosa a que no lo haría.

- Y bien ¿qué esperan para hacerlo funcionar? - La voz alegre de Lee fue la señal esperada. Enseguida la Madriguera se llenó de música y las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla comenzaron a pasar de mano en mano. Se habían cuidado todos los detalles. Los gemelos habían adornado con unos pequeños globos brillantes que prendían y apagaban como si de lucecitas navideñas se tratasen. Hermosas chispas doradas aparecían aquí y allá y en el centro de la casa, podía leerse un cartel que los gemelos habían colocado personalmente.

- Feliz regreso a Hogwarts - leyó Tonks en él dando un trago a su cerveza - pues esperemos que así sea, con todo este lío del Corazón de verdad se los deseo.- Dio otro trago largo y sus ojos se encendieron - ¡Esta canción me gusta!- giró la cabeza buscando un posible prospecto de compañero de baile y sus ojos se detuvieron en Seamus, fue hacia el siguiendo el ritmo y diciendo - ¡Vamos a bailar! - y lo jaló hacia la pista impidiendo que el chico tomara ranas de chocolate de la fuente de golosinas que había sobre la mesa.

Viendo eso, Harry fue a sentarse en uno de los tantos rincones, justo a un lado de Ron - ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla y señalando con la cabeza a Seamus y a Tonks que muy alegres presumían de sus cualidades de bailarines.

Ron se encogió de hombros y recargó la mejilla sobre su mano, mirando un tanto aburrido como los gemelos, Ginny y Dean, se sumaban a Tonks y a Seamus con pasos de baile muy raros.

- ¿No vas a bailar? - Inquirió Harry con un tonillo de burla.

Ron frunció los labios negando con la cabeza. - Ni loco - susurró.

- Debo admitir que estaba exagerando un poco - Hermione llegó entonces con dos botellas en la mano. Le dio una a Ron y se acomodó enfrente de ellos.- Me refiero a que hasta el momento no han hecho nada terrible - aseveró ante la expresión confusa de sus amigos y mirando significativamente a los gemelos - creo que después de todo nos viene bien un poco de distracción - declaró en voz baja.

Ron y Harry no tuvieron que responder, sobraba decir que estaban de acuerdo con ella. Mientras tanto, desde las escaleras, Malfoy observaba como se divertían los demás con un gesto de negro recelo.

El tiempo transcurrió a trompicones. La alegría en la Madriguera no parecía agotarse. Harry no recordaba haber reído tanto en los últimos días. Vaya que los gemelos eran ocurrentes, sus ideas cada vez eran más descabelladas. Viendo a Lee apoyándolos de una manera especialmente efusiva, Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto había extrañado el chico a los gemelos.

- Bien, bien... bailar sobre la mesa no es lo que sigue ahora si se lo preguntan - Fred, trepado a ella, hablaba de forma solemne. Había algo en su rostro que presagiaba no muy buenas intenciones - ¡He aquí la sorpresa de la noche!

Harry registró de reojo la expresión de Hermione, cuando Fred, sacó triunfal una botella de wisky de fuego. Por supuesto el rostro de su amiga se había endurecido.

- Wow - Ron, con una ligera sonrisa, tomó la botella que Fred le extendía y la sopesó como si quisiera comprobar lo auténtica que era.

- No pensarás tomar eso - Hermione había salido de su estupor y ahora confrontaba a su amigo con la desaprobación saliendo de cada uno de sus poros. Intentó quitarle la botella pero Ron fue más rápido y logró ponerla lejos del alcance de Hermione, quien se ponía de puntitas tratando de alcanzarla, mientras le recriminaba - ¡recuerda que eres prefecto!

- Eh, eh, eh, Hermione. Disculpa que te interrumpa pero esta botella... - Fred se deslizó por detrás de Ron arrebatándole el wisky sorpresivamente - es de nosotros y nosotros sabremos que hacer con ella.

- Cierto - apoyó Ron.- Además no estamos en Hogwarts y lo que yo haga no es importante.

- ¡Por supuesto que es importante! - exclamó Hermione escandalizada - y no creo que a Molly le agrade esto.

George sonrió socarrón y acercándose a Hermione le dijo al oído - mamá no tiene porqué enterarse.

- No... si se deshacen de la botella. - Y no había discusión. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Dean y Seamus la escuchaban un poco decepcionados.

Harry y Tonks intercambiaron una mirada. Por supuesto que la disputa iba para largo si alguien no buscaba una solución. Y rápido. Tonks pareció entenderlo así que muy segura se adelantó a los chicos que seguían discutiendo.

- Fred ¿quieres darme esa botella de wisky por favor? - dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el gemelo. Fred trató de rehusarse.

- Pero Tonks, gastamos una buena cantidad en ella.

- Bien, entonces la aprovecharemos - tomó la botella y ante la cara estupefacta de Hermione, aclaró - tenemos que resolver esto de la mejor manera posible, para que nadie se sienta decepcionado. Somos muchos, así que si todos tomamos un poco, el wisky se acabará sin graves consecuencias.

- Pero... - intentó decir Hermione. Seamus, detrás de ella, reía con disimulo.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa - Tonks fue hacia la cocina trayendo consigo varios vasos y repartiéndolos a todos - hagamos un brindis y san se acabó. Nadie ha muerto por brindar ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza asiendo el vaso que Tonks le daba. No estaba absolutamente nada convencida. En cuanto a los chicos, parecía tentarles más la idea de acabarse el wisky ellos solos. Pero como Tonks no lo permitiría, se sumaron a la única opción que les permitiría probar el wisky. Brindar. Aunque nadie supiera por que.

Tonks fue poniendo una cantidad razonable en cada vaso. Harry tomó el suyo oliéndolo y retirando el rostro enseguida. El aroma era fuerte y picaba las narices. Notó que Ron y Neville hacían lo mismo.

Tonks levantó su vaso y dijo - brindo por nosotros y porque Molly jamás se entere de esto.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, pero Fred y George no parecían muy satisfechos.

- Pues nosotros...

- brindamos por Sortilegios Weasley - dijeron con voz afectada.

- ¡Bien! - les respondió Lee Jordan contento - yo me les uno.

- Pues entonces yo brindaré por Gryffindor... ¡la mejor de todas las casas! - Seamus levantaba triunfal el vaso, mientras a lo lejos, Draco Malfoy los miraba con gesto hosco.

- ¡Ven primito! ¡Ven a brindar con nosotros! - Tonks jaló de Malfoy y enseguida le llenó un vaso.

- No quiero - murmuró secamente el Slytherin.

- ¡Por supuesto que quieres! ¡Brindaremos por Hermione y a eso no te puedes negar!

Malfoy tomó el vaso con reservas. Después de todo brindarían por Hermione y eso era importante para él.

- Bueno, pues por Hermione - añadió Tonks con su vaso en alto.

- ¡Por Hermione! - gritaron todos con alegría. Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Sin esperar más, Lee, Tonks, los gemelos, Thomas y Seamus apuraron el vaso. Y estallaron en carcajadas cuando estos dos últimos se atragantaron con la bebida. Malfoy bebió también el suyo y dejándolo toscamente sobre la mesa volvió a su rincón.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron y Harry se miraban unos a otros como preguntándose quién sería el primero en animarse a beber el contenido de su vaso. En tanto los otros ya estaban sobre el gramófono discutiendo que disco tocar.

- No puede ser tan malo - dijo finalmente Ginny oliendo con reservas el wisky - si ellos lo han tomado así de fácil - y con valentía dio un largo sorbo a su vaso, respingando y poniéndose tan roja como su cabello - ¡raspa! - se quejó arrugando la nariz graciosamente al ver que los demás reían sin disimulo.

- ¡Pareces un tomate! - se burló Ron sin misericordia.

- Bien - dijo Ginny levantando la nariz ofendida - quiero verte a ti hacerlo ¡anda! - le retó.

Ron, picado, dijo muy seguro - ¡Lo haré! No soy una niña como tú - Y tomó el wisky de un solo trago ante los azorados ojos de Hermione y la algarabía de Harry y Neville. La alegría duró poco, apenas lo había hecho, empezó a toser violentamente.

- Bien, lo has hecho bien muchacho - decía Lee Jordan dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Los demás habían regresado en cuanto se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.- Sólo necesitas un poco más de práctica - añadió alargándole un pañuelo.

Ginny tenía un gesto calculador en el rostro. Miró a Ron. Miró su vaso. Dio uno, dos, tres tragos cortos y se acabó el wisky dignamente.

Se acercó a Ron diciéndole con retintín - así se hace hermanito.

Ron iba recuperando su color, mirando furioso a los gemelos que gritaban y aplaudían.

- ¡Así se hace Gin!

- ¡Eres el orgullo de nuestra familia!

- ¡Gracias a Merlín no saliste como Percy!

- ¡O como Ron!

- ¡Ahora tú Harry! ¡Ahora tú! - La petición de Thomas fue seguida de gritos de júbilo. Los chicos comenzaron a gritar - ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!

Harry sabía que no podía rehusarse a beberse el wisky bajo ningún concepto, pues los gemelos podrían obligarlo de las maneras más siniestras. Así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor y rogando por que no tuvieran que darle también a él palmaditas en la espalda, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Ginny. De tres tragos acabó su bebida sin poder evitar respingar un poco y tallarse la nariz. El licor había dejado una sensación no muy agradable de su garganta al estómago, pero al menos, pensó, no se había puesto a toser.

- ¡Ahora tú Neville! - Empezó Finiggan y los demás lo corearon. Harry se unió al grito de ¡Longbottom! ¡Longbottom! ¡Longbottom! y Neville, completamente decidido, se tomó el wisky de una sola vez, enrojeciendo más que Ron y atragantándose peor que Seamus y Thomas. No importó. Los demás lo aclamaron atronadoramente.

Repentinamente se hizo el silencio y todas las miradas convergieron en un punto. Hermione, sin demostrar flaqueza, miraba a los gemelos en actitud de reto.

- Bueno Hermione, es tu turno - los ojos de Fred brillaban con malicia.

- Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo - La sonrisa de Hermione era mordaz. Lo cual indicaba que no se dejaría amedrentar por los gemelos. Dudó sólo un insignificante momento y apuró su vaso casi sin respirar. Ron la miraba boquiabierto. Cuando terminó el aplauso fue general.

- ¡Bravo Hermione! ¡Así se hace! - gritaban todos.

Hermione se abanicaba con la mano. Estaba algo colorada. Los gemelos la veían sonrientes.

- Tómalo como producto del wisky, Hermione - sentenció George - pero decididamente deberías ser parte de nuestra familia.

- Incluso estoy seriamente pensando en proponerte matrimonio - bromeó Fred.

- Y si no lo hace él lo haré yo - afirmó George.

Hermione rió espontáneamente - no por favor, de esa forma yo jamás entraría en su familia.

- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Fred mirándola con sospecha - ¿entonces de cual?

- Bah, dejénse de tonterías y vamos a bailar - murmuró Tonks tomando a Fred del brazo y llevándolo al centro de la casa. Enseguida casi todos los presentes se pusieron a bailar. Casi todos, por que Malfoy seguía rumiando en su rincón.

Harry y Ron decidieron sentarse y observar simplemente como los demás realizaban muy peculiares pasos de baile. Por muy alegre y contagiosa que fuera la música, no los motivaba ni un poquito a seguir a sus amigos.

Varias canciones pasaron. Y mientras Ginny organizaba un concurso de los pasos de baile más locos, Los gemelos y Lee se acercaron a Harry de manera sospechosa.

- Miren lo que tengo aquí - susurró George sacando de entre su túnica lo que restaba del wisky de fuego.- Se lo quité a Tonks sin que se diera cuenta - reveló enormemente satisfecho.

- Si los descubre Hermione...- intentó decir Harry al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

- ¡Oh, vamos Potter! ¡No seas aguafiestas! - bufó Lee con desencanto - será sólo un poco más, no podrá notarlo.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso, más sin embargo, aceptó el vaso que Lee le ofrecía. George volteó hacia los otros que aún seguían bailando y apuró - bien Harry ¡ahora!

Harry apuró el wisky y esta vez la sensación fue un poco menos intensa, aún así no pudo evitar toser un poco.

-Ahora tú, Ronnie - murmuró George dándole una cantidad generosa a Ron.- Esta vez procura tomarlo con más cuidado - advirtió con burla.

Ron dudó en hacerle caso al gemelo. Al fin se decidió. Aunque antes de tomarse el wisky susurró - si Hermione nos descubre tomando más wisky de lo acordado, tendré que prepararme para un largo, largo sermón.

- Basta de charlas y tómatelo ya - apresuró Fred echando una ojeada a donde los demás seguían bailando.

Ron se tomó el wisky, esta vez en dos tragos, resoplando tan sólo quedamente.

- ¡Bien! Ya vas aprendiendo - George irradiaba una especie de orgullo.

- Bueno, nos vamos, tenemos que compartir esta belleza con los demás.- Lee hizo un breve ademán con la cabeza y se marchó junto con los gemelos en busca de una nueva víctima. Ron se rascó preocupado la cabeza.

- No debemos aceptarles nada más - Harry lo miró intrigado - no me malinterpretes - carraspeó - es sólo que... si acepto otro poco podría empezar a sentirme mareado y la verdad - se inclinó un poco hacia Harry - no quisiera enfrentarme a Hermione si tal cosa sucediese - ahora Harry lo miraba descreído - ¿qué? - murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Nada - pero obviamente "nada" no era en lo que pensaba como respuesta - es que... - se atrevió a decirle - me parece raro oírte hablar así. Por lo regular siempre le llevas a Hermione la contraria, es... no sé... como si no encontraran otra forma de comunicarse que no sea peleando.

Ron no contestó y Harry, por un momento, sospechó que en ese silencio se hallaba algo más flotando. Algo al alcance de su mano que todavía se le escapaba. A lo lejos, pudo ver como Lee y los gemelos tomaban por asalto a Thomas.

La música siguió sonando. Hermione, radiante y alegre se apartó del grupo de bailarines y se dirigió a ellos.

- ¡Que sed tengo! - dijo destapando una cerveza de mantequilla y dándole un buen sorbo - ¿Qué? ¿Piensan seguir ahí sentados?

- Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras la primera en estar en desacuerdo con esta fiesta - le espetó Harry ajustándose los lentes - además, sabes que no nos gusta bailar.

- Tienes razón - concedió al tiempo que se sentaba - pero un poco de música y baile no tiene nada de malo - sonrió con malicia - ¿no bailarían ni siquiera conmigo?

Harry y Ron se miraron por un segundo sin saber que contestar. Y cuando Harry abrió la boca para hacerlo, una voz siseante se adelantó - Olvídalos mi ángel, yo bailaré contigo.

Malfoy, de pie, con extrema cortesía extendía la mano hacía Hermione invitándola a bailar.

- Malfoy yo... - balbuceó Hermione - en realidad estoy un poco cansada. No quiero bailar - aclaró - sólo les estaba gastando una broma.

- No tienes porque justificarlos. Yo bailaré contigo - insistió el Slytherin.

- Hermione no bailará contigo - Ron se había levantado intempestivamente poniéndose enfrente de Draco. Harry suspiró resignado. La música cesó justo en ese momento y ahora ellos eran el centro de atención.

- ¿Por qué Weasley? - preguntó Malfoy con una voz de cuchillo - ¿Porqué mi ángel no ha de bailar conmigo? ¿Eh?

- Por qué esta pieza ya se la había prometido a Ron - intervino Ginny oportunamente.

Ron giró la cabeza con rapidez inaudita murmurando un asustado "¿qué?" y Hermione la miró alarmada.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo acabo de oír que...!

Ginny ahogó las protestas de Malfoy con un gesto de impaciencia y levantando una mano. - No importa lo que hayas escuchado. La que sigue es la canción favorita de Hermione y ella prometió que cuando hubiera la oportunidad la bailaría con mi hermano.

Harry no sabía ni de que reírse. Si de lo que estaba inventando Ginny con tal presteza. O de las caras totalmente estupefactas de sus amigos. O mejor, de que Malfoy se estuviera tragando todo ese cuento como el perfecto tonto que era.

- Pero... eso no es justo- protestó Malfoy débilmente.

- Fred, ponla ya - ordenó Ginny desatendiendo por completo las quejas del Slytherin.

Fred rebuscó entre los discos, eligiendo uno al azar - ¿lista Hermione? - preguntó guiñándole un ojo - ahí va...

Las notas musicales de una alegre melodía se desprendieron del gramófono. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían clavados en el piso y no daba la impresión de que fueran a moverse.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vayan ya! - les instó Ginny empujándolos para que dieran un paso. Hermione volteó hacia Harry con un gesto indefinible. Ron simplemente trastabilló sin voltear a ver a nadie. Parecía como si se dirigieran a un matadero y no solamente a bailar.

Al quedar frente a frente, se esquivaron la mirada. Ambos lucían totalmente consternados.

_A bailar, a girar,_

_sabes reír y vibrar._

_Miren bien, ahí va_

_como una reina ya._

A Harry le divertía ver que sus amigos no atinaban empezar a moverse. Fred gritó _"¡Ron, para bailar hay que mover los pies!" _logrando que su hermano se pusiera de un rojo imposible de describir.

La distancia entre Ron y Hermione era inapropiada y sin duda, tenía que acortarse cuanto antes.

_Viernes, noche ¿y a dónde ir?_

_todo listo para salir,_

_luces por todas partes,_

_busquen un lugar_

_música y a bailar._

La sonrisa de Harry no duró mucho tiempo. Alguien lo tomó de la mano al tiempo que le decía _"tú bailarás conmigo"_. Era Ginny, quien, decidida, se plantó cerca de Ron y Hermione comenzando a bailar. A Harry no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

En un segundo, todos los demás ya se les habían unido.

_Uno y todos a disfrutar,_

_hay un ritmo sensacional,_

_con un rock muy violento_

_largas a bailar_

_nadie te va a parar"._

Entre sus intentos infructuosos por seguir el ritmo de Ginny, Harry se sintió aliviado al comprobar que sus amigos seguían sin saber que hacer. Comprendía lo que sentían a la perfección. Bailar no era una de las cosas por las que él o Ron darían la vida, aunque había algo... Harry no sabría explicar qué. Tal vez eran las orejas coloradas de Ron o el discreto rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hermione, lo que le hizo pensar repentinamente en ellos como la mejor pareja, O tal vez todo era que el wisky de fuego se le había subido a la cabeza, porque al final de cuentas no había mucho de donde elegir.

Tal vez era eso.

_Y en la multitud_

_brillas con plenitud,_

_reina al fin toda juventud,_

_tu inquietud,_

_reina al fin toda juventud._

La música se filtraba en las venas. Los chicos bailaban sin importarles si lo hacían bien o no. Y Ron luchaba contra la inquietud de acercarse un poco… un poquitito más a Hermione. Era una guerra sin cuartel contra sí mismo. Ginny remedió eso. Dando un giro inesperado empujó a Ron logrando que chocara con Hermione, que la tomara por los hombros para detenerse y que se pusiera más rojo que su cabello.

A Harry el empujón no le pareció tan accidental.

_A bailar, a girar,_

_sabes reír y vibrar,_

_miren bien, allí va_

_como una reina ya._

Habían quedado tan cerca que Ron no tuvo otra opción que armarse de todo el valor posible, tomó a Hermione de las manos bailando con ella de forma tímida. Era quizás que no se consideraba muy buen bailarín. De cualquier forma eso debió haber imaginado Hermione, por qué esbozó una ligera sonrisa llena de perspicacia.

_Y aunque sabes coquetear_

_te interesa sólo bailar,_

_¿con quién? ya no te importa,_

_sola te da igual,_

_nadie te va a parar._

Thomás llegó arrebatando a Hermione de las manos del pelirrojo. Le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano e hizo girar a Hermione sobre sí misma. Se la devolvió a Ron con una reverencia que parecía decir "así se hace".

Hermione sonrió aún más, aspiró aire y decidida, le tendió la mano a Ron.

_Uno y todo a disfrutar,_

_hay un ritmo sensacional..._

No hubo más pretextos. Hermione, como en tantas otras cosas, guió a Ron a través de la canción. Ron la seguía sin despegar los ojos de ella y ambos soltaron una carcajada cuando sus pies se enredaron y estuvieron a punto de caer. La risa relajó la tensión y entonces todo fue más fácil.

Algo muy intenso brilló en los ojos de Ron.

_Brillas con plenitud_

_reina al fin toda juventud..._

Aunque con algunos tropiezos y pasos fuera de ritmo, ambos se deslizaban por el suelo. A Harry le pareció que en lugar de sobresaltos, miedo y angustia, le gustaría tener el gusto de ver bailar siempre así a sus amigos. Toda alegría, toda timidez y toda complicidad. Eran Ron y Hermione sobrellevando sus diferencias a través del baile como lo habían hecho por todos esos años a través de su amistad.

_Al bailar, al girar_

_sabes reír y vibrar..._

Ginny también los observaba de reojo, volteó a ver a Harry y una espléndida sonrisa iluminó toda su cara. Ahora todo estaba bien. Harry tenía lo mejor del mundo en sus manos.

_Miren bien, allí va_

_como una reina ya._

_Como una reina ya._

Las últimas notas de la canción se apagaron suavemente dando fin a la magia que había conjurado. O tal vez no del todo. Ron había soltado a Hermione sin dejar de verla, mientras Hermione se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de la oreja y aplaudía feliz junto con los otros.

Ni las miradas cargadas de veneno de Malfoy podían arruinar el momento.

Al fin de cuentas bailar con un viejo amigo, no resultaba del todo malo.


	23. peligrosa decisión

Juro solemnemente que este capítulo lo escribí mucho antes de leer el sexto libro. De hecho, la historia ya está muy avanzada (casi terminada) sólo que en hojas de papel. Me falta pasarlas a la computadora.

Paciencia. Es todo lo que les pido.

**Capítulo XXIII.- Peligrosa decisión.**

La fiesta se fue diluyendo entre música y charlas intrascendentes. Uno a uno fueron subiendo a su habitación conforme les fue ganando el sueño. El primero en marcharse había sido Malfoy, seguido de Tonks y Ginny. Dean Thomas había estado dormitando en una silla, para después terminar subiendo cual si fuera sonámbulo. Finnigan lo siguió y finalmente Neville. Los gemelos, Lee, Ron, Hermione y Harry siguieron hablando con cada vez más marcadas pausas y voces que se hacían muy suaves.

-Pasado mañana estaremos en Hogwarts - susurraba Hermione tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos - y aún no sabemos que pasará.

Silencio. Parecía meditarse una respuesta satisfactoria. No la había. Ron, sentado en el suelo, abrazaba sus rodillas cabeceando de vez en vez.

- Siempre podríamos desaparecer a Malfoy - dijo no sin cierta dificultad - nadie sabe que ha estado aquí.

Hermione se sentó a su lado abrazando también sus rodillas y lo miró como si quisiera jalarle las orejas pero se limitó a suspirar preocupada, sin decir palabra.

-Apoyo a Ron- confesó Lee Jordan después de un largo bostezo - yo no sé como han podido soportarlo.

-Con voluntad de hierro - George miró enfrente de sí con ojos distraídos y vidriosos - yo no sé ustedes -dijo levantándose de pronto - pero me voy a dormir - y con un fugaz "hasta mañana" se alejó pesadamente por las escaleras.

- Yo también me voy - confirmó Fred, apenas vio desaparecer a su gemelo - ¿vienes Lee? te mostraré donde dormirás - y ambos subieron despidiéndose con pereza.

Harry se frotó los ojos. El sueño comenzaba a hacerse insufrible. Hermione, al lado de Ron, parecía estar a punto de dormirse.

-Lo mejor será que hables con Malfoy - la voz de Harry se escuchó casi lejana. Hermione levantó la cabeza y parpadeó suavemente.-Tienes que volver a decirle todo eso del amor secreto. Lo importante es ganar tiempo para encontrar una solución a este problema.

- ¿Y si no encontramos ninguna? - Ron clavaba sus nublados ojos en Harry, por un momento, el sueño de los tres pareció disiparse.

- La encontraremos Ron - Hermione fijaba los ojos en sus zapatos, pero el tono de su voz no permitía réplica - tenemos que encontrarla o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a pedirle ayuda a algún profesor, antes que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya está.

Ni Ron ni Harry tuvieron fuerzas y mucho menos argumentos para contradecirla. A la cabeza de Harry venían diversas posibilidades si se descubría el estado de Malfoy. Desde un simple castigo hasta la expulsión de todos los que estaban envueltos en ese problema. La sola idea le produjo dolor de estómago.

Pasados los minutos volvió a restregarse los ojos. Estaba más allá de mantenerse despierto y sería mejor subir a descansar. Giró la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Ambos habían resbalado y Ron ahora se recargaba en el sillón, mientras Hermione apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo. Era curioso verlos así, pero tenía que despertarlos, no podía dejarlos durmiendo en la sala.

- Oigan... - susurró moviéndolos suavemente. Hermione abrió los ojos tratando de enfocarlo - no pueden dormir aquí.

- Sólo cinco minutos - se quejó Ron con los ojos cerrados sin hacer el intento de despertarse.

Hermione en cambio, se quedó un momento quieta, como tratando de alejar el sueño. Todavía recargada en el regazo de Ron, sonrió. Se levantó lentamente diciendo - voy a mi cuarto, me caigo de sueño - y como si flotara, subió las escaleras.

- Ron ¿te levantarás? - Harry, dando un tirón de Ron, lo obligó a dejar el suelo, luego lo empujó hacia las escaleras mientras Ron rumiaba - que inoportuno eres - Eso era cierto, pero a Harry no le importó.

A pesar de haberse desvelado el día anterior, el bullicio inundó la Madriguera desde muy temprana hora. Todos comenzaban a recolectar sus pertenencias desperdigadas aquí y allá, para poder hacer sus baúles. Los gemelos prepararon el desayuno y después de devorar su comida, Seamus, Thomas, Neville y los gemelos, se aprestaron a ir al Callejón Diagon como comisionados para comprar las cosas que les hicieran falta.

Lee y Tonks, por su parte, regresarían a su respectiva casa.

- ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Ya lo tiene todo? - La pregunta de Tonks hizo que Thomas se detuviera cuando ya estaba en la chimenea, listo para viajar con polvos flú.

- ¿Sabes que te has vuelto muy sensible en cuanto a Malfoy? - preguntó a su vez George tomando un puñado de polvos - ¿a nosotros que nos importa si ese gusano tiene o no todos sus útiles? No somos sus sirvientes ¿sabes?

Tonks se acercó con gesto conciliador - ya lo sé, pero soy de la idea de Hermione, él no está aquí por su gusto y de cierta forma no es él el que tiene la culpa.

No había forma de contestar a eso, aunque quisieran. Neville fue el primero en animarse a decir algo - pero tampoco lo es de nosotros, digo, nadie obligó a Malfoy a quitarle el corazón a Malfoy y comérselo.

- Como sea, ya está aquí y ustedes estarán en graves problemas si no lo remedian... no me vean así, saben que tengo razón - espetó Lee al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigían la mayoría de los ahí reunidos.

- Por lo pronto pueden comenzar por irse ya a comprar lo que nos hace falta - Ginny bajaba en ese instante las escaleras y acercándose a Fred le extendió un trozo de pergamino- aquí está la lista de cosas que necesita Malfoy.

Fred tomó el pedazo de pergamino con aprensión - ¿tú se lo pediste?

Ginny contestó tratando de justificarse - tuve que hacerlo... en la mañana cuando me levanté, me lo encontré buscando polvos flú para ir al callejón Diagon. Por suerte no encontró nada, así que lo obligué a darme esta lista, se negaba diciéndome que no quería deberles ningún favor, pero a mi no me pareció conveniente que él saliera solo ¿qué tal que se encuentra a alguien y se le ocurre abrir la bocota?

- No creo que se encontrara a nadie de peligro - opinó Ron con un gesto elocuente -a estas alturas ya todos deben tener sus cosas listas. Si mamá supiera que estamos comprando el resto de útiles a última hora - se pasó un dedo por el cuello - uff, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

- ¿Cuándo regresan? - preguntó Harry, acababa de ocurrírsele algo.

- Ni idea, mamá nos dijo que todo dependía...- contestó Ginny yendo a buscar galletas a la cocina.

- ¿De qué?- Hermione también parecía haber pensado en algo. Los Weasleys se encogieron de hombros.

- Quién sabe... de Bill y Charlie, supongo... ¿ya podemos irnos? - George trataba de que los polvos Flú no resbalaran de sus manos, ansioso ya de irse. Como nadie puso objeción empezaron a marcharse de uno por uno. Tonks y Lee se despidieron al último prometiendo seguir en contacto para saber como iba todo, y Tonks, antes de marcharse, añadió - por cierto, Kingsley y yo les conseguimos un auto para llevarlos a King Kross, pasaremos mañana muy temprano por ustedes.

- ¿Kingsley? ¿Y cómo le explicamos lo de Malfoy? - Ginny regresó a la chimenea, tenía restos de galleta en la nariz y fruncía la frente.

- De eso me encargo yo - dijo Tonks limpiando la nariz de Ginny - le contaré todo lo ocurrido...

- ¿Uno más que se entera? ¿por qué mejor no lo publicamos en el profeta? - inquirió Ron con cara de fastidio.

- Por eso no se preocupen, el es discreto y no dirá nada, así que ¿pasamos mañana por ustedes?

- Si y... Tonks - musitó Hermione antes de que Tonks desapareciera por la chimenea - confiamos en ti.

La bruja sonrió y desapareció entre llamas verdes y diciendo adiós con la mano.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción - Harry aún miraba el rastro de humo que Tonks había dejado al desaparecer. Al día siguiente estarían en Hogwarts y no tenía ni idea de lo que harían al llegar allá. Pero las tareas en la Madriguera los esperaban, así que Harry, al ver que Ginny arrastraba a Ron escaleras arriba para que la ayudara a asear los cuartos, se dirigió a la cocina junto con Hermione para dejarla presentable.

- ¿No te parece raro?- dejó escapar Harry mientras terminaba de enjuagar los últimos platos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el señor y la señora Weasley no vengan a despedirnos? ¿O qué hayan tenido que estar lejos exactamente los días que Malfoy estuvo aquí? - soltó Hermione con agudeza, adivinando el pensamiento de Harry. Se secó las manos y se volvió hacia él con actitud reflexiva.- ¿Sabes que pienso? Que tu idea de que algo raro estaba pasando no era del todo tan descabellada.

- O eso, o todo lo que nos ha pasado es una casualidad muy grande - respondió Harry pensativo.

- ¿Crees que lo del Corazón y el Diamante no fue suerte de Ron? - Hermione tanteaba el terreno, algo inusual sin duda, por lo regular era ella quien daba las respuestas.

Harry lo pensó un momento antes de contestar - no lo sé, aunque sería absurdo pensar que fue algo planeado, se supone que son dos cosas muy, pero muy raras de encontrar, además ¿con que objeto alguien querría provocar este lío? No tiene sentido.

- Cierto - Hermione se mordía el labio con mirada perdida, seguramente atando cabos - Snape, el curso, Malfoy, los Weasleys lejos - enumeró - todo es tan extraño.

- Pero ¿y si de verdad todo ha sido una casualidad?- señaló Harry, añadiendo después - de cualquier forma estamos metidos en un gran lío del cual no encontramos ni pies ni cabeza. Lo del Diamante no me preocupa realmente, es un objeto inútil, pero ¿y el corazón Nub? ¿Dónde diablos vamos a encontrar otro?

Aunque Hermione tuviera una respuesta para aquello, Harry no hubiera podido escucharla. Un grito de Ginny y pasos que bajaban a toda velocidad interrumpieron la charla.

- ¡Ron! ¡Voy a matarte!

El pelirrojo dio un brinco y se puso fuera del alcance de su hermana, mientras intentaba dejar de reír.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Hermione a una enfurecida Ginny, adivinando ya la respuesta.

- ¡Qué el muy idiota de Ron me dio ese estúpido Diamante! ¿Sabes lo que sentí?

Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza. Ron, sin ningún reparo, espetó - ¿qué culpa tengo yo que Ginny tenga tan poco sentido del humor?

- ¿Para qué querrías darle el Diamante a Ginny? ¿Qué no se supone que sólo el amor de tu vida puede tocarlo? - preguntó Hermione no sin cierta ironía.

Ron guardó su Diamante mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa satisfecha- por eso mismo.

- Ron, deja ya en paz esa cosa - le riñó Harry en voz baja - tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos, por ejemplo ¿alguno de ustedes sabe donde está metido Malfoy?

- Está allá arriba - contestó Ginny lanzándole una última mirada de ira a Ron - recibió una lechuza y debe estar revisando lo que le enviaron.

-¿Una lechuza? - preguntaron Ron, Harry y Hermione a la vez.

- Si, o eso fue lo que vi cuando le pedí su lista de cosas. Supongo que era importante pues casi me cierra la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Será una carta de su madre? - preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Pues si fue su madre, lo que le envió fue un paquete. Alcance a verlo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Seguramente un regalo - opinó Harry, aunque no tan tranquilo - ya saben que a Malfoy siempre le envían dulces y cosas así.

Dieron por válida la conjetura de Harry, y sin más por decir, Harry, Ron y Ginny subieron a sus habitaciones a concluir con la preparación de su equipaje. Hermione, la única en tener ya todo listo, optó por quedarse a leer un poco junto a la chimenea. Acomodada en el sillón con un enorme libro en las manos, casi ni les hizo casi cuando los demás subieron.

- Bien, esto ya quedó - Ron, satisfecho, intentaba cerrar su baúl sentándose sobre él, por fin pudo cerrarlo y lo miró triunfante - ya sólo nos faltan las cosas que nos traerán los gemelos y estaremos listos para mañana... ¿pasa algo? - inquirió al ver el rostro ensimismado de Harry.

- No, es sólo que estaba pensando ¿no se te hace que Malfoy estuvo ya mucho tiempo encerrado? ¿Estará planeando algo? Ya sabes, mientras más tranquilo está, peor se pone después.

- Si, es cierto ¿crees que se le ocurra hacer algo en Hogwarts?

Harry lo miró inquieto. Por lo visto no regresarían tranquilos a la escuela - mejor bajemos con Hermione, los demás no tardan en regresar y tal vez podamos pensar en algo para controlar a Malfoy. Algo efectivo.

Salieron del cuarto de Ron en silencio. Ambos pensaban en la forma de tener a Malfoy bajo control. Al pasar por el cuarto de Ginny oyeron el ruido de cosas cayéndose. Ron murmuró divertido "por lo visto el baúl le está dando muchos problemas a Ginny". Harry sonrió y siguieron bajando. El cuarto de Percy estaba abierto. Hecharon un vistazo sólo para darse cuenta que Malfoy no estaba ahí. "¿Estará con Hermione?" preguntó Ron intranquilo. Harry no contestó, pero sin saber muy bien por qué, apuró el paso.

Bajaron las escaleras más aprisa de lo usual. Antes de llegar a la chimenea, oyeron unas voces conocidas. Eran Malfoy y Hermione.

-¿Le contaste algo de lo que pasa? - La voz de Hermione tenía un velado tono de angustia.

- No mi ángel, no lo hice - La inconfundible voz de Malfoy siguió a la de Hermione, parecía como si tratara de convencerla de algo - la última vez que le escribí fue un poco antes de iniciar el curso en la Colina. Apenas hoy recibí respuesta. Si tenía noticias de él era gracias a mamá - un presentimiento muy malo oprimió el pecho de Harry. Malfoy seguía hablando - quiere verme - dijo con terrible firmeza. Harry y Ron se miraron intuyendo algo.

-Pero... pero - balbuceó Hermione. Ron se adelantó unos pasos sin hacer ruido y Harry lo imitó. Ahora podían ver a Draco pasando su mano muy suavemente por la orilla de la mesa, muy atento a ella, y a Hermione tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Ron y Harry - Malfoy - comenzó Hermione acercándose a él y bajando la voz al hablarle - ¿cómo se te ocurre querer ir a verlo? ¿no te das cuenta que el Ministerio está detrás de él? ¡Quizás hasta haya aurores acechándolo!

Harry supo entonces que su sospecha era acertada y supo que nada bueno vendría de todo aquello. La expresión de Ron sugería lo mismo. El pelirrojo iba a avanzar, pero Harry lo detuvo y le hizo una seña para que se esperara. Mejor escuchar lo que pretendía Malfoy ¿cómo se las arreglaría para ver a su padre? A Hermione sí se lo diría.

- Sé que es peligroso mi ángel, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. Es mi padre y quiero verlo - dejó la mesa en paz y miró directamente a Hermione - él tiene todo arreglado, me envió esto - dijo sacando de su bolsillo un paquetito. Lo volteó sobre la mesa y de él salió una especie de lamparilla.

- ¿Es un... es un traslador?

Malfoy asintió. Luego, tomó la mano de Hermione. Ron, al lado de Harry, se puso tenso - Yo quiero que te conozca ya como mi prometida... ¿porqué no vienes conmigo?

No. Definitivamente no. Esa era la peor idea que a Malfoy se le había ocurrido ¿Cómo pensaba llevar a Hermione frente a Lucius Malfoy? Sólo había una cosa por hacer y era evitarlo a toda costa.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - Ron, adelantándose a los pensamientos de Harry, ya se dirigía hacia Malfoy decidido. Harry le dio alcance, y fue un error. Draco giró hacia ellos irradiando odio.

- Hermione es mi ángel - dijo con frialdad y apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica - y eso es algo que ustedes nunca podrán evitar.

Casi no pudieron ni pensarlo. Se oyó la voz de Hermione gritar "¡Harry!" y Ron y él se lanzaron hacia ellos, justo a tiempo para tocar la lamparilla. Harry sintió un tirón y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. Después de unos minutos que Harry le parecieron horas, vieron a Malfoy soltarse y ambos hicieron lo mismo. Cayeron de golpe sobre el suelo, mientras Malfoy aterrizaba elegantemente, aún sujetando con fuerza a Hermione.

- ¡Malfoy, déjame! - dijo Hermione soltándose de un jalón y corriendo al lado de sus amigos - ¿están bien? - preguntó hincándose a su lado.

- Creo que me rompí todos los huesos - musitó Ron con voz quebrada, sin embargo se incorporó acariciándose la cabeza sin ningún problema.

Harry, por su parte, tanteaba el suelo buscando los lentes que se le habían perdido al caer. Los encontró intactos y se los puso rápidamente. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja, pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó, sino el lugar en el que se encontraban.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó, mientras trataba de responderse a sí mismo. Se hallaban en un callejón, muy oscuro para ser pleno día, y no tenían ni la menor idea de que lugar era aquél. Podía ser cualquier lugar de Londres. O del mundo.

- ¿Por qué no se resignan? - Malfoy se inclinó junto a Hermione quedando al nivel de Ron, que aún no se levantaba tampoco -¿por qué no entienden que se tienen que olvidar de mi ángel?

- Él que no entiende eres tú - dijo Harry acercándose a gatas y sentándose frente a ellos - tú padre no debe saber lo de Hermione ¿no ves que puede hacerle daño?

- Mi padre no haría tal cosa - por un momento, la confusión cruzó por el rostro de Malfoy. Ron bufó con impaciencia.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! - dijo con la voz más baja que pudo - así que si realmente no quieres que nada malo le pase, agarremos esa cosa y vayámonos de aquí.- acabó señalando la lamparilla que se hallaba tirada un poco más allá.

El sonido de unos pasos cautelosos se escucharon. El color desapareció del rostro de los tres amigos cuando una voz susurró - ¿Draco?- Era Lucius Malfoy.

Harry tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Malfoy al advertirle en un feroz susurro - si de verdad de interesa Hermione, no le digas a tu padre que estamos aquí. - Acto seguido, jaló a sus amigos y los tres se arrastraron lo más rápido posible hasta esconderse detrás de unos botes de basura.

Malfoy se levantó suavemente. Con voz queda contestó - Aquí estoy padre...

La figura de Lucius Malfoy se recortó a contraluz. Harry apenas podía distinguirlo desde su escondite, pero escuchaba todo perfectamente. Lucius avanzó unos pasos hacia su hijo quedando entonces visible para Harry. Una sonrisa contenida cruzó entonces el rostro del mortífago.

- Draco, cuanto tiempo... - la voz era calculadora y fría como siempre, pero Harry pudo notar un cierto aire de emoción. Draco se apresuró y dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre. Lucius lo apartó discretamente rozándole el cabello con ligera intención -¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó a su hijo mirándolo detenidamente - supe que pasaste las vacaciones lejos de casa.

- Sólo una parte de ellas - corrigió Mlafoy esquivando la mirada de su padre - estuve en la Colina del Mago con el profesor Snape y de ahí me fui a casa de Crabbe - confirmó un tanto vacilante. Aún así, esa afirmación fue suficiente para que Harry se sintiera un tanto aliviado.

- Es extraño - el rostro de Lucius adquirió una expresión suspicaz - su padre no me comentó nada al respecto. Al parecer no estaba enterado de ello. Le pregunté y me dijo que su esposa no le había dicho nada de una visita tuya...

Oh-oh... un vacío denso ocupó el estómago de Harry ¿cómo respondería a eso Malfoy?

- No se porqué la madre de Vincent no dijo nada. Ahora sé de donde heredó su hijo lo torpe... - El desprecio en las palabras de Malfoy era tan convincente, que Lucius pareció satisfecho y no insistió en el tema. Después de todo, Draco no era tan idiota, concedió por un momento Harry. Se convenció a sí mismo de ser un poco más condescendiente con él en lo que duraba el hechizo.

Lucius le dio la espalda revisando el lugar mientras seguía hablando. Harry, Hermione y Ron se encogieron aún más en su escondite. - Bien, bien... después de todo eso no importa. Lo único que espero de tí es que no hagas tonterías - un leve tono rosado cubrió las mejillas del Slytherin - debes actuar con astucia, y dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, con cautela - rodeó una vez más el lugar con la vista y la regresó a su hijo - todos estos inconvenientes pronto habrán pasado. En cuanto el Lord Oscuro retome el poder y por supuesto, nosotros estemos ahí para celebrarlo.

- Si padre - la voz de Draco era casi un susurro. Harry notó en sus palabras algo de indecisión.

- Bueno Draco, sólo quería verte y saber que estabas bien - Harry se sorprendió ante estas palabras. Francamente nunca había imaginado que los Malfoy tuvieran sentimientos, pero eran padre e hijo y eso tenía que significar algo - pronto estaremos juntos, pero antes tienes que mostrar fortaleza y recordar siempre de que lado debe estar tu fidelidad. El Lord Oscuro sabe recompensar, pero también sabe dar el castigo que cada uno merece. Jamás lo olvides.

- No padre - volvió a decir Draco con voz velada. Algo le decía a Harry que el Slytherin no estaba del todo convencido.

- No sé cuando podamos volver a estar en contacto. Debes tener paciencia. Ahora regresarás a casa y...

- Regresaré a casa de Crabbe, de ahí partiré a Hogwarts - aclaró Draco tratando de no dar la cara a su padre.

- Bueno, si eso te apetece - continuó Lucius sin prestar mucha atención - tenemos que despedirnos, pues es hora...

El ruido de algo al caer interrumpió a Lucius Malfoy. Una rata inoportuna había pasado veloz por donde los chicos se hallaban escondidos y había derribado un montón de latas sin que pudieran evitarlo. El alma se les fue a los pies cuando Lucius volteó a la velocidad del rayo con la varita lista para atacar. Débilmente, Draco intentó convencer a su padre - debe ser una rata, no tienes de que apurarte.

Sí, una rata, eso era. Pero Lucius no iba a convencerse tan fácilmente - ¿cuidaste que nadie te siguiera? - preguntó a Draco avanzando unos pasos.

- ¿Quién iba a seguirme si vengo de casa de Crabbe? Debe ser una rata - insistió el chico jalándolo de la túnica. Lucius miró desconfiado hacia donde había surgido el ruido y se dio la vuelta.

- Sí, claro, una rata - por un iluso momento, Harry pensó que Lucius se olvidaría del asunto; sin embargo, Lucius viró repentinamente susurrando un hechizo y haciendo estallar los botes de basura. Harry, Ron y Hermione apenas tuvieron tiempo de saltar hacia un lado chocando aparatosamente contra la pared.

La cara de Lucius Malfoy se iluminó con maléfica alegría.- Vaya, vaya - dijo acercándose a Harry sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita - miren a quién tenemos aquí.

Harry sabía que tenía que ganar tiempo, aunque difícilmente veía la forma de salir bien librados de esa. Su mente trabajaba con velocidad pasmosa para sacar a sus amigos de ahí. Dirigió la mano hacia su varita. Un hechizo de desarme podría distraer a Lucius para que concentrara sólo su atención en él. Ron y Hermione podrían entonces tocar el traslador y ponerse fuera de peligro. Aunque dudaba que lo hicieran.

- ¡¡Expelliarmus! - la varita escapó de sus manos y Lucius lo miraba con una sonrisa siniestra aproximándose un poco más. - El niño que sobrevivió - dijo regodeándose de gusto - dudo que vuelvas a correr con tanta suerte - entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿nuevamente jugando al héroe?

Harry lo miró furioso - si fuera un héroe lo primero que haría seria librar al mundo de gente como usted - le espetó dominándose. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Ron y Hermione se acercaban poco a poco con las manos en los bolsillos.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa burlona - Por supuesto Potter, por supuesto. Lástima que eso sólo quede en intenciones... y ustedes dos, será mejor que no intenten nada si no quieren ver sufrir a su amigo lenta y dolorosamente - advirtió sin despegar los ojos de Harry.

Hermione y Ron se detuvieron. Dudando. Y fue esa duda la que permitió que Lucius volteara hacia Ron diciendo - ¡Avada Ke...!

- ¡Impedimenta!- gritó Hermione, pero Lucius esquivó el hechizo fácilmente. Sólo que ahora la desventaja estaba en que tanto Ron como Hermione lo apuntaban con sus varitas. La decisión brillaba en los ojos de ambos. Era claro que no iban a permitir que Lucius dañara a Harry. Draco observaba la escena sin dar señales de saber que hacer.

- No haga nada o entre los dos podemos entregarlo a los Aurores - señaló Ron con firmeza. Lucius lo miró de forma despectiva. Evaluaba la situación. Puso sus ojos en Harry y sonrió. Ron aprovechando el descuido, iba a lanzarle un hechizo...

- ¡Petri...!

- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo golpeó de lleno a Ron que se desplomó inconciente sobre el piso. Lucius y Harry miraron a Draco con sorpresa, mientras Hermione corría al lado del pelirrojo.

Lucius hizo una mueca de desprecio al ver a Hermione inclinarse en ayuda de Ron. "Asquerosa sangre sucia" musitó y a Harry se le encogió el pecho al adivinar lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Avada...!

- ¡Padre! ¡Aurores! - gritó Draco al mismo tiempo que Harry se abalanzaba sobre Lucius impidiéndole terminar el hechizo.

- ¡Toma el traslador y vete! - alcanzó a gritarle Lucius a su hijo, empujando a Harry con furia, para luego desaparecer con un ¡CRAC!

Harry quedó por un momento confundido, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, luego se acercó a Hermione preguntando - ¿se encuentran bien?

- Sí... Ron no tardará en despertar - murmuró todavía algo asustada. Luego miró a Draco con ojos llameantes - ¿por qué lo atacaste?

- Iba a atacar a mi padre ¿qué querías que hiciera? - respondió Draco agitado, también él parecía tratar de digerir lo sucedido.

Hermione guardó silencio. No parecía tener ganas de discutir.

-¿Dónde están los Aurores? - preguntó Harry yendo a recoger su varita. Aunque dudaba que hubiera alguno por ahí cerca.

- En ningún lado - le confirmó Draco - yo tan sólo lo dije por qué... - miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos - trataba... trataba de... - balbuceó sin que las palabras se animaran a salir de su boca - trató de matarte - dijo viendo horrorizado a Hermione - ¿por... por qué?

- Porqué tu padre es un mortífago - dijo Harry con ira sin poder contenerse - es un esclavo de Voldemort.

Malfoy se encogió de dolor y le gritó - ¡No digas ese nombre!

- ¡Es la verdad y tú lo sabes bien! ¡Si tú pudieras también serías...!

- ¡Harry! - advirtió Hermione. Draco se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. Tal vez por que ahora era un completo caos.

- Si sirves al Lord Oscuro tienes que hacer lo que te ordene y se deshará de tí y de Dumbledore - Malfoy hablaba entrecortadamente, como si no pudiera detener las palabras que de él salían con excesiva dificultad. Harry y Hermione concentraron su atención ¿sería posible que Draco revelara algo realmente importante?

- ¿Sabes donde está o que planea? - inquirió Harry con cautela. Malfoy se retorció de dolor negando con la cabeza. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

- La traición - balbuceó - significa la muerte...

- ¿Por eso le tienes miedo? - la mente de Harry trabajaba muy rápido. Pensaba en el boggart de Malfoy y en su actitud sin el hechizo del Corazón - ¿no será que en el fondo no quieres servirlo?

Malfoy retrocedía a punto de caerse mientras gritaba - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate Potter! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

- ¡Él que no sabe eres tú! ¿No ves que puede dañar a más gente? ¡Incluso a Hermione!

- ¡Harry ya basta! - lo detuvo Hermione asustada al ver caer a Draco de rodillas, sosteniendo fuertemente su cabeza y sudando frío - vámonos Harry... - pidió con vehemencia - vámonos ya de aquí.

Harry reaccionó entonces. El ver a Hermione tan angustiada y a Draco casi sin respirar le hizo darse cuenta del alcance de sus palabras.- Toma a Draco y yo llevaré a Ron - dijo y ambos los levantaron con dificultad acercándose al traslador - ¿lista? - Hermione asintió - uno, dos... ¡ahora! - Y todo giró.

Cayeron sobre la sala de la Madriguera con un golpe seco, sobresaltando a todos los que se encontraban ahí ya reunidos. Fred, George y Seamus corrieron a ayudarlos.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Fred tan preocupado como Harry pocas veces lo había visto - ¿Qué le pasó a Ron?

Harry lo tranquilizó al ver su cara de susto - se pondrá bien, fue sólo un Desmaius - les explicaba mientras los gemelos lo colocaban en un sillón.

- ¿Quién se lo lanzó? - preguntó Ginny asustada.

- Malfoy - respondió Harry con voz queda - ¡pero espera, deja te explico! - exclamó deteniendo a George por el suéter, impidiendo que se abalanzara sobre Draco, que aún sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos.

A trompicones les explicó todo. La cara de susto en todos no tardó en aparecer. Ahora entendían el alcance de los efectos del Corazón.

- ¡Malfoy es un idiota! - decía Fred andando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

- Malfoy no sabe lo que hace - susurró Hermione.

- ¡Por favor Hermione! ¡No puedes ir por ahí tratando de ser buena con todo el mundo! - le riñó George completamente rojo - ¡Lucius Malfoy pudo haberlos matado! ¿Crees que se hubiera tocado el corazón para no matarte únicamente por qué defiendes a su hijo?

Un terrible quejido interrumpió a George. Todos miraron a Draco quién parecía no soportar más y se retorcía en el suelo.

- ¿Qué tiene? - preguntó Thomás ahora sí muy asustado.

- Malfoy... ¡Malfoy! - le hablaba Fred tratando de incorporarlo - tranquilo, no pasa nada... - sin embargo, Draco apretando los ojos, de pronto se quedó muy tranquilo.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Neville aterrado - ¿está...?

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo - le atajó Fred - tan sólo se desmayó. Todo esto debe tenerlo en completo estado de shock.

- Será mejor que lo recuestes - sugirió Hermione haciendo lugar en otro sillón.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Fred y Hermione trataban de reanimar a Malfoy, y Harry y Ginny a Ron. Poco a poco ambos fueron despertando.

- Me preocupé tanto - musitó Ginny acariciando el cabello de su hermano - bajaba a buscarlos cuando los vi desaparecer... y luego llegaron ellos.

- Pensamos en ponernos en contacto con Tonks, pero decidimos esperar un poco más - confesó Finnigan muy serio - la verdad es que nos preocupamos mucho cuando Ginny nos dijo que ustedes se habían trasladado y que no sabía a donde.

Ron abrió los ojos. Sintió la mano de Ginny en su cabello y se despertó de golpe - ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó extrañado.

- Despertándote, pedazo de tonto - contestó Ginny fingiendo estar ofendida, pero con una gran sonrisa de alivio.

- Ah, sí- dijo Ron recordando lo sucedido - pero ya estoy bien ¿no?

Malfoy lanzó un quejido. Él también se había despertado, pero aún acariciaba su cabeza con vehemencia. Su rostro estaba lleno de una dolorida consternación. Fred se dirigió a la cocina, rebuscó entre los estantes y regresó con un frasco en la mano.

- Será mejor que descanses. Tómate esto - sugirió extendiéndole el frasco. Malfoy lo recibió no muy convencido.

- Es poción para dormir sin sueños - explicó el gemelo - descansa, te sentará bien.

Para que Fred estuviera tan amable con Malfoy, sólo significaba que de verdad estaba muy preocupado. Nadie sabía que tan grave podría ser la conmoción que había sufrido al enfrentarse cara a cara con la realidad. Harry tan sólo esperaba que no fuera nada serio. Aunque Malfoy fuera Malfoy, no deseaba cargar con la culpa si algo malo le pasaba. Sin embargo, el Slytherin tomó la medicina y pronto se quedó dormido. Hermione lo cubrió con una manta, mientras Thomas, a sus espaldas, dejaba escapar un suspiro pesimista. - Esto se nos está yendo de las manos - murmuró captando enseguida la atención de todos. - Ahora sabemos a que se refería Neville cuando nos dijo que Malfoy en ese estado sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

George se rascó la barbilla pensativo - escuchen - dijo con autoridad - mañana regresan a Hogwarts y en cierta forma estarán más protegidos. Vamos a hacer sólo un intento más para resolver este problema sin que nadie de autoridad se entere.

- Pero si notan que es peligroso seguir guardando el secreto, será mejor que hablen con Dumbledore - añadió Fred.

- Sin excusa - concluyó George.

El semblante general era de gravedad. A nadie de los ahí reunidos les agradaba la idea de que alguien más supiera el lío en el que estaban metidos. Cierto, Dumbledore era muy comprensivo y tolerante. Pero era el director de Hogwarts. Tenía que estar a las alturas de las circunstancias.

¿Cómo le caería la noticia de todo lo que pasaba con Malfoy? ¿Lo tomaría como una broma? No, seguramente. Bien o mal, el Slytherin se había visto involucrado en situaciones no muy agradables para él. Y por todo ese enredo ellos habían estado en peligro. Quizá hasta el propio Malfoy lo había estado. Además, no estaban muy seguros de que Dumbledore tuviera manera de conseguir otro Corazón o de que pudiera encontrar otra forma volver a Malfoy a la normalidad.

¿Y si se quedaba por siempre así?

Harry no quería ni imaginarlo.

- También yo lo he estado meditando - Hermione, cruzada de brazos, caminaba con pasos lentos por la habitación - y creo que los gemelos tienen razón - se detuvo un instante y se atusó el pelo - intentemos una vez más resolver esto por nuestra cuenta, pero si vemos que no sacamos nada en claro, le contaremos todo a Dumbledore.

-¿Todo? - preguntó Thomas reticente.

- Bueno, no todo - concedió Hermione - pero si lo suficiente como para que sepa la magnitud del problema.

- ¿Y podemos saber como piensas que resolveremos este problema antes de salir despavoridos en busca de Dumbledore? - quiso saber Finnigan.

Hermione se mordió un labio y volviendo a caminar explicó - no lo sé exactamente, pero se me ocurre que podemos seguir investigando en la biblioteca, después de todo es aún más grande que la de la Colina - cruzando los dedos frente a su barbilla sugirió - tanbién he pensado que podemos pedir la ayuda de expertos.

- ¿Expertos? ¿Qué expertos? - preguntó Ron confundido. Luego su semblante se iluminó con una idea - ¿Te refieres a algunos de los profesores?

- ¡Exacto! - exclamó Hermione sonriente - he pensado que Flitwick, Sprout y Madame Pomfrey podrían ayudarnos.

- ¿Y por qué crees que al saber lo del Corazón no irán corriendo a donde Dumbledore para decírselo?- Harry la miraba intrigado. Aunque su confianza estaba toda puesta en ella.

- Por qué no le diremos exactamente lo que sucede, simplemente trataremos de sacarles la información como si fuera simple curiosidad.

- Es buena idea - opinó Ginny - Sprout es experta en todo tipo de plantas. Forzosamente debe saber algo que nos sirva con respecto al Corazón Nub.

- Y Madame Pomfrey es capaz de curar hasta con los ojos cerrados - afirmó Harry recordando la de veces que había estado en la enfermería - es muy probable que de haberla, sepa de alguna cura para el sortilegio del Corazón.

- Y Flitwick sabe hasta de los encantamientos más imposibles - dedujo Neville sonriendo - y de muchas otras cosas. Tal vez esté enterado de alguna manera para librarse del hechizo sin recurrir a otro fruto.

- Lo que me intriga mi querida sabelotodo - Fred se había acercado a Hermione pasando un brazo por sus hombros - es por qué no pensaste en tu profesora favorita.

Hermione soltó una breve carcajada apartándose de él - por favor Fred, sé de sobra que sabes la respuesta. Mc Gonagall intuiría enseguida que algo anda mal.

- Mmmm, sí- asintió Fred - al menos Sprout, Flitwick y Pomfrey son más neutrales y siempre están concentrados en su trabajo. No harán muchas preguntas.

Un nuevo optimismo se había apoderado del ánimo general. Después de todo estaban juntos en eso. Resolverían el problema. Tenían que resolverlo.

Eran todo un equipo y no se darían por vencidos.

Por algo eran orgullosamente Gryffindors.

El espíritu de su casa no los dejaría rendirse.

Nunca.


	24. De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo XXIV.- De vuelta a Hogwarts. **

- ¿No han visto a Hedwidg?

- ¡Dile a tu tonto gato que se quite de aquí!... ¡Pig!... ¡tonta lechuza! ¿dónde estás?

- ¡Crooshanks, ven acá!

-¡Ron! ¡Ya atrapé a Pig!

Esa mañana la Madriguera era un desastre. A pesar de que, supuestamente, ya deberían estar todas las cosas listas, las corretizas arriba y abajo de la casa eran inminentes. Tan sólo Malfoy y Hermione estaban ya listos y esperaban a que los demás terminaran de guardar sus cosas.

-¿Quieren dejar de dar vueltas? - Pidió un fastidiado Fred – no recuerdo que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo – dijo dirigiéndose a su gemelo, quién le dio la razón con apenas un gesto de asentimiento.

- Lo hacían – les afirmó Ginny, bajando veloz las escaleras con algunas cosas en la mano – bien, yo ya estoy lista – aseguró cerrando con prisa su baúl.

- También yo – confirmó Ron, con la jaula de Pig en la mano.

- Ya sólo faltan Harry y Neville – dijo Thomas acomodando su equipaje junto al de Seamus.

Harry y Neville bajaron pasados unos minutos, dejando también sus baúles junto a los demás. Hedwigd al fin estaba en su jaula.

- Ahora sólo falta que lleguen Tonks y Kingsley. Tenemos tiempo – espetó Harry revisando su reloj.

No esperaron mucho. El auto conseguido por Tonks y Kingsley, pronto apareció por la vereda, serpenteó un poco y finalmente se detuvo frente a la casa.

- ¿Listos para regresar al colegio? – preguntó Tonks bajando del auto y sonriéndole a todos.

Kingsley bajó también y saludó con extrema cortesía a todos los ahí presentes. Dudó un poco con Malfoy, pero al fin decidió saludarlo de igual forma. Draco, por su parte, no se dignó a devolver el saludo y Kingsley, enarcando una ceja, miró a Tonks.

- No le prestes atención – dijo la joven bruja sin darle importancia – a pesar del hechizo sigue siendo tan lindo como siempre, ya sabes, un auténtico Malfoy.

Kingsley encogió los hombros y aceptando el consejo de Tonks, se aprestó a ayudar a los muchachos a subir el equipaje al auto. Éste, por supuesto, tenía un hechizo para hacerlo más amplio. Pronto todos estuvieron arriba y Kingsley pudo ponerlo en marcha.

- ¿Y qué han decidido? – Tonks había soltado la pregunta como al azar, pero Harry sabía muy bien que se refería al problema de Malfoy. Tonks era muy agradable y digna de toda confianza, sin embargo, habían decidido no contarle nada con respecto a Lucius Malfoy. Entre menos gente se enterara de ello, mejor.

- Haremos un último intento de resolverlo nosotros – respondió Harry escuetamente – si no obtenemos resultado alguno, hablaremos con Dumbledore.

- Eso me parece lo más sensato – observó Kingsley con reservas – el efecto del Corazón Nub puede parecer una broma, pero en realidad es peligroso. El afectado pierde la noción de la realidad.

Un espeso silencio invadió el auto. Vaya si lo sabían. Harry observó a Malfoy, muy atento a los manchones raudos que pasaban a través de la ventana y sin interesarse en la plática. Desde la tarde anterior había permanecido callado, ajeno a todo. La poción para dormir sin sueños parecía haberlo ayudado un poco y no había tenido ya ningún malestar. Ahora ignoraba a todos, incluso a Hermione, pero eso, bien lo sabía Harry, no representaba ningún alivio.

- Un corazón Nub – la voz grave de Kingsley los sacó de sus preocupaciones – algo prácticamente imposible de encontrar y sin embargo, ingrediente principal de las más poderosas pociones. – Hablaba consigo mismo, en tono reflexivo. Todos volvieron la vista a Ron, quién se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

- ¿Piensan qué tal desperdicio es mi culpa?

Nadie respondió y Ron, con voz afectada, rumió _"la culpa de todo la tiene Malfoy"_.

- Lo siento Ron, no quería molestarte – se disculpó Kingsley y eso pareció evaporar el mal humor del pelirrojo.

Pronto llegaron a King Kross y Kingsley aparcó el auto en un lugar convenientemente lejos de miradas indeseables. A nadie le convenía que vieran bajar a Malfoy del mismo auto que Harry y los Weasleys.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Tonks desperezándose en su asiento.

- Bueno, ahora vayamos a los andenes – Fred hizo ademán de salirse, pero Kingsley lo detuvo.

- Será mejor que Malfoy vaya primero – advirtió.

El Slytherin volteó y asintió impasible. – Está bien, iré yo primero. Así estaré antes de que llegué mamá.

Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría en los demás.

- ¿Tu madre? – preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

- Por supuesto mi ángel. Recuerda que no la veré hasta vacaciones y ella querrá desearme un buen curso.

- ¿Y si le pregunta algo a la madre de Crabbe? – preguntó Ron asociando ideas de inmediato.

Malfoy lo miró con desprecio. – Eso ya lo había pensado Weasley, no creas que soy tan descuidado – Ron arrugó la nariz, y Malfoy, sin atender a eso, continuó dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Hermione – La madre de Crabbe no vendrá, así que le escribí a él para quedar de vernos a la entrada de los andenes y así llegar los dos juntos con mi madre.

Salió del auto y arrastró su baúl fuera. Antes de que se marchara, Hermione le hizo una advertencia. – Malfoy, recuerda lo que hablamos. Si alguien te pregunta donde estuviste...

- Diré que luego les contaré.

- Y recuerda que debemos fingir indiferencia – observó Hermione sentenciosamente. Malfoy, sin embargo, hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- Lo sé mi ángel. Sé que debemos guardar lo nuestro en el más estricto de los secretos, pero no entiendo aún por qué...

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero que tus compañeros de casa te molesten. Eso me preocuparía demasiado – Hermione, bajando un pie del auto, le dijo todo aquello a Malfoy muy rápidamente, fingiendo muy mal su angustia. Definitivamente no era muy buena actriz. Aún así, Malfoy pareció ceder y dio media vuelta, arrastró su baúl un poco y se detuvo. Regresó la vista a Hermione como pensando en algo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ésta, inquieta.

Malfoy regresó sobre sus pasos y antes de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

- Te quiero – le dijo con adoración y le acomodó un mechón de cabello, después regresó a su baúl y sin volver la vista atrás lo arrastró hacia los andenes.

Lo vieron desaparecer dentro del edificio. Todos aún lo miraban incrédulos.

- Yo que ustedes hablaba con Dumbledore – aconsejó Kingsley después que Malfoy hubiera desaparecido.

Poco después todos se dirigían rumbo al expresso. Seamus divisó a sus padres y fue corriendo hacia ellos. Casi enseguida se toparon con la abuela de Neville quién los saludó muy cortésmente y se quedó con su nieto dándole algunos consejos para el curso. Los padres de Thomas también estaban ahí y luego de saludarlos brevemente, dejaron a Dean con ellos.

Los gemelos dijeron haber olvidado algo y regresaron al auto. Kingsley los acompañó, mientras Hermione, Ginny y Tonks venían muy atrás charlando animadamente.

Ron, al lado de Harry, lucía muy pensativo. Empujaba el carrito con su baúl más distraído que de costumbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – quiso saber Harry. Ron salió de su distracción como de un sueño.

- ¿Eh? Ah... no... no es nada – dijo callando después y respingando incómodo. Harry sabía que tenía que esperar un poco para que Ron sacara todo lo que le preocupaba.

Cruzaron la barrera que los separaba del mundo muggle y Harry se sintió enormemente aliviado. Ahora quizás fuera todo mejor. Se pararon a esperar a los gemelos y Ron seguía inquieto.

- ¿Me lo dirás de una vez? – le dijo con impaciencia al ver a Ron moverse de aquí para allá nerviosamente.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oh, vamos Ron! ¡Sé que algo te está preocupando! ¿Me lo dirás tú solo o tendré que obligarte a ello?

Ron enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo y comenzó a balbucear con una voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que hacer enormes esfuerzos para escucharlo y entenderlo. – Es que... lo que pasa es... bueno, tú sabes... – no, no sabía – Hermione - ¿qué con ella? – Hermione no... o bueno, más bien dicho... – Harry se armó de paciencia, no le quedaba otra opción. Ron tomó aire – Lo que quiero decir es... – bajó aún más el tono de su voz - ¿tú... tú crees que Malfoy... Malfoy pueda... pueda querer realmente a Hermione?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si crees que Malfoy pueda querer realmente a Hermione? – preguntó Ron con más firmeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió Harry sin dudar - ¿cómo se te ocurre? Malfoy es malvado y por todos sus prejuicios sería incapaz de querer a alguien como ella. Claro, suponiendo que él fuera capaz de querer a alguien. Es sólo cosa del Corazón.

- Si, es cierto, dijo Ron con una sonrisa de alivio – y Hermione... Hermione tampoco... ni aún bajo un hechizo...

Harry dejó escapar una carcajada y Ron lo miró ofendido. – Eso ni pensarlo – espetó Harry tratando de guardar la compostura para no herir más a Ron – Hermione tiene principios y créeme, Malfoy jamás los entendería... ¿crees que Hermione querría a alguien así?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada hasta que vieron acercarse a Hermione, Ginny y Tonks. Ron le susurró sin que ellas pudieran escucharlo – lo del P.E.D.D.O. no está tan mal después de todo ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? – más que sorprenderle lo dicho por Ron, cosa que no sabía a que venía, a Harry le sorprendió escuchar que por primera vez Ron pronunciaba correctamente las siglas de la sociedad de Hermione.

- Por fin aquí – Tonks abrió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar el expresso de Hogwarts con ellos. Lucía enormemente contenta.

- Subamos los baúles y busquemos un vagón en lo que llegan los gemelos – propuso Harry, pero no fue necesario, Kingsley, Fred y George ya venían acercándose.

- Bien, aquí están – Fred puso en las manos de Harry una bolsita herméticamente cerrada con un cordel, luego le dijo al oído – es por si Malfoy llega a fastidiarlos.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ron mirando la bolsita.

- Son polvos Bulbadox – dijo George orgulloso – con sólo un poquito harán que Malfoy se arrepienta hasta de lo que no ha hecho.

- No creo que sea necesario – intervino Hermione con acritud . Malfoy estará bajo control.

- Eso es lo que tú piensas Hermione – expuso Fred muy serio – pero la verdad es que en cualquier momento puede hacer otra estupidez.

- Así que procura no quedarte sola con él – aconsejó George con todo el espíritu de un hermano mayor.

- No sea que quiera llevarte de nuevo con Lucius Malfoy – volvió a intervenir Fred.

- Así que ustedes – George se dirigió a Harry y a Ron – están comisionados para cuidarla.

- En especial tú, Ron – Fred lo golpeó en el pecho con un dedo y Ron arrugó la frente – como ambos son prefectos pasarán más tiempo juntos. Así que cuídala más que a ese tonto diamante que llevas ahí y que nunca nadie jamás podrá tocar.

Ron le dio un manotazo a Fred y enfurruñado empezó a subir su baúl al tren, mientras dejaba caer un _"déjenme en paz, ¿quieren?"_.

- No se lo tomes a mal Hermione – suspiró Fred una vez que Ron hubiera desaparecido dentro del tren – ya verás que si te cuida.

Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisita misteriosa, Harry apenas si prestó atención a ello, había algo que lo intrigaba más. - ¿Creen de verdad que aparte de Ron nadie pueda tocar ese Diamante? –preguntó a los gemelos.

- Pues sí, lo creemos – se apresuró a contestar George - ese Diamante es algo que refleja los más hondos sentimientos de Ronnie y míralo ¿te parece un hombre enamorado en busca de su alma gemela?

- Bueno, pues no, pero ... yo no creo en toda esa tontería – afirmó Harry – pero si me gustaría saber por qué sólo lo puede tocar Ron. No sé, es raro.

- Tan raro como mi hermano – reconoció Fred – déjalo en paz Harry, esa piedra no tiene razón de ser, sólo es una cosa estúpida.

El expresso lanzó un pitido indicando que era hora de marcharse. Harry y Hermione se despidieron de los gemelos, Kingsley y Tonks, y rato después buscaban un lugar donde acomodarse. Los gemelos habían prometido escribirle a diario para ver como iba todo y Tonks y Kingsley prometieron buscar algo para ayudarlos. También les dijeron que Lee iría de visita a un lugar boscoso y que buscaría por ahí para ver si encontraba otro Corazón. No era mucho, pero su interés hacía sentir a Harry mejor.

Casi llegando al final del expresso encontraron a Ron ya instalado en uno de los vagones. Entraron y acomodaron sus baúles. Ron se veía ya de mejor humor.

- Ron, vamos ya, tenemos que ir con los otros prefectos – ordenó Hermione y Ron se levantó para seguirla. Se despidieron brevemente y en el vagón sólo quedaron Ginny y Harry. El tren ya se había puesto en marcha.

- ¿Notaste que Malfoy se veía extraño? – dejó caer Ginny pensativa.

- No, no lo vi – admitió Harry - ¿era muy evidente?

- Pues la verdad sí, francamente no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que sus compañeros de casa descubran que no es el mismo de siempre.

- ¡Hola Ginny! ¡Hola Harry!

La voz con peculiar tono de ensueño los sorprendió. Luna Lovegood estaba parada en la puerta del vagón con ranas de chocolate en una mano.

- ¡Luna! ¡Pasa! – invitó Ginny y Luna entró al vagón sentándose al lado de la pelirroja - ¿qué tal tus vacaciones?

- Cautivantes – dijo Luna invitándoles a tomar una rana que los chicos aceptaron con gusto – estuve con papá ayudándole en la redacción del Quisquilloso. Sacamos artículos muy interesantes ¿pudieron leer alguno? – preguntó con la vista clavada en Harry.

- Pues... – Harry titubeó dándole un mordisco a la rana – la verdad es que no.

Una sombra de desilusión cruzó por los ojos de Luna, pero no se amilanó – ah, ya veo, supongo que habrán estado muy ocupados... pasas las vacaciones con los Weasleys ¿no? – preguntó sin despegar sus grandes ojos de Harry.

- Sí – contestó Harry desviando la mirada incómodo. No sabía como decirle a Luna que él ni siquiera había pensado en leer por lo menos un artículo de la revista de su padre. Aunque tenía que reconocer que le habían hecho un gran favor al publicar su entrevista. Tal vez fue por eso que se animó a preguntar - ¿y sobre que trataban esos artículos?

Sabía que se arrepentiría de haberlo preguntado. Ginny, al lado de Luna, disimuló una sonrisa.

- Oh, bueno – comenzó Luna radiante, cambiando inmediatamente de lugar y yéndose a sentar junto a Harry para explicarle mejor – hubo uno donde se explicaba a detalle el método más fácil para manipular el tiempo a tu antojo. Puedes volverlo atrás, detenerlo e incluso ir hacia delante, según lo necesites.- Harry enarcó una ceja, sabía que eso era imposible. O tal vez no del todo, dudó casi al instante, pues en tercero había hecho algo así con el giratiempo de Hermione. Luna seguía hablando y Harry se propuso prestarle toda la atención posible. – Escribimos también uno sobre nargles y el método más fácil de combatirlos... pero el que más me gustó sin duda fue el de _"diez cosas que considerabas un mito y sin embargo son indudablemente reales"_.

Harry, que en ese momento se jalaba un hilillo de la manga de su camisa, se volvió a Luna con rapidez. Por un momento se vio reflejado en esos enormes ojos grises.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó conteniéndose. Ginny también había volteado y lucía expectante. Eso pareció animar a Luna.

- Sí, en ese artículo mencionamos a los vampiros diurnos, aquellos a los que no les afecta el sol y se alimentan de hongos... – Harry siguió escuchando cuidadosamente por unos minutos más, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la esperanza de que Luna mencionaría al Corazón Nub. Cierto, lo más probable sería que aunque lo hiciera, no diría nada sensato con respecto al fruto, pero con todo aquél lío, cualquier cosa sería de gran ayuda. Pero tal cosa no ocurrió, Luna enumeró los diez mitos sin mencionar nada de la extraña fruta.

- ¿Y eso es todo? – preguntó Harry con un dejo de desencanto que Luna pareció registrar.

- Sí... ¿tú sabes de otro mito que sea real? – Luna ladeó la cabeza mientras su varita se mantenía prodigiosamente detrás de su oreja.

Harry carraspeó. No era conveniente enterar a más personas sobre el problema que tenían encima, pero Luna había demostrado ser de confianza. Tal vez fue eso o tal vez fue la mirada fija de Luna, la que lo animó a decirle parte de la verdad.

- Bueno, pues... – miró a Ginny dudoso, pero la pelirroja seguía igual de atenta – Neville nos contó algo de su abuelo – comenzó Harry tratando de aparentar naturalidad – dijo que su abuelo encontró una fruta llamada Corazón Nub y...

- ¿El Corazón Nub? – Luna rió sonoramente - ¡eso no es un mito! ¡Cualquier persona sensata lo sabe! – bueno, Hermione era sensata y no lo sabía, se le ocurrió de pronto a Harry. Luna prosiguió – su uso más frecuente y más inútil, si me permiten decirlo, es el que sirve para enamorar a alguien, pero... – bajando la voz se acercó a Harry y Ginny hizo lo mismo – papá y yo sabemos que puede ser utilizado para controlar la mente de las personas. Con un Corazón Nub utilizado de forma específica puedes esclavizar a quien quieras. Es muy peligroso, tanto, que incluso fue prohibido por el Ministerio, aunque mi padre sabe que ellos lo utilizaron para fines no muy honestos.

Justo lo que necesitaba, una teoría extraña digna de Lovegood. Eso no les serviría de nada. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, Ginny preguntó – Y según tu papá y tú, si alguien cae bajo cualquier forma de hechizo del Corazón ¿qué es lo más conveniente que puede hacer?

Luna se quedó pensando un instante y luego contestó – existen ritos y pócimas muy complicadas capaces de librarte de él…

- ¿De verdad Luna? – susurró Harry mirándola esperanzado.

- Sí, pero tendría que preguntarle a papá porqué yo no…

Precisamente en ese instante, Neville, Thomas y Finnigan entraron escandalosamente al vagón interrumpiendo a Lovegood con sus fuertes risotadas.

- ¿Y Ron? – preguntó Thomas sentándose y saludando a Luna distraídamente.

- En el vagón de prefectos – contestó Ginny observándolos con interés - ¿para qué lo quieren?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en Finnigan – Susan Bones – dijo embelesado – Susan Bones es maravillosa.

- ¿A qué viene eso? –inquirió Harry extrañado, que él supiera, a Seamus jamás le había interesado Susan.

Finnigan se sentó frente a ellos para explicarles mejor, jalando a Neville para que se sentara a su lado. Todos habían quedado un poco apretados, pero eso no impidió que escucharan a Seamus - ¿se acuerdan que Susan prometió hablar con las chicas del curso para convencerlas de que tocaran… - se detuvo mirando a Luna y pareció dudar en decirlo, pero al fin lo hizo – de que tocara la piedra esa?

Asintieron. Luna se veía más interesada en mirar las nubes a través de la ventana que en cualquier otra cosa. Finnigan continuó - ¡pues ya consiguió a una veintena de chicas que quieren hacerlo!

- ¿Susan logró semejante cosa? – preguntó Ginny perpleja.

- Sí, y gracias a ella esta lista – indicó Thomas radiante sacando el arrugado pergamino con nombres de chicas – avanzará más rápido de lo que creímos.

Harry no podía creerlo ¿cómo era posible que tantas chicas quisieran tocar el Diamante encontrado por Ron? Era absurdo. Y de ser así, el asunto ese ya había dejado de ser un secreto.

Para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry tenía la plena seguridad de que ese alivio que había sentido al atravesar el mundo mágico, no había sido más que ilusorio.

Lo primero que recibieron al día siguiente fueron sus horarios. Bien, la primera clase sería con Flitwick y eso les convenía. Si pensaban pedir ayuda, lo mejor sería empezar cuanto antes. Malfoy hasta el momento no había intentado nada, pero su actitud no era normal. Más de una vez, en el poquísimo tiempo que llevaban en Hogwarts, Harry hubiese deseado conocer algún hechizo para desaparecer al Slytherin con todo y su detestable manía de mirar a Hermione, por que la miraba, disimuladamente, eso sí, pero LA MIRABA, y si eso no llamaba la atención después de un tiempo entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, NADA LO HARÍA. Así que, ni tardos ni perezosos, habían llegado al acuerdo de que Ginny y Hermione hablarían con Madame Pomfrey; Thomas, Finnigan y Neville con Sprout y, por último, Harry y Ron con Flitwick.

- ¿Y qué será exactamente lo que le diremos? – Ron terminaba su desayuno aún entre bostezos. Harry respondió:

- Pues le diremos que escuchamos algo sobre el mito del Corazón y no sé… - terminó exasperado – que queremos saber si es cierto o no.

- Esta bien Harry – aprobó Hermione - sólo pregúntenselo como simple curiosidad. A Flitwick le encanta explicar las cosas y ten por seguro que se extenderá en el tema sin necesidad de hacerle más preguntas.

- También le preguntaré a Luna – dijo Harry partiendo su filete en pequeñísimos trozos sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirigían los demás.

- ¿A Luna? – preguntaron extrañados, todos, exceptuando a Ginny.

- Sí, nos comentó algo a Ginny y a mí en el expresso sobre el Corazón…

- Harry – interrumpió Hermione – no lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea conveniente hacer caso de lo que diga Luna, ya sabes como es.

- ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si realmente puede ayudarnos en algo?

Una lechuza llegó aleteando por el castillo en esos momentos. Planeó trabajosamente unos minutos y se estampó contra la mesa. Ginny la levantó cuidadosamente diciendo – Errol ¿es que algún día tendrás cuidado?

Le quitó la carta que traía en su pata y sonriendo les dijo a todos – es de los gemelos – la abrió rápidamente y leyó:

_A los Gryffindor de nuestro corazón:_

_Lee no ha encontrado nada. Nosotros tampoco. Tonks mucho menos. ¿Qué tal van ustedes? ¿Ya han hecho uso de los polvos bullbadox? Envíen su reporte diario. Los queremos. Y mucho. A Ron no tanto._

_Fred y George_

Posdata: Por razones de seguridad y discreción este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos.

Ginny, con un gritito, alcanzó a soltar la carta que enseguida estalló dejando sólo una voluta de humo. – Mis hermanos y sus inventos – murmuró contrariada – si tan sólo hubieran dicho algo importante.

Hermione suspiró y levantándose de la mesa apuró – mejor nos vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a clases ¿verdad?

La siguieron, pero antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor, una voz los congeló en su sitio.

- ¿Ya a clases? - Draco Malfoy caminaba detrás de ellos y había hablado en voz muy alta con su peculiar manera de arrastrar las palabras. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle caminaban como dos gorilas dispuestos a atacar. Por un momento, nadie supo como reaccionar y únicamente se quedaron ahí, parados, como si les hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus_. - ¿Qué tal tu curso Potter? ¿Nos presumirás tu ineptitud en pociones?

Era tan desagradable como siempre. Harry, confundido, no supo que contestar, pero una vocecilla en su mente le decía que si Malfoy estaba ahí, no era sólo para insultarlo – Granger – dijo despectivamente acercándose a ella, todos contuvieron el aliento viendo como Malfoy la rodeaba. Harry, claramente notó el instante en que Malfoy deslizaba algo en el bolsillo de Hermione. Se volvió a Crabbe y a Goyle con temor, pero eran tan estúpidos que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. – Vámonos – ordenó Malfoy empezando a alejarse y sin decir nada más.

- Vámonos nosotros también – murmuró Thomas dejando escapar un silbido de alivio y enseguida echó a andar. Ginny, excusándose, se fue primero pues su clase quedaba más lejos.

- ¿Qué es? – Harry se había rezagado a propósito junto con Hermione para ver que era lo que le había dado Malfoy. Ron, al darse cuenta, también se rezagó.

- Quiere que nos veamos mañana al finalizar las clases, detrás de los invernaderos. – musitó Hermione arrugando un pequeño pedazo de pergamino.

- ¿Qué? – Ron había volteado a la velocidad del rayo – tú no puedes hacer eso.

- No lo sé Ron, quizás si lo haga – Hermione desvió la mirada mientras decía – podría ocurrírsele algo peor para verme. Al menos se está tomando lo del dichoso secreto muy en serio- y siguió avanzando más rápido.

- Pero ¿y si alguien los ve?- preguntó Harry preocupado tratando de seguirle el paso – sabrán que algo extraño sucede si están los dos juntos detrás de los invernaderos.

- Iremos contigo – puntualizó Ron a quién la idea aquella parecía no agradarle mucho.

- Si claro, y que Malfoy se enoje y haga algo mucho peor.

- Es la única solución, Hermione – insistió Ron con terquedad – no te dejaremos sola con Malfoy y menos en un lugar así de solitario...

- No me va a pasar nada Ron. Iré y te aseguro que lo mantendré a Raya.

- Pero...

Las protestas de Ron quedaron en el aire, Hermione entró al salón seguida de los dos chicos, justo a tiempo para que el profesor Flitwick comenzará su clase.

Conforme avanzó el día y la mañana siguiente, Ron estaba más y más hosco tanto que a Harry cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportarlo. Cosa que pareció ser igual en Hermione. La chica, harta al fin, terminó alejándose de ellos con cualquier pretexto.

- Ron ¿quieres dejarlo ya? – le dijo Harry fastidiado del mal humor de su amigo – Hermione sabe cuidarse sola.

- ¿Y si pasara de nuevo lo del traslador?

- Pienso que Malfoy no volverá a intentar algo semejante después de lo que pasó. Aunque no lo entienda sabe que es peligroso.

Intentaban hacer sus deberes en la sala común, sólo que Harry no podía concentrarse con los carraspeos de su amigo y sus ataques de nervios que le hacían borronear e incluso arrugar los pergaminos para después arrojarlos al suelo continuamente. Era inútil. Después de estar ahí un buen rato tratando de escribir algo para Flitwick, decidió que lo mejor sería irse a otro lado lejos de Ron. Guardó sus pergaminos y le dijo - ¿sabes qué? Mejor me voy a hacer mi tarea a la biblioteca.

Salió dejando a Ron con su mal humor. De camino a la biblioteca se encontró con Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot junto con otras hufflepuff, quienes le preguntaron por Ron. Harry las esquivó diciéndoles cualquier cosa y se alejó con rumbo a la biblioteca para acabar cuanto antes sus deberes. Pero tampoco así se pudo concentrar. A pesar de haberle insistido a su amigo que no había problema, estaba preocupado por Hermione. Uno, dos, tres renglones escritos y no podía avanzar. Así no acabaría nunca. Que remedio. Mejor regresaría con Ron para proponerle buscar a Hermione.

- ¿Potter? – Una chica, a la cual no recordaba haber visto en su vida, se acercó a él con aspecto tímido. Harry dejó de recoger sus cosas para prestarle atención. - ¿Sí?

La chica se restregó las manos nerviosa – soy... soy Sarah Turner de hufflepuff y... y Susan Bones me contó... me contó lo del curso... y yo...

Oh, no. A Harry no le costó mucho concluir por donde iba el asunto. Sarah dudó un momento y por fin preguntó con una voz apenas audible - ¿pronto estará por aquí tu amigo Ron Weasley? – se puso de mil colores al afirmar – me... me gustaría tocar el Diamante.

Harry se quedó de piedra ¿qué diablos le estaría diciendo Susan a sus compañeras de casa para convencerlas de tocar esa estúpida piedra? No tenía ni idea.

- Eh, mira ¿Sarah? – la chica asintió – Ron no vendrá por ahora, pero te prometo que en cuanto lo vea le hablaré de ti.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Harry terminó de meter los pergaminos a su mochila y salió de la biblioteca. La chica corrió a darle alcance para decirle – estoy en el cuarto curso – bajó la mirada – dile también que siempre voy a verlo a los partidos de quiddicht.

Harry enarcó una ceja, pero asintió con una débil sonrisa. Cuando estuvo fuera del alcance de la chica, dejó escapar un suspiro escéptico. Esperaba que el Diamante Corlux no los metiera en más problemas. Cuando llegó a la sala común Ron ya no estaba ahí, subió a la habitación y nada, ¿habría ido a los invernaderos? Probablemente. Harry se dirigió hacia allá esperando que no hubiera ningún infortunio.

Casi al salir del castillo, alcanzó a ver que Ron se perdía por uno de los pasillos de la derecha. No iba muy contento. Enseguida fue a alcanzarlo y lo que sucedió fue que, al llegar al pasillo, oyó claramente voces que discutían y que pertenecían sin lugar a dudas, a Ron, a Hermione y a Malfoy. Dio la vuelta y los vio: los tres hablaban a voces.

- ¡Dijiste que lo mantendrías a raya!

- ¡Ron, por si no te diste cuenta sólo estábamos hablando!

- ¿Hablando? ¡Te tomó de la mano!

Malfoy soltó una risita irónica - ¿Y qué esperabas Weasley? ¿Qué me conformara con sólo verla? – entrecerró los ojos y le advirtió – pues no lo haré.

Ron, sin previo aviso, lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Malfoy, lejos de asustarse, lo miró con burla – recuerda que tenemos un trato Ronnie... deja de espiar a mi ángel.

Malo. No había nadie más, pero en cualquier momento podría aparecerse un alumno o algún profesor y la situación se complicaría, sobre todo si veían a Ron forcejeando con Malfoy y a Hermione tratando de detenerlos. Tendría que intervenir. Pero antes de que Harry llegara a ellos, lo que temía sucedió. La voz autoritaria y enérgica de Mc Gonagall se escuchó detrás suyo.

- ¿Puedo saber que esta sucediendo aquí?

Mc Gonagall pasó al lado de Harry sin apenas prestarle atención. Ron se volvió deprisa con un sobresalto y soltó a Malfoy de golpe. Éste tan sólo se acomodó la túnica con arrogancia.

- Muy bien señor Weasley, señor Malfoy, estoy esperando a que me expliquen – Mc Gonagall se encontraba ya frente a ellos con un semblante muy serio.

- Pues... – comenzó Ron, implorando con la mirada, la ayuda de Hermione.

- Lo que pasa profesora... – en la voz y en los ojos de Malfoy, se percibía una especie de reto, y éste, sin lugar a dudas era dirigido a Ron – es que Weasley y yo tenemos... diferencias – dijo remarcando la última palabra.

- Eso lo veo – interrumpió Mc Gonagall secamente – lo que no entiendo es que hacen peleando en los pasillos como personas irracionales.

- No peleábamos. – Evidentemente Ron quería arreglar las cosas antes de que Malfoy metiera la pata.

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Mc Gonagall con ironía.

Entonces, Malfoy, decidido, alzó la voz. Hermione cerró los ojos como si el mundo se le viniera encima. – ¡Por supuesto que peleábamos! ¡Y todo porqué Weasley no quiere entender que debe dejar en paz a...!

- ¡A su padre! – gritó Ron. Mc Gonagall los miró escrutadoramente y Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ron, a trompicones, continuó – es que... profesora... yo... yo... – parecía que Ron pensaba en una excusa convincente a la velocidad de la luz – yo, últimamente me he burlado del padre de Malfoy... y por supuesto eso lo hace enojar... así que me insultó y yo no... pues no me iba a dejar ¿verdad? – Ron respiró compungido sin convencerse del todo de su perorata. Malfoy lo miraba muy fijamente.

- Bien, señor Weasley... – si Mc Gonagall le había creído a Ron era algo que Harry no podía asegurar, pero como se había culpado obviamente recibiría un castigo. – En ese caso, tendré que tomar medidas. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor – Malfoy sonrió – y diez puntos menos para Slytherin – la sonrisa de Draco se congeló – y puesto que usted comenzó señor Weasley, tendrá que entregarme un ensayo sobre los grandes avances en el área de transformaciones en el último siglo y sus aplicaciones en la vida moderna. Lo quiero en mi escritorio el próximo lunes y espero más de cincuenta centímetros de pergamino ¿entendido? – y se alejó de ahí dejando a un Ron completamente horrorizado.

- ¿Cómo piensa qué haré eso? – le preguntó a Harry que ahora se hallaba junto a él tratando de darle algún consuelo.

- Así aprenderás a no andar espiando donde no debes – susurró Malfoy fríamente – Hermione es mi ángel y si es preciso, haré lo que sea para que les quede bien claro.

Con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Hermione y se perdió por el pasillo con paso elegante. Ron estaba que mordía.

- ¿Fuiste al invernadero? – inquirió Harry, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

- ¡Por supuesto que fui! No iba a dejar sola nuevamente a Hermione con ese idiota. Recuerda lo que nos advirtieron Fred y George... además, nos comisionaron para cuidarla.

Harry arrugó la frente un poco perplejo, francamente no imaginaba que Ron se hubiese tomado todo aquello en serio.

- No dormiré en varias noches – se quejó Ron con amargura.

- Velo por este lado – lo consoló Harry – si no te hubieras echado la culpa probablemente ya nos estaríamos despidiendo de Hogwarts... yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda y estoy seguro que Hermione también lo hará.

Hermione, quién durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callada escuchando a Ron, asintió imperceptiblemente, luego, sin que ninguno de los dos lo esperara, jaló a Ron por la túnica para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. La cara de Ron se encendió al instante y la miró asustado.

- Eres un tonto Ron – musitó con voz muy queda – pero te ayudare de todos modos.

Y se fue. Completamente ufana y seguida de ellos. Ron, aunque quería, no podía salir de su estupor.


	25. Ante los ojos del mundo

**Capítulo XXV.- Ante los ojos del mundo.**

_Queridos Gryffindors en líos:_

_Sobre el asunto que ya saben, no hay avance._

_¿Vamos preparando la casa para recibirlos?_

_Ronnie, si fuéramos tú huiríamos del país._

_Mamá te matará._

_Seguimos en pie de lucha._

_Fred y George._

_PD. Por cierto, este mensaje también se autodestruirá._

Un horrible alarido brotó de la ya tercera carta que enviaban los gemelos y luego se pulverizó. El comedor entero había volteado a verlos.

- ¿Esta es la idea de los gemelos de seguridad y discreción? – Hermione, con un brinquito, se había alejado de la carta. Tratando de mantener la compostura se sentó de nuevo para terminar su desayuno.

Aunque fuera broma la carta había desanimado un poco a todos.

Mientras tanto, poco a poco el comedor se había ido despejando y al final sólo quedaban unos cuantos alumnos aquí y allá.

- Tratemos de averiguar algo hoy – Ginny comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse a clases – Hermione ¿nos vemos antes de la comida para hablar con Madame Pomfrey?

Después de ponerse de acuerdo con Hermione, Ginny salió del Gran Comedor. Luna Lovegood iba a su lado platicando muy animadamente con ella.

- ¿Weasley? – Ron apartó su interés de su plato de cereal y levantó la cabeza. Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot, sonrientes, se encontraban paradas a un lado de Hermione, con aspecto de complicidad.

Ron volteó hacia los demás, confundido, luego, tímidamente, preguntó - ¿qué pasa?

Susan dio un tirón de Hanna y la acercó a Ron. – Le platiqué sobre el Diamante y no me creyó ¡muéstraselo para que vea que es cierto!

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con burla. - ¡Por favor! – dijo entre dientes con desdén.

Susan no hizo caso e insistió. - ¡Vamos Ron¿Qué tal que ella es el amor de tu vida?

Hanna se sonrojó y lo observó curiosa. – Dáselo Ron – animó Thomas. Ron, indeciso, sacó de entre sus cosas el Diamante y se animó a dárselo a Hanna.

- Ron, no creo que debas... – advirtió Hermione muy seria.

Hanna la miró furibunda y decidida extendió su mano. Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, puso el Diamante en ella.

- ¡AU! – El Diamante salió disparado mientras Hanna sacudía su mano con un gesto de dolor. - ¡Esa cosa quema!

- ¡Qué lástima! – Exclamó Susan sin inmutarse – eso significa que tú y Weasley no tienen nada que hacer juntos.

Soltaron risitas bobas y comenzaron a enumerar posibles candidatas para tocar el Diamante al tiempo que se alejaban con pasos lentos. Finnigan le dio un codazo a Thomas y esté, con un respingo, sacó el pergamino de la lista y borroneó en él.

A lo lejos, Harry pudo ver a Sarah Turner muy pendiente de todo. Entonces, con una sonrisa de regocijo, recordó. – Ron ¿ves a aquella chica? – le dijo ya que Susan y Hanna se habían alejado.

- Sí ¿qué pasa con ella?

- También sabe lo del Diamante y quiere probarlo. – Harry hizo señas llamándola y la chica de inmediato estuvo con ellos.

- Hola – El color de Turner era de un carmesí profundo. Bajando la vista declaró a Ron – Siempre te apoyo en los partidos de quiddicht, eres mi favorito.

Ron intentó una sonrisa, pero no parecía muy convencido. - ¿En serio quieres tocar el Diamante? – inquirió con aprensión. La chica asintió con entusiasmo y Ron miró a Hermione como preguntando qué debía de hacer.

- Eh, disculpa – comenzó Hermione muy correcta – tú eres...

- Sarah Turner del cuarto curso y estoy en Hufflepuff – contestó la chica con rapidez y solemnidad.

- Bueno, Sarah ¿y quién te platicó lo del Diamante?

- Susan Bones nos lo contó a varias –en su sonrisa se asomó la timidez. – Supongo que algunas se acercaran a ustedes por curiosidad, y otras, porque realmente querrán saber si son el verdadero amor de Weasley.

Hermione murmuró con lentitud – supongo que tú eres de las segundas.

La chica no contestó, pero su cara era de un rojo brillante. Detrás de Harry, Thomas y Finnigan reían por lo bajo.

- Mira Sarah – empezó a explicar Hermione – no sabemos casi nada sobre esa piedra y es altamente improbable que sea verdad lo que te contaron... por cierto ¿te dijeron el efecto negativo que produce?

- Sí, pero no importa – balbuceó la chica.

- En ese caso que se le va a hacer – se adelantó Finnigan – si ella quiere tocarlo... dáselo Ron.

- Pero...

- Vamos Ron, esta lista tiene que avanzar – apuró Thomas añadiendo el nombre de la chica a ella – Sarah Turner ¿verdad?

La chica afirmó con apenas un silbido inaudible y un fugaz movimiento de cabeza. Extendió su mano y Ron murmuró _"pues sí, que se le va a hacer"_ y le dio el Diamante. Daba la impresión de que Hermione contenía las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

Apenas tocó el Diamante, Sarah lo dejó caer agitando su mano.

- Me quemó – dijo con profunda tristeza.

- Sí, eso es lo que ocurre regularmente – Thomas enrolló el pergamino después de haber tachado el nombre de Sarah – pero no te preocupes, podrás intentarlo después. Quizás para entonces Ron ya haya cambiado de opinión.

Eso pareció consolar a la chica, quién corriendo fue a tomar su mochila y salió feliz del Comedor. Hermione la vio alejarse con una expresión extraña.

- Dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos a clases. Por culpa de ustedes y ese tonto Diamante llegaremos retrasados.

- Sí, pero por la tarde continuaremos con esta importante misión – aseveró Finnigan y seguido por Thomas y los demás, salió del comedor.

Hermione detuvo a Ron por el brazo y le advirtió amenazante. – No pensarás hacerles caso ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Hermione – Ron se guardó pensativo la piedra – la verdad es que jamás creí que alguien quisiera tocarlo.

Y se fue a alcanzar a los chicos mientras Hermione abría la boca tratando de contestarle. No pudo hacerlo y suspiró. Dirigiéndose a Harry le dijo - ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Hay muchas chicas que lo miran.

- Pues... – musitó simplemente Harry. La verdad es que él no tenía ni idea de que aquello fuera verdad. Aunque en cierto modo le sorprendía que Hermione dijera algo así. Sólo un poco.

Cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana, Ron y Harry decidieron que ya era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo. Así que ni tardos ni perezosos, fueron en busca de Flitwick. Llegaron al salón y tocaron. Desde adentro un _"ya voy"_ les respondió.

- ¿Qué le diremos? – susurró Ron, pero ya Flitwick había abierto y los veía sonriente.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran - ¿no piensan ir a comer?

- Sí, claro... pero antes queríamos preguntarle algo profesor – comenzó Harry.

- ¿Alguna duda de mis clases?

- No, no precisamente – Ron se rascaba la cabeza nervioso – eh... mire... durante nuestra estancia en la Colina, Neville Longbottom nos contó algo y nosotros dudamos que sea verdad.

Ya Ron había dado la pauta. Harry prosiguió – Es sobre el Corazón Nub. Neville nos dijo que su abuelo encontró uno y se lo comió, pero nosotros no creemos que exista una planta así.

- ¡Oh, el Corazón Nub! – dijo Flitwick batiendo palmas emocionado. Trepó a una escalerilla y rebuscó en un estante lleno de cosas raras y libros. - ¡Aquí está! – exclamó sacando un pequeño librillo. Soplándole logró que el polvo en él volara haciendo toser a Ron y a Harry - ¡oh, lo siento! Casi no lo utilizo – se excusó. Lo hojeó y al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

- Esta es la planta de Corazón Nub – dijo señalando un dibujo de la planta que ellos ya conocían muy bien. – Por supuesto que existe, aunque es muy, muy rara, lo cual no es tan malo porqué puede ocasionar problemas terribles.

Y vaya que así era. Flitwick continuó con sus explicaciones cerrando el libro. – No hay mucha información de la planta en los libros, aunque se sabe que lo más aprovechable de ella es el fruto. Provoca una reacción muy peculiar y por lo regular inútil... quien se lo come sufre un enamoramiento. Específicamente de la primera persona que ve el afectado después de volver de una especie de desmayo.

- Pero el efecto pasa rápido – comentó Harry haciéndose el desentendido.

- Oh, no, me temo que no es tan fácil señor Potter¿Longbottom no les comentó nada?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Flitwick volvió a colocar el libro en su lugar y bajó las escalerillas mientras continuaba hablando – el efecto del Corazón sólo se quita con otro Corazón y es ahí donde radica el problema, pues como les comenté es sumamente difícil encontrar la planta, y más con un fruto. Tarda mucho en formarse. Años. Para ser exactos entre cien y ciento cincuenta. Aunque hay algunos exagerados que dicen que quinientos...

- Y... ¿si no se encuentra otro Corazón? – aventuró valientemente Harry. Flitwick arrugó la frente y cruzó las manos detrás de su espalda.

- Me temo que es la única forma de acabar con el sortilegio de ese fruto, aunque viendo sus consecuencias, algunos magos intentaron buscar una cura alterna.

- ¿Y? – preguntó Ron ansioso.

- Fracasaron – afirmó Flitwick con ligereza – pero es que eso de buscar una cura alterna es un desatino, de hecho, creo que sólo magos como el señor Lovegood lo intentaron. No niego que es brillante, pero tiene ideas muy raras.

Las esperanzas de Ron y Harry se iban haciendo añicos. Tal vez ahora sólo les quedaba confiar en que Lee encontrara un Corazón en el lugar donde estaba, lo cual era altamente improbable.

¿Habría llegado irremediablemente la hora de hablar con Dumbledore?

- Espero que mi explicación les haya servido de algo – La voz alegre de Flitwick interrumpió sus pensamientos – ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a comer.

Harry y Ron se dirigieron también al Gran Comedor, después de dar las gracias a Flitwick y esperar unos minutos a que el buen profesor hubiese desaparecido por el pasillo. Llegaron y se sentaron a la mesa con el ánimo por los suelos.

- Déjenme adivinar. Flitwick les confirmó que el sortilegio del Corazón sólo se rompe con otro Corazón - el comentario de Ginny le permitió a Harry darse cuenta de la cara abatida de sus amigos. Hasta Dean y Seamus se veían desanimados.

- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes? – preguntó sin saber si quería oír la respuesta.

Hermione dejó escapar aire con desasosiego – Madame Pomfrey nos dijo lo mismo después de una larga explicación que al final de cuentas resultó inútil.

- Y Madame Sprout también – explicó Neville – claro, nos habló con todo detalle de las partes de la planta y de alguna de sus utilidades. Ninguna nos sirve.

Se quedaron pensando. Alguna solución tenía que haber ¿cómo era posible que no encontraran ninguna?

Una idea iluminó la mente de Harry.

- Luna - dijo volteando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- ¿Qué? - murmuró Ron.

- Luna - insistió Harry - Luna puede ayudarnos.

- Por favor, Harry - dijo Hermione dejando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa - ¿cómo puede ella hacerlo cuando ni Flitwick, ni Madame Pomfrey, ni Sprout pudieron hacerlo?

- Pues en el tren ella nos comentó algo sobre el Corazón Nub. Dijo algo sobre pociones y ritos complicados para romper el sortilegio...

- También dijo que el Ministerio lo utilizaba para fines nada honestos. - Ante la afirmación de Ginny, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Harry, en cambio, no cedió.

- Sé lo que piensan, pero Flitwick nos comentó que magos como el papá de Luna intentaron curas alternas…

- También dijo que fracasaron - lo atajó Ron.

- ¿Y si no fue así¿Y si encontró algo y no se lo comentó a nadie?

- Nada perdemos con averiguarlo - reconoció Thomas - ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar¿qué Luna también nos diga lo que ya sabemos?

- Entonces salgamos de dudas de una buena vez - Harry se levantó y sin detenerse ni un momento se dirigió a Luna. Lovegood miraba el techo con suma concentración.

- ¿Luna? - llamó. Luna volteó con lentitud. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Luna se puso en pie sin dejar de ver el techo y distraídamente fue a su lado. Harry, al darse cuenta que los Ravenclaw más cercanos no perdían detalle, tomó por el brazo a Luna y la llevó fuera del Gran Comedor.

- Creo que no es temporada para cazarlas - murmuró pensativa.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry confuso, pero no había tiempo para entenderla.- Escucha Luna ¿recuerdas que en el tren hablamos sobre el Corazón Nub?

- Lo recuerdo - dijo Luna siguiendo con la vista algo que Harry no podía ver - le escribí a papá para pedirle información ¿es eso lo que querías saber? - preguntó Luna escuetamente sin apartar sus ojos del techo.

Harry decidió sincerarse con Luna, de cualquier forma sabía que podía confiar en ella.

- Luna, voy a confiarte algo y espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie – Luna prestó atención y eso animó a Harry – los chicos y yo tenemos un problema.

- ¿Con un Corazón Nub? – Harry la miró sorprendido y se acomodó las gafas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó inquieto ¿tan obvio era?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa me preguntarías por él? – susurró Luna volviendo a perder la mirada.

Cierto, era lógico. Harry bajó la voz y confió – sí, es por un Corazón nuestro problema – hizo una ligera pausa y continuó con voz suave - Ron encontró uno en la Colina del Mago y Malfoy se lo comió.

Luna arrugó la frente clavando los ojos en Harry - ¿A quién fue la primera persona que vio?

- A Hermione... ¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?

- Creo que sí y creo que no hay problema sin solución.

Harry sintió un pequeño arrebato de ternura. A veces, pensó, le gustaría tener la fe de Luna.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de como resolverlo? – dijo volteando cuidadoso para ver si nadie lo escuchaba – sin otro Corazón, por supuesto – se apresuró a decir.

- Es difícil. Mi padre lo intentó. Y como sospechaba algo así, le pedí que enviara lo que había encontrado. No creo que se niegue.

- Gracias Luna – musitó Harry sintiéndose un poquitito más aliviado. Luna, en tanto, veía por el hombro de Harry muy concentrada en algo.

- Es extraño – dijo – no es temporada.

- ¿Temporada de qué? –preguntó Harry hurgando en la dirección hacia donde veía Luna.

- De luciérnagas – dijo Luna señalando el techo – vi una hace rato.

Una señal de alarma sonó en la mente de Harry - ¿Luciérnagas¿qué de raro hay en una luciérnaga? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Luna lo miró a los ojos y soltó con voz muy seria. – Que es amarilla.

* * *

Con una lucha interna entre la preocupación y el alivio, Harry se dirigía junto con sus amigos a la sala de Gryffindor.

- ¿Crees de verdad que Luna puede ayudarnos? – Neville caminaba a su lado y no se veía muy seguro. La verdad es que ya no encontraban ni cabeza ni pies al asunto.

- Espero que sí – contestó Harry más para sí mismo.

- Sabes – continuó Neville – creo que Ron no debería utilizar el Diamante, no tiene sentido y sólo nos meterá en más problemas.

- Trata de explicárselo a él – comentó Harry con enfado.

- Lo haría, pero tú eres su mejor amigo – Neville metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró a Ron y a Hermione que venían un poco más atrás – las luciérnagas lo delataran y todo por nada.

- Estamos en busca de una llama – susurró Harry con ironía – para eso tantas chicas.

Neville meditó un rato.- Con que se lo de a una sola persona es más que suficiente.

Harry rió con sorna.- No me dirás que tú también crees en lo que nos contó Seamus ¿verdad?

- Pues...

- ¿Crees que realmente esa cosa puede tocarla alguien y encima de eso que ese alguien logre que brote una llama?

- Podría ser probable...

- Harry, mira... – Thomas llegó entonces con el pergamino en la mano – la lista sigue avanzando, muy lentamente, pero algo es algo.

- Bombones – el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió después de oír la contraseña dicha por Harry – que bien – dijo sin mucho interés a Thomas.

- ¿Supiste que Malfoy saludó muy cortésmente a Hermione cuando ella iba a Runas Antiguas?

Harry se volvió, entonces sí, muy interesado hacia Thomas – No, no me dijo nada.

- A mi tampoco – reconoció Dean – pero lo vi. Por fortuna no había ningún Slytherin cerca, sólo unos cuantos Ravenclaw y uno que otro Hufflepuff.

- ¿Y qué hicieron?

- Murmurar. – Dean se puso entonces frente a él diciendo con voz grave - ¿Sabes que pienso? Qué toda esta mentira Malfoy pronto la destruirá. Y tanto trabajo que nos está costando – de pronto su rostro se iluminó - ¡Eh¡Parvati¡Lavender¿Me permites Harry? – Y se fue hacia ellas que acababan de entrar, mientras Harry se sentaba junto a Ron, Hermione y Neville, quienes se disponían a hacer sus deberes.

- ¿Cómo se atreven a dejarnos tanto trabajo? – Gruñía Ron - ¿qué no saben que tengo un castigo encima?

- De hecho, no – Crooshanks llegó corriendo y se hizo un ovillo peludo en el regazo de Hermione, quien hablaba con severidad – pero tienes tiempo de sobra para hacer el ensayo de Mc Gonagall – dijo acariciando a su gato – sólo es cuestión de que decidas dejar de perderlo inútilmente.

- Hermione, yo no pierdo el tiempo – murmuró Ron con acritud.

- ¿Ah, no?

En ese momento se acercó Dean, seguido por Parvati, Lavender y Seamus. Las chicas miraban a Ron con curiosidad.

- Ron... Lavender y Parvati están dispuestas a tocar tu Diamante. – Aseguró Thomas con expresión radiante.

- Y a ayudarnos a convencer a más chicas – añadió sonriente Seamus.

Hermione, en cambio, bufó indignada - ¿eso no es perder el tiempo?- y se levantó como una tromba dejando caer a Crooshanks, que indignado, fue a ponerse a resguardo del calor de la chimenea.

Parvati levantó una ceja después de lanzar una mirada fría a Hermione y se dirigió a Ron - ¿es verdad lo que dice Thomas?

- ¿Sobre el Diamante? Sí. – repuso Ron removiendo en su mochila y sacando la brillante piedra. Hermione recogió con rapidez asombrosa sus cosas y se despidió con un escueto _"buenas noches"._

- Bien, entonces quiero verlo – ordenó Parvati extendiendo su mano. El Diamante hizo lo suyo y la chica se quejaba del efecto mientras sacudía su mano.

- Parvati ¿qué le vamos a hacer? – Thomas tachó el nombre de la chica como si lo sintiera mucho – pero Weasley no está enamorado de ti.

Lavender, por su parte, estudiaba con detenimiento a su amiga - ¿dolió mucho? – preguntó preocupada.

- En realidad no – contestó ella pensando un momento – es una sensación muy rara.

- Entonces, déjame probar a mí – pidió a Ron y este enseguida le dio el Diamante.

- ¡Auh! – se quejó Lavender soltando la piedra en el acto.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente no estaba interesado en todo ese barullo del dichoso Diamante. Sacó el tintero, un pedazo de pergamino y se dispuso a hacer sus deberes de encantamientos.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente pudo haber transcurrido sin ningún contratiempo. O casi ninguno. A no ser por la usual carta de los gemelos y otra - inusual- de Tonos, instándole a hablar con Snape o Dumbledore. Y por la actitud de Malfoy. Esto último era lo que en realidad preocupaba a Harry. Esas miradas furtivas en clase, la ausencia de insultos, esos pretextos bobos para acercarse a su amiga. Todo. TODO en su conducta, no tardaría en levantar sospechas. Hasta Crabbe y Goyle parecían darse cuenta de que algo muy raro pasaba, y teniendo en cuenta su nivel de observación, ese asunto pintaba para ser muy, muy preocupante.

Por ahora Ron y Harry esperaban a Hermione pacientemente en un rincón de la entrada principal ¿dónde se había metido? Imposible saberlo. Al otro lado del patio, un grupo de Slytherins los miraban con burla mientras cuchicheaban. Entre ellos Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿No crees que los amigos de Malfoy sospechen ya algo? - preguntó Ron lanzando ojeadas alrededor, en busca de Hermione y mirando con aprensión al grupo de serpientes que los espiaban con malicia desde el otro lado de la escalinata principal.

- Espero que no - contestó Harry y también los miró de reojo con desagrado - lo que me preocupa es que Malfoy este tan tranquilo. Después de lo del invernadero ya no ha intentado nada y eso me da mala espina.

- A mi también - enfatizó Ron aflojándose la corbata del uniforme - querrá otra vez intentar algo con Hermione - y su voz sonó más grave de lo normal.

Entonces apareció Hermione, con una montaña de libros en las manos y caminando precariamente. Ron le hizo señas con las manos, vociferando "¡Hey¡Hermione, acá!" y ella, sonriendo, dirigió sus pasos hacia ellos. Al pasar al lado de Parkinson, Harry notó la expresión malévola en los ojos de la chica y notó que algo le susurraba a Zabini. Éste sonrió, en respuesta, de forma que no le gustó nada a Harry. Y fue entonces que alcanzó a notar la varita en la mano de Pansy. Sin dudarlo, le gritó a su amiga _"¡cuidado!",_ pero ya el hechizo zancadilla en Hermione, había funcionado.

Hermione tropezó, pero no fue a dar al piso. De quién sabe donde, Malfoy había aparecido sorpresivamente y ahora sostenía a su amiga con suma delicadeza.

- Cuidado Granger - le dijo mientras Hermione reaccionaba y se apartaba un poco de él sin contestarle. Malfoy se inclinó y recogió los libros para dárselos a Hermione, para entonces, Harry y Ron se encontraban ya al lado de su amiga. - Potter, Weasley - espetó Malfoy con crudeza - ya se habían tardado.- Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Antes de irse alcanzó a decirle a Parkinson - ¿no te cansas de molestarla? - y se fue.

- Vámonos – Harry tomó por el brazo a Hermione alejándola de los murmullos y miradas suspicaces que los seguían.

Se acomodaron cerca del haya, entonces, repentinamente, Ron echó a reír.

- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? – inquirió Hermione, con un tono de velada exasperación.

- De la cara de Parkinson – contestó Ron conteniendo una nueva carcajada que amenazaba con brotar en cualquier momento - ¿vieron su expresión por lo que le dijo Malfoy? – y rompió en una risa escandalosa.

- No es gracioso – indicó Hermione con reproche – seguro ahora medio mundo sospecha algo.

- Puede ser Hermione, pero la verdad la cara de Parkinson bien valió la pena...

Hermione sonrió indulgente ante el comentario de Harry. Seguramente estaba de acuerdo con él, aunque jamás lo aceptara abiertamente.

- Bien, dejémonos de cosas y vayamos a algo más importante – dijo con rigidez revisando los libros que Malfoy le había ayudado a levantar – mira Ron, estos títulos te serán muy útiles para tu ensayo – y con prontitud le puso varios en las manos.

- ¿Qué? – Ron sopesó los libros con una mueca de contrariedad - ¿te piensas que voy a leer todo esto en unos cuántos días?

- Tienes que hacerlo – repuso Hermione sin aceptar réplica – y si voy a ayudarte al menos espero algo de cooperación por parte tuya.

Ron refunfuñó hojeando los libros. A simple vista era obvio que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia hacer aquél trabajo.

- ¡Weasley¡A ti precisamente era a quién buscábamos! – Seamus llegó sentándose a su lado y arrebatándole los libros - ¿para qué es esto? – preguntó.

- Para el ensayo de Mc Gonagall.

- Olvídalo – Finnigan le pasó los libros a Hermione sin percatarse de la expresión peligrosa que aparecía en su cara. – Ahora tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ¿traes el Diamante?

Ron asintió.

- ¡Muy bien! – Finnigan levantó la mano para hacerle una señal a Thomas que venía más allá con un grupo de chicas. Al verlo, Dean apuró el paso. Pronto las chicas y Thomas rodearon a Ron. Hermione, intentando aparentar indiferencia, abrió uno de los libros y empezó a leerlo sin despegar ni un momento la vista de él.

- Ron, estas chicas quieren saludarte – lanzó Thomas un tanto fanfarrón, mientras una de las chicas, de cabello cobrizo, perfectamente peinado, y ojos grandes, sonreía con coquetería. Ron le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Hola! – saludó la chica que Harry identificó como una de Ravenclaw, aunque ignoraba por completo su nombre. El corrillo de chicas que la acompañaban dejaron escapar risitas tontas – eh... – comenzó la chica un tanto dudosa – sabemos que tienes una piedra muy especial – volteó a ver a sus amigas que la animaron a continuar – este... ¿podrías dejar que la tocara?

Ron levantó las cejas y miró a Harry, luego respondió dándose importancia – por supuesto – y buscó en su mochila ante la mirada satisfecha de Seamus y Thomas. Por lo visto se habían encargado de propagar la noticia por cada rincón de Hogwarts. Ron sacó el Diamante y la chica se sentó a su lado para tocarlo. Surgió un destello y la Ravenclaw se levantó de un salto.

- ¡Me quemó! – dijo con voz afligida – ni siquiera lo pude tocar...

- Por supuesto que no – Hermione continuaba con la vista clavada en su libro, aunque Harry había notado que no cambiaba de página. Sin embargo, enfrentó a la chica cerrándolo de golpe – y eso es por qué todo esto no es más que una idiotez.

La Ravenclaw enrojeció de ira diciendo - ¿ah, sí¡Eso lo dices por qué a ti nadie te invitaría a tocarlo!

Hermione palideció de coraje, pero no pudo contestar por qué Thomas ya se había puesto en pie y ahora organizaba una fila, pues las chicas habían empezado a arremolinarse en torno a Ron y cosas como _"es mi turno"_ o _"déjame tocarlo a mí"_ se podían escuchar. Había que organizarse y Thomas y Finnigan ya se encargaban de ello.

- De una por una chicas, de una por una – organizaba Seamus con presunción.

- No puedo creerlo – Hermione miraba la escena con indignada contrariedad y parecía que de un momento a otro podría fulminarlos a todos. Recogió los libros furiosa y antes de irse se volvió a Harry, espetando acalorada – dile a Ron que cuando termine de atender a sus "admiradoras" – escupió más que decir – vaya a buscarme para empezar su ensayo – y dando empellones a las chicas, se fue.

Después de un rato, se comprobó lo que Harry esperaba. Ninguna de las chicas fue capaz de tocar el Diamante y muchísimo menos lograr que de él brotara una llama.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – le preguntó Ron sin inquietarse por el resultado de las pruebas.

- Dijo que fueras a buscarla a la biblioteca, por lo de tu ensayo – respondió Harry, evitando decir lo del enojo de su amiga.

- Sí, claro – suspiró Ron con pesadez. Se golpeó la palma de la mano con un puño y aseveró – no va a dejarlo por la paz ¿verdad?

- No – confirmó Harry – y será mejor que vayamos a buscarla si no quieres tener más problemas con ella.

- Ni lo digas – susurró Ron colgándose la mochila al hombro. Fue entonces que Harry notó algo en ella. Lo agarró con una mano y se lo mostró a su amigo.

- Mira, una luciérnaga.

- Ah, sí, las luciérnagas. Ya se me habían olvidado. – Comentó Ron sin inmutarse.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Harry le aconsejaba. – Sabes, tal vez Hermione tenga razón, no deberías usar el Diamante. Neville opina que esa cosa puede delatarse sola y no necesitamos de más problemas, con lo del Corazón tenemos bastante.

- Pero no tiene nada de malo, fuera de que nadie lo puede tocar, no le veo otro inconveniente.

Harry aceptó que era cierto. Aún así concluyó – es un objeto inútil, lo sé, pero lo siguen luciérnagas y algún maestro puede darse cuenta que esta en tu poder. Francamente no sabemos que tanta gracia les haría.

- Esta bien, te prometo que trataré de no usarlo. Al menos hasta que se vayan estos molestos bichos – dijo mirando a la luciérnaga que se perdía por el cielo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca buscaron a Hermione sin encontrar rastro de ella. Neville, en cambio, se encontraba rebuscando en uno de los estantes.

- Neville ¿no has visto a Hermione? – preguntó Harry después de saludar al chico.

- No, pero que bueno que te veo, tengo algo importante que decirte. Estuve hablando con Madame Pince y le pregunté donde podría conseguir información sobre el Corazón Nub¿sabes que me dijo? Qué esa información no viene comúnmente en los libros...

- Lo mismo que nos dijo Flitwick – interrumpió Ron.

- Sí, pero Madame Pince añadió que al menos no en los que se nos está permitido usar...

Harry comprendió enseguida a donde quería llegar Neville – eso quiere decir que en la sección prohibida si podemos encontrar algo.

- Estoy seguro que así es – le respondió Neville entusiasmado – el problema es como llegaremos hasta esa información.

- Eso déjalo por nuestra cuenta – apuntó Ron – lo resolveremos.

- Esta misma noche deberíamos venir a la biblioteca – sugirió Harry – el tiempo pasa y no es bueno ver a Malfoy tan tranquilo.

- Es verdad – coincidió Neville – lo he estado observando y siempre está muy pensativo ¿no estará planeando algo?

- Seguramente – afirmó Ron – pero no permitiremos que haga ninguna tontería – y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos los polvos bulbadox de los gemelos – si es necesario los utilizaré – dijo decidido.

- ¿Los traes contigo? – preguntó Harry curioso. Después de que los gemelos le hubieran dado la bolsita, la había botado por ahí sin pensar en ella. No estaba enterado de cuando Ron la había recuperado y mucho menos, de que la tuviera oculta en sus bolsillos.

- Eh... sí – contestó Ron vagamente – vamos a buscar a Hermione ¿no? O después no querrá ayudarme con mi ensayo.

Neville se ofreció a acompañarlos y poco después buscaban a Hermione por el castillo sin éxito. Decidieron buscarla en el Gran Comedor, al fin y al cabo se acercaba la hora de la comida. Harry iba delante de ellos, mirando a uno y otro lado por si la veía aparecer.

- ¡Ya la encontré! – exclamó Neville de pronto, señalando hacia uno de los pasillos que conducían al Gran Comedor y que, debido a la hora, se encontraba atestado de alumnos. -¡Hermione! – llamó Neville con voz potente. La chica se detuvo, volteó a verlos y esperó. A su lado, la Ravenclaw con la que había discutido, la examinaba con desfachatez.

- Comeremos primero y luego veremos lo de mi trabajo – murmuró Ron sobándose el estómago, mientras bajaban alegremente las últimas escaleras.

- ¡ACCIO VARITA! - El hechizo retumbó como un trueno callando la ola de voces que recorrían los pasillos. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Malfoy cuando con presteza atrapó la varita de Hermione en el aire y con decisión la guardó en su mochila. Los alumnos con caras de interrogación se miraban unos a otros sin comprender. Harry, Ron y Neville se detuvieron en seco. El pánico no los dejaba moverse. Malfoy, mirándolos con un rostro lleno de perversidad, espetó - Potter ¡esto se acabó! - Y a zancadas se dirigió a Hermione que lo veía acercarse con ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - lo interrogó entre enfadada y nerviosa cuando Malfoy llegó frente a ella - ¡devuélveme mi varita! - exigió extendiéndole la mano.

Los alumnos se fueron arremolinando. Un sin fin de murmullos invadía el lugar. Harry alcanzó a ver a Seamus y a Thomas llegando por un lado, y a Ginny a Luna llegando por otro. Y todos, con excepción de Luna, al ver la situación se quedaron petrificados. En sus caras se veía claramente que se preguntaban qué hacer. Luna en cambio ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad.

- Creo mi ángel - empezó Malfoy con un tono lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan - que ha llegado el momento de mostrarle al mundo lo que pasa entre nosotros...

Hermione dejó caer su mano y abrió la boca asombrada, luego sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de enfado y aclaró - ¡entre tú y yo no pasa nada¿entiendes?

Sólo que Malfoy no entendía. Antes de que Hermione diera la vuelta para alejarse de ahí, la tomó por el brazo y la arrinconó contra una pared. No iba a dejarla huir.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! - gritó Ron librando de un brinco las últimas escaleras. Harry lo siguió, evaluando si podía lanzar un hechizo o no, sin dañar a su amiga.

Malfoy volvió el rostro mirándolos divertido. - Muéstrales, mi ángel - pidió tratando de contener a Hermione que forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de él. - Muéstrales a Potter y a Weasley a quién realmente prefieres...- y dicho esto fue acortando el espacio. Hermione reforzó su intento de zafarse al comprender lo que Malfoy quería hacer. Iba a besarla.

- ¡No te atrevas Malfoy¡No te atrevas o yo misma te convertiré en renacuajo!

Pero Malfoy parecía no oírla. Estaba fuera de sí. Tal y como estaba Ron que intentaba correr entre el montón de alumnos que le estorbaban el paso. - ¡Voy a matarlo¡Lo retorceré con mis manos¡Va a acordarse de mí!

Harry intentaba seguirlo, escuchando el sin fin de murmullos que caían a sus espaldas. "¿Granger y Malfoy?"... "ya sospechaba algo así"... "¡esto es de antología!".

- ¡Potter y Weasley!- rugió una voz conocida. Harry sintió como el mundo se derrumbaba. Era Snape dando la vuelta por uno de los pasillos. - ¿Peleando otra vez¿Pueden decirme...? - Y entonces los vio. Draco y Hermione arrinconados y quietos contra una pared.- Pero ¿qué demonios...? - preguntó empujando alumnos para acercarse a ellos.

- ¡Profesor Snape! - saludó Malfoy alegremente separándose de Hermione - quiero presentarle a mi novia.

La cara de Snape perdió de golpe todo color. - ¿Tú... tú...? - giró hacia Harry como una serpiente dispuesta al ataque - ¡Potter¡Usted y Weasley van a explicarme ahora mismo que está pasando!

Se había acabado. Su vida en Hogwarts había acabado.

- ¡Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo! - dijo tomándolos con fiereza por el cuello del uniforme - ¡Granger y Malfoy vienen también!... ¡Todos los demás fuera de mi vista¡El espectáculo terminó¡Fuera de aquí o los castigo a todos!

Los alumnos no dudaron ni un instante en obedecer a Snape. El sitio de inmediato empezó a vaciarse.

- Ellos también son parte de esto - declaró Malfoy, inocentemente, señalando a Dean, Seamus y Neville que intentaban escurrirse por uno de los pasillos.

- ¡Longbottom, Thomas y Finnigan¡Vengan aquí de inmediato! - gritó soltando a Harry y a Ron. Los chicos de inmediato obedecieron. Snape echó a andar rumbo a su despacho con pasos hoscos. Iba furioso. Los demás, exceptuando Malfoy, lo seguían como corderitos a un matadero. Harry pudo ver como Ginny, completamente alarmada, corría en dirección a la torre Gryffindor arrastrando a Luna consigo.

Pero ¿qué podría hacer Ginny para salvarlos? Snape no iba a tener piedad de ellos. No iba a tenerla. Estaban irremediablemente en sus manos.


	26. Un Corazón por respuesta

Para todos los que desde ya, extrañan a Dumbledore.

Y también para los que extrañan las clases de pociones impartidas por Snape.

**Capítulo XXVI.- Un corazón por respuesta.**

El puño de Snape golpeó contra la mesa, sobresaltándolos a todos. - ¿Un Corazón¿Cómo que un Corazón Nub? - Estaban en su despacho y acababan de decirle el porqué de la actitud de Malfoy. - ¿Qué no saben que puede ser peligroso?... ¡Pero claro¡Para ustedes todo es un juego! - Los chicos no se atrevían ni a mirarse unos a otros por temor de que eso fuera a enfurecer más a Snape.- Para usted debió ser muy divertido Potter - espetó con una voz cargada de veneno. Harry sintió como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

- ¡Pero Harry no hizo nada! - intervino Ron con un tono de voz no muy apropiado. - ¡El Corazón lo encontré yo y Malfoy me lo quitó y se lo comió!

Snape se irguió entonces, mirando a Ron como se mira a un gusano - seguramente Weasley, usted debió haber estado jugando con él llamando la atención del señor Malfoy. - Ron no contestó y Snape susurró con desprecio acercándose a él - ¿qué no sabe que el Corazón Nub puede ser utilizado para fines más interesantes y no sólo para una estúpida broma?

- Nunca fue esa nuestra intención - se apresuró a decir Hermione - fue un accidente.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron? - El silencio que se hizo fue tan impresionante que podía haberse escuchado la caída de un alfiler. - ¿Tanta es su presunción que creyeron poder resolverlo ustedes solos?

- Pensamos que encontraríamos otro Corazón - respondió Harry, sintiendo que iba a reventar. - Para nosotros tampoco fue divertido.

- Tan simple como eso, Potter - Snape se cruzó de brazos con un gesto entre colérico y burlón - encontrar otro Corazón ¿y qué¿Pensaba pedirlo vía lechuza? - Sus ojos brillaron frenéticos al enfrentarlo de cerca y decir - para su información es casi imposible encontrar el arbusto y mil veces más encontrarlo con un fruto¿y mientras tanto¿Cual era su plan¿Divertirse a costillas del señor Malfoy?

- No - musitó Harry con voz contenida. - Nuestro plan era regresarlo a la normalidad. Siguiendo a Hermione es bastante molesto ¿sabe?

- Eso es lo de menos Potter. Malfoy podía haber hecho cosas peores que seguir a la señorita Granger. Mucho peores - enfatizó - al menos el asunto no llegó más lejos ¿o me equivoco? - preguntó bajando la voz y observando fijamente a Harry.

- No, no se equivoca - contestó Harry sosteniéndole la mirada.

Malfoy, en tanto, se hallaba sentado sobre la mesa balanceando los pies con aspecto distraído. Era claro que no prestaba la menor atención a lo que ahí se decía. Dio un largo bostezo y preguntó - ¿ya nos podemos ir?

- Aún no - respondió Snape cortante. Luego, se dirigió con rudeza a los chicos - si ustedes tuvieran la delicadeza de informarse, sabrían que los efectos del Corazón Nub no son un juego. Su poder de control es tan grande que incluso utilizado de una forma precisa puede servir para esclavizar a la persona que uno desee. Se rumora que fue utilizado de forma secreta por el Ministerio, en una época lejana, pero debido a su peligrosidad fue prohibido... una lástima, sin duda, ya que yo lo utilizaría en ustedes para hacerlos actuar con sensatez.

Su vista se fijó en Harry, pero a él no le importó. Lo dicho por Snape le había sorprendido, por que era lo mismo que había escuchado de Luna. Después de todo ella había dicho la verdad.

Snape dio la vuelta y con pasos firmes y rápidos se dirigió hacia donde solía guardad sus ingredientes. Después de unos minutos regresó con un cofrecillo en la mano - deberían haber imaginado que yo, como experto hasta en las más complicadas pociones, podía haberles dado una pronta solución para el estado de Draco... - abrió el cofrecillo con un toque de varita y ante los asombrados ojos de los Gryffindor sacó un hermoso Corazón. Rojo y apetitoso.- Pero creo que actuar con inteligencia es pedir demasiado en ustedes. Obviamente mi lista de ingredientes es tan amplia que no podrían ni sospechar lo que tengo en mis manos - extendió una de las frutas a Malfoy y pidió - cómaselo, se sentirá mejor.

Malfoy miró la fruta sin interés. Miró a Snape con una sonrisa y soltó - no, gracias... no tengo hambre.

La boca de Snape se torció en una mueca horrible, se acercó a Hermione y sentenció dándole la fruta - haga que se lo coma señorita Granger, si no quiere verme realmente enojado.

Hermione, presurosa, llegó hasta Malfoy y pidió - Malfoy, cómete esta fruta, verás que bien te sientes.

- Yo estoy bien. Con sólo verte no necesito más.

- Cómetelo. Hazlo por mí - pidió una vez más Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a Snape que a estas alturas parecía a punto de estallar.

- Está bien - cedió Malfoy - si tú quieres la comeré - y se metió el fruto a la boca.

La reacción de Malfoy fue igual a la anterior. Tosió atragantándose y luego se desvaneció. Snape se acercó para socorrerlo y Malfoy, débilmente, abrió los ojos.

- ¡Auch¡Mi cabeza! – se quejó incorporándose con dificultad - ¿por qué me duele tanto?

- Se sentirá mejor, en unos minutos el dolor desaparecerá – le dijo Snape ayudándolo a levantarse. El muchacho lo hizo y se topó de frente con los otros chicos. Los miró fijamente, como si tratará con todas sus fuerzas de recordar algo. Y de pronto, se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza mientras su cara se convertía en una mueca de horror total.

- ¡Inten... intenté besar a Granger! – murmuraba con la expresión de querer tirarse a un pozo y limpiándose la boca con desesperación como si hubiese probado algo horrible. Harry, de muy buena gana, le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la nariz. Malfoy, respirando con fuerza, volvió a mirarlos y sus ojos se detuvieron en Ron - ¿le... le salve el pellejo a Weasley? – dijo deteniéndose del escritorio de Snape, daba la impresión que de un momento a otro iba a caer. - ¡Hice un trato contigo, Potter! – le acusó como si él tuviera la culpa de algún terrible delito. Al parecer seguía recordando a trozos. Harry temía por lo que pudiera decir. Entonces miró a Neville - ¡ayudé a Longbottom en el curso! – exclamó negando con la cabeza. Mirando al suelo con desesperación empezó a murmurar en tono de súplica – no... no... no pudo ser verdad... todo fue un mal sueño... ¡Fue una pesadilla!... ¡Fue una pesadilla!... ¡Tuvo que serlo!... – respiró con fuerza y meditando en algo los enfrentó - ¿qué fue lo que me hicieron?

- Nosotros no hicimos nada – la voz firme de Thomas sobresalió mientras observaba a Malfoy con desagrado – tú solito te metiste en problemas y nos arrastraste a todos con tus estupideces.

- Señor Thomas –advirtió Snape – cuidado con lo que dice. – Sus delgados labios se curvaron en una fina sonrisa y todo él pareció una serpiente a punto de lanzarse sobre su víctima. – Y ahora, pensemos en un justo castigo para ustedes... – de verdad que lo iba a disfrutar – en vista de que pusieron en riesgo a un compañero, lo más justo es una expulsión – los ojos de Draco brillaron de alegría – pero tomando en cuenta que Thomas y Finnigan nunca se habían visto involucrados en problemas de este tipo, su castigo podría ser menor. – Miró a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville con deleite saboreando sus palabras – y ustedes cuatro al fin lograron lo que tanto querían.

- ¡Mi abuela me matará! – susurró Neville angustiado.

Harry cruzaba los dedos por un milagro. El que fuera. Seguramente Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo con expulsarlos y eso los esperanzaba. Y el milagro llegó. Tocaron a la puerta y después de que Snape dijera "pase", Minerva Mc Gonagall entró.

- ¿Profesor Snape¿Puedo hablar con usted?

Snape la miró con recelo, musitando – por supuesto.

- Supe del problema con el señor Malfoy y creo que, siendo alumnos de mi casa los que propiciaron el problema, es mi deber castigarlos – se volvió hacia ellos diciendo severa – hablaré con ustedes en un momento, por lo pronto tienen diez puntos menos cada uno.

- ¡Auh! – se quejó Finnigan – ¡son sesenta puntos menos! – pero se calló al ver la advertencia en el rostro de Mc Gonagall.

- Minerva – comenzó Snape tratando de aparentar tranquilidad – yo creo que no es cuestión de puntos. Potter y sus amigos pusieron en peligro a un alumno y merecen ser expulsados.

Mc Gonagall enarcó una ceja examinado a Malfoy de arriba abajo – por lo que veo dicho alumno está entero, no le encuentro nada grave, tal vez un poco de jaqueca, pero esa no es razón para expulsar a nadie.

- ¡Pero le dieron un Corazón Nub y tú sabes de los riesgos de esa fruta! – exclamó Snape empezando a perder la calma.

Mc Gonagall calló un momento. Sin despegar los ojos de Snape, ordenó - ¿Quieren hacer el favor de salir? Tú también Malfoy. Necesito hablar con el profesor Snape.

Obedecieron en el acto. Harry estaba seguro que, fuera como fuera, Mc Gonagall lo resolvería y eso lo alegraba. También apostaría todo su oro en Gringotts, a que la profesora no estaba ahí por casualidad, sin duda Luna y Ginny tenían mucho que ver.

- ¡Eh¡Ustedes¡Esperen ahí! – la voz de Malfoy hizo que todos se volvieran con aprensión.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Harry con fastidio.

- Sólo decirles que esta humillación no se quedará así – indicó acomodándose la túnica con altivez – jamás les perdonaré el ridículo que me hicieron pasar.

- ¡Por favor Malfoy¡Nadie te obligó a comerte ese Corazón¡Y devuélveme mi varita! – espetó Hermione dando dos zancadas y arrebatándole la varita que Malfoy comenzaba a sacar de su mochila. El Slhyterin la miró con inmenso odio.

- Vamos, Granger - dijo apretando los labios con rabia - nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo. Porque estoy seguro que esta fue idea de todos ustedes - los acusó - Me engañaron y de alguna manera caí en su trampa - recorrió a Hermione con la vista diciendo con crueldad - sólo con un hechizo Granger, podías lograr que alguien como yo se fijara en ti. Aparte de sangre sucia ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente bonita como para...

- ¡Púdrete Malfoy! - escupió Ron y Harry tuvo que detenerlo por la túnica para que no se abalanzara contra el Slytherin. Aún así no pudo evitar que le dijera furioso - ¡todo lo que dices no es cierto¡Hermione es única y eres tú quién jamás la merecerá¡Por si no lo recuerdas ella fue la única que te defendió cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho!¡Ella fue la única que se ocupó de cuidarte y vigilar que ninguno de nosotros se pasara de listo contigo¡Hermione es inteligente, noble y es la chica más lin...! - y se detuvo, con la cara asustada, parecía como si quisiera tragarse las palabras que había estado a punto de pronunciar.

Malfoy fijó su vista en él. Y curiosamente no parecía enojado. Una sonrisa burlona se anunciaba en su rostro. - Ah, ya veo - dijo con suspicaz expresión -tú no estabas muy contento mientas yo me encontraba bajo el hechizo del Corazón ¿verdad Weasley? - y prorrumpió en carcajadas burlonas mientras se preguntaba más para sí mismo con incredulidad - ¿pero es que acaso...¿El pobretón De Weasley? - lanzó una gran carcajada y comenzó a alejarse sin dejar de decir - no... no... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

- ¿No vas a esperar a Mc Gonagall? – le gritó Thomas.

Malfoy se volvió un segundo y le contestó con desprecio – el problema es de ustedes, no mío. – y dando la vuelta, desapareció.

- Idiota – musitó Finnigan.

Justo en ese momento, Mc Gonagall salió del despacho de Snape. – Me alegro que todavía estén aquí – dijo cerrando la puerta con prisa e indicándoles con señas que la siguieran – Potter, Dumbledore te quiere ver en su despacho en media hora. No te preocupes – le aclaró al ver su expresión – se quedarán en Hogwarts, pero les preciso que aparte de los puntos menos tienen una detención y no, no pongan esa cara que salen bien librados. – abrió una puerta y les hizo entrar en un aula vacía. – Finnigan y Thomas limpiarán los pasillos del quinto y sexto piso supervisados por Filch. – Ambos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Mc Gonagall, sin hacerles el más mínimo caso continuó hablando. – Granger y Weasley limpiarán el haya de una plaga que la invade. Madame Sprout les dirá como. Potter y Longbottom se encargaran de limpiar el aula de pociones y el despacho del profesor Snape después de clases. Supervisados personalmente por él, por supuesto. Todos durante dos semanas... ¿sucede algo Potter? – preguntó al ver la expresión de horror que sin duda Harry tenía en la cara.

- No... bueno sí, profesora, no puede dejarnos en manos de Snape – imploró Harry – se ensañará con nosotros...

- Tonterías Potter. Además, eso es mejor que una expulsión ¿o me equivoco? – Harry negó desalentado con la cabeza – Ahora cuéntenme ¿qué fue precisamente lo que pasó y que hizo Malfoy bajo el hechizo?

- Pues – comenzó dubitativo Harry – se portó gentil con Hermione.

- También me ayudó en el curso con mis dudas sobre la poción de Selenosis – agregó Neville arrugando la frente y rascándose la barbilla todavía incrédulo.

- Y le regaló flores a Hermione. Dorillíneas... quisiera ver su cara cuando recuerde lo que pagó por ellas. – dijo Thomas con una risita maliciosa.

- También hizo un trato para ya no pelear con Harry – recordó Finnigan.

Mc Gonagall escuchó atenta y muy seria todo lo que le fueron contando. Harry agradeció que todos se reservaran aquello, que a su parecer, no debía ser contado. En especial lo de Lucius Malfoy y el traslador.

- Así que en la Madriguera – susurró Mc Gonagall con una media sonrisa – y así que trabajó con ustedes dos y con Ginny Weasley – dijo mirando a Harry y Neville. – Se quedó pensando algo unos momentos y luego preguntó - ¿cuántos puntos menos tiene nuestra casa?

- Contando los de Ron – se apresuró a decir Harry – son setenta.

- Muy bien, entonces les doy treinta puntos en general por lograr que un alumno de distinta casa, más precisamente un Slytherin, conviviera con ustedes olvidándose de prejuicios tontos. Y sí, ya sé que fue bajo un hechizo... pero el primer paso ya se dio y eso es lo importante. – Aclaró con voz dura. – Ahora, con respecto a los otros cuarenta puntos, espero que se esfuercen por recuperarlos. Quiero la Copa de las Casas en mi despacho ¿entendido?

- Si profesora – contestaron a coro. Para Harry fue imposible no regalarle una sonrisa.

- Eh... profesora – dijo tímidamente Ron adelantándose hacia mc Gonagall – entonces, en vista de que todo fue un mal entendido por culpa de una fruta ... ¿puedo olvidarme de mi ensayo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no señor Weasley! – negó Mc Gonagall irguiéndose más. – Un castigo es un castigo. – Sus ojos brillaron cuando Ron le dio la espalda, decaído. – Pero, tomando en cuenta que todo esto fue un desafortunado accidente, le doy una semana más para terminar su ensayo. Así que el lunes lo quiero encima de mi escritorio. – Ron la miró sin saber si alegrarse o enfadarse aún más. Mc Gonagall se dirigió a la salida dando una última recomendación – traten de no acercarse mucho a Malfoy, no quiero más dificultades. Y Potter, no te olvides de ir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

- No profesora – contestó Harry viendo a la profesora cruzar la puerta y alejarse.

- ¡De la que nos libramos! – exclamó Neville dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire. – No quiero ni pensar en lo que habría hecho la abuela si me expulsaran.

- Si, pero los mejor librados fueron Hermione y Ron – espetó Finnigan con cierto reproche – al menos Sprout no es como Filch o Snape.

- No lo creo – objetó Hermione con gravedad – no sabemos el grado de dificultad para quitar la plaga. Además, reconozcamos que a todos nos fue bien, al menos ya quedó resuelto el problema y nosotros seguimos en Hogwarts.

- ¡No puedo creer que la solución haya estado frente a nosotros todo el tiempo! – dijo Harry repentinamente concierto desconsuelo. El sólo hecho de pensar en todo los problemas que podían haberse ahorrado le hacía sentir molesto.

- Se los dije – afirmó Hermione con suficiencia. – Si me hubieran hecho caso y desde un principio hubiéramos hablado con Snape, nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.

- ¡No fastidies Hermione! Sabes perfectamente que no podíamos hablar con Snape.

Hermione miró a Ron enfurecida. – Eso es por la horrible desconfianza que le tienen, pero yo creo...

- Yo creo que se la ha ganado – afirmó Thomas tajante.

- Así como todos nosotros nos ganamos una detención – intervino Harry sin mucho ánimo de soportar una pelea. – Así que lo que pudimos haber hecho ya no importa.

- Bueno sí, pero insisto en que hablar con Snape era lo más sensato. – reclamó Hermione tercamente.

- Sí, claro, ahora resulta que Snape es tu héroe – murmuró Ron con mordacidad.

- No – los ojos de Hermione lucían peligrosamente amenazadores – pero si considero que él es un gran mago y por lo tanto podría orientarnos...

- A lo único que nos orientaría Snape es a un precipicio – se mofó Ron cruzándose de brazos y volviendo la vista para no ver a Hermione.

- ¡Por favor Ron¡No digas tonterías!

- ¡Claro¡Ahí está de nuevo¡Siempre piensas que lo que yo digo es tonto!

- ¡No es verdad! Pero ¿por qué te obstinas siempre en darle otra interpretación a mis palabras?

Las voces de Ron y Hermione estaban subiendo de tono. Ambos se seguían a uno y otro lado del salón sin reparar en los demás. Los otros chicos se miraron y Finnigan murmuró – ahí vamos de nuevo.

Se encogieron de hombros y de común acuerdo, abandonaron el aula. Ron y Hermione se percataron de ello e interrumpieron su discusión, azorados.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose a la puerta.

- Voy con Dumbledore – contestó Harry impasible saliendo del salón.

- Ustedes continúen – dijo Finnigan con el pomo de la puerta en la mano – por nosotros no se preocupen, tenemos ¡uf! Mil cosas que hacer... – y sin permitirle a Ron salir, cerró la puerta y todos apresuraron el paso – mil cosas... cualquiera es mejor que verlos pelear.

Harry se despidió tomando la ruta que llevaba al despacho del director. Al llegar a la gárgola todo el buen humor que podía haber traído consigo, se esfumó. Severus Snape llegaba en esos momentos deteniéndose también ante la gárgola. Por lo visto, Dumbledore los había citado a los dos.

- Debes estar muy contento Potter - dijo sin despegar los ojos de la gárgola - una vez más te has salido con la tuya.

Harry prefirió no contestar. Y fue una fortuna que la gárgola le cediera el paso en esos momentos a Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah, ya están aquí - dijo en tono distraído. Al parecer no estaba ni mínimamente enojado. - Vengan, vengan conmigo...

Subió las escalinatas tarareando suavemente. Harry y Snape lo seguían. El primero extrañado y el segundo con aspecto de querer lanzar maldiciones sin tocarse el corazón. Llegaron al despacho y entraron. Dumbledore cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se acomodó en su escritorio.

- Siéntense. - Pidió gentilmente. Harry lo hizo, pero Snape permaneció en pie.

- Veo que al fin el problema se ha resuelto favorablemente.

Dumbledore acariciaba el fénix que se había posado sobre el escritorio. Sus gafas de media luna lanzaban destellos cuando ladeaba la cabeza. Harry se quedó estático.

- ¿Perdón? - musitó confundido.

- El problema del señor Malfoy - la voz de Dumbledore sonaba tranquila. Como un remanso de calma. Sus ojos chispearon. - Al fin se comió el otro Corazón.

- ¿Cómo? - Intentó preguntar Harry. Más Snape, con el rostro crispado, lo interrumpió.

- ¿Estaba usted enterado de todo esto?

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza y enfrentó a Snape con gesto tranquilizador. - Severus, era imposible que no me enterara con Dionisios y Tonks vigilando.

El rostro de Snape se contorsionó. - ¿Ellos sabían...?

- Vamos Severus, no es tan terrible. Todo está bajo control.

- ¡Pero era peligroso¿Y qué si Malfoy hubiera puesto en riesgo a los otros o a él mismo?

- Severus, ni en la Colina ni en la Madriguera les habría pasado nada. En la Colina tú estabas al frente y en la Madriguera eran vigilados por Tonks.

Harry no entendía. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿Quién era Dionisios y de qué estaban hablando? Prefirió escuchar hasta que todo fuera más claro.

- Potter y sus amigos merecen una expulsión y usted lo sabe - murmuró Snape con venenoso reproche - el dominar la mente de una persona no es cuestión de juego ¿o acaso me hizo llevar a Malfoy a propósito como parte de su plan?

- Severus, te aseguro que no es así. Y tampoco creo que ellos intentaran dominar a nadie. Ni siquiera creo que fueran concientes de que pudiera hacerse tal cosa. Todo fue un infortunio. Nadie imaginaba que hubiera un Corazón Nub en la Colina y mucho menos que el señor Weasley lo encontraría.

- Así que una vez más pasaremos por alto la violación a las normas que hace Potter - susurró Snape con los labios apretados.

-Por supuesto que no Severus. Harry tiene una detención.- Suspiró y dijo - Lo importante es que el objetivo que teníamos se cumplió.

- Que alegría - dijo Snape con una voz que denotaba todo, menos eso.- Y yo he quedado como un tonto. Apuesto a que todos sabían lo del Corazón Nub, excepto yo... ¿para hacer ese ridículo me pusieron en el papel de niñera?

- Severus... - intentó decir Dumbledore, pero Snape, con frialdad absoluta, lo interrumpió.

- ¿Puedo irme? Tengo infinidad de cosas importantes que hacer y no sólo estar pendiente de Potter.

- Está bien, Severus - concedió Dumbledore con tranquilidad - ya hablaremos después...

- Lo dudo - musitó Snape y se marchó a zancadas soberbias en un suspiro.

Harry ahora tenía cierta idea sobre lo hablado por ambos profesores. Ahora estaba seguro que sus sospechas sobre el curso no eran del todo erróneas.

- Ya se le pasará - dijo Dumbledore alegremente y volvió a acomodarse en su escritorio.- ¿Todo está bien?- preguntó al ver la expresión de intriga en el rostro de Harry.

- Profesor¿usted sabía...? - comenzó Harry sin más preámbulos.

- ¿Qué Draco Malfoy estaba bajo el hechizo de un Corazón Nub? Tal vez... sí.

- Pero no entiendo - reflexionó Harry - ¿por qué no hizo nada¿Y por qué dijo el profesor Snape que le habían dado el papel de niñera¿De quién cuidaba¿De mí?

Dumbledore se levantó majestuoso. Le acercó a Harry un recipiente con dulce Berttie Bopp - toma uno - le dijo, y Harry obedeció. - Harry, tú sabes que siempre hemos estado pendientes de ti. No podemos darnos el lujo de evitarlo. Tu vida corre peligro. - Harry lo escuchaba atento. No sabía que relación tenía todo eso con el asunto de Malfoy. - Y nosotros sabemos que la carga que se te ha puesto sobre los hombros es excesiva. Un muchacho como tú debería pensar en otras cosas y no sólo en el peligro, el miedo o la guerra – Harry seguía callado, y muy atento a Dumbledore, se metió el dulce a la boca automáticamente. - ¿Qué te pareció la Colina del Mago? – preguntó Dumbledore dando un giro a los pensamientos de Harry.

- Hermosa – reconoció, atragantándose un poco con el dulce. Era de pimienta.

Dumbledore pareció satisfecho. –Sí, nosotros también así lo creímos. El de la idea del lugar fue Lupin, y todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era una excelente propuesta.

- ¿Todos? Pero...

- La Orden... creímos que necesitabas un descanso, algo distinto. Así que se nos ocurrió enviarte a la Colina del Mago. Queríamos que tu estancia ahí fuera algo natural, algo así como unas vacaciones. Por supuesto Ron y Hermione podrían acompañarte junto con alguien que los vigilara, pero se nos ocurrió que tal vez así no se divertirían tanto, pues con un adulto ni tú ni tus amigos se sentirían en completa libertad. Entonces la profesora Mc Gonagall opinó que si había más personas no sentirían la atención centrada en ustedes y se le ocurrió inventar lo del curso. Como bien habrás visto no aprendieron nada nuevo, pero tuvieron la oportunidad de curiosear por ahí. Sólo teníamos un contratiempo ¿quién los vigilaría? Lo más viable era elegir al profesor Snape, pues un curso de pociones justificaba plenamente que anduvieran por ahí con el pretexto de buscar ingredientes, y Dionisios, un viejo amigo mío, lo apoyaría en ese aspecto.

- ¿Dionisios¿El señor Dungs? – se le ocurrió a Harry. – Entonces se refería a ustedes cuando se despidió de mí – Dumbledore lo observó extrañado y Harry aclaró – oh, no es nada importante, sólo me dijo que esperaba que mi estancia ahí hubiera sido agradable, no recuerdo bien, pero cuando me dijo que se habían esforzado por qué así fuera Snape lo miró como si le advirtiera que estaba hablando de más. Recuerdo que eso me pareció extraño.

Dumbledore sonrió con discreción y dijo contento – Veo que no es fácil engañarte. En fin, hasta ahí todo iba bien – dijo retomando el curso de su plática – pero Lupin señaló, con toda razón, que Snape no sería gentil contigo, y no había forma de evitarlo, pues forzosamente necesitábamos de alguien que te vigilara constantemente. Fue cuando pensamos en Malfoy, él es de la total confianza de Severus y te vigilaría, inconscientemente claro, pero de forma eficaz, con tal de quedar bien con el profesor Snape. Supusimos que para ustedes sería más fácil de controlar y no los agobiaría tanto. Cuando sucedió lo del Corazón Nub, Dungs se dio cuenta enseguida y escribió contándome todo. Es más observador de lo que imaginas.

- ¿Y no les preocupó que Malfoy pudiera hacer nada malo? – preguntó Harry sin entender del todo lo rebuscado del absurdo plan.

- Sí, un poco, pero Dionisios nos dijo que ustedes lo estaban manejando muy bien. Al menos Severus no se había dado cuenta y Malfoy convivía con ustedes. Eso nos pareció muy bueno para los dos.

Harry se quedó callado, tratando de no mostrar su escepticismo ni su incredulidad. ¿No hubiera sido todo más fácil si lo hubieran mandado directamente con Lupin o con cualquiera de los otros miembros de la Orden? A saber que clase de locura temporal tendrían todos cuando se les ocurrió elucubrar semejantes vacaciones. Y, sin poder evitarlo, otra pregunta comenzó a revolotear en su cabeza. Si Dumbledore sabía lo del Corazón Nub¿acaso sabría también lo del Diamante Corlux?

- Por consejo mío Tonks les sugirió pedir ayuda al profesor Snape. - Dumbledore continuó con su explicación impidiendo que los pensamientos de Harry siguieran navegando - Yo sabía que él tenía algunos Corazones en su poder, fue por eso que no nos preocupó tanto el asunto – la cara del viejo mago se iluminó con una sonrisa – creo que el curso fue tan divertido como lo habíamos pensado. Al menos te ocupaste de otra cosa y no de Voldemort.

Harry se contuvo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente Dumbledore y Hermione tenían que revisar su concepto de diversión. Aún así agradecía que hubiera personas que se preocuparan tanto por él. – Pues sí – admitió divagando – no pensé tanto en Voldemort, más bien me preocupaba que Malfoy no metiera la pata.

- Dionisios también los ayudó con eso. El último día distrajo a Severus para que ustedes pudieran marcharse a la Madriguera libremente.

- ¿También sabían eso? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- Sólo Lupin, Mc Gonagall y yo. Dionisios también nos informó de eso. Por accidente escuchó a Longbottom y a Finnigan hablar de lo que pensaban hacer.

- ¿Y el señor y la señora Weasley?

Dumbledore adoptó un gesto serio y preocupado. – Al principio ellos estaban cumpliendo con una misión de la Orden, pero después les inventamos otra cosa. Por supuesto no saben nada, ni del Corazón, ni de que un Malfoy estuvo en su casa, por lo menos Molly, jamás estaría de acuerdo. Supongo que cuando lo sepa no habrá modo de contentarla.

Las tripas de Harry protestaron, recordándole que aún no probaba alimento. Dumbledore, comprensivo, señaló – bien Harry, es hora de que vayas a comer, ya continuaremos hablando de la maravillosa Colina en otra ocasión.

Harry obedeció y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir escuchó que Dumbledore susurraba – espero que tu amigo Ron Weasley encuentre pronto la solución a su problema. En eso no puedo ayudarlo.

Harry salió del despacho con la completa certeza de que Dumbledore sabía ya lo del Diamante.

* * *

Los rumores, lejos de cesar, siguieron creciendo. Las especulaciones sobre lo ocurrido dieron pie a una y mil absurdas teorías por parte del alumnado. Hubo quien aseguró que Malfoy había estado enamorado de Hermione desde el primer momento que la vio y por eso sus constantes enfrentamientos con Harry. Ellos, por supuesto, no desmintieron ni dijeron nada. Los demás podían creer lo que quisieran. Aunque si era muy molesto para Hermione que todo mundo no dejara de verla.

- Acéptalo Hermione, podría haber sido peor. –Finnigan jugaba con su pluma intentando mantenerla en equilibrio. Hermione, por su parte, observaba disimuladamente a Thomas.

- Sí, podría haberse quedado para siempre así – Dean, con la lista en la mano, hacía una revisión minuciosa, agregando y tachando nombres – lo único bueno es que lo de Ron ha ido viento en popa.

Harry no perdió detalle del gesto furioso de Hermione ante el comentario. No podía ser. Después de lo del Corazón, sus amigos aún tenían ánimos para jugar con el Diamante. Ni él ni Hermione estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero a Ron sí parecía encantarle la idea. De un tiempo para acá siempre se hallaba rodeado de chicas.

- Oigan, aunque Dumbledore se mostró comprensivo con lo del Corazón, no debemos tentar a la suerte. - Harry no les había comentado la verdad del curso más que a Ron y Hermione, logrando con eso que su amigo, no dejara de lanzar pestes contra todos durante un buen rato.

- Suerte tendremos si alguien logra tocar esa cosa - murmuró Thomas rascándose la nariz con la pluma - a este paso hasta Mc Gonagall tocará el Diamante sin ningún resultado positivo.

- ¿Te imaginas? - inquirió Seamus y rompió a reír.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? - Ginny, quien llegaba en esos momentos, distrajo la atención de los chicos. Ambas tenían el aspecto de haberse enfrentado a una feroz lucha.

- No - contestó Hermione y levantó la mirada hacia ellas - sólo estábamos... ¿pero qué les pasó?

- Ah, esto - murmuró Ginny tratando de arreglarse la túnica y el cabello - es que estuvimos en Herbología tratando de replantar el retoño de una mandrágora algo histérica.

- ¿Y? - preguntó Harry tratando de no reír ante el aspecto de las dos chicas.

- Lo logramos - Ginny levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. Luna, por su parte, clavó los ojos en Harry.

- Resolvieron lo del Corazón - dijo con voz átona - entonces supongo que esto ya no servirá. - rebuscó en su mochila y le extendió unos trozos de pergamino arrugado. Harry los tomó avergonzado. Le incomodaba que Luna se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribirle a su padre, y peor aún, que este se hubiera tomado la molestia de contestar para mandarle el resultado de sus investigaciones.

- Luna, yo... - se levantó alisando los pergaminos y echándoles una ojeada - lo siento - dijo al fin mirándola fijamente a los ojos - sé que este trabajo fue muy importante para tu padre y yo, bueno, nosotros, estamos muy agradecidos por tu ayuda, y no...

- Oh, no importa - le interrumpió Luna sonriendo - los acabo de recibir esta mañana y al revisarlos descubrí que no les serviría de mucho. Es muy complicado llevar a cabo toda esa serie de ritos y pócimas, por lo menos se hubieran llevado todo un año intentándolo y como no está comprobado, sería muy difícil decir si daría resultado o no.

- Bueno, de cualquier forma me gustaría quedarme con ellos, uno nunca sabe ¿no te importa?

La sonrisa de Luna se ensanchó aún más y negó con la cabeza. Harry recordó entonces que aún no les agradecía por librarlos de Snape.

- Ah, por cierto, muchas gracias por avisarle a Mc Gonagall lo de Snape. Si ella no hubiera llegado a estas horas ya estaríamos lejos de aquí.

- No fue nada - soltó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros - somos un equipo ¿no?

- Snape es muy duro contigo - comentó Luna volviendo a tomar su aire distraído.

- Supimos de su detención... no es tan malo.

- Ni no lo recuerdes - Finnigan guardó su pluma que de completo se negaba a mantenerse en equilibrio - dentro de un rato Thomas y yo tenemos que ir con Filch a limpiar pasillos.

- Y yo, aparte de librar un tonto árbol de una plaga, tengo que entregarle a Mc Gonagall un ensayo. - se quejó Ron con ojos llameantes.

- No puedes quejarte Ron, te dio más tiempo para entregarlo - observó Hermione con veracidad.

- ¡Qué generosa! - exclamó Ron levantándose de un salto. Hermione rodó los ojos y prefirió no contestar. Ginny y Luna se despidieron pues aún les quedaba una clase. Eso le recordó con pesar a Harry que aún le quedaban dos horas de pociones. A ver como se comportaba Snape después de lo del lío de Malfoy.

- Mejor nos vamos, no debemos llegar tarde y darle un pretexto a Snape para ser desagradable con nosotros - observó Hermione pensando quizás lo mismo.

- Snape no necesita pretextos para eso - adujo Ron observando su Diamante y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

De camino a las mazmorras dos muchachitas con las que se cruzaron en el camino, abordaron a Ron y le pidieron que les mostrará el Diamante. Hermione no volteó pero comenzó a andar más rápido, alejándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Harry se quedó indeciso. No sabía si seguir a Hermione o quedarse con Ron. Por un lado Hermione ya había desaparecido y por el otro, Thomas y Seamus se veían bastante entusiasmados de quedarse con Ron. Decidió seguir caminando pausadamente para que los chicos lo alcanzaran sin ningún problema. Minutos después, Ron le dio alcance.

- ¿Y Thomas y Finnigan?

- Se quedaron anotando los nombres de las muchachas.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por fin brotó una llama? - preguntó Harry acomodándose la mochila y mirando a Ron con ironía. El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos reflexionando.

- ¿Sabes que creo? Que tú y Hermione están un poco celosos...

Harry frunció el entrecejo divertido. - ¿Ah, sí¿Y en que basas tu brillante deducción?

- En que a ninguno de los dos les parece que yo tenga el Diamante en mi poder y que tenga tanto éxito con las chicas.

- Mira, - explicó Harry sonriendo - a mi me da igual que esta o aquella toquen esa cosa. Lo único que me preocupa son los problemas que nos puede traer si algún profesor lo descubre en tus manos - se detuvo un momento. No sabía que decir con respecto a Hermione. - En cuanto a Hermione, supongo que tiene razón en molestarse...

- Sí, claro, ella siempre tiene la razón. - Murmuró Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa - pero tú no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que siempre comparto todo contigo.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar nada, Ron jaló su mano y depositó el Diamante en ella. Una sensación muy curiosa recorrió sus dedos y se extendió por su cuerpo. Una corriente que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza y le obligó a cerrar los ojos. Su estómago vibró con una intensidad similar a cuando hacía magia con la varita y su Corazón dio tumbos. Todo eso cesó en un instante y al abrir los ojos descubrió a Ron riendo con el Diamante, aún vibrando, ya en sus manos.

- ¡Tu cara... deberías ver tu cara! - decía Ron sin dejar de reír.

Harry tardó un momento en reaccionar. Su mano aún cosquilleaba. - Ron - dijo en el tono más amenazante que pudo - deja de jugar con esa estúpida cosa. - Y comenzó a andar deprisa fingiendo estar ofendido. Ron le dio alcance un tanto preocupado.

- No te enojaste ¿verdad?

- Pues... - en realidad Harry no estaba molesto, más bien un poco intrigado. La sensación al tocar el Diamante no había sido de hecho desagradable. No entendía por que todos se quejaban de lo contrario. ¿Sería porqué Ron no estaba molesto con él¿O porqué eran amigos?

Ron seguía a la expectativa. - ¿Y?

- No, no estoy enojado - aceptó Harry mirando su mano - pero es raro, a mi ni me quemó.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se guardó el Diamante. - Maravillas de la adivinación - dijo imitando con voz afectada a Trewlaney - el Diamante ha adivinado con exactitud asombrosa que eres mi mejor amigo.

Harry comenzó a reír, pero Ron, dándole un codazo le señaló algo. Varias luciérnagas amarillas volaban veloces perdiéndose por el pasillo.

- Esto no me gusta nada - afirmó Harry apurando el paso. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que llegarían tarde a pociones.

- Supongo que Potter y Weasley tendrán cosas más importantes que hacer y por eso se dan el lujo de llegar tarde a clases - dijo Snape cizañoso mirándolos con especial desagrado mientras ellos buscaban su lugar en los pupitres. - ¿Acaso piensa romper el récord de castigos impuesto por su padre y Black? - susurró Snape con desprecio - ¡diez puntos menos a cada uno!

Harry reparó en las miradas rencorosas de los otros Gryffindor. Seguro no les caía nada en gracia el hecho de perder tantos puntos, así que, fingiendo no darse cuenta, comenzó a sacar sus útiles. Malfoy, dos pupitres adelante, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Eso reconfortó en cierta medida a Harry. Era algo de lo bueno que había dejado el Corazón. Draco estaba tan abochornado que últimamente se comportaba tranquilo. Sin ánimo de ofender a nadie. Tal vez con el Diamante sucediera igual. Tal vez también tuviera su lado positivo.

Y mientras elaboraba, no tan concentrado, la _Poción Infalible contra mordeduras de Mantícora_, su mente volaba junto a las luciérnagas esparcidas en algún lugar del castillo. Y se preguntaba, pensando en Ron y en Hermione, si gracias a ese Diamante podría esperar por fin algo bueno.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de saberlo con certeza?


	27. Detenciones y luciérnagas

_Para Agnes, un puñado de luciérnagas. _

**Capítulo XXVII.- Detenciones y luciérnagas. **

- Parece que papá y mamá ya van a regresar a casa. - Caminaban con rumbo al Gran Comedor. El ánimo de Harry estaba por los suelos, pues el día anterior, cumplir su castigo había sido de lo más terrible. Snape se había portado singularmente desagradable y Harry no creía que cambiara mucho para lo que restaba de su detención. Limpiar la mazmorra y el despacho del profesor de pociones, no resultaba una tarea tan fácil al final de cuentas. Con todo, Snape había agregado dos días más de castigo por su retardo en la última clase. Sin prestar demasiada atención al ánimo de Harry, Ron continuó hablando. – Espero que no se enteren de lo que pasó, mamá me mataría. Los gemelos me prometieron en su carta no decirle nada, claro, no les conviene por que ellos también están involucrados.

Un día antes había llegado la última carta de los gemelos. Reprochándoles a todos el que no les hubieran informado sobre lo sucedido con Malfoy. Para Harry, en cierta forma, significaba un alivio ya no tener que lidiar con alaridos, explosiones y todas esas cosas que incluían los gemelos en sus cartas.

- ¡Miren quién viene ahí! – Harry, Hermione y Ron, pasaron de largo, sin mostrar el menor interés, cerca de Pansy Parkinson, quien miraba con rencor absoluto a Hermione. - ¿Te sientes orgullosa de tus filtros de amor Granger? – interpeló la chica con una voz cargada de odio. Detrás, Millicent Bulstrode y otras Slytherin miraban la escena con expresión maliciosa.

- Parkinson, no sé de que hablas y francamente no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo... – la enfrentó Hermione sin pizca de temor.

- ¿No lo sabes Granger? – inquirió la Slytherin obstruyéndole el paso – pues yo te refrescaré la memoria¡le diste a Draco un potente filtro de amor para que se enamorara de ti!

Al parecer, nadie más estaba enterado de todo lo relacionado con el Corazón Nub. Harry y Ron se miraron. Comprendieron que Parkinson sería capaz de dañar a su amiga.

- Por supuesto que Hermione no hizo tal cosa – intercedió Harry cubriendo a su amiga para protegerla – así que déjala en paz.

- Métete en tus asuntos Potter – respondió la chica conteniendo su ira – y tú Granger, será mejor que entiendas esto: una repugnante sangre sucia como tú jamás estará a la altura de un Malfoy. – Hermione arrugó la frente, dispuesta a replicar, pero Parkinson se lo impidió elevando la voz. – Eres peor de lo que aparentas, pero Draco no es tan tonto para caer en tus garras como Víktor Krum.

- Parkinson, detén esto...

Antes de que Parkinson pudiera rehusarse, Ron tomó su mano y puso el diamante en ella. Un destello, un grito, y Parkinson terminó lanzando la piedra muy lejos. Las demás Slytherin los miraron alarmadas.

- ¿Qué... qué fue eso? –balbuceó la chica revisando su mano con espanto.

Ron recogió su diamante y lo guardó con presteza. Harry y Hermione lo miraban inquietos.

- Es algo para ahuyentar las malas vibras – contestó Ron con una seriedad que Harry no le había visto nunca. - Y tiene razón Harry, deja en paz a Hermione. – y diciendo esto tomó de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró tras de sí para alejarla de Pansy. Harry los siguió viendo como Parkinson los fulminaba con la vista.

- Es una arpía – murmuró Harry todavía molesto por las palabras ofensivas de Parkinson hacia su amiga.

- No importa – musitó Hermione quién insólitamente no se veía ni un poquito molesta. Muy al contrario, una sonrisa bailaba en sus ojos. – A la gente como Parkinson es mejor no tomarla en cuenta.

- Es difícil ignorar a la gente que es grosera contigo . – Determinó Ron y le soltó la mano fijando la vista en ella.

- Vamos Ron, sabes que jamás le hago caso, como si no existiera.

Las voces de sus amigos se habían vuelto incómodamente muy suaves. Se miraban a los ojos y Harry sintió con desagrado que tal vez salía sobrando. Molesto, dejó escapar una tocecilla incómoda. Sus amigos salieron del trance y voltearon a verlo.

- Si no nos damos prisa no alcanzaremos desayuno – advirtió con un tono que intentaba ser alegre. Les dio la espalda y echó a andar. Sus amigos, un poco cohibidos, le dieron alcance y se pusieron a su lado. Harry miró a Ron y le reconvino – no debiste darle el diamante a Parkinson... sí, sé que se lo merecía – repuso al ver la expresión de su amigo – pero se supone que nadie debe enterarse de su existencia.

- ¿Bromeas?- preguntó Hermione incrédula - ¡Si ya toda la escuela lo sabe! Ron no ha sido muy discreto en cuanto a esa piedra se refiere. – Esto último tuvo un dejo de reproche que hizo poner a Ron una mueca de fastidio.

Harry prefirió dejar el tema por olvidado, antes de que por eso se desatara una nueva batalla entre Ron y Hermione.

Después de desayunar decidieron que ya era suficiente irresponsabilidad por parte de Ron, y optaron por ir a la biblioteca para ayudarlo con su ensayo, y de paso, hacer ellos sus deberes. Las miradas femeninas y curiosas seguían a Ron y este caminaba más erguido.

- Oye, tú eres Ron Weasley ¿verdad? - dijo una chica apartándose de su grupo de amigas en cuanto Ron estuvo cerca. Sonriendo coqueta, preguntó - ¿es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?

Hermione respingó y volvió la cabeza indignada. Ron en cambio, adoptó una actitud engreída.

- No sé ¿qué es lo que dicen?

Harry rodó los ojos. No era posible. Le hizo un gesto a Hermione con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron dejando a Ron con sus admiradoras.

* * *

- Las propiedades del colmillo de dragón se pueden dividir en cuatro categorías...

- ¿Crees que aún tarde mucho?

Harry apartó la vista del libro sobre _"Las partes de dragón útiles para cosas inimaginables"_ y centró su atención en Hermione. Su amiga jugueteaba impaciente con la pluma entre sus manos, sin dejar de espiar la puerta por donde tendría que entrar Ron. En su lugar, sobre la mesa, tenía ya toda una serie de libros útiles para el trabajo de Mc Gonagall.

- Pues... - Harry hizo un rápido cálculo mental antes de responder - eran bastante chicas, en lo que prueban el diamante pues... yo creo que sí... algo.

- Harry, estoy hablando en serio - por los ojos de Hermione pasó un relámpago de furia - recuerda que tenemos una detención, aparte de los deberes normales, y si Ron no se apresura, no veo como pueda terminar su ensayo.

- Pues ahí lo tienes ya. - Interrumpió Harry al ver entrar a su amigo con aspecto radiante.

- ¿Qué tal van? - dijo sentándose junto a ellos con una gran sonrisa, y sin esperar respuesta preguntó - ¿saben que descubrí?

- ¿Qué el nivel intelectual de tus "amigas" les da la suficiente capacidad de tragarse cuentos chinos y tocar una piedra con estúpidos poderes?

- No - dijo Ron después de balbucear un momento y mirar a Hermione con enfadada sorpresa. - No fue eso, descubrí que mi diamante se dañó. - Y les mostró la piedra que lucía una cuarteadura en el centro. - Supongo que fue cuando se lo di a Parkinson.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - preguntó Harry mirando la piedra que ahora parecía muy vulnerable.

- Pues, cuando lo saqué para mostrárselo a Lilian y a sus amigas, ya estaba así.

- ¿Lilian? - inquirió Hermione con cara de haber probado algo amargo.

- Sí, la chica del pasillo que me abordó...

- ¿Hiciste que lo tocara?

- Sí, a ella y a sus amigas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Luego enfrentó a Ron y Harry supo que se aproximaba una tormenta.

- No te quejes entonces si a ese tonto diamante le sucede algo. ¿A cuántas se lo has dado a tocar?

- Pues no sé, no he llevado la cuenta.

- ¡Claro que no la has llevado porqué han sido un sin fin¡De Ravenclaw, de Hufflepuff y de Slytherin...!

- ¡De Slytherin sólo ha sido Parkinson y eso porqué te estaba molestando!

Eso pareció contener un poco a Hermione, pero aún así prosiguió. - Como sea, no es correcto lo que haces, podría suceder un accidente. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó el otro día con la chica de Hufflepuff¿La que casi cae de un piso?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - quiso saber Ron entrecerrando los ojos. - No había nadie por ahí.

- Bueno, pues... - titubeó Hermione. - Lo vi. - Dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué chica? - Harry no estaba enterado del asunto. No sabía de ninguna chica ni de nada que hubiese ocurrido. Tal vez fuera algo grave.

- Una chica que al tocar el diamante, de la impresión por poco se cae de la escalinata principal. Tal fue su susto.

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó Ron triunfante - ¿Ahora quién vigila a quién?

- No te estoy vigilando - trató de excusarse Hermione. - es sólo que debo evitar que hagas más estupideces.

- Pero si yo quiero le puedo dar esa piedra a quién sea. - dedujo Ron sabiamente.

- ¿Cómo a "Lilian" por ejemplo? - preguntó Hermione poniendo especial entonación en el nombre.

- Sí, o a Hanna Abbot, o a Sarah Turner o a...

Hermione lo miró con acritud. - Pues yo opino que si dejaras de jugar con esa cosa terminarías más pronto tu ensayo.

- No estoy jugando, son sólo pruebas las que hago.- Se defendió Ron decidido.

- ¿Pruebas¡Puede ser peligroso¡Te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio!

- De eso no cabe duda - respondió Ron con mordacidad.

- Lo mejor sería que te deshicieras de esa inútil piedra - murmuró Hermione tomando un libro y sacando pluma, pergamino y tintero. Harry, viendo la situación, decidió enfrascarse en sus deberes, tratando de ignorar los comentarios agrios que se lanzaban sus amigos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no haré tal cosa! - espetó Ron ofendido. - ¡Primera vez en la vida que encuentro algo genial y tú quieres arruinarlo!

- Ron, entiende que es lo mejor.- dijo Hermione llenándose de paciencia.

- ¿Lo mejor¡No lo creo! Pero seguro que tú si serías capaz de deshacerte de él. Apuesto a que serías capaz hasta de romperlo con tal de que desapareciera. Acabo diciendo Ron entre dientes.

- Pues sí, lo haría. - Hermione enrolló el pergamino sin usar con un brillo desafiante en los ojos. - Y si insistes en jugar con él, tendré que hablar con Mc Gonagall y contárselo todo.

- ¡No te atreverías! - Por la cara de Ron pasó un gesto de advertencia.

- Oigan... - Hora de intervenir. El tono de las voces iban en aumento y a Harry le pareció prudente detener la discusión, pero sus amigos ni lo oyeron.

- ¡Pruébame y verás! - Le desafió Hermione muy decidida y el tono de su voz no admitía réplica.

Ron, desarmado. le dijo entonces con reproche. - ¡Por dios, Hermione¿Cuándo entenderás que no tienes que estar siempre diciéndome lo que debo hacer¡Eres irritante!

- Bien... bien. - Hermione se levantó entonces y deprisa comenzó a recoger sus cosas guardándolas con brusquedad en su mochila. - No volveré a meterme en tus asuntos si eso te molesta. - Se colgó la mochila al hombro y lo miró fijamente con la mirada vidriosa - puedes hacer lo que quieras, no volveré a decirte nada... y ojalá encuentres lo que buscas. - Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y con pasos largos y rápidos se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡No estoy buscando nada! - Gritó Ron pero demasiado tarde. Hermione había desaparecido ya por la puerta sin alcanzar a escucharlo, ganando únicamente que Madame Pince lo reprendiera. - No lo haría - murmuró Ron rato después sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde su amiga había salido. Se volvió a Harry y con aire aún irritado le dijo. - Harry, explícame una cosa ¿cómo hemos podido soportar su carácter en todos estos años?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin dejar de escribir su redacción. - De la misma forma que ella nos soporta a nosotros, supongo - contestó.

Y pensó con pesimismo en sus amigos. Cuando más creía que avanzaban, era cuando más retrocedían.

* * *

El trapo con el que Harry frotaba vigorosamente uno de los pupitres, se llenó de una sustancia asquerosamente viscosa. Harry lo tomó por una orilla y lo arrojó al cesto de basura.

- ¿Qué? – Neville, agachado, trataba de recoger, sin romperlas, unas patas de araña regadas por todo el suelo, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Harry.

- Nada, es sólo que no dejo de pensar que este castigo es injusto. El tiempo que soportamos a Malfoy fue más que suficiente.

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Neville colocando las patitas cuidadosamente en una vasija. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se quedó reflexionando en algo. - ¿Crees que si algún profesor descubre lo del Diamante también nos castigue?

- No lo sé. No sé que tan grave sea ese asunto – reconoció Harry con franqueza. – Hemos aconsejado a Ron para que ya no use el diamante, pero la verdad, no nos hace mucho caso – Harry terminó de limpiar el pupitre y comenzó a barrer, pero dejó de hacerlo casi al instante, recargándose sobre el palo de la escoba.

- ¿Sabes? – Neville puso la vasija con las patas sobre la mesa y centró su atención en Harry. – El otro día escuché sin querer a Parvati y Lavender. Hablaban de unas luciérnagas amarillas perdidas en su habitación.

Harry se puso en alerta. - ¿Y?

- Pues nada. Supusieron que Hermione las había traído para estudiarlas o algo así.

- ¿Y por qué creyeron eso? – preguntó Harry sin entenderlo.

- Porque estaban en su cama y no se despegaban de ahí. – En la voz de Neville, Harry notó una doble intención.

- Le han tomado cariño a Hermione, por lo visto – soltó Harry con mucha naturalidad, pero Neville inclinó la cabeza incrédulo.

- ¿Tomando un descanso Potter y Longbottom? - Lo habían olvidado. Snape no había dejado de supervisarlos sólo para hacerles la vida miserable. Ahora estaba ahí, parado como un enorme murciélago dispuesto a beberse su sangre. – Potter, mueva esas manos. – Dijo con singular y fría satisfacción. – Y recuerde que si están aquí, no es por su capacidad para buscar soluciones a los problemas en los que su arrogancia los mete continuamente, a usted y a sus amigos. – Entró a la mazmorra con la túnica ondeando y revisando todo el lugar minuciosamente. – Vaya, veo que ya casi terminan – añadió con voz dulzona, muchísimo más desagradable que su voz normal. A Harry aquello le dio muy mala espina, y peor cuando Snape comenzó a juguetear con la vasija que Neville había colocado sobre la mesa. – Recogieron las patas de araña sin romper ni una sola... – Harry y Neville intercambiaron una mirada de horror. – Muy bien. – Y dicho eso Snape tiró de un manotazo la vasija al suelo, regándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las patas de araña que Neville había recogido con tanto trabajo. – Longbottom. – Siseó regodeándose. – levante todas esa patas de araña y póngalas en un frasco. No quiero ver ni una rota ¿entendido?

A Harry le hubiera gustado estrellarle la escoba en esa dura cabezota, en tanto Snape salía de la mazmorra con pasos de gran señor, pero únicamente se limitó a ayudar al afligido Neville en su injusta labor.

- Bonito sábado. – Dijo después de un rato de estar inclinado recogiendo una por una las patitas de araña. – Apuesto a que los demás ya terminaron y nosotros seguimos aquí.

Salieron de la mazmorra una hora más tarde. Hartos y con un ligero dolor de espalda. Se encaminaron hacia el pasillo donde Thomas y Finnigan debían estar cumpliendo su castigo, casi seguros de ya no encontrarlos ahí, pero se equivocaban. Al llegar escucharon claramente la desagradable voz de Filch.

- ¡Una buena docena de azotes, es lo que ustedes merecen! – Decía Filch mientras evaluaba sin misericordia el trabajo realizado por los dos Gryffindors a su cargo. Finnigan y Thomas, con apuración nerviosa, limpiaban aquí y allá el pasillo. – ¡Bola de rufianes¡Asquerosos malandrines que no saben más que meterse en problemas!... ¡Si al menos estuviera la profesora Umbrigde con nosotros! – exclamó Filch con dolorida nostalgia .- ¡Ya sabrían ustedes lo que es un castigo¡No habría consideración para unos mocosos revoltosos como ustedes!

No los habían visto y Harry jaló a Neville por la túnica. No tenía ningún interés en quedarse a escuchar los insultos del conserje. – Mejor nos vamos. – le dijo muy quedo a su amigo, mientras Filch soltaba otra retahíla de agravios.

- ¿Vamos con Ron y Hermione? – preguntó Neville al ver que salían del castillo y se dirigían al lago.

- Sí, tal ves todavía estén en el haya.

Llegaron en el momento justo en el que Ron se sacudía algo verde y pegajoso de la mano.

- ¡Maldición! – Ron sacudía su mano con una mueca de indignación. - ¡Esto es asqueroso!

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Harry arrugando la nariz. La masa esa olía a algo así como pescado.

- Es la plaga que tenemos que quitar del haya, pero resbalé y al detenerme del árbol se me pegó. – El pelirrojo se limpió en su túnica y con disgusto espetó .- Y aún no has olido la pócima que nos dio Sprout para contrarrestar la plaga... ¡huele mil veces peor!

Hermione, quien había tomado la precaución de ponerse guantes y un cubrebocas (que Harry no supo de donde había conseguido), se acercó a Harry y con elegancia se quitó sus aditamentos de trabajo guardándolos en una bolsa.

- Bien, creo que por ahora es suficiente, mi parte prácticamente está limpia.

Ron la imitó sin que se diera cuenta. - Sigue enojada - le dijo por lo bajo a Harry. - Dividió el trabajo y no hizo ningún comentario con respecto al mío. La plaga pudo haberme invadido a mí también y ella como si nada. - Terminó con amargura.

- Tú tienes la culpa - murmuró Harry molesto - si al menos una vez en la vida le hicieras caso, no se fastidiarían tanto la vida y no me la fastidiarían a mí.

- ¡Siempre es mi culpa!- refunfuñó Ron observando a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo.

Para la hora de la cena las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Hermione se hallaba enfrascada en un libro sin hacer caso de nadie y mucho menos de Ron, mientras el pelirrojo insistía con tozudez en que aún olía a pócima y a plaga.

- ¡Tengo el maldito olor en las narices! - Se quejaba sin cesar.

Finnigan, tomando sus cubiertos con cuidado, le dijo gravemente. - Deja de quejarte, no es tan terrible, al menos no tienes que soportar a Filch, mira... -dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y le mostró las manos, éstas lucían rojas y con tremendas ampollas. - ¡Nos hizo fregar con trapo y cepillo todo el sexto piso! Y estuvo ahí todo el tiempo para que no utilizáramos ningún hechizo.

- Fabuloso - masculló Thomas soplándose las manos - nos desvivimos por Malfoy y resulta que nos castigan por eso... y mírenlo ahí, él como si nada.

Esa aseveración no era tan cierta. Malfoy últimamente se encontraba muy ensimismado. Ni siquiera había cumplido su amenaza de que lo del Corazón Nub no se quedaría así. Harry lo miraba con cierta inquietud. ¿De verdad se habría acabado el dichoso sortilegio? El comportamiento del Slytherin no era muy claro y Harry difícilmente podría asegurar que sí. Lo único cierto era que Malfoy ya no había mostrado ningún interés por Hermione.

- Me voy a dormir - anunció Hermione levantándose de repente. Harry, sin terminar su cena, decidió ir con su amiga pues necesitaba comentarle sus dudas. Los demás siguieron cenando, pero Ron los observó partir sin quitarles la vista de encima, muy disimuladamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Hermione después de un rato de caminar en silencio.

- ¿Has notado que Malfoy sigue actuando muy raro? - soltó Harry sin más ni más - lo veo muy pensativo.

Hermione sonrió con calma. - Por supuesto que actúa raro, alguna secuela debe tener el hechizo del Corazón ¿no?

- Sí, supongo - respondió Harry un poco más tranquilo.

- Además - - continuó Hermione circunspecta - piensa¿no crees que Malfoy tiene mucho que meditar? Todo lo que pasó en el curso y en la Madriguera deben haberlo puesto a pensar. No fuimos tan malos con él después de todo.

- ¿Y piensas que eso le interesa?

- Espero que sí, algún lado humano debe de tener.

- No lo creo - aseguró Harry y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Hermione se acomodó el pelo y arrugó la frente mirando la palma de su mano.

- ¡Oh, no¡Otra vez!

- ¿Qué pasa? - Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione cerraba la palma de su mano con fuerza.

- Mira - le dijo su amiga y extendió su mano, al momento, un animalillo echó a volar.

- Una luciérnaga - musitó Harry y miró fijamente a Hermione - te han estado siguiendo ¿verdad?

Hermione se mordió un labio y reflexionó un momento, luego contestó. - Deben haberse extraviado, por eso andan varias por el castillo.

- Pero que yo sepa sólo te siguen a ti. - Remarcó Harry sin despegar la vista de Hermione. Un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica.

- También siguen a Ron ¿no? Deben estar confundidas -dijo tajante y comenzó a andar con pasitos muy rápidos mientras iba diciendo. - si tan sólo Ronald dejara de jugar con esa cosa.

Llegaron a la sala común y Hermione, sin decir más, se despidió y se fue a dormir. Harry se quedó ahí, frente a la chimenea, viendo crepitar las llamas y preguntándose que tan cierto era aquello de las luciérnagas confundidas. No lo creía muy probable.

* * *

Domingo. Un nuevo día que para Harry significaba otro día más de castigo. Por ser día de descanso, Snape había decidido con todo el regocijo del mundo que comenzaran a limpiar la mazmorra desde el amanecer.

- Esto es injusto - decía Neville frotándose los ojos y bostezando sonoramente - los demás son tan culpables como nosotros y sin embargo siguen durmiendo.

- Velo por este lado - contestó Harry optimista - cuando ellos comiencen su trabajo, nosotros ya habremos terminado.

Al abrir la puerta de la mazmorra supieron que aquello no sería tan fácil. El lugar lucía como si un ejército de trolls hubiera pasado corriendo derribando todo a su paso.

- ¡Esto lo hizo a propósito! - adujo Harry con rabia - ¡Ayer dejamos todo perfectamente limpio y ya nadie usó la mazmorra!

Neville no dejaba de ver el sitio con cara trágica y desolada.

* * *

Limpiaron durante horas y horas, según le pareció a Harry. Snape se pasó por ahí únicamente para recordarles cuán miserables eran. Cuando concluyeron, salieron disparados de la mazmorra.

- ¿Crees qué los demás ya hayan terminado? – preguntó Neville sobándose el hombro.

- Tal vez – contestó Harry con desgano. No creía que nadie pudiera tener más trabajo y más mala suerte que ellos. Hubiera seguido pensando en eso, a no ser por Mc Gonagall, a quién encontró antes de salir del castillo.

- Potter... – Le detuvo la profesora con voz autoritaria. - ¿sería tan amable de pedirle a Granger y a Weasley que vayan en media hora a mi despacho?

Harry asintió. De cualquier forma tenía que encontrarlos. Al menos, si aún no habían terminado, ellos tendrían la suerte de interrumpir su castigo. Llegando al haya los vio. Aunque un poco lejos todavía, podía darse claramente cuenta de que discutían. Suspiró con fastidio. Nunca iban a cambiar. Se fueron acercando junto con Neville, viendo como Hermione intentaba alcanzar unas ramas especialmente altas, mientras Ron iba detrás de ella hablando muy enojado.

- ¡Hermione, puedo hacerlo yo¡Baja de ahí! – decía Ron mirando con reproche y preocupación a Hermione, pues ésta, de forma obstinada, intentaba trepar por unas piedras para alcanzar su objetivo.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Ron¡No necesito que me cuides! – sosteniéndose del árbol, volteó a verlo con furia. - ¡Tienes mejores cosas que cuidar!

Ahí estaba. Otra tarde soportando las peleas de sus amigos. Harry se armó de resignación mientras veía a Ron subir a las piedras atrás de Hermione. Ni modo, tenía que ir por esos dos. No tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse por las eternas discusiones de sus amigos, porque en ese momento, vio con inquietud que Hermione había colocado falsamente un pie en una parte de la piedra que se desprendió haciendo que su amiga se tambaleara peligrosamente. No tuvo ni tiempo de gritarle _"¡cuidado!", _porque ya Ron la sostenía con un brazo y con el otro se aferraba a una rama gruesa, impidiendo que los dos cayeran al lago. Harry respiró aliviado. Volvió a verlos y se dio cuenta de algo insólito. Hermione, en su intento por no caerse, se había aferrado a Ron por el cuello mientras el rodeaba con fuerza su cintura. Miraron el lago y voltearon a verse. El mundo se derritió. La tensión podría sentirse a kilómetros de distancia. Habían quedado muy cerca y sus mejillas ardían sin remedio. Era y no era extraño. _"De eso era de lo que te hablaba"_ murmuró Neville en voz tan baja que Harry dudó de haberla oído en realidad. Tal vez la voz provenía de su cabeza y Harry supo que se refería a todo lo acontecido en la Madriguera, y quizás, aún más atrás.

Por un momento creyó que Ron se atrevería a...

- Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? – rompió el encanto una voz deliberadamente burlona. Malfoy, con una mueca de asco y burla, se acercaba por el otro lado del haya seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. - ¿Interrumpo a la feliz pareja? – preguntó con maléfica satisfacción. Harry no sabía que alguien pudiera ruborizarse tanto como ahora lo estaban sus amigos. Confundidos y avergonzados, bajaron poco a poco de las piedras. - ¡Quién lo dijera¿no? – continuó Malfoy llegando cerca de ellos. – Me parece que todo Hogwarts se enterará del nuevo romance entre ustedes dos... ¡ya lo imagino¡La comadreja pobretona y la sangre sucia! – dijo con crueldad - ¡es para reírse!

- ¡Déjalos en paz Malfoy! – Intervino Harry encrespado. - ¡Déjalos o si no...!

- O si no qué... - lo enfrentó Malfoy - yo me encargaré de que todo el mundo sepa de...

- ¡No inventes cosas! - le atajó Harry furioso - o si no, también todo Hogwarts se enterará de tu estancia en la Madriguera.

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron con estúpida sorpresa. Malfoy palideció y tartamudeó un momento. Pareció pensárselo mejor y acercándose a Harry dijo. - Está bien, me voy... - volteó a ver una vez más a Ron y Hermione y en tono de confidencia agregó - pero no invento cosas... ¿es qué no te das cuenta Potter? - Dio dos pasos hacia atrás lanzándole una mirada de entendimiento, y luego, sin más, se alejó de ahí. Detrás suyo, Crabbe y Goyle, intercambiaban susurros perplejos.

- Eh... Mc Gonagall quiere verlos en su despacho - les comunicó Harry a sus amigos con una voz perdida. Dentro de sí había un sentimiento indefinible. Odiaba la idea de tener que estar de acuerdo en algo con Malfoy, pero habìa cosas que no se podían ocultar.

Sus amigos se marcharon sin verlo, precipitadamente. Harry los vio alejarse sin despegar la vista de ellos.

* * *

Lo que Mc Gonagall les había pedido a Ron y a Hermione, era simplemente, su ayuda para llevar a los niños de primero a conocer cada rincón de Hogwarts, pues resultaba que varios despistados daban grandes rodeos antes de llegar a sus clases, logrando con eso llegar siempre tarde. Mc Gonagall, que simplemente no toleraba la impuntualidad bajo ningún pretexto, amonestó a varios de ellos por llegar retrasados a sus clases en la primera semana. Así que, como remedio, optó por la medida de mostrarles la escuela y quitarles todo argumento que intentara justificar su impuntualidad.

Dividió a los nuevos alumnos en dos grupos. Uno estaría a cargo de Hermione y otro bajo el cuidado de Ron. Harry había esperado pacientemente a sus amigos en la sala común para juntos ir a cenar, pero como no llegaban, decidió irse por su cuenta. Tardaban demasiado y Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que les había llevado tanto tiempo... ¿recorrer Hogwarts¿Es que acaso le mostrarían a los niños hasta el último rincón? No era probable. Y dos horas eran más que suficientes. Ahora anochecía y ni rastro de sus amigos. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó el mapa del merodeador, así, si no estaban cenando, podría averiguar donde se encontraban.

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos cuando vio venir a Hermione. Venía cargada de una serie de cosas de todo tipo.

- ¡Harry! - lo saludó contenta pero sin fijar su vista en él. - ¡Qué bueno que te veo¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó mientras Harry miraba curioso todo lo que su amiga llevaba en brazos.

- A cenar, por supuesto. ¿Dónde te habías metido? - inquirió tomando del regazo de su amiga un paquete de bombas fétidas.

- Eh... pues, ayudaba a los chicos de primero con sus deberes. Hay muchas cosas que no entienden y como estaba tan absorta no sentí pasar el tiempo.

- ¿Y Ron? - preguntó está vez Harry tomando unos objetos de aspecto sospechoso.

- ¿Ron? - titubeó su amiga - no sé... ¿no estaba contigo?

- No lo veo desde la tarde - contestó Harry - ¿qué es todo esto?

- Ah, esto. Se los decomisé a unos chicos en los pasillos. No sabes las de cosas indebidas que hay en la escuela... empezando por el Diamante de Ron. - terminó en un murmullo.

- ¿Lo siguió usando?

- Supongo que sí. – Contestó Hermione con un suspiro de enfado. – Y todo esto me está sacando de quicio. – Dijo comenzando a andar.

Harry la siguió diciendo – pero ¿porqué te molesta tanto? Yo no lo veo tan malo.

- ¿Es qué no se da cuenta que puede ser peligroso¿qué piensa¿qué realmente le revelará quién es el amor de su vida? Anda por ahí dándoselo a medio mundo sin pensar en las consecuencias – y mientras decía esto caminaba más aprisa.

- Creo que exageras. – asumió Harry moviendo negativamente la cabeza. – Francamente yo pienso que Ron no cree en verdad lo que dijo Finnigan

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, pues que para él no es más que un simple juego. Se divierte. Eso es todo. El diamante para él es sólo un pretexto para hacer bromas.

- Pero...

- Es en serio, no creo que Ron esté buscando saber quién es su alma gemela, de ser así ¿crees que le estaría dando ese diamante a media escuela? – le dijo para tranquilizarla. Hermione se lo pensó un rato y Harry continuó. – Además, eso saldría sobrando... ¿o te ha dicho algo a ti? – le preguntó de pronto.

Hermione volteó a verlo en alerta .- ¿sobre qué? – inquirió con un hilo de voz.

- Pues sobre el diamante... – le contestó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- N... no. – farfulló Hermione dudosa.

- ¿Lo ves? – Harry le sonrió complacido. – Es sólo una broma para él.

Sabía que sus palabras significaban más para Hermione, que la simple tranquilidad de saber que Ron no estuviera haciendo algo correcto. Harry, quién había estado hablando sin ocuparse de otra cosa, descubrió de pronto algo.

- Hermione... tu cabello.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu cabello – repitió Harry deteniéndose para examinarlo – tienes luciérnagas en él.

Daba un aspecto gracioso. Los animalillos, que ahora comenzaban a titilar, cubrían de reflejos anaranjados el imposible cabello de su amiga. - ¿Desde a qué horas las tienes ahí?

Hermione tenía una expresión de desconcierto. – No lo sé. – Se atusó el cabello para espantar a los bichitos, pero ellos, necios, no daban señal de querer irse. – Tal vez... un momento – recordó de pronto – hace rato los chicos de primero me veían y se cuchicheaban algo, pero no les presté atención. Seguro era por las luciérnagas.

Harry se revolvió inquieto. – Y seguro Ron debe de estar jugando con esa cosa.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero Harry se dio cuenta de algo más grave: otro numeroso grupo de luciérnagas llegaba revoloteando y quedándose ahí, alrededor de ellos.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Ron y quitarle esa cosa – advirtió Hermione manoteando para alejar a los bichos, quienes se alejaban un poco y volvían a regresar.

Harry recordó el mapa y lo sacó deprisa. – Con esto lo encontraremos más rápido. – No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si algún profesor los descubría así, rodeados de luciérnagas amarillas. Desenrolló el mapa, pero antes de que pudiera revisarlo, un sonido los alertó. Era el maullido de la Señora Norris.

- Esto no está nada bien – masculló Harry preocupado. No quería pasar por otra detención y menos con alguien como el conserje. Porque una cosa era segura, si la Señora Norris andaba por ahí, Filch no tardaría en aparecer. Jaló a Hermione llevándola deprisa por el pasillo tratando de alejarse de la gata. Echó un vistazo al mapa y ahí estaba Ron, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el hecho de que, precisamente al otro lado del pasillo donde ellos se encontraban, Snape se dirigía hacia esa dirección, y, al otro lado, muy cerca de su gata, Filch se encaminaba hacia el mismo lugar.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Harry por lo bajo mirando en todas direcciones - ¡tenemos que escondernos! – Volvió a arrastrar a Hermione en busca de un sitio donde esconderse. A uno y otro lado había puertas herméticamente cerradas. Harry sacó la varita pero Hermione lo detuvo.

- ¿Estás loco¡Estás puertas están protegidas! Si lanzas un hechizo será como gritar "¡hey, estoy aquí!"

- ¿Y qué quieres¿Qué Filch y Snape nos encuentren aquí con estos animalejos?

- Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Harry sonrió con ironía y volvió a ver el mapa. Snape y Filch no tardarían en descubrirlos. Aterrado, recorrió el lugar con la vista. Entonces lo vio. El lugar que los salvaría: un viejo armario de escobas. No muy grande pero si lo suficiente para librarlos de Filch y Snape. Llevó a Hermione lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí y abrió la puerta. Estaba atestado de cosas y comprendió que no cabrían los dos. Pero no había tiempo que perder, los pasos ya se escuchaban muy cerca y los maullidos eran más insistentes. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Metió a Hermione y con ella a todas las luciérnagas que, afortunadamente, no ofrecieron resistencia. Cerró la puerta y guardándose el mapa en el bolsillo se dio la vuelta. No había dado ni un paso cuando el siseo de Snape lo detuvo.

- Potter... ¿puedo saber porqué no está en el Gran Comedor como los otros alumnos?

- Allá me dirigía – respondió Harry con voz firme, aunque su corazón daba tumbos. Ojalá Snape no sospechara.

- Potter... – la voz de Filch sonó con hambriento regocijo. Harry se sintió entre la espada y la pared. – Profesor Snape – dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza – si me permite decirlo, creo que Potter debe estar planeando otra de sus tantas travesuras. Nada bueno significa que esté por aquí solo.

- Vengo de mi sala común. Estaba haciendo mis deberes y se me hizo tarde ¿es eso tan malo? – soltó Harry exasperado. Filch sonrió maléficamente y Snape lo observó con frialdad, buscando seguramente algo que reprocharle y por desgracia lo encontró.

- Potter ¿qué es eso que tienes ahí?

- ¿Eh? – dijo Harry confuso.

- ¡Esto! – escupió Snape jalándolo por la manga de la túnica y quitándole algo que después le mostró . La luciérnaga que Snape había agarrado se hizo un ovillo brillante y anaranjado en la palma del profesor.

- ¡Una luciérnaga amarilla! – exclamó Filch asombrado, para luego volverse con rabia hacia Harry. - ¿Porqué un mocoso como tú tendría una¡Algo pretendes con ella!

Harry enmudeció. La Señora Norris, a un lado, maullaba acusadoramente cerca del armario. Afortunadamente Filch estaba absorto en el singular animalillo.

- Potter ¿qué hace una luciérnaga amarilla en tu poder? – quiso saber Snape.

- Encontramos varias en la Colina¿no lo recuerda? – contestó Harry con una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Potter! – advirtió Snape furioso empujándolo contra la pared. – Sabes perfectamente que se liberaron a todas ellas en cuanto obtuvimos su polvo luminoso¿porqué razón te quedarías tú con una? – una idea pareció cruzar por la mente del profesor - ¿qué es lo que siguen, Potter?

- ¡No lo sé¿Porqué habría yo de saberlo? – Se defendió Harry, pero Snape, obviamente, no iba a hacerle ningún caso.

- ¡Ustedes las encontraron! – acusó – ¡Y seguramente también encontraron lo que seguían¡Las luciérnagas no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos de un objeto raro!

Harry guardó silencio. Estaba nervioso. Aún así no desvió la mirada y enfrentó con valentía al profesor.

- ¿Qué hace una luciérnaga amarilla en tu poder, Potter? – Volvió a preguntar Snape. Y a la mente de Harry, como un milagro, vino un recuerdo junto al nombre de una persona.

- ¡Es un regalo para Luna Lovegood! – exclamó con una sonrisa. Filch y Snape entrecerraron los ojos. No le creían.

- ¿Un regalo para Luna Lovegood? – preguntó Snape con burla. - ¿Y porqué la traías en tu brazo sin saber que ahí estaba?

- Seguro se escapó de mi baúl – contestó Harry tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

- ¿Piensas que voy a creerte? – susurró Snape con voz agria.

- ¡Algo pretende! – volvió a insistir Filch contento de haber encontrado algo comprometedor en Harry.

- ¡Luna las caza¡A ella le gustan las cosas extrañas! – lanzó Harry muy seguro ahora.

Snape se irguió y le dijo furioso. – Bien, entonces, si quieres dar un regalo, darás un regalo.

Y con una mano que parecía una tenaza, lo agarró por el cuello y a empujones lo llevó hasta el Gran Comedor. Los intentos de Harry por soltarse fueron inútiles. Detrás de ellos, los comentarios crueles de Filch lo ponían aún más furioso.

Entraron al Gran Comedor en medio de una gran expectación. Snape, sin reparos, lo llevó hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Harry sintió pánico cuando comprendió lo que Snape quería hacer.

Los murmullos crecieron y Harry vio de reojo como muchos alumnos se ponían de pie para ver mejor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba frente a Luna.

- ¿Señorita Lovegood? – La voz de Snape sonó terriblemente alta, seguro que hasta el alumno más remoto se enteraría de todo. Iba a ponerlo en ridículo frente a toda la escuela.

Luna volteó a verlos un tanto indiferente.

- Señorita Lovegood, buenas noches. – Saludó Snape con una cortesía escalofriante. – Aquí, el señor Potter – dijo empujándolo bruscamente hacia el frente – ha tenido la gentileza de acordarse de usted todo el verano, y... – dijo con sarcástico énfasis – tal ha sido su nostalgia por usted, que... bueno, él se encargará de decirlo.

Luna lo miró con curiosidad. A su alrededor, Harry notó las sonrisas y miradas burlonas dirigidas a él y a Luna. Sentía su cara arder como un faro. Si la misericordia existía, tendría que abrirse la tierra para tragárselo ahí mismo.

- ¿Y bien Potter¿Lo dice usted o quiere que lo haga yo?

La respuesta era lógica. Bajo ningún motivo podía permitir que Snape dijera nada más.

- Luna... – comenzó inseguro.

Snape le arrebató la palabra y declaró con voz de trueno. – Al parecer señorita Lovegood, Potter, más que preocuparse por buscar la forma de tener un buen rendimiento en su curso de pociones, se dedicó a pensar en usted, y muy amablemente, ocupó su tiempo en buscarle un regalo.

Snape extendió la mano para ofrecerle la luciérnaga a Luna. La Ravenclaw abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y la tomó de inmediato.

- ¿Para mí? – preguntó incrédula y emocionada.

El Comedor entero rompió en atronadores aplausos, silbidos y risas.

Harry sentía el estómago revuelto por la ira, pero la mirada dulcificada de Luna al examinar su regalo lo tranquilizó un poquito.

- Sí, para ti. – Contestó Harry alto y claro, sobándose el cuello que Snape al fin había soltado. – porqué las luciérnagas saben elegir lo más especial.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa enormemente feliz y Harry le respondió. Ya no le importaba tanto que el comedor entero fuera un hervidero de rechiflas. Se dio la vuelta y sin amilanarse ante Snape, preguntó. - ¿Ya puedo sentarme a cenar, señor?

Snape apretó los labios y luego susurró. – No te has librado, Potter. Después hablaremos.

Y Harry, ocultando una sonrisa, supuso que sí, por esa vez, ya se había librado.


	28. Tan sólo el amor de tu vida

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por llegar hasta aquí. Por esos comentarios hermosos que me hicieron continuar. Este capítulo es un regalo para todos los que con paciencia (infinita paciencia) esperaron cada vez un nuevo capítulo.

Sólo falta uno más y llegaremos al FIN.

**Capítulo XXVIII.- Tan sólo el amor de tu vida. **

- ¡Ay, Harry¡Imagino el momento tan desagradable que pasaste!

Hermione hablaba bajito, moviendo con maestría un pequeño círculo de fuego que Flitwick les había hecho convocar. A su alrededor, la clase entera aún intentaba hacerlo.

- Pero aún así Snape no pudo comprobarte nada. - De la varita de Ron saltaban pequeñas chispas, mientras que de la de Harry ni siquiera eso. Tal vez porqué estaba más interesado en otra cosa.

- Lo hará si tu no dejas de jugar con el diamante. - Harry movía sin ton ni son su varita. Hermione lo detuvo indicándole el modo correcto de hacerlo. Harry lo hizo sin poner atención y continuó hablando. - De no ser porque se me ocurrió lo del regalo de Luna, no sé que hubiera pasado.

Ron rió bajito. - Luna es fabulosa. De verdad. Sólo a ella se le pueden ocurrir tantas cosas.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, ella y Ron habían enterrado el hacha de guerra, de modo que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Tampoco nadie comentó nada sobre las luciérnagas.

Para la tarde, cuando ya todos se disponían a comer, Ginny llegó con no muy agradables noticias.

- Mamá ya se enteró del problema de Malfoy, Snape escribió a casa de todos para contárselo a nuestros padres.

- ¿También de Malfoy? – inquirió Thomas extrañado.

- No, supongo que de él no. – contestó Ginny sentándose junto a ellos,

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry resignado. A su lado, Neville parecía a punto del colapso.

- Los gemelos escribieron para contármelo. Dicen que mamá se puso peor que histérica... no creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que llegue alguna lechuza por parte de ella.

Ron se atragantó con la comida - ¡mamá va a matarme! – fue lo único que articuló.

Y Ginny no se equivocaba. Tres lechuzas (una de ellas muy torpe), llegaron planeando alrededor del comedor, y a un tiempo dejaron caer su correo ante Ron, Neville y, para sorpresa de todos, Malfoy. Los tres recibieron un sobre rojo. Y los tres se miraron con indescriptible horror.

- ¡Abránlo ya! – apuró Harry a sus amigos cuando vio que de los sobres comenzaba a brotar humo. Neville negó con la cabeza aterrorizado y Ron pretendía desaparecer el humo soplándole al vociferador.

Malfoy no respiraba. Miraba desesperado a la mesa Gryffindor y al vociferador.

De pronto, los tres parecieron decidirse y abrieron los sobres al mismo tiempo. Gritos terribles surgieron de los tres vociferadores a la vez. Harry sólo pudo entender a medias lo que decían.

- ¡NEVILLE¿CÓMO PUDISTE...?

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY¡DEJA QUE TE TENGA ENFRENTE...!

- ¡ERES LA DESHONRA DEL APELLIDO MALFOY...!

- ¡PUDISTE SER EXPULSADO...!

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA POR TU CABEZA...?

- ¿LA MADRIGUERA¿UN MALFOY EN LA MADRIGUERA...?

Los vociferadores estallaron y un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar entero, más al instante, se deshizo en una cascada de murmullos. ¿Hasta cuándo iban a terminar con todo eso?

Lo que Harry no se explicaba era porqué del vociferador de Malfoy. La respuesta la obtuvo gracias a Thomas, quién por casualidad había escuchado una discusión entre Crabbe, Goyle y un Malfoy bastante disgustado. A ellos, sin querer, se les había escapado el comentario en una de las tantas cartas enviadas a sus padres y estos, seguramente, no habían dudado en avisarle a Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry esperaba que todos los problemas terminaran ahí, así que, después de la comida, tenía una hora libre con Ron, mientras Hermione tenía clases de Runas Antiguas.

- ¿Una partida de ajedrez? – preguntó Ron cuando Hermione ya se había ido.

- ¿No se supone que tienes que terminar tu ensayo? Prácticamente no has avanzado nada, por lo mucho has puesto el título... – contestó Harry sonriendo mordaz.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Ya veremos si sonríes igual cuando te gane la partida.

Harry aceptó contento. Después de todo hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento de tranquilidad al lado de Ron. Últimamente todo no había sido más que sobresaltos.

- ¡Atácalo ya¡Acaba con ese caballo! – Harry instaba con todas sus fuerzas a su alfil para vencer un caballo de Ron que había estado haciendo estragos entre sus piezas. Ron, frente a él, sonreía muy satisfecho.

- Resígnate Harry. Esta vez también volveré a ganarte. – El retrato de la señora gorda se abrió dando paso a Hermione, quién se acercó estudiándolos con ojos acusadores.

- ¿Ajedrez? – dijo arrugando la frente. Harry se volvió hacia ella y Ron musitó "jaque mate". - ¿Y tu ensayo¿Ya pusiste algo más que el título?

- No, pero acabo de ganarle por milésima vez a Harry. – Contestó Ron jactancioso poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y acomodándose en el sillón. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió decidida hacia la mochila del pelirrojo, que se encontraba entre un sin fin de cosas regadas de Harry.

- Ronald Weasley – empezó con voz atronadora – en este preciso instante vas a ponerte a hacer tu ensayo y no admito excusas.

- ¿Qué haces? – Ron miraba estupefacto como Hermione abría su mochila y comenzaba a sacar todo lo necesario para los deberes de transformaciones.

Hermione, sin hacer caso, siguió rebuscando dentro de ella. Repentinamente, Ron le arrebató la mochila alarmado. - ¡Dame eso! – le espetó y Hermione lo miró muy seria. Harry también lo observó fijamente.

- Bueno, yo tan sólo quiero ayudarte – le dijo Hermione enojada – pero si no quieres...

- ¡No, no es eso! – aclaró Ron con prontitud – lo que pasa es que... – bajó su voz y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas – el... el diamante está aquí.

El aspecto de Hermione mudó. Se quedó un momento sin saber que contestar y luego tartamudeó – sí... claro... supongo... supongo que no debo tocarlo...

- No – contestó Ron – o bueno, no, no es eso lo que quiero decir – se apresuró a decir al ver que la expresión de Hermione se ensombrecía.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Ron, únicamente atinó a dejar a un lado el diamante y Harry creyó oportuno intervenir.

- Hermione, esa cosa es una mala broma, Ron hizo bien en advertirte que no lo tocaras – afirmó sin mucha convicción. No sabía ni porqué había dicho eso, después de todo, el diamante no era tan malo – vámonos, tenemos herbología y gastaremos unos buenos minutos en llegar a los invernaderos. – propuso, aunque aún faltaba media hora para la clase. Aún así sus amigos parecieron estar de acuerdo.

- Adelántense – pidió Hermione – subo por un tintero nuevo y los alcanzo.

Harry guardó todas sus cosas rápidamente y junto con Ron salieron por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda. No habían avanzado mucho cuando reparó en que le faltaba un libro de texto. Seguro lo había dejado olvidado en la sala común.

- Luego vuelves por él – le dijo Ron, pero Harry no quiso dejarlo para después y regresó sobre sus pasos. Entró por el hueco y alcanzó a distinguir a Hermione parada justo donde ellos habían estado jugando ajedrez. Harry notó algo extraño en la actitud de su amiga, estiraba un brazo indecisa, como si no se atreviera a tocar algo que estaba enfrente de ella.

- Hermione¿qué haces?

Hermione se volvió deprisa al escuchar la voz de Harry poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda. - ¡Nada! – sonrió nerviosa – únicamente recogía tu libro de transformaciones, lo dejaste aquí – dijo tomando el libro que se hallaba sobre la mesa. - ¡Ah, por cierto...! – dijo con voz muy falsa. – Ron olvidó su diamante.

Justo en ese momento entró Ron gritando alarmado - ¡mi diamante¡perdí mi diamante! – Harry, tranquilizándolo, señaló la piedra que aún estaba en el sillón. Ron lo tomó aliviado. – Ufff, pensé que lo había perdido.

- Vaya si serás distraído – le riñó Hermione colgándose su mochila y echando a andar - ¿cómo puedes valorar tanto una cosa y casi perderla?

- Fue un pequeño descuido. No importa. De cualquier forma nadie lo puede tocar, es como los polvos bullbadox - dijo Ron con solemnidad mostrando la bolsita con polvos y guardándola de nuevo en su bolsillo. Seguían ahí por lo visto.

Rumbo a herbología, una pensamiento no dejaba en paz a Harry. No sabía exactamente porqué, pero la sospecha de que Hermione intentaba tocar el diamante no se le quitaba de la cabeza.

* * *

- ¡Tengo mucha hambre!

- Pues lo siento, tendrás que esperar, al menos intenta hacer la introducción de tu ensayo.

- Hermione, eres una dictadora.

Harry caminaba detrás de sus amigos con aspecto cansino. Llevaban tiempo así, uno quejándose y la otra sin ceder ni un ápice. Todo por el dichoso castigo de Ron. Si al menos no lo hubiera impuesto Mc Gonagall, Hermione no se lo hubiera tomado tan a pecho.

- Pero ¿tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ahora? – Ron estaba realmente fastidiado, Harry no lo culpaba, la verdad era que Hermione estaba llegando al límite con su maníaca obsesión por los deberes y, simplemente, no había dejado de hostigar a Ron.

- Sí. – contestó Hermione resuelta. – Aunque tengas unos días más no debes confiarte. El tema no es sencillo y...

- ¡Weasley! – Gritó alguien y los tres amigos voltearon para descubrir a Thomas y a Finnigan acercándose muy contentos. - ¡Buenas noticias! – profirió Thomas con exageración - ¡convencimos a otro grupo de chicas para que toquen el diamante!

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Ron, pero se calló al darse cuenta de la expresión endurecida de Hermione.

- ¿No piensan dejar eso por la paz? – Harry se llevó aparte a Thomas y a Finnigan para convencerlos de dejar el diamante por la paz – todo eso de las chicas y el diamante crea muchos conflictos entre Ron y Hermione y francamente no estoy seguro de soportar ni una discusión más.

Thomas y Finnigan se miraron y luego miraron a Harry.

- Mira, Potter, te entendemos – expresó Finnigan comprensivo – pero entiende que esto es de vital importancia.

- En cuanto a Hermione, puedes convencerla para que toque el diamante – opinó Thomas - ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar¿qué brote una llama?

Harry no supo que responder. Thomas y Finnigan aguardaban una respuesta exageradamente serios, así que dijo – ni muerta convencería a Hermione para que toque esa piedra. Y decididamente no creo que sea una buena idea que sigan jugando con ella.

- ¡No podemos dejar a las chicas colgadas! – se escandalizó Finnigan - ¡Se enfadarían con nosotros!

- Además, nos lo deben. – Aseguró Dean. – Malfoy ha querido molestarlos pero lo amenacé con decirle a toda la escuela cada detalle del romance con "su ángel" – terminó el chico con voz cínicamente dulzona.

Harry suspiro resignado. – está bien... pero sigo en desacuerdo con esto.

- Harry, Harry... ya verás que tú también te alegrarás por tu amigo, cuando ese diamante sea iluminado por una llama.

- ¡Ahí está Lovegood! – gritó de pronto Finnigan interrumpiendo a Thomas. - ¡Vamos¡Ella también está en la lista!

Y antes de que Harry pudiera oponerse, arrastraron a Ron hasta Luna, quién, sobre su hombro, llevaba a la pequeña luciérnaga amarilla. Al parecer, al animalillo le agradaba Luna.

- ¿Seguirán jugando con esa cosa? – Hermione apretaba la mochila en su regazo con fuerza. Esa no era una buena señal.

- No importa Hermione – le dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro – de cualquier forma no podrá tocarlo – le aseguró mientras veían a Ron sacar su diamante.

- ¿Qué es eso Ronald? – Oyeron preguntar a Luna con su peculiar voz de ensueño.

Ron dudó un poco, pero al fin dijo – es un diamante, puedes tomarlo si quieres – y depositó la piedra en las manos de Luna.

Luna se estremeció al contacto con el diamante y parpadeó. Un pequeño destello salió de él, pero nada más. Luna, ante los estupefactos ojos de Harry y Hermione, continuó con la piedra en las manos. Ron se la quitó sacudiéndola y examinándola con extrañeza.

- Quema – agregó Luna sin pizca de emoción.

- ¡Esto es el colmo! – Dijo Hermione entre dientes muerta de rabia - ¡detenme esto! – y arrojó la mochila sobre Harry con tanta fuerza que lo golpeó sin querer.

Harry, sobándose el estómago, murmuró – claro, con gusto – mientras Hermione llegaba con Ron.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Hermione hacía supremos esfuerzos por contener la voz - ¡Ronald Weasley¡Deja de jugar con esa cosa!

- Pero aún faltan muchas candidatas para tocar el diamante – contestó Ron con ingenuidad, logrando que Hermione enrojeciera de furia.

- ¡Ya te dije que puede ser peligroso!

- No es cierto, hasta ahora no le ha pasado nada a nadie – dijo Ron y era verdad.

- ¡Pu... pues no me importa¡Porqué en este preciso instante vas a hacer tus deberes en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías¡No has avanzado nada en tu ensayo y te queda casi nada de tiempo! – y diciendo esto jaló a su amigo por la manga de la túnica y se lo llevó de ahí.

- ¡Eres una aguafiestas! – iba farfullando Ron con enojo.

Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz a su oído. – Parece que Hermione se enojó. – Era Luna, que sigilosamente se había acercado a él.

- Sí, eso parece – respondió Harry con un suspiro – este... voy a darle su mochila. – Les hizo una señal a Thomas y a Finnigan con la mano para despedirse, ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y siguieron en lo suyo. Le sonrió a Luna con apremio, y se fue detrás de sus amigos que habían tomado el rumbo de la biblioteca.

Cuando Harry llegó ahí, sus amigos se hallaban enfrascados en una pelea terrible. Hasta Madame Pince los miraba con azoro.

- ¡Eres un irresponsable¡Siempre lo has sido! – increpaba Hermione desde el extremo de una mesa.

Ron, airado, puso el diamante, los polvos bullbadox y algunos productos de zonko sobre la mesa, diciendo. - ¿Lo dices por esto¡Es normal que a un chico le llamen la atención estas cosas! – recogió el diamante y lo metió en el bolsillo agregando como defensa - ¡además yo no he hecho nada malo¡ Yo no he obligado a nadie hacer nada que no quiera¡Todas se han acercado a mí por su propia voluntad!

Fue entonces que Madame Pince reaccionó y muy disgustada se dirigió a ellos para imponer paz. – Señorita Granger...

Su voz se perdió con la de Hermione, quién jaló aire con fuerza para decir - ¿Ah... ah, sí¡Pues entonces ve y dile a ellas que te ayuden con tu ensayo porqué yo no pienso hacerlo! – Dio un puñetazo en la mesa y la bolsita de polvos rebotó.

Hermione la tomó con fuerza y Ron le dijo mordaz. – Pues sí, tal vez me ayuden, y como son tantas acabáremos más rápido.

Harry no supo como, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione, de un tirón, había abierto la bolsa lanzándosela con toda su rabia a Ron, quién quedó cubierto de polvos bullbadox y al instante comenzaron a brotarle un sinnúmero de granos. Ron no salía de su sorpresa.

- Pues a ver si te buscan ahora con ese aspecto. – Puntualizó Hermione con ironía.

- ¡Señorita Granger! – amonestó Madame Pince detrás de ella. Hermione dio un sobresaltó y se volvió avergonzada. - ¿Cómo... cómo es posible que usted... ? – Madame Pince no terminó la frase - ¡Potter, lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería! Y usted señorita Granger, venga conmigo.

Harry se acercó presuroso y jaló a Ron que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a Hermione como si aún su mente no alcanzara a comprender lo que había sucedido. Al pasar a su lado, Hermione le lanzó una mirada de completa satisfacción. No parecía arrepentida.

* * *

- ¡Hermione está loca! – afirmaba Ron rascándose furiosamente por todos lados. - ¡No pegué los ojos durante toda la noche gracias a sus ocurrencias!

Harry ya llevaba un buen rato escuchándolo. Había ido a visitarlo a la enfermería sólo para enterarse que aún no encontraban la forma de librar a Ron de los granos que lo cubrían. Ron, por supuesto, no estaba nada contento. En cuanto a Hermione, ni siquiera se había ocupado en preguntar por él. Harry intuyó que el pleito iba para largo. - ¡Nunca la voy a entender¿Porqué siempre termino yo siendo el culpable de todo? Además¡no tiene razón para enojarse!

El discurso de Ron contra Hermione ya se había extendido demasiado. Harry no había dicho ni media palabra y empezaba a perder la paciencia. Decidió poner fin a la perorata de su amigo.

- ¡Por favor Ron¡Sabes que ese dichoso diamante le molesta! - argumentó Harry en voz lo suficientemente alta para callar al pelirrojo. Ron lo miró incrédulo y volvió a rascarse con fuerza. - ¡Deja de rascarte¡Van a salirte más granos!

- ¡Te pareces a Hermione! - le recriminó Ron ofendido. Harry rodó los ojos y Ron pareció reflexionar en algo. - Pero ¿sabes que voy a hacer? - dijo apuntándolo con el dedo muy decidido. - ¡Voy a seguir usando el diamante¡Si va a enojarse y a no hablarme en la vida, al menos que tenga una razón para ello!

- Con esos gritos te escucharon ya hasta Australia.

Ginny entró muy contenta a la enfermería, llevando consigo un pequeño paquetito y un sobre algo arrugado. Miró a Ron con detenimiento y soltó una risita. - Ese aspecto sí que te favorece! - Le dijo sin miramientos.

- Ginny, no te burles, ya quisiera verte en mi lugar.

- No lo creo. Yo nunca haría enojar a Hermione de esa manera - sus ojos brillaron divertidos - ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez?

- ¿Esta vez¡Lo dices como si siempre fuera yo el del problema!

Ginny cruzó una mirada con Harry y ensanchó su sonrisa. - Mira, te traigo buenas noticias - dijo dándole la carta que Ron leyó con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Un antídoto? dijo feliz dándole la carta a Harry y tomando el paquete que Ginny le extendió. Sin esperar ni un minuto lo abrió y sacó un frasco, tomándose enseguida el contenido del mismo.

Harry leyó la carta y no pudo evitar reír. Era de los gemelos.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó Ginny. Ron asintió feliz viendo como los brotes comenzaban a desaparecer.

* * *

Ron salió de la enfermería a media tarde completamente recuperado. Hermione, todavía molesta, lo ignoró por completo durante las clases. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, pero Harry tenía la confianza de que volverían a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Sólo había que tener paciencia. Infinita paciencia.

Para desgracia de Harry, Hermione había logrado desaparecer la plaga del haya sin mucho problema. Así que ya no trabajarían los dos juntos, minimizando las posibilidades de que se hablaran, pero McGonagall lo solucionó todo. Como ambos no podían quedarse sin castigo, les ordenó ayudar a Neville y a Harry con el suyo. Puesto que Snape no parecía ablandarse con ellos y cada vez les dificultaba más el asunto. Harry y Neville limpiarían el despacho. Hermione y Ron la mazmorra.

Antes de irse a dormir, Harry decidió hablar con su amiga. Quería persuadirla para que hiciera las paces con Ron. Sabía que no iba a convencerla de pedir disculpas, pero tenía que intentarlo. En cuanto Ron subió al dormitorio de los chicos, Harry se acercó a Hermione y se sentó junto a ella.

- Los gemelos escribieron. – Harry sonreía cauteloso. Aún no sabía que tan enojada continuaba y no quería arriesgarse. – Ellos le enviaron el antídoto a Ron y te felicitan por lo que hiciste. Dicen que te entienden y que hace años que ellos querían hacer lo mismo.

Por un momento Hermione pareció a punto de sonreír, pero continuó con su actitud impávida. – lo sé, Ginny me enseñó la carta – dijo sin demostrar mucho interés.

- ¿Ginny?

- Sí, ella fue la que les escribió para pedirles el antídoto.

- Que bien. – Susurró Harry pensando como plantearle lo de Ron a su amiga. – Eh... oye¿no sería bueno...?

- Si vas a hablarme de Ron, pierdes tu tiempo – cortó tajante Hermione y subió a su habitación. Harry, completamente abatido, se fue a dormir maldiciendo la hora en que Ron había encontrado ese dichoso diamante.

- ¡Miren¡Ahí viene!

Thomas y Finnigan se divertían de lo lindo molestando a Malfoy cada vez que lo veían. Thomas sostenía que era una manera de equilibrar las cosas, ya que ellos tenían una detención y Malfoy no. Y precisamente, en ese momento, Draco apareció en el patio con un semblante no muy amigable, Pasó junto a ellos como si no existieran y Thomas exclamó - ¡Hermione, eres un ángel! - Draco volteó con el odio en su mirada y Dean, aguantando la risa, miró embelesado a Hermione. El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos y Harry tuvo la certeza de que, si nada se lo impidiera, Malfoy hubiera lanzado más de una maldición a Thomas.

Mientras se alejaba hecho un basilisco, Hermione los enfrentó. – No creo que esté bien lo que hacen. Sé que Malfoy es una mala persona, pero es mejor dejarlo por la paz.

- Hermione, por su culpa me duele la espalda de estar agachado limpiando pisos y todo por su estupidez de comerse un Corazón. – Razonó Finnigan con rencor. – El que aguante nuestras burlas es nada comparado con mis manos enrojecidas.

- Cierto – apoyó Ron – ahora tendré que limpiar la mazmorra de Snape y eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

Hermione no contestó. Fingió con extremada maestría no haber escuchado a Ron. Vaya que estaba decidida a no hablarle.

Por su parte Ron esperaba lo contrario. Según le había dicho a Harry, sin la ayuda de Hermione no terminaría jamás su ensayo de transformaciones. A Ron le horrorizaba pensar en lo que haría McGonagall si no le entregaba el trabajo después de haberle dado más tiempo para hacerlo. De modo que procuraba comportarse gentil con su amiga, en la medida de sus posibilidades, esperando fervientemente que ella volviera a hablarle. Sus esfuerzos no parecían rendir frutos. Ahora miraba receloso a Hermione, quién observaba a Malfoy alejarse.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – le preguntó y Hermione volvió el rostro con altivez, sin dirigirle ni una palabra.

- Me voy a clases – le dijo a Harry y él creyó oportuno volver a hablar con ella. Se despidió de Ron y se fue junto con Hermione hacia el castillo.

- Hermione¿vas a seguir enojada con Ron?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Sabes que tengo razón al enojarme. – y al decirlo, Hermione apuró el paso.

- ¿Y por eso miras y defiendes a Malfoy? – inquirió Harry con voz agria. Hermione se detuvo y abrió la boca sorprendida.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo molesta. – Es sólo que siento un poco de lástima por él.

Harry levantó las cejas con ironía y Hermione le aclaró – en este tiempo que pasamos con él me di cuenta que está muy solo. Tal vez no sea tan malo. Tal vez es sólo que no ha tenido la fortuna de rodearse de buena gente.

Harry sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. – Hermione, eres una gran persona, pero no todos son como tú y Malfoy no...

- Está bien, soy una ingenua – reconoció Hermione con un mohín. – Sólo dije lo que pienso.

Para la tarde se reunieron con Neville y Ron para ir a cumplir su castigo. La nueva disposición no le sentó muy bien a Snape quien aumentó inhumanamente la carga de trabajo. Por la cabeza de Harry cruzó la idea de que jamás saldrían de ahí.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó Neville con alegría horas más tarde. – Al fin terminamos. - Después de horas de esfuerzo, de limpiar, sacudir, lavar y acomodar, el despacho de Snape lucía presentable. - Me voy con los muchachos¿esperarás a Ron y a Hermione? – preguntó Neville yendo hacia la puerta.

- Sí, tal vez les ayude. Hace un rato me asomé a la mazmorra y aún no terminaban. – Harry se acomodó las gafas con fastidio. – Siguen peleando.

Neville se marchó sin decir nada y Harry, no muy convencido, fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

- No cargues eso, yo te ayudo. – Ron, solícito, intentaba ayudar a Hermione con una pila de libros que amenazaba con resbalársele de las manos.

Hermione no se molestó en abrir la boca. Calculó el peso de los libros y dándose por vencida, los puso sobre el escritorio. Harry suspiró. Ya veía pasar otra pésima tarde gracias a sus amigos.

- ¿Les falta mucho? – preguntó para romper el hielo.

Ron, con impaciencia, contestó. – No nos faltaría tanto si Hermione me dejara ayudarle.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Tomó un trapo y se puso a limpiar. Se detuvo al sentir a Ron a su lado.

- No ha dicho nada. – Dijo en susurros. – Se ha mantenido callada todo el tiempo.

- ¿Seguiste usando el diamante? – inquirió sagaz Harry ante la presencia de luciérnagas. Hermione, que se encontraba acomodando unos frascos, se quedó quieta esperando la respuesta de Ron.

- No. – Contestó Ron en voz alta dándose cuenta de ese detalle. – Aquí lo tengo y puedo jurar que no volveré a usarlo.

Sacó la piedra del bolsillo y lo colocó junto a la pila de libros, casi enfrente de Hermione. Ella fingió no hacerle caso.

Ron, malhumorado, comenzó a sacudir aquí y allá mientras protestaba por lo bajo – hay personas con las que no se puede hablar, son más tercas que un elfo doméstico.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada llameante y con gesto hosco se dirigió a los libros dispuesta a llevárselos. Harry iba a ofrecerle su ayuda, pero ya Ron se había adelantado.

- Yo los llevaré. – El pelirrojo trató de quitarle los libros a Hermione, quién se sublevó.

- ¡Deja¡No quiero que me ayudes! – exclamó arrebatándole dos libros y golpeando con ellos, sin querer, la piedra que Ron cuidaba con tanto esmero.

El diamante rodó peligrosamente por el escritorio mientras Ron gemía angustiado - ¡mi diamante!

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Harry alcanzó a ver a Hermione lanzándose tras la piedra. Cerró los ojos. No quería ver lo que el diamante le haría a su amiga después de todas las peleas con Ron. Se oyó un golpe, seguido de un _"¡auch!"_ y luego nada. Se quedó un rato así, en espera de lo que pudiera pasar, Nada se oía. Abrió los ojos y cuando miró a Hermione descubrió asombrado lo que pasaba.

Su amiga se había levantado del suelo mirando alternadamente a Ron y al diamante que tenían entre las manos. Su rostro lucía una expresión indefinida.

Ron, completamente lívido, miraba hipnotizado el diamante y las manos de su amiga. De pronto, la piedra comenzó a vibrar y una pequeña luz dorada apareció y creció hasta convertirse en una hermosa llama. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hermione mientras Ron palidecía.

Se miraron un momento con una pregunta en los ojos, mientras montones de luciérnagas amarillas daban vueltas como locas alrededor de ellos.

¡CRASH!

Repentinamente, Hermione dejó caer el diamante y este fue a romperse deshaciéndose en un gran número de brillantes pedacitos.

- Ron... lo... lo siento... yo... yo no quería... – balbuceó Hermione con voz difusa esquivando los ojos de Ron. Las luciérnagas, en tremendo alboroto, dieron dos vueltas más y se alejaron veloces por la ventana.

- Tenías razón – musitó Ron y parecía como si hablara otro. – Esa cosa no sirve. – Y miró fijamente los pedazos de diamante esparcidos por el suelo.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Ron con un destello en los ojos. Respiró hondo y luego soltó – sí¿verdad?

- ¡Weasley¿Qué crees?

Finnigan, Thomas y Neville entraron de golpe a la mazmorra. Se quedaron de una pieza al ver los restos del diamante.

- ¿Se rompió? – preguntó con gesto dolorido Thomas. Harry asintió sin saber que decir.

- Pero¿cómo? – quiso saber un acongojado Finnigan.

- Se me cayó. No importa. – Contestó Ron de forma sorpresiva. En su rostro no había emoción alguna.

- ¡Qué pena! Ahora ya no sabrás nunca quién es tu alma gemela – murmuró Thomas rascándose la cabeza apesadumbrado.

- Ya no importa – volvió a decir Ron en voz baja.

- Yo... – comenzó insegura Hermione – tengo que irme...

Y ante los asombrados ojos de todos salió corriendo sin mirar a nadie.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – preguntó Finnigan con una expresión suspicaz.

- No. Tiene prisa. – Contestó Harry con una sonrisa torpe. – Bueno, hay que terminar ¿no? – dijo pensando en todo, menos en la limpieza de la mazmorra.

Hermione había huido. Y aunque Ron estaba a su lado, lo sentía muy lejos de ahí.


	29. Lo que siempre estuvo ahí

Tal vez muchos no lo creían, y la verdad yo tampoco, pero hemos llegado al final.

**Agnes:** Sé que leerás el final. No sé cuando pero lo harás. Gracias amiga!

**Paola:** Besos a tu bebé y ¡terminamos!

**Ginevra Waesley**¡Lo logramos! Gracias por tu infinita paciencia.

**Mely Weasley**: Llegaste hasta aquí y de verdad te agradezco tus constantes reviews.

**Rocío**: Pian pianito pero acabamos.

**Atzweasley**: Nunca pude cumplir el actualizar pronto, pero espero te guste el resultado final.

**Ilisia Brongar**: Todos tus comentarios los leí de cabo a rabo... gracias por todo lo que en ellos escribiste.

**R.W.:** Paso a paso y el final. Gracias por tu lectura constante.

**Norah**: No tan pronto pero actualizé... ¿quedarás satisfecha?

**Alejandra**: Ya no desesperes, por fin acabamos. Perdón por los siglos en actualizar.

**Ayde mdrjgi**: Y lo que pasa entre esos dos, ahora mismo lo leerás.

**AnNie:** Para ti, otra luciérnaga amarilla.

**Therasmus**: Actualizado!!!

**Ari**: Gracias por tu cumplido ¿qué diera yo por ser escritora?

**Belledriel:** Tu PC murió y revivió y yo hasta ahora termino esta historia, gracias por esperar.

**Ennaira Skywalker**: Por ti termino la historia, gracias.

Y gracias a todos en general, disculpen que no siga agradeciendo de uno por uno, pero al que quiera reclamarme algo, lo puede hacer aquí o en mi correo: responderé personalmente.

**Capítulo XXIX.- Lo que siempre estuvo ahí. **

Encontraron a Hermione un poco más tarde, oculta en la biblioteca detrás de unos estantes y cientos de libros. Libres ya de diamantes, corazones y luciérnagas, era de suponerse que ya todo estaría mejor. Más no era así. Ron, como autómata, había seguido a Harry en busca de Hermione guardando un pertinaz silencio. Por un segundo, Harry sintió que aquél era un Ron que él no conocía.

Y sobre lo sucedido en la mazmorra no se había hecho ningún comentario.

Harry no quería ser inoportuno, pero su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de todo lo sucedido, y una pregunta que no había alcanzado a formularse una tarde en la Madriguera adquirió forma precisa importunando a Harry con su presencia¿de qué forma le interesaba Hermione a Ron, realmente? Mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, fue la respuesta.

- Hermione ¿qué haces? - Harry se arrepintió casi al instante de haber formulado una pregunta tan tonta. Hermione se escondía, incluso (sospechaba) hasta de sí misma.

- Ron... - se aclaró la garganta y sus mejillas se encendieron - Ron tiene un ensayo que hacer¿no lo recuerdas?

La mirada de Ron se iluminó ante el comentario, pero manteniendo la serenidad respondió - aún nos queda mañana y el fin de semana. - Por el rostro de Hermione estuvo a punto de brotar una sonrisa.

- Vaya que eres un fresco - dijo a modo de regaño. Harry sintió un enorme alivio, al menos, por ahora, volvían a hablarse.

- Mira Hermione, si quieres ayudarme, hazlo en la sala común. No tengo ganas de estar en la biblioteca.

- Pues aunque no te guste tendrás que hacerlo... está bien, vamos a la sala. - cedió Hermione ante la cara de Ron. - ¡Pero mañana estaremos aquí muy temprano! Tenemos dos horas libres y eso nos ayuda mucho.

Los pasillos del colegio casi estaban vacíos. Sus pasos hacían eco y ese era el único sonido que los acompañaba. Al llegar al sexto piso (impecablemente limpio gracias a Finnigan y a Thomas, se encontraron a Draco Malfoy sumamente pensativo. Sentado en el suelo, mirando enfrente de sí y con los brazos en las rodillas, parecía no darse cuenta de su llegada.

- Vámonos por otro lado.- Susurró muy bajo Ron, aún así, Malfoy lo escuchó pues volteó a verlos.

- Puedes hacerlo comadreja, el colegio es muy grande - dijo levantándose con fastidio. Dándoles la espalda comenzó a andar con pasos de plomo. Sin Crabbe ni Goyle, no parecía tan intimidante.

- ¡Malfoy!

La llamada de Hermione lo detuvo. Para sorpresa de Ron y Harry, su amiga avanzó hacia el Slytherin. Éste la miraba acercarse con recelo y cuando Hermione estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Granger?

- Nada, únicamente darte las gracias... - dijo Hermione con sencillez.

Malfoy reaccionó como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. - ¿Qué dices? - preguntó irritado.

- Que quiero darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

- ¡No era yo! - aclaró Malfoy con fiereza - ¡Yo jamás haría nada por tí!

Hermione no se intimidó. Sonrió débilmente y le expuso - eras tú... bajo un hechizo, pero eras tú.

- Mira Granger...

Hermione no lo dejó hablar. - Así que quiero darte las gracias por todo: las flores, la ayuda, los halagos, por... por habernos librado de tu padre.

- A mí no me hubiera importado que terminara lo que empezó.

Harry y Ron dieron un paso adelante furiosos, pero Hermione los detuvo. - De cualquier forma nos ayudaste y eso te hace mejor persona.

Malfoy no contestó y miró a Hermione muy serio, ella continuó - después de todo fue divertido. La Madriguera es fabulosa y los gemelos no cocinan tan mal. Al final de cuentas creo que no fuimos tan malos contigo.

- ¡Me agarraron de su conejillo de indias¿Lo olvidas?

- Pero también cuidaron de ti.

Malfoy articuló un sonido de hastío .- ¿Crees que eso me importa?

- Sí, yo creo que sí. - afirmó Hermione muy segura. - Y como no me queda nada más que decir, adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y Ron y Harry la siguieron, sintiendo detrás de ellos la mirada penetrante de Malfoy.

- Creo que eso fue inútil - confesó Harry a su amiga - Malfoy es una sabandija.

- Sí, pero hasta con una sabandija se descubre algo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron con cara de desconfianza.

- Que hasta la más terrible de las sabandijas tiene su historia...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada, luego el pelirrojo dijo. - Hermione, en verdad eres única.

El rostro de Hermione irradió de felicidad.

* * *

Acostado en su cama y sin poder dormir, Harry no podía dejar de pensar: se veía a sí mismo debajo de una escalera, rodeado únicamente por el rechazo de los Dursley; se veía recibiendo cientos de cartas que tío Vernon no le permitía abrir, y veía de nuevo a Ron y a Hermione por primera vez en el expresso de Hogwarts. Sonrió. Definitivamente la magia había cambiado su mundo. De oscuro y gris se había llenado de luz. Salió de la alacena debajo de aquella escalera y ahora estaba ahí, en su cama de dosel, oyendo los ronquidos de Ron. Y aunque muchas, muchísimas veces el miedo era tan terrible que parecía a punto de asfixiarlo, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí para no permitirlo. Si necesitaba consejo, orientación, Hermione seguro saldría al rescate, pero si necesitaba reír, no sentirse pieza fundamental de una guerra o una profecía, sino sólo un muchacho como cualquier otro, entonces, sin duda, contaría con Ron. La verdadera magia la habían puesto ellos.

Se removió en su cama y se puso de cara a Ron. Su amigo dormía plácidamente. Exhausto. Al menos había conseguido que Hermione volviera a hablarle y sin dudar le ayudaría con su trabajo. Esos dos. Tantas peleas, tantas diferencias y al final, terminaban juntos siempre. Eran inevitables.

Así como era inevitable que permanecieran a su lado. Su pecho se oprimió. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz, y aunque no dolía ahora, le recordaba que era parte de una profecía y una guerra. Lástima que no todas las profecías fueran como aquella que les mencionó Ron en la Colina. Una tonta profecía dicha nada más y nada menos que por Trewlaney. Y que tenía que ver con secretos , corazones y llamas. Una revelación cruzó por la mente de Harry. Miró a Ron fijamente, balbuceaba algo dormido, algo como "déjame en paz, Hermione". Y entonces comprendió esa seguridad consistente que dan las profecías que se cumplen.

* * *

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Ron ya no estaba en su cama. Se incorporó tratando de despertar totalmente. Neville, Thomas y Finnigan dormían a pierna suelta, por las dos horas libres bien podrían darse ese gusto, además, tenía que considerarse, habían trabajado demasiado en la semana. Harry se levantó, se vistió y decidió ir en busca de Ron. Se dirigió a la biblioteca aún adormilado, restregándose los ojos y logrando con ello desacomodar sus lentes y ponerlos en su sitio cada dos o tres pasos. El día anterior Hermione habían dicho que irían ahí y sin duda ahí estaban.

Al llegar, Madame Pince iba saliendo apresurada. Lo miró y arrugó el entrecejo de forma acusadora, luego le advirtió.- Voy a salir un momento, pero no quiero más espectáculos en mi biblioteca. Recuérdeselo a sus amigos ¿entendido? - y a zancadas se perdió por el pasillo.

Harry entró al lugar. A aquellas horas de la mañana no había nadie aún, pero con la obsesiva manía de Hermione, seguro había arrastrado hasta ahí a Ron para martirizarlo con el trabajo de McGonagall. Y Harry imaginaba, que a pesar de su enfado, su amigo había terminado por aceptar.

Caminó entre los estantes. Él también tenía deberes pendientes, y ya que estaba ahí, bien podría hacerlos. A través de la hilera de libros pudo ver a sus amigos en una de las mesas principales. Ron atendía con toda la paciencia de que era capaz, a las explicaciones elocuentes de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos había descubierto su presencia.

Revisó los libros sin decidirse aún en cual de todos los deberes haría primero. Todavía tenía sueño y apostaría cualquier cosa a, que si abría un libro en esos momentos, se quedaría dormido sobre él. Y más con esa serie de murmullos en lo que se habían convertido las voces de sus amigos.

Harry sólo alcanzaba a comprender algunas cosas.

- Pero Ron¿es qué siempre serás tan distraído?

Hubo un gruñido de Ron como respuesta.

- Mira, en 1974 se descubrió la forma de aplicar las runas descubiertas en una tetera antigua por el mago Basilio Balo, a la fórmula para la poción acrecentadora de pelo y con ello llevar a la economía de los duendes a...

- Hermione, eso es aburrido. - Ron rebotó la pluma en el tintero y ocultó el rostro entre los brazos. Sin duda también moría de sueño. Hermione soltó un bufido y Harry supuso que sería una más de las tantas escenas protagonizadas por sus amigos. Y él sin decidirse por cual de todos los deberes haría primero. Tal vez encantamientos fuera lo indicado. Con su dedo recorrió los lomos de los libros buscando algún título que lo ayudase. Nada. Sus amigos se habían callado y Harry vio a Ron concentrado en su pergamino mientras Hermione lo observaba escribir.

- No, Ron, eso que escribiste no es correcto, recuerda lo que te expliqué.

- ¿Cómo quieres que recuerde tantas cosas? – preguntó Ron levantando la vista.

"Cien hechizos prácticos para desarrollar su nivel convocador. Sorprenda a sus amigos". Listo. Ese libro quizás lo ayudaría. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo hojeó. Sí, ese era el que necesitaba. Las voces de sus amigos se escucharon de nuevo, ahora en un tono más alto.

- Ron, es poción delatadora, no encantadora, trata de hacer memoria y prestar atención a lo que escribes.

- Pero si viene en el libro.

- No es cierto y puedo demostrártelo.

- ¡No, yo te lo demostraré a ti!

Ambos alargaron con rapidez su mano hacia un libro tratando de tomarlo primero. Harry sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya veía venir otra tonta discusión. Más no fue así. En su intento por agarrar el libro antes que el otro, sus manos se cruzaron y sin querer, Ron atrapó la mano de Hermione. Las orejas de su amigo se encendieron y de inmediato la soltó. Sin decir nada, esquivó la mirada de Hermione y regresó al pergamino.

Hermione se quedó un momento con la mano aún alargada. Se mordió el labio inferior y pareció decidirse en algo.

- Ron... – osciló más que decir.

Ron apretó la pluma con la mano más de la cuenta y, sin embargo, volteó a verla asustado. Lo que hizo a continuación Hermione, casi logra que Harry soltara el libro de golpe.

Su amiga, llena de una osadía inverosímil, jaló a Ron hacia ella casi con brusquedad. Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron por la sorpresa cuando los labios de Hermione se posaron sobre los suyos.

Harry supo lo que sentía Ron en esos momentos: un horrible hueco en el estómago y unas ganas simultáneas de quedarse y salir corriendo. Aunque ese sentimiento seguro no duró mucho. Seis años de luchar el uno contra el otro, tratando de ocultar lo que siempre había estado ahí, debía de provocar la sensación vertiginosa de salir disparado hacia el cielo.

Se sintió intruso. No debía estar ahí viendo. Ese momento era sólo para sus amigos. Sólo ellos dos. Aunque le costara desviar la vista, se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero el destino parecía no estar de acuerdo, Madame Pince entraba en esos momentos y sus amigos no se darían cuenta. Harry temía que la bibliotecaria tomara como espectáculo lo que sus amigos hacían en ese preciso instante. _"Oh, oh_", pensó viéndolos de nuevo. Ahora la mano de Ron se enredaba y se desenredaba en el cabello imposible de su amiga. Ambos ponían tanta efusión en un beso como en sus múltiples peleas.

Miró a Madame Pince, miró a sus amigos, sopesó el problema decidiéndose rápidamente. De todos los candidatos a interrumpirlos, él era sin duda el que merecía tal honor.

Se acercó presuroso sin hacer ruido y dejó caer el libro de encantamientos sobre la mesa. Ron y Hermione se separaron al instante con los ojos completamente abiertos en total estupor. Harry ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

- ¿Les dije que se reanudarán los entrenamientos de quiddicht para la próxima semana? – les dijo sentándose frente a ellos, mientras Madame Pince pasaba de largo por su mesa. Los suaves taconeos de la bibliotecaria se perdieron a lo lejos. Harry tamborileaba los dedos incómodo, conciente del rubor de sus amigos. - Sé que deben estar odiándome – dijo enfrentándolos – pero era Madame Pince o yo¿qué preferían?

La mirada avergonzada y significativa de sus amigos no necesitó interpretación.

Harry se levantó y salió deprisa.

* * *

Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la escuela sin hacer ni uno sólo de sus deberes. No tenía cabeza para ello. Quería y no quería ver a sus amigos.

¿Qué sucedería a partir de ahora?

Sentado en una de las escaleras cercanas a la torre de astronomía, reflexionaba en el giro drástico que seguramente daría la relación con sus amigos. Ya no se trataba de disfrazar sentimientos ni de ocultarse detrás de mil absurdas peleas. Ron y Hermione se querían. Y eso no podía ponerse en duda.

- Ojo futuro, ojo vidente, muéstrame lo que se fue y lo que viene...

Un tintineo rompió el silencio. Harry levantó la cabeza y descubrió a Trewlaney caminando hacia él, absorta en una bola de cristal que llevaba entre los brazos llenas de más pulseras de lo que era normal. Al verlo, se detuvo con un gesto de desconfianza.

- El ojo vidente se ha bloqueado - le dijo como si él tuviera la culpa - hay personas con un aura tan densa que dificultan mi tarea profetizadora.

Vaya suerte. De todas las personas dignas de evitar, tenía que ser Trewlaney precisamente con quién se encontrara en estos momentos. Se levantó con fastidio dispuesto a poner mucha distancia de por medio, pero la profesora le preguntó - ¿es cierto que fuiste tú quién le regaló una luciérnaga amarilla a Luna Lovegood?

Ay, no. ¿Qué podría decir? No tenía muchas ganas de inventarse nada, así que decidió decir la verdad. - Sí, es cierto.

Trewlaney abrió los ojos sorprendida dando más el aspecto de un búho. Se acercó, incómodamente demasiado, a él, diciendo - Lovegood me lo dijo, estaba feliz, pero no me dijo... - calló mirándolo de pies a cabeza - que seguía ¿lo sabes tú, Potter?

- Un diamante Corlux - contestó Harry con desgano. Ya no importaba.

O al menos a él, porque a Trewlaney sí le importó. - ¿Un diamante Corlux¿Y lo tienes en tu poder?

- No, se rompió - dijo Harry sin compadecerse de la cara de desilusión de Trewlaney.

- Es imposible de hallar, es valiosísimo. - Balbuceó la profesora.

- Se lo encontró mi amigo Ron Weasley, y tal vez fue por la profecía que usted hizo.

Trewlaney lo miró extrañada - ¿Profecía?

- Sí, aquella que hablaba de un diamante, un secreto y una verdad brillante como una llama - resumió Harry tratando de recordar.

Trewlaney levantó la nariz ofendida - ¡Por supuesto que yo no dije tal cosa¡Nunca profetizaría algo tan tonto!

Harry no se extrañó demasiado. Por lo regular Trewlaney no recordaba las profecías que sí se cumplían.

- Bueno, entonces me voy, tengo que ir a clases - dijo despidiéndose con prisa. Lo mejor era alejarse de ahí.

- ¡Espera! - le gritó la profesora cuando él ya había dado unos cuantos pasos y corrió hacia él. - De casualidad ¿no tendrás otra luciérnaga por ahí?

- No, todas huyeron cuando el diamante se rompió.

- Ah, claro - dijo la profesora con obviedad - no podía ser de otro modo.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Harry sin gota de interés.

- ¡Por supuesto! Cualquier persona sabe que las luciérnagas son muy perceptivas. Seguro ellas sabían desde un principio quienes podían tocar el diamante y era a esas personas a quienes seguían. - Lo examinó con cuidado. - ¿Te seguían a ti y a Lovegood?

- Ya le dije que el diamante se lo encontró Ron. - Remarcó Harry con sequedad.

- Ah, sí, es cierto. - Recordó Trewlaney con una sonrisa falsa. - Bien, entonces... voy a alejarme de ti para tener mejor recepción de estímulos sensoriales.

Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Se encontró a Ron de camino a pociones. Su amigo, al verlo, se removió con inquietud.

- ¿Qué hay? - saludó su amigo completamente cohibido. Harry no tenía modo de reprochárselo pues él se sentía igual.- ¿Qué decías de los entrenamientos de quiddicht? - preguntó al fin con las orejas más coloradas que Harry recordara haberle visto.

- Que pronto se reanudarán...

- Ah...

- Ya...

Ron, con las manos en los bolsillos, caminaba a grandes zancadas mirando de vez en vez por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, aparentemente sin saber que decir.

- Por fin acabó todo. - Harry no miró de frente a Ron pero supuso que él lo miraba expectante. - Y ya vez, yo lo sabía desde un principio.

- ¿Eh?

- Que había algo raro en el curso. - Aclaró. - Por organizar todo eso de la Colina ni siquiera se acordaron de las fechas para los partidos.

- Ah. - Suspiró Ron aliviado. - Sí, lo sabías. - Murmuró con voz ronca. Tosió y luego agregó - ¿Sabes qué te has vuelto muy perspicaz?

Harry dudó un momento, luego decidido aseguró - no tanto, hay cosas de las que no me di cuenta.

Ron lo miró de reojo y luego se volvió abochornado. Harry se detuvo con impaciencia y lo miró frente a frente.

- ¡Oh, vamos Ron¡Está bien! – se acomodó las gafas y con aspavientos aseguró - ¡estoy feliz por ustedes!

Los ojos de Ron brillaron. Tal vez no quería su permiso, pero contar con su apoyo debía de ser importante. Al fin de cuentas eran amigos, y más que eso, eran hermanos. Habían librado batallas y librarían otras más. Juntos. Y las cosas eran y serían así. Y nada cambiaría eso. Después de todo un poco de amor no venía tan mal en un mundo lleno de sombras como el de Harry. Podía lograr disiparlas, aunque fuera sólo un segundo.

Tal vez cambiaran las cosas. Harry lo sabía y sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse, pero sería raro, eso también lo sabía.

Ron echó a andar un poco menos incómodo. - ¿Nos vamos ya? O llegaremos tarde a pociones.

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra se toparon con Hermione, quien traía encima una buena cantidad de libros. En cuanto los vio, voló hacia ellos.

- Ah, están ahí. Que bueno porque no podré seguir cargando esto yo sola. – Repartió los libros entre los tres en partes iguales. Ron tan sólo resopló y eso le dio entrada a Hermione para cargar contra él. – Por cierto¿al fin terminaste tu ensayo? – Ahí de nuevo. El trabajo de McGonagall. Por lo visto Hermione no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Sí – dijo Ron en un tono apenas audible mientras entraban y ocupaban sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Sí? – Hermione levantó una ceja dudosa. Snape, mientras tanto, ponía en la pizarra la lista para la poción de ese día.

- Sí, bueno... no. – Ron se puso rojo y se excusó. – No lo terminé por... bueno, por... es que después que te fuiste de la biblioteca ya no pude concentrarme en nada. – Dijo con inocencia dirigiéndose a Harry. Éste no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír, pero trato de evitarlo en cuanto vio la mirada de advertencia de Snape. - ¡No es por lo que te imaginas! – Aclaró Ron aterrado poniéndose aún más rojo si se podía.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Hermione, pero haciendo todo un alarde de control, explicó. – después de que te fuiste me puse a acomodar y a limpiar los estantes, ya sabes, mi castigo por lo de los polvos bullbadox, así que le dije a Ron que terminara el ensayo por sí solo.

- Sí, claro. – Murmuró descreído Harry tratando de no soltar otra carcajada al ver las caras que ponían sus amigos.

- ¡Harry, por favor¡No seas infantil! – le riñó Hermione callándose de inmediato. El profesor Snape se había levantado y ahora revisaba muy atento los calderos de los Slytherin. Hermione prosiguió en voz muy baja. – Pero ya casi lo acabas ¿no?

- Pues francamente... – Ron poco a poco retomaba su color – creo que tendrás que ayudarme y presiento que este fin de semana nos desvelaremos gracias a McGonagall.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió a decirle. – Ron, dime una cosa¿qué piensas¿Qué por siempre voy a estar a tu lado para vigilar que hagas lo correcto?

El rostro de Ron chispeó con una sonrisa. Cruzó su mirada con Harry y una expresión maliciosa apareció en los dos.

- Sí, por siempre. – Afirmaron ambos con rotundidad.

- Par de tontos. – Musitó Hermione con ojos brillantes, pero la voz siseante y peligrosa de Snape, detrás de ellos, la interrumpió.

- No nos interesa saber si el señor Weasley desea estar por siempre al lado de la señorita Granger y si usted Potter está de acuerdo... ¡Quiero ver esas pociones, ya!

Una carcajada general cimbró la mazmorra, y como siempre, la mirada llena de veneno de Snape lo puso todo bajo control. Los alumnos volvieron a sus pociones, aunque Harry pudo ver claramente como muchos murmuraban por lo bajo. Definitivamente había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar.

La mazmorra se llenó de vapores, aromas y miradas de sus amigos que se cruzaban y se volvían a cruzar.

Escondiéndose y encontrándose.

Siempre.

* * *

**¿Ya te vas? Aún falta el epílogo.**


	30. Epílogo

¿Ya leíste el capítulo XXIX? Bien, entonces lee el...

**Epílogo.**

A nadie le sorprendió demasiado.

Era... ¿cómo podría decirse? Algo lógico, natural.

Seamus y Thomas no se molestaron en interrumpir su partida de snap explosivo y únicamente se encogieron de hombros diciendo _"qué bien"._

Neville Longbottom se detuvo un momento, los miró sonriente diciendo _"¡qué bueno¡ahora ya no pelearán por todo!"_, pero al instante se fue corriendo detrás de Trevor.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero abrazó con efusividad a Hermione y le dio una palmadita cariñosa a Ron, luego se alejó feliz por el pasillo mientras su larga y esplendorosa cabellera roja se mecía al compás de sus pasos.

Luna los miró como miraba todo. Con ese aire despistado y quizás, con un poquito de curiosidad. Tal vez les hubiera prestado mayor atención de no haber estado concentrada en su luciérnaga amarilla.

Malfoy... bueno, Malfoy no tenía porqué decir nada, y de hecho, nadie esperaba (y mucho menos querían) que lo hiciera. Pero los miró de una manera extraña. Tal vez de forma burlona... ¿o quizás estaba satisfecho de haberlo descubierto antes que otros? El caso es que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Los miró de la mano y se marchó sin atreverse a decir nada horrible contra ellos.

Esa navidad en la Madriguera, el ambiente (a pesar de amenazas o de Voldemort) fue el más cálido que hubieran recordado. La casa se llenó de música, muérdago y castañas. Molly Weasley estaba radiante y satisfecha y lo demostró preparando el más suculento de sus banquetes. Arthur Weasley también estaba feliz y más que nunca acribilló de dudas sobre los muggles a una muy paciente Hermione.

Nimphadora Tonks les dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla a cada uno ( a pesar de la renuencia de Ron) y les dijo _"¿ya ven cómo todo es mejor cuándo se sabe esperar?"_.

Lee Jordan, invitado de nuevo a la Madriguera, lo anunció con bombos y platillos durante la cena, logrando con eso despertar en Ron sus más primitivos instintos asesinos.

Los más elocuentes fueron los gemelos. Fred aseguró que ya lo imaginaban desde tiempo atrás, puesto que a Ron se le notaba a leguas. George le aclaró a Harry que si nunca habían dicho nada, era porque respetaban demasiado a Hermione como para burlarse de Ron.

- Y lo único que esperábamos era que Ron no lo echara todo a perder. – Comentó George muy circunspecto. – Digo, es que para que consiga otra como Hermione lo veo muy difícil.

- Y si no te ayudamos – le apuntó Fred a su hermano con el dedo – es porqué no queríamos cargar en nuestras conciencias que Hermione terminara con alguien como tú.

Para Harry fue cuestión de habituarse. Pasaron meses enteros tratando de adaptarse a la nueva situación. Y era extraño. Raro. Y a veces, (tenía que reconocerlo) bastante incómodo. Ahora era común llegar a donde sus amigos y ser recibido con sobresaltos que le hacían tener siempre la sensación de haber interrumpido algo más que una simple sesión de estudios. Ahora, al hacer sus deberes, era común que la mano grande y fuerte de Ron se deslizara furtivamente sobre la mesa hasta atrapar la de Hermione. Ahora era común que no los encontrara y que prefiriera no buscarlos, pues intentaba no imaginar lo que estarían haciendo en algún lugar escondido del castillo.

Y a pesar de eso las cosas seguían siendo iguales. Ron y Hermione seguían ahí aguardando con paciencia el momento de luchar cara a cara contra Voldemort. Y aunque era Harry el que tendría que enfrentarlo, Ron y Hermione sacarían valor de lugares imposibles y se mantendrían a su lado.

Y contra ese tipo de magia Voldemort no tendría jamás defensa.

Esa noche (nochebuena), Harry subió como tantas otras veces las sinuosas escaleras de la Madriguera. Abajo, el bullicio seguía en su apogeo. Él había estado hablando con Bill, pero creyó necesario enviarle una felicitación a Hagrid. Hedwigd, si ya había regresado de cazar, estaría en la habitación que desde siempre compartía con Ron.

No tocó la puerta porqué no había porqué hacerlo. Simplemente abrió y la puerta no emitió ningún chirrido. La luna brillaba exquisita en algún lugar del cielo y su luz se colaba a través de la ventana. Y a través de la ventana, a contraluz, Harry distinguió a sus amigos escondiéndose entre las sombras. No pudo evitar sonreír, como se sonríe cuando se constata algo que nos hace felices.

Afuera acechaba la guerra, pero adentro eso no importaba . Eran sólo chicos buscando a trompicones ese algo cálido que les estrujara el corazón.

Y era tan sencillo.

No hizo ningún ruido y no tenía porqué hacerlo. Sus amigos no tenían que enterarse que había estado ahí.

Dio unos pasos atrás, callados, sigilosos.

Los vio una vez más y con discreta complicidad cerró lentamente la puerta.

**¡FINITE INCANTATEM! **


End file.
